


The Catalysts, The Duelist And The Hero - Book 1: The Unknown

by StarflareKnight



Series: Guardians of the Catalysts [1]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 107,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflareKnight/pseuds/StarflareKnight
Summary: The Unknown. Most people fear it. But some either go in it willingly or if someone they care for needs them.Isaac Buckalew is on his way to be a Junior in Hartfeld University and is getting prepared to start his major in aviation. Ryan Hikari having just graduated from Oliver M. Berry High School, only wants to live his life away from the reach of his overbearing and overprotective parents.But then the two, along with eleven other students, get tickets that will take them to The Celestial, Everett Rourke's hotel and resort, located on the island of La Hureta. But when they arrive, everything they know will change. Can they, along with Taylor, the other students, their pilot Jake, and Lila the Tour Guide find out with has happened to the other guests and staff that have disappeared?And when they do, can they help the others escape from danger? Or will they stand their ground and fight? Explore the island for clues and items that can help. Create bonds with the others, let friendship and even love bloom.But most important, protect the Catalysts, Young Pegasus and Phoenix...A Retelling of Endless Summer





	1. This Must Be Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay people hear me out, considering how devastating Raan’losti was to the Earth in Endless Summer, I wouldn’t be surprised it affected other realms as well. I also got inspired to do this by NympheSama’s work “Summer of Endless Love”. So thanks for that Nymphe. 
> 
> So I decide to have not 1 but 3 MCs. 1 will still be the Andromeda Catalyst. However the other two will be slightly different. One being a junior instead of a senior for Hartfeld, the other just graduating from Berry High School and moving to Hartfeld. I won’t say who were the people that brought both of them there but I will say that it wasn’t Rourke. It will be revealed later in upcoming chapters. 
> 
> So if you Like review, if you Don’t fine by me. But if you try Flaming, I got a Limited-Edition Master Sword like Sakura from HSS and not afraid to use it. You have been warned. Oh right, I own nothing from Endless Summer expect the Taylor I made, and the other 2 OC’s as well. 
> 
> Oh, 1 more thing, each chapter will be done from a different person’s POV in case if you’re wondering why it just won’t stick to one person.

  * **Act 1: Chapter 1 – This Must Be Heaven**



 

     ???? POV

 _What is going on?_  
_What am I dreaming about?_  
_Who am I dreaming of?_

_One moment I’m in a rainforest with someone I don’t know, crouching down as if someone or something is coming. “Stay down! It’s coming this way!” he said. I was going to ask what is coming when with no warning a blinding light shines and next thing I know, I’m in some odd building with a lot of overgrown plants next to someone else! While the Cajun English man (at least think it was a Cajun accent from how he was speaking) was at least 4 years older give or take, this guy was around my age. 22 at best. “Taylor! Give me your hand!” before I give him my hand or even ask why, I was blinded again by the same light._

_And now I’m on top of a crater of a volcano! And with someone even older than the first two I was with! Maybe in his 50s and while the last two were looking like they were being followed or hiding from something, this man seem the exact opposite. And yet, I couldn’t help but shiver in fear at the way he was smiling. At me! “You don’t understand, do you? Of course not. But you will….. in time.”_

_Then the light came again but this time I was prepared to cover my eyes. When I opened them though…… I was seeing someone with me in the middle of a storm facing what looked like a sea monster. The crazy thing was though is that was we were flying on a DRAGON facing the sea monster!!! “Just hang on Taylor! Stardust Dragon attack! Take down Cetus! SHOOTING SONIC!!!!” Before the dragon could do anything, cue blinding light! And now I was in a snowy area hearing metal clashing against each other. I turn, and see a kid even younger than me facing off and holding his own against a woman in some crazy gear carrying twin katanas while the kid was holding a sword and shield. “Taylor, stay back!! I can handle this bitch!!” and once more the blinding light comes and goes._

_I’m now literally in sea of stars facing two people this time. One was wearing a cloak over herself. The other was dressed like some ancient pharaoh. “Please aid our Chosen Champions, Andromeda!” the woman spoke. “The fate of all realms rest within all 3 of you!” and then my sight is blinded by the same light and then………._

             The plane I’m on shudders, waking me up with a jolt! I had to blink quite a bit while my eyes were adjusting to the sunlight outside. Please sun stop being so bright……”Wow” I said once I’m fully awake. This caught my best friend’s attention as Diego was giving a goofy smirk at me. “Morning, sleepyhead.” He said. “I’m not still not dreaming, right?” I just had to be sure, especially with where the plane and its pilot was taking us. “Doesn’t feel real, does it? But we’re finally on our way." Yes! So we were going to an island for a week, along with the other 10 winners. Like Quinn just said, One magical week in paradise, here we come!

 

_Isaac’s POV_

             While looking over my binder of cards, I try not to get annoyed by the constant noise around me; Raj and Craig talking about how the trip will be like, Grace excited of seeing the plant and wildlife there, Aleister complaining that he can’t hear what Lila our tour guide is saying and Diego bugging his close friend Taylor, who had just woke up from a long nap. But before I can ask if she was alright I hear her saying she was dreaming about Sean Gayle of people.

              Ugh, he may be the star quarterback for the Hartfeld Knights but geez he doesn’t seem to know about teamwork at times.“Hey, You! With is that you are holding?” I turned to the person speaking noticing that he seemed a little too young to even be in Hartfeld University, until it hit me. This was Ryan Hikari, a recent graduate from Berry High from the West Coast of the States. He was visiting Hartfeld with his family as he earned a scholarship to attend in the beginning of fall session. That was also around the same time when he received a letter that he won the contest as well. Oh before I forget my name is Isaac Buckalew. While the majority of the contest winners were going to be seniors in the coming school year, me and Ryan are a junior and freshman respectably.

             “Well, new guy this is my old collection of cards I carry around with me. I also got my deck with me as we………” I got interrupted by acclaimed hacker Zahra who was eavesdropping. “Wait you actually play that old card game? Heh respect Buck.” She said while smirking. While I’m glad others know about it, it sort of rub on me the wrong way as Zahra called me by my last name shortened. I hate it when people call me by that one guy who got killed by the Bride in Vol. 1! Seriously, will they try to call me by first name at least! And I was just about to snap at her but thought better and decided not to.

             But come to think of it, shouldn’t we of landed by now? If I remember correctly a flight from Puerto Rico to where we were coming would have been shorter than this. Before I could get ask the pilot to see if he was lost all of a sudden I hear……… “AAHHHH!!” and then everything goes hell when the plane was hit by turbulence! Closing my binder and looking forward I then noticed Taylor was being tossed around the walls by the cockpit. And everyone else acting like chickens with their heads cut off. Go figure.

            And then it got noisy. “Hey, what the hell! When did it get so dark outside!” “Ohhh, I am really regretting that airport Chipotle!” “Don’t puke, bro! If you puke, I’m gonna puke!” “Where the hell did this storm come from?! It was a clear day!” while the pilot Jake was trying to reassure everyone this was nothing and it was normal, yeah normal my ass, things were getting a little weird when I noticed that there was of oddly enough Ball Lightning outside, “It’ll be a miracle we don’t get hit be that” I commented before I jinxed everyone and we got hit by one of them.

             And to make matters worse the pilot whose named was Jake just yelled “Welp, engines just lost power! Bringin’ her down manually! Everyone, hang on!” Opps my bad. That’s when I noticed that despite the yelling, only getting louder one of the seniors, Estela I believe didn’t seem afraid at all. And that worried me, especially all the rumors around her back at school. But then I see Quinn looking very nervous so I decided to ditch Ryan and go to try and calm her down…..

            “Just breathe. It’ll pass” I say trying to sitting down to reassure her. “This can’t happen….. not yet….. It’s too soon.” That’s when I notice she seem to have trouble breathing so I decide to try to lighten to mood and tell a bad joke. “Hey… why couldn’t the melons get married?” “Wha… what? I….. have no idea!” “Because they cantaloupe!” thankfully that seem to do because she not only calm down but also started giggling.

            “Because they….. can’t elope? That is the dumbest joke I’ve ever heard!” soon enough she was laughing. Man if I had the courage to say a joke around her, you think I also have the same courage to admit my feelings to her but nnnoooo!!! Truth be told I have a crush on Quinn but I always seem to freeze up seeing or hearing her. Unfortunately Aleister the son of a rich snob didn’t seem to enjoy that joke since….. “Are you positively mad? This isn’t the time for jokes!” Thankfully that didn’t dampen her mood. “No, it’s the perfect time for jokes.” She said smiling at me while offering me her hand. “I’m Quinn.” “Isaac.” I’d tried saying calmly while smiling.

              Man, if it weren’t for the emergency lights being on, Quinn would of noticed how red my face was!!! I can only hope we can survive and make it out of this alive!! But thinking about it, if I haven’t been introducing myself to Quinn I probably seen what was happening to my cards. In both my Binder and my Deck!

_Ryan’s POV_

             Great just great Ryan. You get a ticket to go to this Celestial Hotel at La Huerta and already you are probably gonna die in the next 15 seconds when the pilot crashes the plane. While looking outside I noticed the crazy “Ball Lightning” that the bookworm girl called it. Ugh if only I knew someone here! I’m pretty much the odd one out of everyone here. No friends, No strict parents. Nope just on my own. Well sort of since I’m stuck with these guys.

            That’s when I really saw something weird. Someone inside a dark cloak in the middle of the aisle staring at me! I was gonna try to say something when I saw that everything else was frozen like mom would do to pause the movie! I slowly try to get out of my seat when all of sudden she was right next to me blocking the way out! “YIPE!!!” as I jumped and hit my head on the ceiling above.

 _“Is this who the sword has chosen? Hmmm. You appear to be too young though he was younger still than you when he drew it out of it’s pedestal.”_ The unknown person said. “Hey! Umm you know it’s not nice to judge people before you know them right? I mean what gave you the right to say that about me?” I snap at her. _“At least you have one thing in common with him. You both have courage. Please don’t prove me right for having any doubts about you. The fate of this world and mine rest in you! Save them all from the darkness the Hydra has within him young Phoenix!”_ then just like that she vanished and everyone was moving again.

           Thankfully from I can tell from outside, we were getting out of the crazy storm. But what did that person mean? If that weren’t weird enough the scary Hispanic girl appears next to me! “Ummm hi?” “You’re not from the university are you?” she asked. I despite how everyone was panicking looked down in shame. Maybe it’s because I hardly had time to make any friends at all. “I just graduated from Berry High in Cedar Cove. So yeah technically I’m not in Hartfeld yet? I just got accepted.”

         “I see. Well don’t feel too bad. Even as a freshman, you won’t be an outsider like me.” “Huh? What do you mean by that?” I had ask why she said that. But while she appear to remain silent for the duration, her eyes told a different story. They seem to scream out “Don’t get others involved. Please let him be quiet.” So I decided not to say anything else. If I wasn’t too much attention to her then, I would of noticed something glowing in my bag where I kept my Nintendo Switch!

_Taylor’s POV_

         Well I was gonna try to calm Quinn down, but Isaac (who I could’ve sworn was inside that crazy dream I had earlier) beat me to it and managed to do so himself. And not to mention getting her to laugh despite the situation, so good for him. That left me sitting down next to Sean, well more like tumbling down due to the plane rocking about!

         “You’re gonna want to buckle up.” He says but……. “Ahh, I’m trying! I can’t find the other side of the seat belt!” I mean really! How hard is it to find the belt! “It’s right here.” Thankfully Sean helps me out and gives me the latch so I can strap in. But still…… “How are you so calm?” “I just know we’ll be fine. I’m not sure what you’d call it.” He replied so I answer with “Unflinching arrogance in the face of mortal peril?”

          “I would’ve gone with faith. Not to mention, I’ve had a lot of practice trying to keep cool. What do you usually do to calm yourself down?” well he asked for it. And why the hell not? He is cute. “I find someone to kiss. Could be our last moments anyway, right?” this definitely surprised him because he was trying to say something. “Oh….. I mean…. Do you…….” So I decided to prove I mean it by kissing on the cheek.

          “See? I’m calmer already.” Even though the emergency lights were on I can tell he is blushing. “Well, I can’t argue with that. I guess if this plane’s going down, there are worse ways to die than being kissed by a pretty girl.” But thank goodness that Jake reminded all of us that while he was getting out of the storm…. “Just a little farther! I think we’re almost out!” and boy did we survive that scare! “Wooooooooohooooooo! We’re alive!” I hear Raj yell out. “Wow…. Taylor, you’re gonna want to check out this view.” Sean commented. I also managed hear Quinn saying to Isaac……. “Isaac, look! There it is…” though Jake reminded us to, I don’t we needed to hear it anyway because…… “Get a good look now, ‘cause we’re coming in fast! Welcome to La Huerta.”

_Isaac’s POV_

          After seeing that Quinn was alright, I decided head to the cockpit to see if he needed someone to help. (Thank goodness I had some experience with this) I’m sure this both surprised and annoyed the pilot (who was named Jake as I just remembered) at the same time because when I went inside he snapped while focusing on the controls “Hey kid! Get your ass back to your seat will ya trying to fly here!”

          So I snapped back “And I’m here seeing if you need an extra hand. Besides I’m majoring in aviation to become a pilot back at school! And not to mention my uncle would take me out for some flying lessons since my high school years” and this definitely caught him off guard. Then while acknowledging me to take the other control stick, “Okay then Boy Scout, keep her steady, eyes on the speed indicators to see how fast shes’ going.” “You got it, Aragorn.” I said focusing on the controls and gauges.

         While shaking his head in amusement due to the nickname I gave him, Jake was calling the tower down before. “La Huerta Tower, this is tail number XC-DMK, requesting emergency priority to land!” but no one was answering….. “Carlos! Pick up you lazy bastard! It’s Jake!” and still nothing…… “Hey Jake, should we be worried? Because I am. Seems like some of the controls are fried” Jake then was sighing in dismay before turning his attention back to the radio, “Ignoring me won’t make me forget the hundred bucks you owe me! Like it or not, we’re coming in! Okay, ready to land this thing?!” “Yeah, pretty much.”

         Thankfully we managed to get his plane down safely on the airway and into the hangar, while everyone else was stepping out Jake commented to me “Hey, thanks for your help. I owe you one there.” I turn back smiling at him and giving the guy a thumbs up in reply. Then Taylor comes by and…… “Rough landing, Top Gun. Hope you don’t work for ti….. Isaac!? What are you doing there!?” this caught everyone off guard as they never expected me being able to fly. Even Sean, ha!! The look on his face.

        “Well the Boy Scout here was actually pretty useful helping me out. And are you kidding? I’m a damn hero, well we’re damn heroes for getting you on the ground. Carlos, I need a tune-up! ……Carlos!!” so while he was walking off to find and beat up the lazy mechanic, must have been a mechanic considering how Jake said tune-up I went to grab my binder that I left back where I was sitting at in the first place. That’s when I noticed Zahra looking in it……. I was gonna snap at her but then……. “Damn…… Starter Deck Kaiba Blue-Eyes. All 3 in mint condition? I gonna say that is awesome. If only Craig saw this back in freshman year……”

        She then noticed me trying not to glare and gave it back. “Cool collection. If only I brought my old cards. Oh well guess we can compare when we get back huh?" I don’t know what was more surprising, the fact that Zahra knows that old game, or that she said I had a cool collection. “Sure why not? I'll hold you to that Zahra."

        While looking for my luggage, I saw that Michelle was snapping at Taylor for being a fame hound by being around Sean, heck even Craig got after Taylor with this “Seriously? Our superstar quarterback? … The Heisman frontrunner?” but before Sean could say anything we hear someone saying…. “The Heisman frontrunner? What kind of dumb weird nickname is that?” and all three of them turn their heads to Ryan as he was the one who said it.

        This caused Craig to gawk at him. “WHAT?! YOU CALLED JUST CALL HIM DUMB!?” despite Craig yelling at him, he wasn't even fazing from it. “Well, yeah because in case you didn’t noticed, I’m not even in Hartfeld yet. At least not until the beginning of fall. In fact I don’t know any of you at all. But I do know you guys are acting like a bunch of idiots being this guy’s bodyguards though he doesn’t need them.” Oh man this kid is toast since I can tell Craig want to attack him……….. Until what we seen what Ryan did to Craig in retaliation. Okay maybe not……………

_Ryan’s POV_

         I don’t know what the big deal is what these guys, heck even the makeup girl from hell looked at me as if I grew a second head or something. If I really wanted to be honest there, I never really had time to enjoy watching or playing sports. Aside from having to take self-defense lessons from my dad at night along with Kendo and Aikido lessons from mom on weekends and holidays.

         Heck all of my free time is mainly homework, lessons and resting from exhaustion! In fact the only thing that I even have for fun is my Switch I got for my B-Day from my friends. And that was at least 7 months ago! But then the big Taiwan guy, (At least I assumed he from that ethnic group) came at me! So common sense kicks and 10 seconds later I send that guy falling on his back hard after flipping over my shoulder. But damn he sure was HEAVY!!!

        “Yeah next time you try that, think twice before assuming someone is easy pickings! Jerk” and with that I grab my luggage and storm to the Tour Guide to ask her “Umm, Ma’am where is the hotel located at?” Lila, I think that’s what her name was looked surprised with me asking before “OH! But wouldn’t you rather wait for the shuttle to…….” “NO. Not with them anyway” I reply pointing back to the others.

     Thankfully she told I just had to take the pathway and I would be there easily. That’s good. Last thing I needed was being gossip about after giving that idiot a blow to his ego. That’s when I noticed something….. off. While I walking up the path to the hotel, I noticed aside from the wildlife in forest making noise the hotel seemed to be a little quiet. Too Quiet. I mean, sure only the rich, the spoiled and the staff would be there, but I got closer I hear nothing of the sort.

       And I mean nothing. No laughter, no pacing or rushing to something, not even glasses clinking from a toast. Literally Nothing at all. And if anything, that was starting to scare me. Maybe staying with the others would have been a better idea, but since I see some them hanging out at the beach and few walking up the control tower back at the strip I decided to wait for those that did decided to come up anyway.

       Soon enough I see the Heisman quarterback, (whoever that is) the spooky goth, the brooding know-it-all, the bookworm, Mr. Pinky, Lila and Estela though she was the furthest of the group wonder why? Anyway that’s when they noticed me and the goth said “Knock Craig down a peg? Rad kid.” Then she held her hand out for a fistbump, so I did and “Ryan. And yeah, he did need to be taken down a peg. Maybe I should have done two.” “Heh, Zahra. And you should. Whenever he’s gonna do that again.”

        After that little chat the Heisman guy came up to me saying, “Hey, sorry about how Craig was acting just then. I should’ve tried to stop him but…..” Heisman was trying before I cut him off. “Yeah, you should have known. And it’s not you that should apologize, it’s the big jerk that should.” I know that must have stung but I knew I was right. Chagrined he was gonna tried say something until we walked inside and what we saw left us speechless………

       It’d also made me wonder, was this related to what the woman back on the ride here mentioned…..? Because if that’s the case, then I am now REALLY worried………

_Taylor’s POV_

        After Isaac and I left Quinn, Raj, Michelle and Craig who were just leaving the beach to follow the others to the hotel, the two us of soon met up with Jake who was just walking the stairway to the tower. “So it’s cool if we join you?” I asked in which Jake replied with that smirk of his that made him oddly enough very hot. “You ask permission for everything? Come on, Princess and Boy Scout.” so pretty much we follow him up the tower giving us a good view to the forest down below.

        “This place is gorgeous. Do you fly out here a lot Top Gun?” “Here and every other privately owned resort island in the Caribbean. The favored vacation spots of the young and the privileged.” He added. “Doesn’t sound like something you would like at all Jake.” Isaac commented and I couldn’t help but agree with him. “Hey, it pays the bar tab.” I regretted asking what he did before this because he got annoyed while saying “Hey, what is this anyway? Twenty Questions?” I would of said something if Isaac didn’t but in “Hey, she’s just curious that’s all. And not to mention we don’t really know you that well, aside from being a pilot and giving us nicknames Aragorn.”

        That definitely caught Jake off guard because we hear him mutter while shaking his head in amusement “wow Top Gun and Aragorn. Never thought I had 2 nicknames.” Afterward he spoke up “Fighter Pilot. Navy. I was good at it too. Best in my unit class. Until I got discharged.” “What happened?” I had asked. “Punched my commanding officer in the jaw.” Isaac laughed at that “Ha! If you had to punch him, then he must have deserved it.”

        “Yeah, he did. I’ve been ferrying rich folks around the Caribbean and sleeping in a beach hammock in Costa Rica ever since.” While I’m sure he like it like that I couldn’t help but say “That sounds……. Lonely.” “Uh, yeah. That’s the appeal.” he replied. “I don’t think Taylor sees it like that Jake. I mean sure, everyone wants to get away for a little while……..” Isaac looked at me as if to finish want he was saying. So I did “but don’t you want more? Someone to come home to… someone to listen to you… someone to hold you all through the night……” “You offering, Princess?” Jake said smiling.

        “What? No, I….. I just meant… in theory…” I gonna have to punch Isaac for this later he looked like he was gonna burst. Smart aleck junior……. “In theory, I wanted to be the best pilot the Navy had ever seen. In practice… Well, you can’t beat a cold beer and a Caribbean sunset.” We then continued going up the stairs when with all of a sudden I hear Isaac yell………

     “TAYLOR!!! WATCH………” Too late as the step beneath suddenly gave out and I was free-falling!!! “Jake!!! Isaac!!!” thankfully Jake was closer so he managed to grab and pull me into his arms. “Gotcha!” he said as the rusted broken steps fell at least 50 feet. Yikes would’ve been a bad fall if I wasn’t caught in time. “I think you just saved my life.” “Now you owe me one. Come on you two.” We finally made up to top of tower. Jake then pushes open the door saying…. “Carlos, you dumb….. Hey, what the…..” me and Isaac look over his shoulders and we see the room is………..

        “Umm, Jake where is everyone?” Isaac asked. “How should I know? I’m not a psychic. Are you?” while the two were talking, I went up to control desk to drag my finger across it. That was a lot of dust. “Are you sure they still use this airstrip?” I asked. “ Of course I’m sure. I was just here a few days ago, and I’m damn sure…” he trailed off afterward. “…Jake?” that’s when the both of us look past over him again, seeing what caught his attention and ours too…………

 

_Isaac’s POV_

        I’m sure Taylor and Jake thought the same thing went saw those lights. Beautiful, simply beautiful. Red and blue lights over the trees, not only fluttering but also giving off an aurora effect like the Northern Lights. I then noticed that Taylor was holding Jake’s hand. And for some odd reason, that seemed right as if they were meant for each other. Even though they just met. “Jake….. what is this?” “I…. I don’t know.” They said sounding equally surprised.

        Then he turned looking at her. She was stammering “Jake, I…..” so to save them from embarrassment “Guys, the lightshow stopped.” That snapped them back to reality. And also caused him to cough when he noticed his hand is still holding hers “Uh. Sorry. Look, it must’ve been something… weird with the glass here. Who knows. Forget it, just…… come on” wow real smooth Aragorn. Real smooth.

        But I shouldn’t judge, I still couldn’t get over Quinn inviting me to swim with her at the beach. Thank goodness for joining the swimming team. She told me I probably have to save her if she were to drown. While the two of them gone ahead down the tower, I take one last look to see if the lights would appear again. But nothing, so I follow them.

     Eventually, the three of us continue on the path until we see it, “So this is it, huh? Been to this island fifty times, and never been off the airstrip….” And man what a sight. The hotel the students were gonna be at for a week. “The Celestial!” me and Taylor say out loud. “Well, come on then you two. You paid me to bring you here, so that’s what I’m doing. Soon enough we were heading to the lobby while Taylor was trying convince Jake to stick around, I noticed the others there just standing and staring at something I was gonna speak up about what they were looking when all of a sudden………

 _ **“Chosen of the 2500……… Heed thy warning……. A great darkness will come for you and your friends. Become their guardian…… Use the power the shadows have given you to give life to your soldiers!! Lead them to Victory!! Fly them to the Light of Possibilities Pegasus!!!”**_ and just like that, the weird voice vanished. What darkness does it mean? Before I could think I hear Sean yelling out…… “Where the hell is everyone!!” and looking up, I think I realized what that voice meant. Because aside from everyone else that got off the plane, the hotel was completely quiet…… and devoid of life………

      _All Three had the same thought………… “What did I get myself into!?!?!?”_

 

* * *

            Well there’s my first chapter, like I said if you people like review it. If not then that’s fine by me. But to the flamers remember, I got my Master Sword ready to strike. Anyway in case you’re wondering, here’s the bio on one of my Main OC’s so here ya go

 

Isaac Joseph Buckalew

Age: 21

Appearance: Similar to Male Caucasian MC but Green eyes instead of blue

Alias: Boy Scout (by Jake), Catalyst (by Vaanti), Soul-Summoner (by Varryn)

DOB: March 7, 1996

Personality: Peacemaker, Realist, Shy (Only when near Quinn)

Allegiance: his friends, Vaanti

Weapon of Choice: Yu-Gi-Oh! Deck (mainly uses monsters that can fly and/or levitate)

 

Bio:

            As a young boy, Isaac’s dream was to first fly up in the sky. So aside from model airplanes and any kind of kit that had wings, he would study hard about aviation and the many dangers that could happen while up there. His uncle who was a Gulf War veteran, decided during his high school years take Isaac on some flight lessons. He was also taught on how to do maintenance on planes as well. Though his mother would put a stop to it now and again, this wouldn’t deter Isaac at all. So she reluctantly gave him her blessing to be able to fly. (Only when he has a license to do so.)

             At some point during high school, while in a thrift store look for an aviator jacket out of curiosity he attained a Starter Deck Kaiba that was showing Blue Eyes White Dragon and decided to collect any cards that shown monsters being able to fly (or Levitate in some cases) eventually he stopped collecting during his sophomore year in Hartfeld, due to majoring in aviation. (Though at that point his collection has cards such as Element HERO Neos, Dark Magician, Firewall and the Signer Dragons, No. 39 Aspiring Emperor Hope, the 4 Dimension Dragons not Supreme Dragon King Zarc though as it was Too Evil for his tastes and even the Egyptian God Cards)

            During his sophomore year he met Quinn and fell head over heels for her. Unfortunately, he could never muster up the courage needed to approach let alone say hi to her! So when he’s discovers that the 2 of them were going to the trip to La Huerta, he sees this as a chance to finally to be able to talk with her! Little does he know that the island has plans for him and his fellow classmates!


	2. We've All Got Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok quick word with everyone. If anyone stayed to read this chapter thanks. If not, wimps. Anywho the end of this chapter will show the bio for my other OC. So enjoy. And remember, Flamers get beaten up by my Master Sword!

        **Act 1 – Chapter 2: We’ve All Got Secrets**

       

         _Ryan’s POV_

         Okay this is definitely not the trip I had in mind. Aside from everyone that came from the plane, there is practically no one, and I mean NO ONE here in the hotel at all! Heck the Barbie from hell couldn’t of said it better than anyone since “Where IS everyone?!” while banging her palm on the desk bell “I mean, helloooooooo!” but while she was being too loud for her own good, the rest of us were checking the place out.

        “Sooo this’ll make for one weird-ass Yelp review.” Heisman said. Or was in Sean? Not sure anymore. “The hotel staff knew we were coming this week, right? This is not good.” Bookworm spoke up. The Jerk however, “What are you complaining about, dweeb? We have the hotel to ourselves! This is sick!” now before I could say anything the guy who was sitting next to me during our flight spoke up. Buck I think his name was, but it seem like he didn’t like that. Though I do remember the red-haired calling him Isaac.

       “Ok you two before start any argument, I think you’re both right.” Before any of them could speak up, “Just hear me out first. Craig is right that this is awesome! The only thing better than a week in paradise, is a private week in paradise.” He held his hand out to be high-fived by the jerk. He was soon regretting it considering how hard that clap sounded.

         “But, Grace is also right with it being creepy…. So we should probably figure out what happened, just to make sure nothing is wrong and we aren’t in danger.” Huh so Isaac is the one of those who doesn’t want to have fights between the group. That sure is quite the responsibility. Sure hope he has the strength to back it up. Thankfully though it looked like his reasoning stop any argument from since Grace and Craig (oh Now I remember the Jerk’s name) was accepting this well in their own ways.

        Though Zahra was smirking at Isaac “Might wanna get that checked out, Isaac. Sounds terminal.” But he just brushed it off like it was nothing. So while they were about what might’ve happened here I sat down next to the pilot, Jake I thought his name was. “Shouldn’t you be with them kid? Huh, come to think of it, aren’t you a little young for college?” he asked. Sighing in annoyance, “Why do I have to keep telling everyone, I just got in and won’t be starting until the end of summer. But aside from that has anyone told you that you look like Jared Leto?” this got him gawking.

         “’Jared Leto’? Whoa, hang on, I do not look like Jared Leto! I had this haircut before Jared Leto did, okay?” this he said with a bit of anger. “Alright sheesh, we all got our styles somewhere.” I replied to him. “Alright, comedian, when I come back in a week to pick y’all up, you, my friend, are riding in the cargo bay.” “Fine, anything to keep away from Jerk-face Craig over there. So what if I just called you Joker?” with that he moaned in annoyance. “Wow, Top Gun by the Princess, Aragorn by Boy Scout and now Joker by you Badger Boy? Well as long as it’s the Heath Ledger one, then that’s fine.”

        “Um, Badger Boy?” I’m surprised he gave me and 2 others nicknames. Must be a habit he does. “Yeah, considering how you sent Drax flat on his back earlier. Not bad by the way. And the fact you look like a fighter despite your size kid.” Huh well as least he acknowledged that much about me. But before I could say anything else I hear Taylor say “…Er, has anyone seen Lila?” that’s when I noticed our tour guide wasn’t even in the lobby!

        Luckily we managed to find her outside walking very nervous. Maybe this is the first she’s been on her own? “Lila? Are you okay?” Grace ask. (Man I really gotta learn who is who.) “Oh, me? I’m perfect! I’m sure this is positively nothing to worry about! I’d bet it’s just a fire alarm test… or maybe even a hotel-wide beach picnic!” ok maybe she’s not fine. Come to think of it, she’d seem to be happy most of the time. I know I’m not the most social person here, but even I know that NO one is that happy all the time. But Jake didn’t help with what he said…….

        “Yeah, or maybe the Care Bears came down from the clouds and took everybody to Happy-Happy Land!” Sean and the really big guy (not Craig thankfully) put in their own two cents “Jake…. That’s not helping.” “Have you even watched an episode of Care Bears? You just sound ignorant.” Oh boy not another argument…… “Not helping? You’re the ones sitting around playing story time. How about getting some real answers? ‘Cause, truth is, I’m not here to help. I’m here to get paid. And right now, ain’t nobody here to pay me.” This is not good.

        Because no sooner when Jake finished Sean said all of a sudden, “We’re only getting answers if someone around here shows some leadership. Looks like you’re not up to the task.” Oh great just what we need, someone who thinks not only they should leader, but also that their decision is final and doesn’t accept any help when offered. Now I can see why Isaac doesn’t like him. And with Jake being the rebel, this wouldn’t end well………

 

_Taylor’s POV_

       “You throw a ball around and think that qualifies you to talk to me about leadership?” I can see this is gonna get ugly real fast, so to stop this stupid macho fight…. “Listen!! Will you BOTH quit puffing your chests? The only thing getting us nowhere is this macho standoff.” I said out loud. I can tell even Isaac would have trouble stopping this, considering how he gets along well with Jake but not with Sean. So I stepped in for him. “Whoa, hang on…” “Captain America here’s trying to….” but I wasn’t having it.

       “Don’t wanna hear it. Shake hands. Then put your heads together and help us figure this out.” Thankfully that got to them as they both stare down at each other and shook hands. “Better?” I asked. “Yeah. We’re good” Sean said. “Sure, whatever.” Jake commented. I turn looking at the new kid. He nodded as if I did well stopping this. Isaac give me a thumbs-up. “Great. We’ve got the power of friendship. Now what are we supposed to do, Taylor?” way to stick up for me Diego, as I noticed everyone now looking at me for guidance. “Um, me? …Well, there has to be something around that will tell us what happened, right? I say we split up and search the hotel.” Good thing Lila agrees with me. “Oh, wonderful idea, Taylor!”

        So Grace spoke up saying “Hm… maybe I’ll find something at the pool?” Jake hearing pool decided to tag with her. “The pool, huh? I like the way you think. I’ll go with Brain Trust.” Raj said “Yo, Craig, if things were normal, what would we be doing right now?” “Uh… eating?” figures from how much they can eat. “Exactly. We’ll take the restaurant.” Then Lila, “Perfect! Where would you like to look, Zahra?” “Don’t care….” She said bluntly. “Well….. how about we check the ballroom?” “Still don’t care” of course she wouldn’t.

        So I put my two cents in “In that case, I’ll check out the pool with Grace.” Isaac then said “That case I look in the ballroom with Zahra.” And Ryan, “Guess that leaves the Restaurant for me. But I don’t want YOU near me got it Craig?” he said glaring at Craig. Luckily for him, Craig easily forgot about the whole thing. So when I was doing a headcount when I realized something. “What is it, Taylor?” Diego asked seeing I was concerned. “That girl. The quiet one in the hoodie.” I can still remember how she was held my gaze back at the airstrip. “She’s gone.” And so we split up…….

       While Isaac went with Lila, Quinn and Zahra to the ballroom and Ryan with Craig, Raj, Michelle and Sean, I headed to the pool with Jake, Grace, Diego and Aleister. And wow what a sight! “Wow… it’s like an oasis carved out of the Mesozoic Era!” Grace commented. “No sign of anyone though……” I replied. Of course Diego for him sadly “Yeah. So much for the cabana boys.” Oh Diego, I’m sure you’ll find someone.

        Jake though jump into the hammock near the pool. “Ahhh…. Maybe being stuck here a while ain’t so bad” Aleister was not amused. Wonder if he will say like Queen Victoria did to the Doctor and Rose Tyler? “After your big fuss, you’re just going to lie there and do nothing?” Jake simply said “Don’t knock it ‘til you try it, Draco. Might find you like the life of leisure.” Hmmm……. as amusing and relaxing as that sounded to me we did have to focus on finding out what happened to the other guest of the hotel so……

       Five seconds later, Jake was flat on his face after I flipped the hammock over. “Oof! Next time, lets start with a ‘please’!” he told me scowling at me, but just to tease him… “Please, Top Gun?” I whispered to him. This set him to swallow heavily and if I didn’t know any better, a small blush. Guess he didn’t expect it at all. While helping him up, Aleister was trying best but failing at hiding a smile seeing the sight. “Anyone find anything interesting around here?” I ask out to everyone. “Oh, yes!” Grace quickly said while having me follow her to the nearby fence.

        I then noticed it, the massive tree actually grew AROUND the fence, the metal passing through the trunk. “This is incredible! Look at how this tree has wrapped around the metal! How did it grow so fast?” even I was stumped about this. Luckily Aleister had the answer for us, “It’s the soil of the island. Even the first humans to come here noted its extreme conduciveness to plant growth. That’s why it’s been called La Huerta. ‘The Garden’.” Grace was astonished by his explanation. “Oh, wow…..”He took the expression differently though “If you’re expecting me to apologize for knowing things, I……”

       Luckily she quickly spoke up, “What? No! I’m impressed! I’m glad there’s someone else here who I can talk to about stuff like that.” This was something he didn’t expect to hear as he was actually stammering for an answer. “I…. ahem…. What I, er….. mean to say is…..” but it didn’t last long. “Don’t flatter yourself, Grace. I sincerely doubt you’d be capable of holding a conversation with me.” I was gonna tell him off for saying that, but it look like he was regretting it as he was kicking the floor while Grace walked away from him to some around some more. “Oof” was all I could say after seeing that.

        Poor Grace. After a while of searching, none of us found anything at all about what had happened to both the guests and the staff. “No luck.” I said sadly, what is going on here? “I too have found nothing. We should regroup with the others.” Aleister suggested, so off we went back to the lobby. Until I noticed Grace crouching by the fence. “Grace? You coming?” she jumped a little after I asked her suddenly. “Oh! Sorry! I’ll be right there.” She must of found something because I see that she’d put it under her sweater while catching up with us. But considering how’s she is like, she won’t tell us what it is out loud though. Maybe if I talk her alone……….. Oh brother, I wonder how the others are doing right now?

 

_Isaac’s POV_

      While everyone split up into groups, I tagged along with Zahra, Quinn and Lila to the ballroom. Where we got there, “Whoa… looks like they were in the middle of a wedding!” Zahra being the grumpy girl she is “Oh good, everyone can relax. Isaac is here to state the oblivious. Dunno how we would’ve cooped without that.” “Wow Z, can you be anymore bitchy?” I remarked.

        Though it was meant as in insult she smirked at it! “Wow, two in a row! You’re on a roll.” Lila was looking a little dismayed seeing the sight around her. “What could’ve happened here? Everything’s perfectly intact. The champagne’s poured, the flowers arranged…” she said with Quinn finishing up “Just no people.” She was right, despite how there was a wedding here, it was quiet as tomb in Egypt. And that was putting in nicely. What could’ve happened that made everyone leave so quickly?

       “Maybe the bride realized that the institution of marriage is a joke and hightailed it outta here?” and of course Zahra would say something like that. Lila was shocked with that. “Marriage? A joke?” My opinion was though, “I think weddings like this mean nothing without true love. It’s nice to have such a big ceremony, but so long as you’re with your soulmate, who cares?” but I didn’t expect Quinn smiling at me speaking up “You….. really think that?” I tried my best to hide my blush as there were no red emergency lights this time.

        “Ummm…… well…. Doesn’t everyone?” I commented. Zahra however killed the mood (Note to self: Whack Zahra upside the head later. HARD) “At first I thought you were a captive of the martial-industrial complex, but turns out you’re even more of a sap. You believe in soulmates.” So I say this back to her, “Guilty as charged, and proud of it. Thank you very much.” But instead of saying something she picks up a bottle of champagne from a table and popping the cork.

        I know this caught Lila’s attention but geez, she’s should try to live a little! “Zahra! That doesn’t belong to us!” but she just pours some in a glass. “Gonna report me? To who exactly? Gimme a break. Last I checked, this is still a vacation. How about it, Isaac?” she said while offering me another glass she filled.

     So, why the hell not? I take and clink the glass with hers and take a sip of it. “Wow, who would’ve thought it would taste this good?” I said in surprise. “I know right? Seriously. That’s some genuinely good stuff. They must’ve spent outta control on this.” While we were sipping some more, Quinn got curious and took the bottle to get a better look. What she said next caused me to spit my drink is shock! “Let me see that…. Look at this label! This wine was from 1922!” even Lila was shocked! “Zahra! You just uncorked, like, an 800-dollar bottle!” but Zahra answered in her own way, by burping.

       “Meh. Wasn’t that good.” But while she said that, I look at another and found something that can’t be a coincidence! “Wait a second! Girls, look! Every bottle on every table for this wedding is from pre-1924!” “Who would spend that much!?” Quinn asked. If every bottle was at least 800 dollars like Lila said, that would have been…….. HOLY CRAP!!! Well around 10 grand right there!! Makes me wonder how expensive having a wedding here was!

        “The answer, as for most baffling question, is ‘crazy rich people.’” Zahra said bluntly. Made me wonder how rich though? Like Seto Kaiba or Bruce Wayne? “Come on, we should head back to the lobby and tell everyone what we found.” Quinn said finally. “Whatever. But I’m bringing the booze.” Of course Zahra would. I just the other had better luck than we did! Wonder if no one being at the wedding is related to what the voice I heard earlier was talking about.

     That’s when I spotted it. I couldn’t believe even I wanted to but it was. A Duel Disk straight out of the Dark Side of Dimensions movie! So just for the heck of it, and because it looked so cool decided I to try it on and much to my surprise it fits perfectly. But before I see it can do anything else I hear Quinn calling out “Isaac? Where are you?” so I put the disk in my backpack and jog to catch up with the girls……….

_Ryan’s POV_

       So while everyone split into groups of 4 or 5 people, I was stuck with Raj, Craig the Jerk, Michelle and Sean with us heading to the Tortuga, a really fancy 5-star restaurant in one of the upper floor for the Celestial. Sheesh you think this place would only need one restaurant! “No one here either? That’s a shocker.” I had to say. “Too bad. I was hoping everyone in the hotel was just hiding to give us a surprise party. I guess I was wrooooong…..?”

        I sigh in disappointment. Not even my own parents would give me a party. Let alone cake. I can still remember that this info alone shocked the hell of out of people back at Berry. But that’s a story for another time because I hear Sean saying sadly “Raj. There’s no surprise party.” “Dammit! That leaves me with one option. New Guy, I need you to slap me.” Wait what did he say? “Do I even get a chance to ask why?” his answer just confused me further, “Because I’ve definitely had this dream before, and I’d like to wake up before the part where the pancakes come to life and start singing a Beyonce song.”

       WTF?! But instead of asking I decided to do what he asked me to. “Right just don’t hate me for this later okay?” so next thing everyone hears is…… ‘THWACK!!!!’ As I slapped Raj across the face. “Woo! Okay! And this is definitely not a dream. Awesome.” He said. “Need me to do it again just to be safe?” I replied which thankfully he didn’t need another one. “Nope. That was plenty.” He said smiling. Huh, guess he’s one of those guys that doesn’t like fighting expect when he needs to.

        While this was occurring Sean was looking at the tables passing by them. “A bunch of these people left their credit cards behind with the bill. Guess everyone took off in a hurry…..” he was right. No one in their right minds would leave behind their cards. Whatever happened must have been bad like the woman back in the plane said it would be. “Ooooh, this place must be absolutely decadent. I mean, just look at these prices! Hey Ryan, we absolutely must come here once the staff shows up. The chef is actually a family friend of a family friend, so I practically know him.” Michelle said.

        Really? ‘Family friend of a Family Friend’? But instead of saying something rude, I said “Um… sure. If you want.” Afterwards I walk up to the window overlooking the island where Sean was…… wait a minute. I heard the volcano of La Huerta, Mount Atropo was supposed to do be dormant. So why was it…..?

       “I’m not seeing things, am I?” I had to ask to Sean. Luckily I wasn’t the only one seeing this. “Same here. It was supposed to be dormant. Not sure why it’s active, but……. Whoa, hey, do you see that?” he said just suddenly. So I get a closer to where he is pointing and……… there! It was only a brief second, but could’ve I seen something flashing there. Almost like……. “Is someone trying to signal us from there?” “I don’t think so. It’s too regular. The light glints every second and a half or so.” He replied.

        “So probably something set in a rotation? And I thought I had a keen eye.” I said nodding in approval. “Glad you think I’m good for something. Maybe that’s where the guest took off to?” that sounded farfetched, considering how the volcano was active right now. But it was still possible. “Could be. We should get back to the lobby and tell the others.” So we all headed but to the lobby. Sure hoped someone from the other groups found something else.

        But before I left the restaurant since I was the last one, I noticed a sword hanging off from one of the chairs. “Huh? How come I didn’t notice that before?” going up to it, I drew it out of its sheath and saw it was a well-kept broadsword. Wonder how they snuck this pass security? But might as well take it with just in case. No telling what’s going to happen…..

       At this point everyone expect for Estela who went ninja on us, were all back at the lobby, telling the other groups what they found…….. It was just more dead ends and more questions……. Such as Diego saying “…..Out at the pool, Aleister totally freaked out when Grace was nice to him!” or Jerk-face Craig “From the restaurant, we saw this thing on the volcano! It was, like, there…. And then not.” And finally Quinn despite her group not finding anything seem happy of what they found instead. “We basically stumbled onto a wedding straight out of the Roaring Twenties in the ballroom!”

        That’s when I noticed Aleister staring at some painting that had a guy with a goatee. For some odd reason I was getting bad vibes just by looking at the face. Heck I even notice that Taylor was looking as if she was thinking the same thing. But more like as she knew him from somewhere. That couldn’t be……. Could it?

 

_Taylor’s POV_

    _“You don’t understand, do you? Of course not. But you will……. In time.”_ I know I seen him somewhere from before. But why was I dreaming about him, along with Jake, Sean, Isaac and even Ryan? I had to know who this guy is. “Aleister….. who is that?” I asked when I came up to him. He must have been distracted, because it to at least 10 seconds to noticed me. “Hrn? Oh…. Taylor…. It’s Everett Rourke. C.E.O. of Rourke International. The man who built this hotel.” So that was his name…...

        This also caught Isaac’s attention as he was coming up to us. “I heard of that guy. But on the other hand who hasn’t? A Visionary… genius… conqueror of every industry….. And someone who has a really big and arrogant ego.” We both look towards him with different expressions. I was surprised, Aleister smirked at his opinion. “Indeed he does, not to mention he looks like a fool here.” Afterwards he walks off….. only to bump into Grace! Honestly………. I tried not to facepalm at this. “Grace, I…… Just watch where you’re going.” Grace’s face fall after he brushed by her. Poor girl……

        “Um…. Taylor, Isaac, can we talk for a second? The two of you seem like people I can trust.” She asked us. “What is it, Grace? Look, if it’s about Aleister, don’t take it personally…..” but she cut me off seeing more worried than ever. “No, no, it’s not that. It’s…. Sorry, never mind. I should go…..” seeing how she was, and probably he thought the same like I did, Isaac spoke to her…. “Grace, if you have a secret it’s okay to keep it. We trust you, right Taylor?” he finished while looking at me to confirm it. So I nodded back and thankfully this help Grace open up and trust us.

        “You…. You both do?” she said to see if we mean it. “Yes. I know you’ll do the right thing, and when you’re ready, you’ll share.” So she bit her lip…… and pulled out what she hid under her sweater earlier….. but seeing it didn’t raise my hopes of what might’ve happened here. “I found this out by the pool before we left. It was right by the fence….. and the bars there were….. twisted.” I took a closer look at the tooth she was carrying and it didn’t feel fake at all.

        “Whoa, Grace…. This is a tooth! And it’s gotta be nearly a foot long!” I exclaimed. “Yikes. Whatever this came from Grace, it must be big.” Isaac muttered so the others would hear. “I didn’t want to share it because I was afraid it would scare some people…. The way it scared me. But you made me realize that we’re all in this together, and everyone should know.”

       And so we did show everyone the tooth, and the reactions were diverse to say the least. “No way. There’s nothing with teeth that size these days. It has to be a fossil, right?” was Jake’s reply but then Ryan spoke up saying…. “I don’t know about that Joker. Looks real to me, and should I mention this might help against whatever the tooth came from is real?” that’s when all of us see he had a sword strapped on his back.

        Wait a minute, A SWORD?!?! “Whoa…… now that is even bigger than mine.” Zahra exclaimed looking at her knife while comparing it to Ryan’s new weapon. Lila however…… “R-Ryan!? Why are you carrying something like that?! Where did you even get that weapon?! That’s too dangerous!!” he looked at her and said plainly…. “My mother would have me do Kendo training during weekends. So no need to worry, I know well enough NOT to mess around with this thing. And I found it at the restaurant we were at.”

        “How did we not notice it?!” Raj exclaimed in surprise. But before more questions were asked Isaac whistled out loud to get own attention. “Listen we can discuss about the sword later. Beside this doesn’t really help us what happened here.” “Isaac is right everyone.” Sean said in agreement “So after all this…. We’re saying we still have no idea where the staff and guests went?” even Quinn can sense how bleak this feels. “All we’ve got is more questions.”

       “So? What do we do now?” Zahra asked. What got our answer from the mystery girl who finally decide to show up right behind me! “You go to bed.” She said bluntly. “Whoa… she’s back!” “Night is falling. You should all get some rest.” Thankfully I didn’t have to call her mystery girl anymore as Lila…. “Estela! There you are! Where have you been?” and pretty everything she said was blunt to the point. “Lookin’ around. Same as you.” “Well? Did you find anything?” Michelle had just asked.

        “Nothing that matters to you people.” Man talk about harsh. “Hey, shouldn’t you let us decide that?” I comment to her which in turn she gave a pointed look. “….we all got secrets.” Soon after saying that, Estela went up to the desk and snatch a room key from the wall. “Like I said… night is falling. I suggest you get some rest. You’re gonna need it.” And just like that, she took off and disappears behind the bend. Which I’m sure got all of us confused.

        Well maybe expect Ryan, mainly because he went up and took a key himself. “Okay, what the hell’s that supposed to mean?” Sean had to ask. “Think she meant it’s nighttime, bro.” Craig replied to him. So Lila trying to be the mature one spoke up again. “Well it is getting late, and we’ll want to be ready to greet everyone when they return from….. wherever. Please take the key to your assigned room from behind the desk!” now this got Zahra to laugh a little because “Assigned? Ha. Good one.” As she grab one that look like a chess piece. The Queen I think it was?

     “I’m taking a penthouse suite! Hotel’s empty right?” this got some of the others’ attention they too grab the keys meant for the penthouse suites from the wall. Heck even I was tempted. Jake sure was as he was smiling holding his own key. “Don’t mind if I do.” “Gonna give yourself an upgrade for your stay, Taylor? Better do it before Isaac finishes his train of thought.” Diego told while point at Isaac, who had his eyes closed thinking about getting one. And since there were 2 left, I grabbed the one for the Honeymoon Suite while he got the Rainforest.

        “Sorry Isaac, you snooze you lose!” I said while leaving to go to my suite room. “HUH? HEY?!?!” Isaac yelled while laughed a little.” So up I went and I gotta say I was lucky to get this one! A balcony overlooking the beach which was moonlit, rose petals and scented candles leading to the bed and best of all; My own indoor Jacuzzi! “Whoa…..” Man did Isaac pick a bad time to think on something! Though I do feel sorry for him. Wonder how he’s doing right now……. But then I hear my door knocking. “Could it be…?”

 

_Isaac’s POV_

        UGH!!!! I can’t believe it! All the penthouse keys were taken! When I heard Zahra getting an upgrade for her room, even I couldn’t resist. But I was too slow in picking one as Taylor and Diego took the last keys. Sigh, well at least I still get room all to myself…. So I head to my room and couldn’t help but sigh in disappointment. Looks like an average 4 to 5 star room to me. Reason I’d knew was because a few years back, I actually went to a fancy hotel while on a road trip with my mother.

        We visited a cousin I knew who went to the Naval Academy back then in Annapolis though by now he must be a kickass pilot. The two of us get along pretty well. Mainly because he was quite the jokester. I haven’t heard from him for quite some time. I wonder how Mike is doing nowadays. Oh well, I can always to email him. But when I check my laptop for connection, I noticed that there was literally NO service at all. Just like with our cellphones.

       “I wonder what is going around here?” I asked to myself. I was in deep thought until I heard something going on outside. So natural thing to do is to look. That’s when I noticed that they were throwing a party! And they didn’t invite me?! For the love of………. “ **AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE IS IT??? WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!?!?!?** ” someone shouted out really loud and pissed. Screw the party, I had to find out who screamed. Coming down the hall, I hear from one of the room’s loud noises like things being thrown and stuff breaking. I peek inside and…… DUCK!!

        “Whoa, what the hell?!” I shouted as the lamp flung at me nearly cracked my head open. Turning back, I noticed that Ryan of all people was throwing things around. His stuff scattered on the floor, drawers left open and even the TV broken. Yikes, talk about a temper……. “Ryan? RYAN!?” I had to shout out to get his attention. Which might been a mistake as he turn towards me with the evil eye!

        “What do you want?” he ask venomously. Ok, got to calm him down. Or else he might ruin everyone else’s good time back at the pool. “Look I know no on here knows you that well, but I’m here in help out with what is wrong. Ok? So deep breaths and tell me why are you acting like this.” It took awhile for him to calm down, and then he started crying. “Sorry. I never get like this. My parents would say to save my tears for something that really matters. But I……. I just can’t stand them anymore!” whoa, judging from how he’s acting, his parents must have been very strict on him.

        But I let him continue. “Ever since I can remember, my parents would never let me have any kind of fun. Whenever I have free time from stuff like school or homework, it’s used for help me learn how to defend myself by my father. During the weekend or holidays, my mother would have me practice kendo. And they never did anything to praise when I pass or excelled at something. No ‘congratulations’ or ice cream, No taking me to have fun at the roller rink, nothing..... Just a pat on the head and nod in approval. I never even had a birthday party at all. Let alone cake.”

        Man talk about a depressing backstory. “Then, during my senior year back at Berry, one of the class representatives, Maria I think her name was gave me in invitation for a party she and both her parties were setting up for her birthday. But when she learned I never had one myself, she decided to have both of our birthdays celebrated at the same day. Some of her friends even pitched in to give me a Nintendo Switch as a gift for me. I even brought it with me. And now it’s gone.” Oh geez now I see why his room looks like a disaster zone.

        And why he did this himself. “So, the Switch they gave you, its means that much to you?” I asked as nicely as I could to which he nodded. “What I found instead is this……..” He showed what was in his bag and the next thing that my head was thinking……….. HOLY MOTHERFUCKER SANDWICH!!! If I didn’t know any better, what he was holding was the Sheikah Slate from Breath of the Wild! It looks and feel real.

        But this can’t be a coincidence. Me finding a Duel Disk and now Ryan having the Slate! Before I could say something however we heard someone screaming from the beach outside! I quickly said “We’ll talk about this later.” And we both rushed off outside to find what happened.

        When we got to the beach we saw Taylor pale as everyone else heard that too. “Taylor! Are you okay?” Sean said when we were checking to see if was hurt. Then I realized she was staring at something in the dark rainforest. “Taylor! Did you see something?” Quinn was asking “What is it?” even Jake wanted to know. “I…. I have no….. ISAAC?! What are you doing?!” she was yelling as I was walking to the forest. Even though it was dark, moonlight did shine enough…. And then I saw it…… A footprint…… from something big………………..

        Are we truly alone on this island……….?

        And if we are……… what else could be lurking out there?

 

 

* * *

Just a reminder which I forgot to mention from the 1st chapter. Sometimes my laptop won’t connect to the internet, mainly because my mother works at home for a call company. So there may be more than 1 chapter posted. And sorry for constantly editing my story. Had a little problem getting this right as the Bottom Notes kept showing up despite me not wanting them. And there’s Chapter 2. Love it? Hate it? I don’t take flames. Anyway here is the info on my second OC

Ryusei “Ryan” Hikari

Age: 17

Appearance: similar to MC’s Asian appearance in ES but hair dyed blonde and brown eyes

Alias: Badger Boy (by Jake), Catalyst (By Vaanti), Spirit Blade (by Varryn)

DOB: November 11, 1999

Personality: Blunt, Temperamental, Realist

Weapon of Choice: Sword and Shield, ??? 

Bio: With his father being Irish and his mother Japanese, Ryan was usually pick on as a young kid due to his mixed heritage. So to help him being able to protect himself his parents taught him how to use self-defense. While this help out quite a bit this also led them to train him all his life. So he never any kind of fun.

        Whether at home or at school because people would keep their distance in case they accidently bump into him. Reason was because he flip a 6th grader on his back in middle school, only to find out he needed help to find his homeroom. Even when he was in Berry High School, students would tend to keep away. Though this wouldn’t deter people such as Wes Porter or Koh Sunya as they see him as a kindred spirit. It was also them who suggested that he try something he likes. Which he discovers is photography despite his father’s objection to go into law enforcement instead.

         Eventually during his junior year applies for a scholarship for Hartfeld University for photography which despite him forgetting in his senior year, he actually got accepted. So when he was visiting the campus with his parents, he receives a letter saying he also won a trip to go to La Huerta. Little does he know was the letter was sent a day AFTER the other contestants won theirs…….


	3. All Kinds of Crazy

     If you guys stuck with this, thank you all for at least reading it. If you commented or Kudos me, I am truly Grateful of all of you. If you haven’t, then I don’t blame you. But those that want to try to set any flames? I have the Winged Dragon of Ra and can read ancient Egyptian. So go ahead make my day flamers…….. Oh One More thing! Every now and then this story we also be done in third-person view just to give you guys a heads up. Ok!

And I don’t own anything, expect this version of Taylor and my OCs

* * *

 

 

**Act 1: Chapter 3 – All Kinds of Crazy**

 

_Ryan’s POV_

After the scare Taylor had and the pool party coming to an end, I’d just went up to my room, until I realized……. I left it in bad shape. Crap. Lila is gonna kill me for this…….. So I sneak back when everyone else was sleeping to the front desk. Just when I was gonna return the key I had for my old room and grab another one, I stepped on something. Looking down, I noticed it was different key that looked like something from medieval times. Huh must be for a penthouse suite then? So pretty much I grab it and head up the penthouse floor. And boy when was I surprised how my new room looked like…….

            It was literally a bedroom looking like something someone from a Royal Family would sleep in. I have to say this does seem pretty cool to be in. But before I could sleep I was wondering what was Isaac gonna say abou……. Oh shit. He still thinks I’m in the wrecked room. And if he ask Lila where I am……… so I run as fast as I can back to the elevator…….

  **(Okay people time for a 3 rd person view mode! Italics will be a person’s thoughts and Bold will be someone’s voice calling to them. OOOooooOOOOooooooo. Ok I’ll stop, moving on)**

**Third Person View**

         Meanwhile back down at the lobby, Isaac after seeing everyone went to sleep decided to test out the Duel Disk he found back at ballroom earlier to see if it actually worked or not. “Well, here goes nothing.” He said with a sigh. He puts in on his left and when he inserted his old deck, it actually opens up and display the trays that duelists use to summon their monsters or play spell and traps.

        But that's when he also noticed it had some slight differences, such as each trays had been widened and extended for both Pendulum and the recently new Link monsters. Wanting to test it out further he then put his favorite card Lord of Dragons on the disk and much to his surprise, the monster materialize in the lobby! “Whoa so it does work after all. Then _maybe_ ……..” but before he could summon his 1st ever card, Isaac noticed Ryan staring at his monster.

        “Wh…Whaa….What the hell is that guy?” he stammered point at Lord of Dragons. Isaac couldn’t help but smile at his expression. “This is one of my cards. Mainly because he can help summon out one of my truly best mon…. no best companion I’ve ever had.” But when he tried to summon his Blue-Eyes White Dragon……. Nothing happened. “Damn, guess I needed to tribute two monster after all. Oh well.” And after turn it off and putting his deck away he turned to Ryan.

        “I’m guessing this is about earlier at your room huh?” he asked. “Yeah. Looked like you had a realization before Taylor cried Wolf out there.” While Ryan said it with a bit skepticism, Isaac did looked too convinced. Considering he saw that did see SOMETHING was out there in the woods. Or to be more specific it footprints. “Yeah, I while I don’t agree with that, I will say it is a good thing you found that sword of yours. If anyone goes out to the rainforest, be sure to take it with you. But aside from that, I think I know what might’ve happened to your Switch Ryan.”

         At this Ryan literally rushed up to him with a gleam of hope in his eye. This however nearly made Isaac fall backwards into the fountain with the gaudy statue of Rourke as he called it. _I wonder if anyone will notice whose face is on that statue?_ He was wondering. “Just to warn you, it may sound farfetched even to me but….. I think your system is that Slate you found.” It was so quiet, someone could actually hear the crickets outside the hotel. Until the lizards or frogs ate them. “You’re joking right? Please tell you……” but he noticed Isaac’s look saying otherwise. “Dear lord, you’re not joking at all.” he said in disbelief.

        Soon after at least ten minutes in deep thought. “Man. I’ve heard crazy stuff before. But this? Even this sounds like something out of an awful Sci-fi book. But if with all with what’s going on, I’ll admit that is not insanely possible. So yeah it will take me a while to let it sink in. Well I’m gonna get to bed now.” With that Ryan was gonna head back to the upper floors before Isaac calling out, “Hey isn’t your room a giant mess right now?” that’s helped Ryan remember something as he snapped his fingers “That reminds me, you missed out on those fancy rooms?” after explaining what was doing as well as his lucky find, Isaac shook his head in disapproval.

        “Wow, never thought you of all people would do that. You ought to be…….” “It’s meant for larger groups like a couple and kids so there’s an extra bed.” Ryan said interrupting Isaac. “Ok I’m in. Lead the way.” And before everyone woke up they move their stuff to the penthouse and left a note on the door to Ryan’s room which said……

            ‘ _Found the room like this. Did someone have some crazy love affair gone wrong?’_

    **The Next Morning…….**

         Everyone last night who had drank a lot were now regretting it (expect Isaac and Ryan who weren’t there to begin what) as they were eating Raj’s ‘breakfast’ so to speak. “Raj, when you said were going to cook breakfast, I figured, you know, pancakes and bacon. Not…… what is this again?” Sean said asking Raj. The large guy answered, “The _Raj Hangover Special 9000!_ A perfect scramble of eggs, potatoes, oysters, and bananas topped off with pickle juice! Trust me, dudes. It’ll cure your hangovers you can say ‘this tastes gross and weird.’ Just try it!”

         But then Jake said with a straight face to mess with him “This taste gross and weird.” And then Zahra goes ‘I do not want this in this place. I do not want this in my face.’ But unsurprisingly to those that know him “Y’all are missing out. This shizz is _delicious_.” Was Craig’s reply while stuffing his mouth like the glutton that he is. “Any chance you have anything for people that never had a hangover? Like people you forgot to invite…..?” Isaac asked rather coldly when he, Ryan and Taylor (when they came across her looking worried) came to the restaurant.

        Soon enough everyone stopped spotting to two. “Umm…. Opps?” Sean said. “Opps? That’s all you have to say? Oh I get it, it was a Senior-Only party and we weren't invited. You know guys just forget about it. Just point me and Ryan here to some cereal.” Isaac said looking rather grumpy after seeing them all.

        While two of them went to the kitchen, everyone then looked back to Taylor, who was just as surprised seeing Isaac like that. _Now that I think about we never did go to his room after everyone came to mine._ Taylor thought sadly. But before she think on how to say sorry to them, “Well, well, well. If it isn’t The Girl Who Cried Monster.” Jake spoke up. “Seriously, Taylor, you shut down the party faster than the cops back home!” Raj spoke with wide-grin. “ _That’s_ what you care about?” But Estela wasn’t very amused.

        So to clear things up Taylor repiled, “Look, about last night……” _guess I’ll have to defend myself for me screaming out_ “Look. I’m sure you all probably think I’m crazy or whatever. But I know I’m not. I saw _something_ out there. And I’m not going to pretend like I didn’t. You guys can keep partying or whatever the hell you want. But there is something going on here. And we need to figure out what it is.”    

       “She’s right you know.” Everyone turned seeing Isaac coming out with a box of cereal and gallon of milk in each hand, soon followed by Ryan who was carrying two bowls, spoons and toast. “When I went to check what she saw, I noticed there were some footprints. Big ones. I think there might be some kind of tiger or cougar out there judging from the prints.” This got Raj a little dismayed “Yikes. And I was just trying to lighten the mood….”

        And while they were going to look annoyed, some of classmates also looked a little nervous after what he had said. Estela however nodded to both of them in admiration. Just then Diego walks up to Taylor holding a plate of Raj’s cooking in hopes to lighten her mood. “Hey there, stranger. Aside from what he said…” pointing his head to Isaac “You doing okay?”

            But Taylor after hearing what he found in the forest, “After what Isaac said, I don’t think I’m fine. And if it’s true, then is was a rough night after all.” but hoping to divert her attention away from the info overload “So uh…. I hate to give you a middle school flashback…. But what table should we sit at?” so she look to the other tables, with Raj, Craig and Michelle at one “So….. do either of you know how to get to the resort gym?” then another with Aleister, Zahra and Grace at another “I noticed something quite peculiar on the beach this morning…” and finally Isaac, Ryan and Jake at the bar counter “So, Boy Scout if you know how to fly a plane, any chance you know how to fix one?” so she decide to sit with the group at the counter.

       “Hey guys, mind if we sit here?” She asked Jake who simply shrugged at pointed to the stools on his right side. “So what are you guys talking about?” Diego wondered. So Ryan seeing the other two in deep discussion, “Joker is asking Isaac since help out fly the plane here if he knew how to fix one. We think it might’ve been damaged.” Then they hear, “….possibly have to replace the part completely if it’s too damaged. But I need a closer look at Delilah’s blueprints just to be sure Aragorn.” they hear from Isaac.

         That wad when he noticed the two in the other side of the counter by Jake. “Oh hey Taylor, Diego…..” then turning back the pilot “… but yeah I can fix it if I had the right parts to do it for ya. Aside from flying lessons, my uncle also taught me how to do maintenance and repair jobs for planes as well.” Before Jake could agree to give him the blueprints though, the restaurant doors open up with Lila coming in smiling. “Good morning! I hope you’re all enjoying your lovely breakfast in our five-star restaurant…. But I might’ve found what happened to all our guests.” She announced to everyone. “Well? Spit it out, Dimples.” Jake said bluntly.

       “Well, I went into the staff office to look for information. One of the computers in there, the one used for island-wide broadcasts, was still running. Turns out exactly two days ago, at 3:45 PM, someone used the emergency broadcast system to trigger a full evacuation of the hotel.” When this was heard it caught everyone’s attention, even those who weren’t listening. “An evacuation?” Taylor asked wanting to know. “It’s a standard procedure at all Rourke International resorts. In the event of a natural disaster, the guest vacate the premises and head to a secure shelter!”

        Ryan soon spoke up after he finish his cereal. “So considering where this hotel is located at they left in because of a volcanic eruption then?” “Yes! Precisely! The Celestial’s evacuation procedures were designed specifically to cover the event of Mount Atropo erupting!” she replied. “Why do you sound _happy_ about that?” Zahra wondered.

        But before she could answer “Look here. I’m no geologist, but I’m pretty sure that volcano didn’t go off two days ago.” Jake said interrupting anyone. “So why trigger the evacuation procedure?” Sean asked. “False alarm maybe… but in that case, why hasn’t anyone come back?” said a confused Quinn. “Everyone could still be there. This shelter… where is it, Lila?” Estela spoke wanting to know. “I… don’t entirely know. I’ve never actually been there. But the signs on the trail say we’ll find it if we hike north for a few miles.” While some for the people moaned or facepalmed at Lila’s answer, Jake however “I’m in.”

        “I’m sorry?” she said surprised at the quick remark. “You’re going to go look for it, right? Well, I’m coming with you. The rest of these kids are having fun playing _Home Alone 2: Island Boogaloo_ , but I was supposed to be in Cancun a few days ago. I’m losing cash every second I waste here.” This managed to get Taylor, Aleister, Diego and Quinn to come along as well. Though for their own reasons. And then.

        “Let me come along too. I’m sure I can be useful in case things get hectic.” Ryan said standing up. “Sure why not? What that sword you got Badger Boy, it might actually be of some help.” Jake said agreeing to this. “While I don’t approve of this suggestion, there might be some obstacles along the way, more notably bushed area filled with thorns. So it would be a wise choice to have him accompany us.” Aleister spoke up also wanting Ryan be with them. “Are you sure we should bring him along? Because I don’t know about you guys, but I’ve seen every horror movie. ‘Hey guys! Let’s go check out the mysterious shelter on the deserted island! How could this possibly go wrong?’ Next thing you know? Blam. We’re zombie chow.” Diego said worryinh if Ryan would get hurt.

        “In that case, why not take this?” Isaac replied carrying a small backpack to them. When he opened it up, the group going saw medical supplies inside. “I found this stuff in the first aid area behind the kitchen here. Also packed in a spare flashlight just in case the shelter has no power.” He finished saying to them. “Still worried now Diego?” Taylor had to ask him. “Fine, fine. I’ll go with you. But only so I can say ‘I told you so’ when something horrible like Isaac’s tiger or cougar attacks us.” he replied

        “That’s the spirit. But wait aren’t you coming Isaac?” Taylor asked looking at him confused. “Sorry, but I’m heading to the hangar to see if Jake’s plane is okay or not. Which reminds me...” he said holding his hand out to Jake. “…gonna need someway to get inside you know.” Jake was wondering until realizing and handed Isaac his key for the hangar. “Just be sure not to scratch it, Boy Scout.” Jake said to him. “No problem Aragorn.” Isaac replied after heading off back to the hangar. “All right, then! Let’s head out!” Lila commented getting the group to move out and on to the shelter.

 

_Isaac’s POV_

         Wow never thought Jake would trust with his plane were going in my thoughts as I opened up the hangar doors seeing the beauty in front in me. “Hello, Sweetie.” Ok, I’m a River Song fan. Sue me. Thankfully the blueprints were in the cockpit like Jake said they were, so after turning on some music from my phone I took a look at them at started to see what need to be fixed up. At least 15 minutes later…….

        “Man I definitely need to ask him later where he got this baby from. Sure looks fun to ride.” While looking around, I notice that one portion of the right engine was badly cracked. Great, must have been from the Ball Lightning that hit us. I sure hope we had the replacement part for it, otherwise if Jake tried to fly this thing now, he wouldn’t made pass the treeline before crashing.

            So I head the storage area for some replacement parts, but then noticed something off. There were hardly any parts at all! What the hell!? How are we supposed to fix Jake’s plane without any parts? I scour around hoping I missed something for another 45 minutes, but all I can find are either stuff that is either too large or too small to even replace the engine

            While looking to see if we had the parts and tools needed, I noticed something else. On one of the tables, there was someone’s journal. Huh may have clue after all of what happened, so I decided to take a look. When I opened it, I noticed that the writing was in Spanish, thankfully I can speak and read quite a bit of it. While skimming through the pages I realized this was Carlos’s journal. Did he know something about the island?

            _July 10 th 2015_

_Here’s my first entry after coming to La Huerta. As the tourist say, it is like a piece of heaven. Pay is good here too. The pilot who brings the guest, Jake is also good to get along with._

_But he looks troubled. While he doesn’t say what is troubling him, it must have been quite the shock for him to witness it with his own eyes. Poor gringo, this will make him easy pickings in bets over cards…….._

       Wow what a jerk to be picking on Jake. But what did mean be him looking troubled? Is Jake keeping something to himself? Need to ask later.

_July 12 th 2015_

_Aghh!! To think I owe that gringo so much! Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to try to play against him. Well at least the pay was enough to cover what I lost to that guy._

_But I think that at some times, the island plays tricks on me. Just recently I seen some large lion out there in the forest. Must be drinking to be seeing things. I should focus on work………_

        Wait so Carlos has seen what Taylor had seen last night!? This can’t be a coincidence, so flipping through some more pages, I found something else

 

      _April 27 th 2017_

_There has been some talk as of late. Our boss, Mr. Rourke has been seen less and less often on the island. Even among other places where he has his precious hotels, he is no where in sight. And if that weren’t odd enough, he requested that I was needed for a private conversation._

_I am worried, for people who ‘talk’ with him are more than often fired or never heard from again. But I must keep this job if not for me but for me_ _familia._

_But that is not all that worries me. Yellow eyes gleaming from the forest, rumors of mysterious attacks in areas around the island, even people speaking of a large creature lurking in the waters. Too large to be a shark perhaps? Maybe I should ask Jake after he drops off the next set of guest that if I could come with him on the way out……_

       Looking more worried with each entry he soon comes across the final one.

_May 20 th 2017_

_What is going on with the shipments to the island? While the resort is receiving food and all other sorts of supplies, we have not receive replacement parts for any of the planes that will need them in the future flights. Surely they must know we have needs too!_

_But it is no longer important. I still see more and more of the moving yellow eyes from the forest, not only at night but also in the day. And I hear them. I hear voices coming from them too. Not words the spoken from a person’s mouth but from in my own head._

_Am I losing it? Was accepting this job even worth it? No matter. When that carbon Jake comes on the 5 th of June, I will stow on his plane when he takes off. I can no longer take this anymore!_

Closing the journal, I can now see that I wasn’t the only thinking how off this seems. Shit, Carlos was right. There is hardly anything that can get Jake’s plane working. And considering how stuff we did have isn’t helpful at all I couldn’t risk damaging it further.

         But still, has to be something, so I go back to the cockpit to see if any of the parts we do have might be compatible. But I accidently knock something over. When picking it, I noticed it was a picture. One which showed not only Jake but someone else I knew…… “Mike!? He actually knew my cousin!?”

        This was definitely a shocker! Maybe when Jake comes back, I can ask about if he knew him and find out whatever happened to him! Guess there is a silver lining after all. I then noticed something off from outside, the wildlife. It went silent, and that only happen when a…… then I hear it. Something growling nearby. So I hide back inside the plane and quietly close the door.

        Whatever it was came inside the hangar, I try to keep still and not made a sound. But I couldn’t stop a sudden sneeze. I heard the growling come closer… closer….. and just then I hear it jump on one of the wings! Crap! I didn’t think to close the shutters.

         I was silently praying hoping it wouldn’t look inside. But before just it got close to look in, something from outside the hangar caught its attention and soon enough, it’s gone……. Shit I didn’t get a good look, but whatever it was, went back to the forest. I was also unaware of which direction it went to. For if I did, would have seen it head north! Where Quinn was with the group heading to the shelter!

 

_Taylor’s POV_

  Well I guess Jake and Aleister were right. Having Ryan tag along with us is really helping out. The reason being is because we would’ve needed to either step over or under some long branches as well as cut down some bushes that did have some rather sharp thorns on them that seem to keep getting in our way. But still it didn’t help much as we had to split up to find out where the shelter was.

        While Quinn and Ryan went to check around the waterfall, Diego going with Lila along the trail Aleister staying where he was, I decided to check from the cliffside with Jake. And I had to find out how he is able to walking around the terrain so easily. “Impressive. You do this a lot?” I asked him “Get stranded on mysterious islands with a group of plucky college kids? Gotta say, it’s a first.” Jake said not getting what I meant.

        So I said clarifying it to him “I meant, go hiking, walk through jungles, that kind of thing. You seem pretty confident in the outdoors.” So he answered by “I grew up in a Louisiana town so rural, it wasn’t even on the map. When it comes down to it, the swamp and the jungle ain’t so different.” “Probably not as many gators out here though.” I replied to him. “Less gators, more jaguars and this ‘So-Called Tiger or Lion’ the Boy Scout thinks is around. I’ll call it even. How about you Princess? This your kinda scene?” he said wondering about my preference.

        And if I were to be honest, I love the outdoors. “Actually, yeah. The blue sky overhead…. The fresh air… that soft sea breeze… I mean, I should probably be more freaked out, right? Especially after that… so-called tiger Isaac thinks… I saw last night… But being out here, like this, I don’t know. I can’t help but feel happy.” I said with a smile.

            He just looked at me curiously cocking an eyebrow. “That why you came along with me? Felt like a nature hike?” not only with what he said but…. “Actually… I wanted to spend time with you.” This wasn’t what he expected. “…Oh?” so I had to say it out loud to get him to know “Look. You’re not like the other people here. You’re confident and capable, and you seem like you know what you’re doing. I don’t know what it is, but… I want to be near you. I feel safe near you. Is that weird?”

        After finishing saying that to Jake, he was both smirking and smiling at me. Is that even possible? “Naw. Not weird. Just dorky and a little on-the-nose. Classic Princess.” Oh geez, will he ever call me by my real name from once let alone the others? When I asked him that, he simply said “When you’ve earned it.” Oh! I get the feeling he actually likes me now! All right Taylor!

       Soon enough we come to the cliff, eesh might be a little tricky with some of the rocks being jagged and sharp. But “If we can just get up that, we’ll have a clear view. How’s your rock climbing.” Oh great he had to ask. So here’s mine saying both as a truth and lie “Great. I mean, pretty good. Average?” “Good enough for me.” Great he didn’t judge. But I help when he give me a boost up the cliff so I can get a good grip. Slowly but surely we were making some progress up the cliff.

        “Just a little more…” he just had to jinx it and wouldn’t you know, the chuck of rock I was hanging onto had decided to snap off!! I nearly lost my grip and screamed out, but I quickly grab the ledge and managed to hang on. Phew! “Nice moves, Princess.” Jake said looking down to me. “Thanks.” Well as least it’s coming back to me now. I really gotta thank Madison for inviting me to do some wall climbing with her back at Northbridge when I meet her again.

         Soon enough we were both on the cliff gazing out across the island and “I gotta hand it to this place… it never stops taking my breath away.” I said looking out. Though with Jake “That’s the radiation. Seriously though… it’s one hell of a sight.” “And look… no weird lights in the sky, either.” I commented when looking up. “For now. Hey… what’s this?” I turn to see him bend down brushing some dirt away. What we saw embedded in the stone was a steel sign with some strange sign. A wolf perhaps? And for some odd reason, it feels strangely familiar to me. “What is that?” I wondered.

        “I don’t know. There’s no writing or anything. Looks like… I don’t know. Some kind of wolf?” but both of us had no clue so I must of assumed “You think it’s part of the resort? Like something the corporation put here?” “Maybe… but what the hell does it mean?” so to make sure we remember about it, I took a picture of it and look back at the view. Soon enough “Hey, Jake, look! Down by that river over there… the gray building? Sure looks a lot like…” I started to say which made him realized what we found.

        “A shelter! Hot damn. Good eyes, Princess!” “Couldn’t have got here without you.” When I said that I noticed we were both looking at each other for quite some time. But it didn’t last long “We, uh… should probably head back. Find the others and tell them where to go.” Oh Jake, what am I gonna do with you. But “Yeah. We should. Definitely.” Thankfully when going down the cliff he said “Gotta say… this was actually kind of fun. Maybe, before I fly back, we can go on another climb together.” How could I say no to that lovely face? “I’d like that.”

 

_Ryan’s POV_

        After meeting with the others, everyone expect Quinn notice what else I found when I went to the waterfall with her. “Dude, is that a shield?” Diego ask in surprise. During our search for the shelter, me and Quinn went to search around the waterfall I learned that this was actually her first time visiting a rainforest like this. In fact we were pretty much kindred spirits in discovering neither of us had much of a decent childhood at all.

        And it was actually fun being around her. Now I see why Isaac cares so much about her. She is so sincere and open and it feel infectious. And since she sees the world as a beautiful place, I’m starting too as well if only by a little bit. Eventually to two of us came across the waterfall which was also where we found a lagoon. There, not only did we discover a gold doubloon, but also an old shield which still looked well-kept like the sword I found from the Tortuga. We also found like Taylor and Jake the way to the shelter from behind the waterfall.

        “Yeah it is Diego, but we should focus on that right now.” I replied pointing to the shelter. Thankfully Lila diverted attention due to it. “Great Job finding this place, you four!” but it also got him concerned seeing HOW it looks like now that we were up close to it “I, uh, wouldn’t go popping the champagne yet. Anyone else getting some _28 Days Later_ vibes off this place?” even Quinn was worried. “It does look a little… dilapidated. How old is this place?” “It’s no older than the resort… I’ll just have a stern word with the caretakers!” I had to put my foot down.

        “Excuse me, Lila but I don’t think I should be concerned on _how_ the shelter looks like. It’s whether if it can the people safe that should be the main priority.” Good thing Joker agrees with me. “Badger Boy is right. The whole point of the shelter is keeping you safe inside, not looking good outside. Come on.” So when we push open the doors, we see in the inside a long worn-down hallway with vines on the bottom and sparks coming from the broken light above. But other than that….. “Empty.” Taylor said. Wow she said what I was thinking. Coincidence? I think not. “On second thought, maybe Pop Culture Petey was right. This place gives me the creeps.” I hear Jake say which gotten Diego annoyed.

        “I finally get a nickname and it’s ‘Pop Culture Petey’? Everyone else got a cooler one!” “Anyone else want to go back to the pretty jungle with the magic flowers? Anyone?” Quinn suggested. I was actually tempted myself, but then Jake noticed something on the ground. “There are a lot of muddy shoeprints around. They seem recent.” “So the guest _were_ here then. And if that’s the case, where did they go?” I asked beating Taylor to the punch. “Well… someone _was_ ” he replied back at me.

       Then, we heard something from my left, “Did anyone else hear that?” Taylor said. Good I wasn’t the only one. We then noticed a portion of the concrete wall had crumbled showing a rather big dark hole there. “I think it came from in there…” no you think ‘Pop Culture Petey’? “Someone should take a……..” before Lila could finish I decided to get a closer look. I mean I’m the only with who could actually defend and attack. “Guys, I think I see something in here.” I said. “Thanks for stepping up, Ryan! What do you see?” Diego asked.

        That’s when I see it, a glint of light reflecting in a pair of eyes. Before I drew the sword out, I remembered Taylor saying that what she saw had Yellow eyes, these however were violet. And whatever it was, it’s from something small. Smaller than me. So against better judgment I say to whatever it was “Come on out little guy, no one is gonna hurt you.” This caught everyone off caught.

        “Ryan, you're certain it’s just a rat… right?” Aleister was asking. Despite them hearing clicking noises along with claws scraping on stone, I wasn’t worried at all. “It’s okay. No need to be afraid. And guys calm down, I don’t think this is the ‘tiger’ Isaac believes you saw last night Taylor.” “If it isn’t, then what is it?” Diego asked not calming down. “It’s… it’s…” and soon enough it comes out revealing……

         _Mrrrrlk?_ “What the…” Diego not believing what he’s seeing. Quinn on the other hand…. “Oh. My. God.” “What…. Is it?” Aleister asked wanting to know, heck even I wanted to. “Uh, _literally_ the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” Jake however wasn’t too convinced and don’t blame him. After all seeing a little **Blue** fox which I noticed seems to have frost accumulating around its feet is pretty hard to believe. _Mrrrmrrr…._ Uh oh, I know an expression like that. That’s the expression of prey being spotted by a predator. “Huh. It looks scared.” Jake said

        “Guys it is scared. But. With GOOD REASON!!!” I shouted when I turned around drawing my weapons out. And even then I don’t think it’s gonna be enough. Because what I was facing was BIG!! This was what Taylor had seen, and Isaac’s assumption of it being a tiger was right. If we were in the ICE AGE!!!! “Jake! What do we do?!” Taylor asked in terror. And judging on how I scared I was slowing back away from this beast, I can tell he was just as scared too. What he said next confirms my fears.

       “ _Don’t move.”_

 

* * *

 

     Okay people honest thoughts on this. What is your opinion on Isaac being related to Mike? And yes the shield Ryan found was a Knight’s Shield from BOTW but without the coat of arms on in it. I did consider giving him a Traveler’s Shield, but considering how big T’Kal is, I decided to give him this one instead. And how well did I do with Journal in the hangar? Was it good or was it bad? Anyway please review and give me your thought on these choices I made.

 


	4. Cut and Run

    And so the climax of Act One is among us. To those who stayed this far, Thanks and Thanks Again! Oh and there will be some differences in the plot for the story. I won’t say what though. You’ll have to stick around to see! And I should’ve mentioned this from the first chapter, but this Taylor is the Blond Haired, Blue-Eye female

I do not own anything expect this version of Taylor and my OCs

* * *

 

 

 

**Act 1 Chapter 4: Cut and Run**

 

 

            _Third Person POV_

 

            Within the abandoned shelter, Taylor alongside Jake, Aleister, Quinn, Lila, Ryan and their new little fox friend were slowly as the massive beast was stalking towards them. _Grrrr….._ “Okay this is bad….” Taylor spoke which if anyone wasn’t backing up terror, someone would of said ‘Understatement of the Year’ “Niice kitty… Niiiice kitty…..” Jake tried saying hoping to coax the tiger but to no avail. “This _cannot_ be happening. It makes no logical sense!” Aleister spoke obviously in denial. “Yeah? You wanna tell _it_ that?” Diego meekly said hoping not to draw attention to himself. “Guys, how about shutting up so I can stay focused here?” Ryan snarled keeping the tiger in his sight. _Hrrrh…_  

            The little fox then climbed up on Ryan’s back, shivering in fear. _Mrrmrm…._ “Don’t worry, little we’ll get out of this. Somehow.” That was when Ryan noticed it was staring at Taylor in particular as if it remembers her. _“Crap, it REALLY does remember her from last night.”_ He realized as it was closing in on not only Taylor but also Quinn as well. _Rrrrrrargh…_   “Oh god…” Quinn said as it was baring its teeth ready to attack. While Taylor was getting in front of Quinn protectively, Ryan throw all common sense aside, “Taylor, Quinn Get BACK!” While he managed to block a swipe of it claws with his shield arm, he failed to realized how quickly it can retaliate as it struck with its other arm hitting his other side gashing it! _Rrrgh!_ “Kff! Not the smartest choice I’d made. My parent are gonna kill me.” He said keeping his injured side away from it while trying to stay on his feet.

            “Ryan!” Quinn spoke in shock seeing his wound. “No time to worry about it. I don’t think it’s deep.” He said not only trying to reassure her but also himself. But it wasn’t doing its job as Taylor seeing how bad the wound is, grabs onto Ryan helping him stay standing. That’s when they see it circling around the group, toying with them. “This thing is blocking the exit! We have to get around it!” Lila examined. “Yeah, good luck with that. No way we’re getting past it.” Jake said seeing the odds were against them. Diego however noticed something else. “There’s another door over there, look!” that’s when they all notice the massive blast door on the far side of the shelter. “I say we make a run for it while we can. Seal ourselves inside.” Aleister suggested which was poorly received. “You really think we can outrun this thing?” Jake said with anger which was met with an equal amount “I _really think_ we don’t have a choice!” Aleister yelled back. _Rrrr….._ with the tiger coming closer Taylor while holding Ryan bump into the wall, nearly knocking a fire extinguisher. Ryan noticing it whisper to Taylor “Hey, maybe we can use that to catch it by surprise and blind it. You might need to let go of me though to use it.” While she was thinking about what he said, she also knew how risky it might be as well. _But desperate times call for crazy as hell measures_ she thought.

            “Guys, it’s now or never!” Quinn said anxiously.  And Taylor pretty much made up her at this point. “Quinn, catch him!” she while pushing Ryan to her, so she can grab the extinguisher and blast the tiger in the face with it. Like Ryan had assumed, the freezing cold gas managed to not only catch it off guard, but also blinding it as well. _RRRRRAWRRR!!_ “Go! Now!” she yelled. That gotten everyone else to run as fast as they can to the blast doors. Even the little fox took her advice and scampers ahead of them. “Quick thinking, Princess.” Jake said to her while taking Ryan from Quinn to help move him as well. They nearly made it when Taylor notices it pawing at its face and shaking its head to recover it sight. And in did, it was ANGRY! “Hurry! We’re almost there!” she yelled. Eventually everyone made to the doors and were rushing to close them. Though Lila was the last one to reach them, she managed to slip through before they closed the doors shut! The tiger tried slamming into it, trying to break-in but it had no effect. _Rraah! Rwaaarr!!_ “Hff… Hff... Thanks, Taylor. If you hadn’t blinded it, that thing would’ve got me” Lila said trying to catch her breath. “Yeah. Way to not get us all shish-kebab’d on those teeth.” Jake spoke up. “It was really Ryan’s idea. He should be the one you guys shoul….. Ryan!!” Taylor yelled after seeing him losing his footing and falling on his side losing consciousness....

 

_Ryan’s POV_

            _“Mom? Dad? Where is everyone?” I try looking around and though I see the group I was went tending to someone, I can’t tell who that person is. I barely take two steps forward, and then I see IT. Someone or something in my way. Some kind of Red Spacesuit with the right arm elbow down gone. In its place, a mechanical limb. I’m about to draw my sword out, when I realized it’s not there! Same with my shield, am I in some kind of dream or……_

_**“Who are you…….?”** the mystery astronaut asked. Before I can answer, **“in all of the timelines I have gone to, in every possible future you were never in a single one.”** What was it talking about? Timelines? Future? What did it mean by that? I was never in one? “Look, whoever you are I don’t know what’s going on but if you don’t send me back right now……” **“By all rights I should have him remove you from this island…..”** it said cutting me off **“……but considering how much I have tampered with, it would seem you were bought here by another. But……. Oh so it has even reached them too? In that case, do what you to protect them. Stop Rourke from succeeding. And most of all, do not let them………..”**_

            BLAM!!!! “Ow, ow, ow……..” after accidently head-butting the person bandaging my side. “Dammit Badger Boy! Never knew you had such a hard head." After my vision was clearing up, I noticed that I was sitting down on the ground with my back on the wall. And seeing that the other were looking at me worried, expect for Joker as he was rubbing his head and putting something away. That’s when I remembered; the blue fox, no one in the shelter, the tiger and then…. I look down seeing that my shirt was taken off and in its place bandages wrapped around my torso with my right side padded with gauze to clout the bleeding where the wounds were. And on my knee, the fox we found earlier nudging me. _Mmmrl?_ That was when both Quinn and Taylor came up to me. “Thank you, Ryan and Taylor, for protecting me back there.” Quinn said to us. “Of course, we….” She cut Taylor off by taking both her and my hand into hers. “But please don’t risk yourselves for me again. I’m…. I’m not worth it.” Huh what did she mean by that? Before I can ask however, “Someone wanna tell me what the hell the thing was?!” I hear Diego say with anxiety in his voice. “Isn’t it obvious? …that was a _Smilodon_ _fatalis._ ” Aleister said with no idea that we didn’t know what he meant.

            Mainly Jake. “A what in the who now?” so to simplify “ _Sigh……_ a saber-toothed tiger.” “Oh yeah, _totally_ obvious. I must’ve forgotten my spear and loincloth in my cave because apparently it’s 10,000 B.C.” he said is annoyance. “Sabertooths have been extinct forever, so was that one…. cloned?” I hear Quinn wonder. “I’m sorry, did this vacation just turn into _Jurassic Park_?” really Diego? More references of stuff I have no clue of? “Of course not. Rourke International is in dozens of different industries, but cloning is not one of them. And furthermore, sabertooths would make this Pleistocene Park, not Jurassic. Congratulations, you’re only 140 million years off.” No need to be rude about it Aleister. “Jesus, Malfoy, _who cares?”_ Jake spoke up but just like me, Taylor was getting really pissed off about all this. And since Isaac (who was good at breaking fights apart) wasn’t with us to stop this fight we took matters into our hands. “Guys, can you both please _shut up?_ This is giving me a headache.”        

            “But….” They were gonna say to protest if Taylor didn’t step in. “Look, right now Ryan is injured at the moment, and we do need to know what we’re dealing with Aleister so he won’t badly hurt again. But Jake is right as well; you are being a smartass when it is not the time for it. So yes, please help but don’t beat us over the head with that tour superior knowledge. Knowing what era the saber comes from, is not going to make a difference. If we don’t get out of here, we are gonna die when it gets us.” she declared. “And for one have no intention of becoming dinner for it. Are you?” I finish slowly getting up on avoid hurting myself. Thankfully our two cents had gotten both of them to concede. “Well if that’s the case, then I’m with Princess and Badger Boy. If Boy Scout had managed to fix her up, then I should have enough fuel left to get us back to the mainland.” Jake declared. “The mainland? What are you talking about?” Aleister said wondering. But I had a good idea what Jake meant. “You’re leaving the island?” I guess Taylor did too.

            “Come with me……” while he was saying it as if he didn’t care if we did, I noticed it was pointed to Taylor more. Wow real smooth Joker. “….or stick around and wait for rescue. I don’t care. I’m not waiting around to become that tiger’s dinner…..  _or yours_!” this he said straight at our fox friend. I swear it’s as if it can understand us…… I need to test that theory later. _Mrm_? “That’s right, you can’t play cute with me, bud. God knows what you are, and frankly I don’t intend to be here when we find out.” “Let’s not overreact, Jake. We’ll be perfectly safe as soon we get back to the Celestial. You guys don’t want to miss out on your entire vacation, do you?” was Lila serious!? We nearly get killed and all she thinks is about the vacation and us missing it!? “Well, no….” oh no, please don’t buy this Diego. “I’m positive that everything will be back to normal as soon as…” this pissed off Jake big time though he didn’t show it. “As soon as everyone magically reappears? As soon as your staff can round up the _prehistoric predators_ chasing after the guests? I dunno what kinda circus you’re running here, Dimples, but it ain’t safe.” “And flying with you _is_? Even IF Isaac was to help you out, you nearly crashed in that weird storm on the way in! What if that happens again?” Aleister said that with pure doubt, which Jake didn’t appreciate at all “I’ll take my chances.” “What about your money? You haven’t been paid.” Taylor spoke up. “Princess, I’ve spent enough time gambling that I know when it’s time to cut and run.” So to make sure we make the right choice I speak up. “He’s right guys. We should really go back home. At the rate on how things are, this is becoming too crazy and hectic.” Of course Lila who despite her being easy to be around, would try to dissuade us from leaving. “Ryan, please. I’m sure everything will be fine once we get back to the Celestial.” I see that even Taylor is agreeing with me and not Lila, so three points for leaving.

            “At least the two of them has their heads screwed on straight. What about the rest of you?” so we hear what everyone else said, “You know, I wanted to have my life’s big adventure… but maybe the truth is I’m not cut out for one.” I actually for sorry for Diego now considering his expression saying that. “I know. I had a vision of how this week would go… and this isn’t it.” Was Quinn’s response “I… very well. We may depart.” Was Aleister’s decision. But Lila still persists, “No, Jake, I have a responsibility to my superiors….” “Who? To Everett freakin’ Rourke?” Jake said sarcastically. Ugh, this has gone on long enough so as much as I didn’t want to I snap at her “Lila, enough already! Rourke isn’t here! He’s not the one who is sticking his neck with all this crap going on. It’s you. And it’s not your job anymore. What matters is all of us, you included getting out of this alive. Because If we don’t, you gonna have to face a bunch of angry parents wondering what happened to their sons and daughters with you being the one to explain.” This finally convinces her to agree rather reluctantly though. “…..Okay.”

            “Alright, the plan is to get out of here, grab the others from the resort and head back to the airstrip.” Jake declared, while Taylor said “We’d better hope there’s another exit, because that sabertooth isn’t giving up.” which was true because it was still roar in anger on the other side. _Rrgghh! RRRRGGH!!!!_ Well time to see if we can find a way out of here…… if there is one.

 

_Isaac’s POV_

 

**Meanwhile at the Celestial........**

           

            When I came back to the Tortuga restaurant hoping to get something to eat, I spot Zahra at the same time she spotted me. Guess she is looking for something to get rid of the after taste that ‘breakfast’ Raj made for those that were in a hangover. “Hey Zahra.” I said meeting up with her. “Isaac.” After a few moments, “So any luck with fixing the plane for the pilot? She ask while we walked into the kitchen. “Not really, I check everywhere in that hangar and nothing we have is useful. Must be getting burned out. Need some food to help me out think.” “Yeah, never wise to think on an empty stomach.” We soon come across a tarp covered item which Zahra uncovered in a second. And wow, it was the cake for the wedding reception downstairs. And if I not mistaken, Tiramisu!!! She muttered while looking at it “Daaaaaamn.” So before she could kick a leg to send it crashing down, I stop her saying, “Don’t even try it. I call dibs on the cake Z.” This surprised her as she look at me it stunned silence until….

            “Really? You have weird tastes Isaac. Oh well more to you. Tiramisu sucks.” And so she went to the freezer and I saw her eyes light up. Well if she leaves my cake alone, she can have all the ice cream in there. “….Jackpot.” soon enough, I see her opening it up and pulling out a 5 gallon tub of ice cream! Man, she better be careful or else she’ll have the worst brain freeze ever. “Oh, mama, that’s good.” But then we both pause hear something coming closer. It was Craig. “Aw you’ve gotta be…. “ and soon enough there he is, staring at her and the ice cream in her arms. “…Guess you found the ice cream stash too.” Oh this is not gonna be pretty. “…. Guess I did.” And so it’s begins. Thankfully this is one fight I don’t need to stop. “I found it first, ya know.” “I know your brain might be stuck in fifth grade, but are you seriously trying to pull ‘Finders Keepers’ on me?” yeah no need for my intervention here. Just a former couple being all bark and no bite. Well in Craig’s case anyway, Zahra is bark and bite. “Just askin’ for a little mutual respect, feel me? Honor among thieves?” and she gives him the finger. Burn. “Honor this.” “Look, Z. I don’t like you, and you don’t like me….”

            “Wow. I didn’t know you were capable of such subtle understatement….” Ok this is getting silly so…. “Guys, trying to eat cake here before GLaDOS comes in and fill this room with neurotoxin, so please not here?” I ask politely. Which they nod in return and decide to leave. Though this is also not ending well. “Go left!” “My left or your left?” “As if you know the difference!” but they both get out of each other’s way and Zahra is starting to leave. Until…. “Oh, and Craig? If you tell a soul about…. You know… freshman year…. I’ll hack your phone and send your family those photos you saved there. You know, the ones with you and the whipped cream and nothing else?”  I gagged at what she just said….. Craig and whipped cream and……… soon enough I run off to a nearby bathroom about to throw up when I yell back, “Zahra, don’t even about knocking the cake over!”

            At least 10 minutes later spending it in the bathroom, I end up returning to the hangar with some cake in tow. I try to see one more time if we had anything at all to help fix up Jake plane. This time I close the doors now knowing whatever is out there could come back. But despite the need sugar break I couldn’t anything that can help fix up Jake’s plane. “He is not gonna be happy about this.” But might as well try to find if the hangar has any fuel tanks to help fill it up. Until I find that even the tanks which should have held jet fuel were nearly empty!! What the Hell!? What was so important that they had to send supplies to the hotel yet no parts for the hangar! The journal Carlos had written may have been on something, so I check more time to see if I missed anything. While looking into it again, I noticed something else, two of the pages after the final entry were stuck. So I carefully peel them open and much to my surprise, there was one more entry. But this one looked more erratic.

            _June 5 th_

_We’ve been abandoned. There no more doubt in my mind about that. The shippers have all but ignored our requests for the replacement parts needed. And when we asked why, they saying that Mr. Rourke himself made this arrangement. WHY?! Why would he do this?_

_As if that weren’t bad enough, the soldiers that came, they came to the hangar 2 days ago. Acquiring if we knew someone named Jacob. They couldn’t mean the pilot Jake no? Regardless, things the island are getting worse. There are small quakes by the constant. We worry that Mount Atropo will erupt because of this._

_Not just us but also the guest and even some of the staff worry. Some worry that the shelters might not be enough. As if this will be another Mount Pelé disaster back in 1902. But those that are loyal to Rourke assure us that they will keep us safe._

_But what they don’t? What if the eruption sends a…….. wait is something going on in the hotel. I hear more people than there sho……_

            So that’s it then. With no way of getting the parts, we’re literally stuck. And who are these soldiers looking for Jake? Whatever is going on, it just went from bad the worse……

 

_Taylor’s POV_

After finding this room with the computer showing live footage of the hotel I decided to the see what each of the cameras were seeing. Hopefully there might be a way to talk to the people in the hotel and let them know to meet us at the airstrip. While the others were looking for a map for the tunnels we were in, (expect Ryan, as we keep telling him so rest up from that injury he got) I notice that while one of the camera showed Raj snoring in a chair, the other three had something more interesting to show. One had shown Isaac and Zahra meeting at the Tortuga, hoping to find a snack. (Isaac I can understand due to having to fix the plane. Hope he does managed it) **“Well, aside from you Isaac sure glad to have some damn peace and quiet away from the douche-wagons.”** I hear her say to which quickly replied to Isaac **“Not you though, you’re not a douche-wagon.” “Ummm, thanks. I guess, are we gonna get something to eat now?”** he commented while walking inside the kitchen. But then I see Craig whistling loudly head to the restaurant as well! “ **Gonna get some bread…. Gonna put it my head….** ”Zahra is not gonna like it when he shows up. Hopefully Isaac will stop them from fighting. In another screen I spot Sean in his bedroom with Michelle as well draping her arms around him. **“We can’t….”** I hear him plead to her. **“Says, who?”** she asked trying to get his attention. **“What is the about Michelle? You wanted to talk, so talk.”** I wonder what is happening there? The last screen was showing something as well, it show Estela marching through the hall. Every now and again she looks over her shoulder as if she was being watched. Well she does have a lot of secrets, what is she up to exactly?

 

**(Since I already did the scene between Craig and Zahra from Isaac’s POV, I won’t be doing again here.)**

            And to think that Craig and Zahra had known each other since their freshmen year, wonder why they drifted apart? Maybe I can ask them later, but man I feel sorry for Isaac now having to hear what Zahra threatened Craig. So I move on to the one with Sean and Michelle in his bedroom. **“Isn’t the view just unbelievably romantic?”** she asked but **“I thought you just wanted to talk.” “Who said we had to talk with our clothes on?”** she insisted while at the same time pushing him down on the bed and straddling him.  Please no X-rated stuff like Vacancy. Last thing we need are killer psychos trying get us on the island. **“Michelle…..” “Sean, just think about how different this vacation could be. Instead of this… weird fight, we could be the way things were a month ago. I thought you could maybe even propose to me here. I just want to know why you….”** Then comes the bomb to lead things down the drain. **“Because you cheated on me.”** Whoa so that’s why they broke up. **“What? Who said that? I didn’t…”** she replied in shock, **“I know all about it, okay? Your sorority sisters told me every detail.” “Sean, that’s not…..”** but he cut her off there **“It’s not true? That’s what you’re gonna go with? You’re gonna deny it to my face? These are your best friends Michelle. You’re gonna tell me they were lying about you?”** with that she fell silent and even though the screen wasn’t giving the best view, I can tell she was gonna cry. **“That’s what I thought.”** But she didn’t let him have the last word. **“That’s not even what it is about, is it? No, you… you were looking for an excuse to dump me, weren’t you? Just waiting for an easy out!” “Michelle, I…”** now she cut him off. **“Oh… now I get it. It’s so obvious. You’d rather be with Taylor, wouldn’t you?”** wait when did I get involved with this? **“Hang on, now that’s not….”** But she was relentless **“Not true? That’s what you’re gonna go with? You’re gonna deny it to my face?”** wow monkey see, monkey do?  **“…That’s what I thought.”** And with that she storms out of the room. Man poor Sean, to think she cheated on him.

            And finally there is Estela, I see going down the hallway and strangely enough, into the ballroom? What’s she doing there? From there, she is searching the place from top to bottom. I can barely hear her muttering…. **“Come on, where is it?”** then she pauses, looking at something hanging on the wall. It was a painting. Though it kinda hard to see what, I did notice it was something like a sailboat in the night sky. That was when she took out a pocket knife, tearing it away and then she reaches for something behind it. **“There.”** Whatever it was must have been important as she puts it in her pocket. But then I hear someone else **“Estela? Estela, are you in the ballroom?”** it was Grace coming down the hall to the ballroom as well. This spooked out Estela because she slips behind one of the large doors as Grace came in. **“Estela, I was gonna make some food…. Oh I could’ve sworn I saw her come this way.”** Despite her leaving, Estela waited for a little while longer and go out the hallway seeing the coast is clear. So she knew something would be behind the painting, but how? And what was it? But considering how she is, she’ll never say what exactly. Finally I find what I was originally looking for. “Guys, I found it!” and soon enough I turn on the microphone and unplug the headphones so the other would be able to hear. “You did? We can talk to them? Try it!” Lila said, so looking at the screen with Raj snoozing in one of the chairs… I’d decided to be a little evil right there…… so after telling to keep as quiet as possible

            **_“Rrrraaajjjjjjjj…….. Thiiis is the ghoooost of semeeeesters paaaaast!”_**  I quickly turn it off to laugh with the others as they are as well. And the reaction was priceless as he fell out of the chair he was on. **“Hu-wha? Oh man, not this trip again!”** we hear Raj cried out in panic. This also got some laughs some both Zahra and Craig as they too saw what happened. **“Yo, Taylor, is that you on the speakers? That was hilarious!”** Craig yelled out fist pumping. **“God, I just love the humor at the expense of others.”** Zahra was trying to say, though was hard after laughing that much. **“Wait, that’s Taylor on the speakers?”** Raj wondered before he too laughed along with them despite knowing he was pranked. **”Okay, I’ll admit; that was pretty good.”** Since we got that out of our systems, I quickly explain what had happened at the shelter and Jake’s plan to get us out of here **“This is another prank, right? ‘Cause this one is a little less funny, Taylor.”** Zahra replied with skepticism. “It’s all true. We’re heading straight for the airstrip.” Jake say to them over my shoulder but Craig….. **“You’re leaving!? What the hell? This is our vacation, man! We just got here! Naw, forget that!”** “Craig, I need you to trust me. Please. Get the others, and meet us at the airstrip. Isaac should have his plane fixed up enough by now.” But that wasn’t the wisest thing to say because…. **“Trust you? I don’t know you, and you don’t know me. Why are you trying to ruin everything?”** what was his problem? It’s as if he doesn’t want to go back at all. But he storms off very angry before I can talk some sense into him. Thankfully, Raj had the same idea as me… **“Don’t worry, I’ll talk to him. We’ll be there soon.”** He says to us. “Keep an eye out. That sabertooth is somewhere out there. We’ll meet you at the plane as soon as we find a way out of here.” Jake warned to him.

            “Yeah, about that…” Diego spoke up sounding not too hopeful. “We’ve found absolutely nothing so far. And it will take _hours_ to examine the rest of these files.” Even Aleister sounded like he was losing hope. Heck even I was “At this point, I don’t think we could even find our way back to where we came in. There has to be something….” Until Quinn noticed something. “Taylor, look!” the little fox was hopping up leaping from the desk… to the top of my head… and onto a high shelf which was a little hard to reach. _Mrrmph!_ “The hell’s he doing?” Jake was asking just as confused as we were. “Maybe there’s food up there?” we hear Lila suggest. But then we see it grabbing a binder with it’s teeth and pulling it over the edge! It falls to the floor with a splat and opens up showing what we needed. “Well I’ll be. That little guy found we needed…” Ryan said picking up the schematics for the tunnels. “If I’m not mistaken, we are right here so if we go down this path, then we can reach another exit!” he finished saying. Jake however “Uh… does that mean this furball understands English?” this leads him to kneel down in front of the fox and “All that stuff I said before? I didn’t mean any of it, okay?” he said it trying to get back on it’s good side.

 

_Ryan’s POV_

           

            _Mrmph!_ If I didn’t know better, it was acting smug about it when it smiled. So after following the schematic, we take right, then two lefts eventually reaching another set of blast doors. Thankfully, no sabertooth around to eat us. “We found the exit! Let’s get these open!” Quinn said in excitement. So Jake and Taylor, (they wouldn’t let me help, but considering earlier I’ll accept it) drag the doors open with Jake saying one thing “Sweet freedom, here we come…..” and Diego saying something else entirely “Uh, guys?” and I couldn’t blame him at all. because next thing we know, is that beyond the doors….. was complete and total darkness.

            It was so deep and empty, I could’ve swear we’re standing at the edge of the universe. “This is absolutely absurd.” Aleister said and if insulting him we hear _……absurd ……absurd_ “Must be a cave if we can hear an echo going on.” I commented. “Quinn then said “Jake, use your flashlight.” But turns out he doesn’t have it on him as he then started cursing. “Damn. Lost it. Must’ve fallen off when we ran from the tiger. We’ve gotta push forward……” that’s when I remember something from before leaving the hotel…. “Hold that thought Joker, Diego check the bag Isaac gave us.” I said asking him “Ok, but what are you expect…. HEY! We got another one here!” Diego spoke after checking inside the bag. “Heh, guess we gotta thank Boy Scout when we get outta here, huh guys?” Jake asked taking the second flashlight from Diego. “But, still it’s gonna be a hard pass. Even if we can see ahead, we have no idea what could be lurking in there, or if there’s even really a way out. My _abuelita_ had an old saying. ‘Where there be sabertooth tigers, there be brain-eating spiders.’”

             I couldn’t help but facepalm at that. So naturally… “Then I’ll take point, if something does jump us from front, I can at least hurt it with my weapon. And just because I’m injured doesn’t make me useless to you guys.” I replied to Diego’s ‘old saying’. Thankfully Jake knew we had to do this anyway so. “Badger Boy is right, and we don’t have a choice we sent the others out to the airstrip, and if we’re not there to meet them, they’re sitting ducks. We have to push forward.” so when Jake nods to me to take point, I look ahead with the light from the flashlight behind me ready to move onward. “Everybody expect Ryan, link up. Grab each other’s hands so we don’t lose each other in the dark.” “I don’t know, Jake…” I hear Taylor saying hesitantly. So to reassure her, “Do you trust me?” was what Jake was asking her. A few seconds later “…a little” was her reply. “…Good enough. Badger Boy lead us forward.”

            And so into the dark we go……. If only we know what was going to happen after getting out…….

* * *

 

             Like the original parts? Hate them? I take comments and reject flames.


	5. It's What You're Meant For

       And so we have reached the end of Act 1, the Epilogue and Act 2 will soon follow after this. For who have been reading this, Thank You. And know that this is just the beginning of a long ride. As for any flamers, I now have my Signer Dragons for you to deal with. Onward to the story and see what shall happen to our Heroes

Same Disclaimer as before

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Act 1 Chapter 5: It’s What You’re Meant For**

            _Isaac’s POV_

Great, just freakin’ great. At least 5 minutes ago, Grace comes to the hangar to warn me that Jake was gonna try to get us off of this island after learning it wasn’t just a tiger Taylor saw last night but a SABERTOOTH tiger! “Wow, who would’ve thought I actually hit the mark there? Anything else Grace?” I asked her. “Yeah, Jake and the others will meet us here in the hangar after they get out of the tunnels.” Great, Jake is really not gonna like the fact that we practically have nothing here to help fix up his plane. But now wasn’t the time to think of the small stuff… especially with the tiger still out there looking for food.

           “Okay can you get my stuff then Grace? I’d really be grateful.” She at least understand that, so after asking which room I had, and also explaining to her why Ryan was letting share it with me, she took off back to the hotel to grab my things. Then I decided, screw it and try to fix up the controls in the cockpit. Even if we were to crash in water while in mid-flight, if we get close enough to the Naval station at Saint Lucia then we’ll be just fine. At least another 30 minutes went by and while finishing up the rush job in the cockpit, I started to smell something. After looking out the window, I immediately regretted it as I saw to my shock, a FIRE!!!           

            “Shi, Shit, SHIT!!!!” I yell out in panic while trying to open the hangar doors, but to my dismay someone literally locked the doors from the outside! I first thought it would have be Grace, but despite what she did back at school that one night, she’d never have in her heart to do something like this! After looking around to see what could help, I did noticed a silver lining….. An extinguisher hanging on the wall! I run as fast as I can to while holding my breath know the dangers of fires in closed areas. Thankfully the gauge was in the green, so I take aim go after any flame that was getting too close to the plane. Some did reach it, though but I kill them before it caused any more damage. However, during this I forgot about where it was, and was starting to cough badly. But I managed to stop the…… fire before it got out…….

            Whew….. is it getting hot in….. think I’ll just lay…… hey who….. turn on the lights? What the last thing I was thinking. The last thing I see before closing my eyes was two people rushing to me yelling, please don’t yell… “ISAAC!!!!!”

            And then everything went black………….

 

            **(Okay, people before you rant. Yes I saved Jake’s plane. Because what Lila did was to it was just so cruel. Taking away a pilot’s wings is the worst thing that can happen. So yeah it’s still there, just unusable for the duration they are stuck there. Moving on!)**

 

_Taylor’s POV_

**40 minutes ago…..**

           

            Despite the flashlight Isaac packed for us, we were still much lost in the pitch-black cave that was beyond the emergency shelter. The darkness would’ve smothered us if it weren’t for that small beam of light. While Ryan was up ahead of us making sure we don’t get jumped by something, Jake was leading the rest of us hand-in-hand through the cave and I was trying to calm myself, focusing on the fingers that were laced with mine. Jake’s rough and strong…. NO! Focus Taylor! Bad Taylor! “You still with us, Princess?” he asked me and despite not feeling it I tell me “I’m fine. Don’t you worry about me. I can handle” “Who said I was worried?” he replied to me.

           But there was always the one who IS worried, especially Diego. “ _I’m_ the one who worried. This is the part of the movie where the audience yells, ‘What are you doing? Turn back! How are you guys so stupid!’” at that we hear up our guard mutter “another thing I’ve never done.” But we’ll ask him later.

            “Relax. Keep following Ryan. The schematic said this is the only way out.” Jake spoke putting our heads together. I look back over my shoulder pass Quinn, where I can barely see the others who were also linked hand-in-hand. But even with the flashlight, it was still very dark. The lights from the shelter were long gone be now as we went further into the cave. “Just hold on to each other’s hands. I think we’ve about to…. _YOWW_!!!” he yelled out dropped the light. Good thing it didn’t break. But the damage was as “What happened?! Is the pilot dead?!” Aleister yelled out. “What? No! The stupid little fox thing ran over my foot. It just… spooked me a little, okay?” we hear Ryan say back to us “Wow, Joker a former navy pilot used to seeing fear in the eye, and you get scared by a little fox? For shame!” he said with some dramatic humor.

         “Ah shut up, Badger Boy.” though it managed to calm us down. “Okay, while I need that little laugh, I’m gonna preemptively tell you all to shut up.” as he picks up the flashlight checking to see if it still works. But then we hear it’s paws as it scampers as it passes Ryan.  _Mmrf!_ “Where’s he going?” Lila asks. “He’s leaving us to die. Can’t say I blame him.” Oh Diego, what am I gonna do with you? “Wait! Listen.” As I noticed something. _Rrff! Rrf!_ “I think he wants us to follow him. Maybe he can see in the dark.”

            “Alright then, little guy lead the way.” Ryan said to the fox. They soon follow it heading towards an alcove that is growing with a strange greenish-blue light. “Uh, am I seeing things now, or is there something glowing in front of us?” Diego asked. “Looks like some sort of crystal or gemstone. It’s mounted in the wall of the cave somehow.” Quinn was right it did look like a gem of some sort. “Certainly not natural. Look, it’s smoothly polished.” Aleister said noticing how it looks like. “Why did the fox lead us here? To use this as a light source? I’m not sure it’s as bright as the flashlight.” Lila was wondering. “Better than nothing. Let’s see if we can get it out of the wall.” I say before pulling the orb. It pops out of the socket into my hands and see on one side a handprint? Or is it…. “Are you guys seeing this? It’s got a pair of handprints engraved in it.” “I dunno you about you, but my hands don’t exactly look like that.” Lila is kinda right about that though. “Gotta be for a reason. Taylor, put your hands in the markings.” Was what Jake suggested, Diego as ever though…..

            “I dunno, man. I’ve seen _Indiana Jones_. If you touch that and a boulder comes rolling through here, I am _out._ ” Ryan was getting real annoyed with him “I swear, Diego if I hear one more reference from a movie I’ve never seen….” “I can’t, anyway. Both the handprints are for right hands. It’s for _two people_.” So Quinn had an idea of what we should do “I think two of us should try it and see what it does.” But Diego way too far, “Oh man, is someone getting Freaky Fridayed? Please tell me someone’s getting Freaky……” **WHAM!!!!!** Was the next thing all hear as Ryan smack his shield on the side of Diego’s head “OWWW!!!!! Really Ry!? Can’t take a little joke about….” **SMACK!!!!** “OW!!” 

            We then hear Ryan going…. “Ok two things you. 1: I don’t like it when people shorten my name. And 2: Stop making references to something I have never seen or heard of before!!!” wait so Ryan’s never seen any movie before? Wow, what kind of parents did he have. So I expected Diego to get a little angry but…. “Whoa… Okay when we get back home; You, Me and Taylor are doing a Movie binge watching. My word is Final.”

            So while to two of them were seeing what movies Ryan never seen before, I look and tell “Jake, put your hand on the other side.” So he does so, but the instant his fingers touch the orb……. We both get blinded by a very bright light! Brighter even than flashlight! “AGH!” “I can’t see a thing!”

 

_Ryan’s POV_

What the….. the instant Jake touched that orb, both him and Taylor vanish instantly. “I wasn’t the only one who saw that right?” I said out loud. “Uh, no you weren’t. Where did they go? Quinn? Lila? Aleister?” even the other three and the little fox were surprised. I look down seeing that the flashlight was still there, so I pick it up and give it to Lila. “Okay, we find a glowing orb and then this happens. What have we learned? Never mess with things you don’t know about.” I said. “Maybe they went invisible, like Frodo does with the One Ring.” The what now? Ugh! Diego! “Can you please stop comparing things to a movie already!? In case you haven’t notice, we are NOT in one!” Aleister said rather angry, and before I could agree. The entire area freezing in motion. Just like……

            I turn around and to my surprise, I see the cloaked woman from the plane. “Umm, Hi?” as she walks up to me, _“You who are chosen by the Blade, I’ve come to warn you. Two of your allies will be in grave danger. As equipped as you are now, they will surely perish.”_ Wait, does she mean some of these people will die!? “Whoa, look I don’t get along with them but even I wouldn’t want that to happen to them. So how do I help prevent this?” she looks at me in silence until much to my surprise, she pulls out what said was my Switch turned into this Something Slate.

 _“This is known as the Sheikah Slate. It has the right tools to aid you in your times of need.”_ She said showing me how to work it. So she show how it can display a map, and able to use different runes depending to the situation. She show me it has a camera; a magnet which can pull and push but also detect any and all metal; a feature that can freeze something in it’s place depending on what it is and for how long; circular and cube shaped bombs (better keep those as last resort); lastly one which create blocks of ice from any source of water, but only if it has a solid surface to stay on. She was about to leave but I ask her… “Wait! Why did my game changed into this? And who exactly are who?” she looked at me for a while until _“I see, you truly don’t know who I am. Very well.”_ she then pulled the hood to her cloak down.

            And what I see is a young woman with blonde hair, blue eyes. And if I didn’t know any better, I would’ve mistaken her for Taylor’s older sister if it weren’t for one thing. She had long ears. _“My name is Princess Zelda, and you Ryan Hikari are the Last Hope I have to believe in. Now go. Save those that you must protect my young Phoenix. We will meet again.”_ And so she left but no before saying while vanishing _“this shall be like a distant memory.”_ Everything started moving and….. What was I staring at again? I look down in my hands and see the Slate Isaac had called it and much to my surprise, it actually had a map of the tunnels we were in! I look back up and see the others going the wrong way constantly calling out for Jake and Taylor.

          So I say to them “Guys! This way….” I try to think of something since we were on a time limit and they would freak out since they would know what this is. “… I think I hear something over here!” no sooner me and everyone else head down the corridor, and sooner enough we… “There you guys are! Where’d you go?” Diego asked them. “What are you talking about? Where did _you_ go? We just followed the torches down this way.” Jake snapped back. “What in the heavens are you talking about? What torches?” Aleister said in annoyance. So I look to the walls and…

            “I think he meant these torches, Aleister.” I said with Lila point the flashlight at the wall. “Huh? But they were lit a few seconds…… never mind. What matters is we found a way out. We saw daylight. This way.” Taylor spoke just a confused as we were. So we follow down the path, I think they remember from memory because like the map on the Slate showed we made it to the exit. There was just one problem. “It was right here.” Taylor said which I knew was true. But to play dumb…. “Maybe there was some kind of cave-in?” I asked before Quinn and Diego could say their two cents. “I think Ryan might be right about that. I’m feeling my way along the wall, and it seems like this part at the tunnel collapsed.” “How? We _just_ saw daylight coming from here?” Jake replied not very happy.

            “Let’s just keep looking. We have to be close.” Quinn suggested. As much as I wanted to use the bomb rune, I decided not to because I was worried it could cause more harm than good. Then I hear some splashing. Wait are we near water? “Are we…. Standing in water?” Taylor questioned “Dammit, cave’s flooded. Dea……” then I see it! “No wait, Joker! Not a dead end! Maybe a way out. Look there.” I interrupted after seeing some light in the water. And not from the flashlight. “He’s right, looks like…. Daylight, coming up through the water.” Lila might actually be about this. And Taylor had both a good and risky idea. “I bet that’s an underwater tunnel to outside. We can swim through.” But Aleister… “Swim? You may leave me here, thank you very much. Let my family know I hated them.” As much as I agree about the family part, no one is gonna get left behind.

           And good thing Jake thought that too because “Come here, Malfoy, I’ll drag you out myself.” And then the two of there, well Jake mainly dive under. Whatever Aleister was gonna say, he never got a chance before he was pulled under as well…. I was gonna worry about my game system turned Slate getting wet until I remember for some odd reason _“Do not worry, I have make sure that your gift is in no danger of shorting out in wet or humid areas.”_ Huh. Well the hell with it, so I clip the slate on my belt, make sure my weapons were secure on my back and in the water I go…..

 

_Taylor’s POV_

 

            As the others were diving in, I felt something bump against me floating in the water. Though I picked it up, because Lila have the flashlight I couldn’t tell what it was. “What’s this? Hey, I found something floating here.” “Can’t tell what it is in the dark. Might be important. If you wanna find out, make sure you hold on to it as you swim through!” Diego commented before diving in, and I soon follow. The refracting sunlight is giving me some sight at least, because I see very vaguely the cavern we are swimming through. I also keep a tight grip on the thing I found. Pressing forward, I can now see Diego out of the darkness. And thankfully before running out of air, I make out of the tunnel and kick up to the surface!

            “Whew! Did it!” I swim to the beach to where I can see the others drying off. Ryan, however was checking his wound, and judging how he was cursing, the water didn’t help at all. “Dammit gonna have to dry off, then dress this again. Just great Ryan.” He said scolding himself. Looking elsewhere I can see Jake shaking the water out of his hair. And then the little blue fox shaking out his fur like Jake did! How cute! _Hhrrmp!_ “Copycat. ….Er, fox. Whatever.” He said to it. “So, Taylor? What’d you find?” Diego asked to me. I take a better look and “Look like some sort of gas mask.” “Old, too. That looks like it’s from around the First World War.” He commented seeing it as well. “What would something like that be doing in that cavern? And how long has it been there?” Lila wondered but then I hear Ryan go… “Guys! Where is Quinn? Is she still underwater?” he said with worry. “She didn’t come up? She was right behind me!” Lila realized with dread. We look around to see if we missed but… “I don’t see her!” I say panicking. “If she got trapped or lost down there, someone needs to go get her, now! And not you Ryan!” he said while stopping Ryan from trying to dive back. “If that wound gets water in it, it could get infected!” while Ryan was gonna argue, he could see that Diego was right as he sighed in frustration.

            So I decided upon myself to go in to find her. “I’ll find her” I say as I rush back into the water. “Hurry” Lila didn’t need to remind me, but before I dive headfirst… “Taylor, wait take this!” I turn back seeing Ryan toss his sheathed sword to me! I catch it in midair and nodded to him. After diving beneath the surface, I open my eyes against the stinging salt in the water. All I can hear is the swirling currents and my thundering heartbeats. Quinn, where are you!? I go down deeper. And while wanting to I fight the instinct to go back up. And then…. I can see her! A still form framed against the sunlight piercing the water. Quinn! I swim to her and pull her body towards me, and for a brief moment she looks at me and smiles before losing consciousness.

             No! I gotta hurry! But when I swim upwards, she isn’t going anywhere. Huh….. then I see it… some kind of seaweed coiling around her ankle, snaring her. I reach down to slip them off, but the moment I do they coil even tighter on reflex! What the hell!? Then they start dragging Quinn down even further! I was about to think of how to get the vines off I just remembered, Ryan’s sword! So I draw it out and aimed very carefully at the vines. Careful, Careful then at the right moment… SWISH!!! It cuts through the vines easily and Quinn drops down into my free arm. Gotcha!

            But then the vine while thrashing violently and I hear something in the water, almost like something is screaming! Don’t want to meet what is attached to these vines. So I kick as hard as I can back to the surface. Almost… there… and then I see more vines trying to get us. Must swim faster! And we make it to the surface! “There they are!” I heard Aleister yell spotting us. But Quinn is still out of it. Must’ve taken in too much water, so I swim back to the beach while everyone is rushing towards us to help. “She’s not breathing, Taylor!” Diego shouted. “Guys give her room! She needs to give her C.P.R.!” Ryan shouted to them.

           “Badger Boy right! Remember the steps are compressions, airway, breathing!” Jake said agreeing with him. “I’ve got it.” Saying with determination while positioning myself at Quinn’s side. “Okay, first step is compression…” I say while pushing down on her chest in a quick rhythm. “1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6” eventually counting to 30…. “Done, next step is airway…” tilting her head back, letting it open. “That’s it Taylor.” Jake commented to me in approval. I ignore it, listening to her breathing and watch her chest. “No chest movement. The last step is breathing.” I finish while pinch her nose and pressing my mouth to hers. Come on Taylor deep breaths. “It’s not working, Taylor! You are failing at…” WHACK!! “No distractions, Aleister! Let her focus.” Thank you for that Ryan. I take another deep breath and put my lips against Quinn’s again…

            And then pull back as she is choking up water! Her eyes open up! “Quinn!” Diego said relieved. “Oh thank god!” yep I thank god too Lila. Quinn blinks for a bit and then she focuses on me leaning over here still. “Taylor….” as she reach up and grazes my cheek. “You saved me… again” then she see Ryan’s sword next to me and looks at him next “You both did.” So I reply in return with “I know you told us not to risk ourselves for you, that you’re not worth it. Be you are to us.” so after looking back and forth to the two of us, she simply says “Thank you.” “What happened down there, Quinn?” Diego asked her. “Something… I felt something take me.” So I had to fill in.

           “It was these vines. Like kelp or seaweed, but stronger. They were wrapped around her ankles.” “And Quinn got stuck?” Lila wondered. “Not exactly. They… they grabbed her and pulled her down. Like they had a mind of their own.” Then I help Quinn up to her feet, though we were both shaking. “Quinn maybe you should rest.” “I’m okay. We have to keep going if we want to get off this island. The others are meeting us at the airstrip, remember? We can’t have leave them waiting around there. Not with that sabertooth on the loose and us having the only weapon to protect ourselves here and not there.” She bought up a good point as she marches to the rainforest. “Come on. The airstrip should be this way.”

 

_Ryan’s POV_

            Wow, what a brave girl Quinn is. I actually envy her as I lead them through the jungle to the airstrip. Reason being is because Taylor gave me back the sword. But I had my shield out instead. “Keep it down. That sabertooth could be anywhere.” No need to tell us that Jake. But then I see the ferns up ahead stir, and then a pair of eyes appear! So the next thing I do out of instinct… BLAM!!! My fist goes straight at… “OWWW!!” into Jerk-face Craig. Wasn’t the tiger but still felt good doing it. “Opps. Thought you were the sabertooth.” At least that got some people to laugh at Craig. “Aaahaha! That was amazing. Again, again!” Maybe later Michelle, maybe later.

           “Bro! What the hell? You just _punched_ me! I mean, damn, hell of a punch, dude. Ow, but also wow. Mad props but also mad.” Is he gonna mind up his mind to be angry or impressed at me? I can’t tell at all. So I say skeptically “Thanks?” “At least you two didn’t start screaming and attract every predator in the rainforest.” Estela commented to us. “The airstrip and Isaac are just up ahead. What are we all waiting for? To become cat food?” Zahra asked.

            “When we get there Maybelline, can you check on Badger Boy? He’s gonna need some patching up once we get on the plane.” Jake asked Michelle. “Wha… Oh sure…” then she was running her eyes over me to see how my condition was. “Whoa, he is not kidding. What the hell happened to you, Ryan?” she scowled looking at my wet bandaged side. So “Tried to fend off the saber and now paying for it.” Afterwards she said to me “Well, first I gonna do when we’re on the plane is fixing up that wound." So I nodded in gratitude and was walking by Estela. “Well the brightside is that we’re all here. Expect of course Isaac. I was beginning to worry we wouldn’t be able to convince everyone to leave the island…” but she shocked with saying “I’m not leaving.”

            “….Is there a reason why you’re coming with us?” I say looking at her with concern. But all I got was “…Unfinished business.” So being the fool I was gonna be I said to her, “Listen, Estela, whatever you’re doing here I want to help.” She was then staring at me seeing if was gonna deceive her in anyway. But why would I? I hardly know her at all. So after I was staring back at her, she saw that… “You mean that, don’t you?” so I reply “Of course I do.” But “Kid, you’re stupid. Trust me, you don’t want to get yourself involved. Once you’re in, there’s no way out. So for your own good, go back to your new little college bubble, live your dreams, and be happy. It’s want you’re meant for.” Wow she actually does care what happen to people that are around her.

            But how she said didn’t dissuade me as my reply to that was “I think _I’ll_ decide what I’m meant for.” “If only that were true. Now keep your voice down. There’s a sabertooth after us remember?” she told me bluntly. “Aside from me, you don’t seem surprised about it.” “Nothing surprises me anymore.” However I get her to smile with what I say next “Not even me?” Eventually we reach the airstrip. “Looks like we made it safe and sound. Now let’s get the… Oh no….” and we see it…. The hangar with black smoke from the inside!

             “MY PLANE!!” Jake yells in pure despair. Wait Isaac isn’t outside! He couldn’t….. “Come on, we have to put that fire out!” Taylor yelled as we spirit to the hangar doors. We can truly feel the heat from inside. But we also noticed it was locked from the outside! “LILA OPEN THE LOCKS!! NOW DAMMIT!!” Jake roared at her as she desperately tried unlocking it. “Sean! Help me get these door open!” he didn’t even bother with nicknames! But at this point, who cares!? We eventually opened up the doors expecting a huge fire consuming the plane…

            Only to see dying embers, a plane slightly burned but still too risky to fly in the state it’s in… and on the ground covered in black soot and holding a fire extinguisher…. “ISAAC!!!” as Jake and Quinn rush up to him with Michelle following.  Soon enough Jake was dragging Isaac outside giving him C.P.R. like Taylor did Quinn earlier. A few minutes later Isaac was coughing up smoke and looked up to us. “Guys… Jake… the plane is it” Jake was gonna bust a gut if it weren’t for what Isaac said next “Safe….? Did I save it?”

           “Wait, what do you mean ‘safe’? What the hell happened here Boy Scout?” Jake demanded. So as much as he could explain. “...was in the cockpit when fire started… doors were blocked out…. Hangar doors locked from outside….. had to stop the fire somehow…. Sorry but I can’t fix it. Don’t have the…..” then he loses consciousness again. Michelle kneel down next to him checking to see if he was alright. “It’s okay. He’s only inhaled too much smoke.” So we look back at the fire damaged plane. The only one to something was Zahra.

            “There goes our ride.” But thankfully it was still salvageable, but from what we heard Isaac say, we didn’t have the parts to fix it up like new. “How could this happen? I don’t understand…” But Taylor had a theory, a crazy one but considering what has happened so far, maybe not so crazy. “Jake… someone must’ve locked the hangar with Isaac in it.” This caught his attention. “But who? There’s no one on this damn island except… Except _us._ ” and so the begins the pointing game. “Well, don’t look at me! I didn’t do anything! It was probably Aleister! He looks creepy!” “Back off, Michelle! He didn’t do this!” thankfully Sean stop it all and Diego for other reasons.

             “Whoa, guys, we are _not_ doing this just now! We can handle this back at the resort! All that matters now is that everyone is in one piece.” “Yeah and, uh… that might not be for long.” And I can see why. “Oh that’s just great….” I say turning to face where Diego was seeing it. _Hrrrrrr…_ despite how exhausted I am, I couldn’t let our old friend, the saber get to the others, so I drew my sword and shield out once more, facing it. “Aw, you’ve gotta be kidding me!” Craig said in disbelief. The saber was coming closer cornering us to the hangar. I had to protect them. I just HAVE to. But even as I was thinking it, I knew I was outmatched. And the saber knew it too. _Rrrrgh…_ it was coiling up to strike, no way I could stop that. But suddenly something small and blue dart right between us!

            _Mmrrrwar!_ “Run, little guy! This is a bit of a mismatch!” Jake yelled to the fox. But it wasn’t having it. It kept yapping at the tiger. For a moment it look like it wanted to laugh, seeing something so small trying to oppose it! _Hrrf!_ It was going it strike it! “NO!!” I yelled but what I saw next shocked me as the little guy took a deep breath and blows… _Ffrrrhh!_ Ice and snow through the air at the tiger, freezing it’s paw in ice! _Rrrrk!_ “Did you just see that!?” I see it Grace, but I don’t believe it. “No… way….” the tiger didn’t except it either as it leaps back in surprise, but the fox freezes it hind foot to the ground as well!

            However, thanks to this, it panics and thrashes about breaking free from the ice and goes off fleeing back into the forest! The little guy looks but at us clearly please with itself. _Mrrrmrm!_ Michelle faints from this with Raj catching her. And as we take in what had happen so far… the burned plane now ground for the time being… the ice-breathing fox… and to the fleeing sabertooth tiger… Taylor said what we were all thinking at the same time…

“Guys… where on _earth_ are we?” as for me, with the adrenaline gone from my system….

            I fall on my back thinking this before blacking out hearing everyone shout my name in shock……..

            Princess Zelda, what have I gotten myself into…….?

            RYAN!!!!!

* * *

 

 

            And so Act 1 comes to a close. The Epilogue will come up soon and then Act 2 will begin… R&R people. Flamers meet my good friends; Stardust, Red Demons, Blackrose, Ancient Fairy, Blackfeather and Life Stream Dragons


	6. Act 1 Epilogue

       Okay people, quick word. I’ve gotten up with this one 6 six chapters done; and along the way, 11 Kudos, 1 bookmark (Thanks Nymph) and 40 hits so far. But surprising just 1 comment not counting my own! For shame, people! I do need honest thoughts on how this is going you must know. But I’m patient, so please try to review after this. Flamers are banned though. If they flame, they will become T’Kal chow.

 

* * *

 

 

**Act 1 Epilogue**

  **Seventy-two hours ago…**

            The calm waves of the Caribbean ebb beneath the yacht, the deck rising and falling beneath a pair of polish Oxfords. The man in the Oxfords stands at the bow, scanning the infinite blue horizon through a pair of binoculars. “Where _are_ you, my friend?” …She can’t have gone far.” As Everett Rourke commented looking across the horizon, looking for someone or _something_. Then something colorful flits by the binoculars’ lenses. Looking up from the binoculars, he sees a breathtaking creature: a winged seahorse of phosphorescent color. He smiles. “Well, isn’t that lovely?” A soon emerges from below deck and arrives with an encrypted satellite phone placed on a silver platter. It rings impatiently. Rourke snatches it up.

            “Hello, daring.” The female voice on the other end has a soothing, sophisticated British accent. _“There is a situation at the resort, Everett. The wedding party is quite alarmed. The bride has gone missing.”_ While this confused him, he need to know what she was talking about “’Bride’? What bride are you talking about? There’s no wedding at The Celestial this week……” and then all became clear as the world whites out for a split-second. Rourke falls silent as he looks back over the length of his yacht and gazes upon his crowning achievement, the isle of La Huerta. “…So it begins.” As he smiles, if one were on the yacht with, they would see the smile had a rather sinister expression. Even from the distance, he can see the island trembling.

            Dazzling colors of red and blue dance across the jungle. The gentle white smoke billowing from the peaks of Mount Atropo turns black. Across the yacht, waves begin to kick up. The voice on the phone tries to remain calm but cannot mask its anxiety. _“Everett, tachyon readings have spiked. It appears the Tau event is cascading.”_ So he replies back to the voice “A bit ahead of schedule. Appropriate, wouldn’t you say? No matter. Proceed with the operation as planned. I’m excited aren’t you darling?”

            _“What about the guests?”_ it reminded him of who is occupying the resort at the moment. “Ah. Right. Them. I presume we should evacuate the resort. I leave that business to you, dear.” He said as if he didn’t care what happen to them. But the voice complied with the order he said _“You should get to safety as well, Everett. Please.”_  As is spoke worrying about his well-being. “Come now. You should know I must be returning to my office. That is where the fun _really_ begins.” _“Are you sure about that….”_

            The voice was then cut off as Rourke then hears it. From the ocean a shuddering roar is heard as he turns in time to see the glittering seahorse vanish inside the mouth of a colossal creature breaching the surface. “ _There_ you are! You know it’s rude to keep someone waiting.” He said to it as it if were his host. The creature ignores him as it slams back down beneath the water with a stupendous splash, drenching Rourke. And despite his suit being ruined by the water, his was smiling. “Unfortunately, I must be going. But I shall be seeing you soon no doubt.” He then heads to the bridge of the yacht, where he begins typing on a large touchscreen. _“Everett… Everett, can you hear me? Does this postpone the timeline for the project?”_ the voice on the phone asks with worry in it tone. “It _accelerates_ it.” As he scans over a file on screen. “Don’t fret, darling. Our new arrivals will be in _excellent_ hands. Proceed as planned. This island is their destiny, one way or another. They’re the key to everything.” He then hangs up the phone and tosses it back to his servant.

            As the servant goes back down below deck, he briefly glances at the faces that flicker past Rourke’s screen showing…

            Jake, Estela, Quinn, Sean and finally….. Taylor. But what he was unaware of at time, is that someone was watching him…..

 

 

            _??? POV_

_In all my life, I’ve have seen various madmen; Pegasus, Marik, Dartz, Anubis, Paradox, Zorc and the Thief King Bakura. But none of them compare to the man the stands before me, looking at the information of his new ‘guests’ that are soon to arrive. Princess Zelda is right, he must be stopped at all costs. But despite my newfound powers after achieving Godhood from the Ceremonial Duel, my power is as nothing within the barrier around this island._

_I can only put my hopes into the Guardian I have chosen to come with these ‘Catalysts’ that the Vaanti would call them, but to be sure he can do this I will myself to the island. As I appear within its ballroom, I can see the guests being evacuated. “Perfect, no one around to take this item that can aid him.” As I materialized something my vessel and I would use in our time. However upon seeing the duel disk, I decided to update its appearance the one I briefly used again Dark Diva. The poor soul, driven by revenge only to lose the way of the teachings that Shadi has taught him._

_But after glimpsing on how far the game has progressed, I alter it once more to be of use of both these Pendulum and Link monsters. I must give life to the cards as well. Perhaps when they come into the barrier, I can do so providing him with the strength he needs. Isaac, your care for those cards are what will let them trust with their power. I can only hope that this will be enough to aid him with the task I will soon give, for if he fails at this….._

_Then even the heavens will **burn** like the rest of the realms will……._

_Young Pegasus Catalyst, I shall pray in the hopes that you will succeed!_

 

* * *

 

 

Anyway who is a fan of this children’s card game will now know who is trying to help Isaac as Zelda is with Ryan. If you don’t, then that is just sad….. Act 2 Coming soon….

 


	7. The World Has a Habit of Crushing You

With Act 1 finished, we now proceed to Act 2. Now the question I know people will have is, ‘how will these OC’s change the way the story went?’ way there’s only one way to find out. As always, if you like review, if you don’t that’s okay, but the flamers; well you know what happens when a monster is hit by an Ancient Arrow right?

            Oh and I read from a comment on wondering how Zelda and Yu-Gi-Oh would able to mix with this. As I wrote on from the first chapter notes, with given on how destructive Raan’losti was to the Earth, I had the thought on far this disaster could really go. Thus leading me to think that it affect different realms as well. And also, just because it’s considered fiction in one place, doesn’t mean it’s real in another right? 

            One last thing, I gonna try to do the story from Different's POV aside from Taylor, Isaac and Ryan, so give me your thoughts on how this went!

            Same Disclaimer as before.

 

* * *

 

 

            **Act 2 Chapter 6: The World Has a Habit of Crushing You**

_Isaac’s POV_

 

            Ugh…. I feel like complete crap waking up. It takes me a few seconds to notice that I’m in my room. Wait a second… when did I get here? The last thing I remember was…. Oh right, trying to fix up the plane, finding Carlos’s journal, Jake and Mike…. And then, the fire….. Oh crap! I wasn’t even sure if I saved it! So I quickly put on some clean clothes and was about to rush out if I haven’t seen how Ryan in bad shape in his bed.

            _“Holy shit…. What happened to him?”_ I thought as I saw his torso wrapped in bandages. Also noticed by his sword was a shield. Wonder where he found that? No focus Isaac, gotta see if the plane is alright. But when I reached to the elevator, Jake was inside it. I am so dead….. “Umm, hey Jake. Look, I’m so sorry I couldn’t fix your plane, let alone save it….. And……. And….. Please don’t kill me!!” I say in fear. But what I hear next is….

            “Boy Scout, shut up.” he said with humor? Wait, why humor and not anger? “I can understand if you couldn’t be able to fix it, but what I am grateful for is that you risk your life just to keep it from burning up by the fire” “wait so, it’s not gone then?” I asked, confused. “Well, I can’t fly it considering on how damaged it is. But it is still intact. So I guess that’s two I owe you then.” I sighed in relief but was still in dismay after hearing he couldn’t fly it until we find someway to fully repair it. But then I remembered so

            “Hey um Aragorn? I need to talk to you. Somewhere where no one can eavesdrop on us.” this caught his attention as he saw I looked a little distressed. And considered with I found in his cockpit, I had every right to be. “Sure, why not? We can talk up on the rooftop garden this place has.” He answered, so “Okay meet me up there in 5 minutes. I need to grab something first.” While he went up I went back to my room to grab the journal someone had left there for me. Good thing, it’s still safe. Otherwise I don’t think he’d full believe me when I tell him.

            I was in awe seeing the garden on the rooftop, exotic plants, and a great view of the island from above….. dammit Buckalew focus! I see Jake who was also looking around and drinking his whiskey. Go figure, it’s a wonder he doesn’t have liver damage. “Okay, then Boy Scout. What do you need to talk about? I take a deep breath and…. “Do you know someone by the name of Mike Darwin?”

            This caught off guard as he was choking on the drink he just had. “Wha… where did you know that name? Oh no…. you’re here to take me in are?” he then backed up getting defensive. Over me mentioning his name? “You look too young to be part of his group, so I’m telling you right now… back off and no one gets hurt got it?!” “Wait are you talking about?” I say while pulling the picture I found in his cockpit. While showing it to him…. “The reason I know that name, is not only because I found this in the plane, it’s also because Mike is my _cousin…….”_

 

_Jake’s POV_

            Wait his cousin? This was a huge shock since I dropped my whiskey glass and the damn thing shatters. Oh Shit, never thought Boy Scout was related to that wise-cracking friend of mine. Sigh, what am I gonna tell him? ‘Oh, I knew him. We tried to exposed someone but we got caught and he died?!’ no Jake, he has a right to know. Me and Mike may have been like brothers, but Boy Scout was family to him…..

            “All I ask is that you don’t tell anyone what I’m gonna say, got it Isaac?” I say knowing how things will get heavy. Thankfully he agrees by nodding and sits down in a nearby chair. Man, this is gonna be painful to let out. I just know it. “I knew Mike ever since the Naval Academy at Annapolis. We were bunkmates at first. And he was quite the prankster at times.” I hear him mutter _“sounds like something Mike would do.”_ But I continue, “Overtime, we came to care and love each other like brothers. Eventually, we were both assigned to the same unit. At first it was simple stuff; recon, transports supplies and weaponry.” I had to pause for a moment remembering how it went to hell after what we found out.

            “And then, Mike found something. Our commander, the same one that I punched in the face, Rex Lundgren was actually selling weapons to the very people we were meant to fight.” I hear Boy Scout gasp in shock. “No, he’d actually….” “Yeah, if he could make a buck selling his own mother, he’d do it. Anyway we decide to gather evidence we needed to expose him.” I do the best I can to keep the tears from coming, why must I tell him this part? “….But we were ratted out. What should’ve been a recon mission, turned out to be a trap as he sent us to an ambush. And Mike, he….. Didn’t make it.”

            I paused after seeing him wiping after a few tears as well. Then finally, “By the time I make it back, Lundgren was waiting with two MP Officers. He forged paperwork saying it was actually the two of us that were selling the weapons to the tyrants.” “And then you punched him didn’t you?” he asked. “So, I’m sorry Isaac, it’s all my fau….” “Don’t.” he interrupted, “Don’t you DARE say that this is all your fault. No the blame goes to that commander of yours.” He doesn’t blame me? This I didn’t expect at all. I mean, he has every right to be pissed at me, but he’s not.

            “If that’s case then, he deserves that and much more… maybe I can try to see if I can be able…..” oh boy, he’s gonna push his luck, so I stop him there. “Look, take it from me. Forget about trying to go after him. He’s covered his tracks when me and Mike tried doing this, I don’t want you getting hurt either, got that Boy Scout?” Man he sure looked angry when I said this. Was this how I acted when I couldn’t do anything? But, he was the level-headed one out of these college kids. “You know, eventually Lundgren will find you again. And even if you say no, I am going to help. Besides there’s one thing me and Mike have in common.” This got me confused. “And that is?”

            “Once we set our minds on something we see it through. No matter what. So I will find a way to help you stop this monster and clear your name. And if not for you, but for Mike’s sake.” Heh, the Boy Scout really is family to him. I had to sigh at this “Man, you are gonna one stubborn sonofabitch. You know that, right Isaac?” “Takes one to know one, Jake and not to mention the fact that you and Mike considered each other brothers, so I count that as family.” Wait, what? This kid… but before I could argue…..       

            His stomach growled. Very loudly. “We should get you some food. But first let’s see if Badger Boy’s awake. Captain America needs everyone for this meeting…..” then I see him pull out that journal we found on him. “Before we go, there’s something else I found out, even without that fire I saw that one of the engines was in bad shape. So when try to see if we had the parts, I Iearned from some of these entries that the only supplies that came here, were just for the hotel.” I took this in with frustration. So not only someone tried to burn down my plane, there wasn’t any replacement parts to help fix her! “God dammit. To think things weren’t bad enough on this island nightmare” “There’s one more thing, from I’ve read in here, aside from the tiger, I don’t think we’re actually _alone_ here……”

 

_Ryan’s POV_

After hearing a door open up and closing, I just couldn’t fall back asleep. So I decided to get up and pretty much I cringed in pain. If mom and dad find out about this injury, I’ll never hear the end of it. So looking down, I noticed it was properly dressed. Well at least I don’t have to worry about that. I look around seeing my sword and shield by the door, with a sticky note on it. What was written on it was _‘don’t even think about carrying these around. You need to rest and recover. Michelle_ ’ Huh she must be a med student to write something like that. Gonna have to thank her for patching me up when I see her.

            But I guess this was a perfect time to see how this Sheikah Slate as Zelda called it works. So I look around and find it on the nightstand. “Okay don’t want to use the Bomb rune, too risky. I’ll start with….” So I tested out the one for magnetism. I take aim at my shield, and it’s actually works! “Whoa… this could help with finding stuff that is metal underwater.” I then saw that I could move the object around where I wanted to, provided there isn’t something in the way. Next up was the Stasis rune. I toss an empty trash can up the air and when I used it, it froze in midair by chains appearing out of nowhere. Until the time limit came and it fell… right on top of Isaac’s head who just came in with Jake.

            “OW!!!! Sonofa…..” he yelled as he held his head in pain. That’s gotta leave a mark. “How did that trash can…. Never mind glad to see you’re awake Badger Boy.” Jake said while checking if Isaac had that ‘bump’ on his head. “Well since you’re up guess we can finally head downstairs, we need to talk.” I got confused by that? “I’ll explain about the trash can later. But how long was I out?” I needed to know, “From what Jake, said we’ve been out for a whole day.”

            An entire day! Crap that tiger and swim in the cavern did not do me any good at all. After putting on a shirt, I follow the two of them. While in the elevator, I noticed a change in Jake’s mood when he was with Isaac. Maybe they had a heart to heart chat? Nah couldn’t be, as Isaac has a crush on Quinn, and Jake with Taylor. Maybe they met at one point before this and just remembered? But getting a chance to ask has to wait as I was walking with them into the restaurant.

            And everyone else was there including our new addition, the little fox who left Taylor and Diego to come to me. _Mmrrroo?_ Guess it was just as worried as the others. “Isaac, Ryan! Thank goodness you two are alright.” Taylor said putting her fork down. “Yeah, do us all a favor kid and don’t scare us like that again?” Diego asked just as worried while Michelle came to check on me as well. “Well as least you saw the note. How are you feeling?” all that came out was “I feel like shit.”

            But it enough for her. “Well, considering I had to clean out that wound of yours, I’m not very surprise you would think that. Try to be careful next time? Oh and better drink plenty of fluids as well.” with that she went back to eat what was on her dish. Good thing Raj did make pancakes this time. Because like Michelle said I had not only drink but also eat something as well…… Mmmm chocolate chip pancakes…….

 

 

            _Taylor’s POV_

            I’m sure glad Ryan is alright and eating as well. Same with Isaac, the two of them sure went through hell yesterday. But at least they’ll be able to hear on what we should do now. Until Estela after checking on Ryan was walking out. “At least you’re still alive, kid. But now I know, I’ve got things to do.” She was about to leave when Ryan said…. “Estela, be careful out there. Hate to see something bad happen you.” She then gives him a nod in respect. “I will, Ryan. Stay here. It’s safe at the resort. Taylor, Isaac, he’s all yours” and thus she leaves us. But that’s her decision.

            But wonder why she would care for Ryan though? “That girl gives me the creeps… but at the same time, I really, really wanna be her friend. Is that weird?” I hear Raj saying. “A little” was Craig’s reply. “So, since she’s gone off now, Taylor are you doing okay?” Sean ask concerned. “I’m fine, but with what happened with these two…” I say point to the still eating… “… I just need to forget.” “Forget?” sounded like he didn’t like the sound of that.

            But I had to. Didn’t want to focus on what happened yesterday, especially how Ryan nearly became tiger food or Isaac nearly burned. “Yeah. Just… push it all out of my mind.” “You got that right Princess. Take it from me. When you spend your whole life seeing crazy things… you learn to just keep it all out.” At least Jake is siding with me. So I have my I eyes closed and take everything I see… the tiger stalking me… and then Ryan facing it despite being injured… the plane that would’ve been burned down if not for Isaac being there… and nearly dying because of it… and I force all of it from my mind, goodbye bad dream!

            Back to almost feeling, cheery. “That’s better.” I finally say. “Wanna know what’d be _even_ better?” Jake asks before bringing out a bottle of rum from behind the counter. “Who could use a drink right now?” “That would be me.” Was Diego’s answer. “Seconded” Zahra’s but Grace… didn’t see it like that “Jake, please…” “This isn’t the time for that.” Sean pitched in. Isaac though “Sean we’ve been through Hell and back. Yeah we kinda do.”

            “Boy Scout’s right. And also, pretty sure alcohol was _invented_ for times like this.” Jake said agreeing with Isaac. Ryan however, “any chance of some OJ behind the counter too? My dad made me promised not to drink.” “Well in that case Badger Boy…. let’s see… Ah! You’re in luck. Here kid” Jake replied handing him a carton of juice and a glass. “Sooo are we gonna talk about what happened yesterday?” oh that’s right. Since the two of them were out of it for the rest of yesterday, we never did talk about it.

            “You mean the part where our plane would’ve celebrate Fourth of July if Isaac wasn’t there? Or the part where Fantastic Mr. Fox over here went full Elsa on a saber-tooth tiger?” _Mmrm?_ “Fantastic Mr. Fox? Elsa? What are we talking about again?” Ryan ask confused. Wait what? He hasn’t heard of either of them? But Diego… “Ugh, Lila please tell me we have some collection of movies for him to binge watch on!” but instead of answering him she said… “Could we all just take a deep breath and calm down? There’s no sense getting upset over a little frea…..”

            “Please don’t say it’s an accident, because it wasn’t Lila.” Isaac said cutting her off. “He’s right. It _wasn’t_ an accident.” “And how exactly do you know that?” Michelle wondered. Jake looked at Isaac for some odd reason, and then “From what Boy Scout told me, while his was fixing the plane the best he could, he discovered that the hangar didn’t have any parts to replace the damaged ones he found on an engine. Then when we spoke about leaving the island he decided to fix what he could.” He then looked at Isaac to finish “while I was in the cockpit, that’s when I noticed the burning smell. Next thing I see, a fire is set off from a gas trail. So I rushed to grab an extinguisher and stop it as quickly as possible. But I also found out someone locked me inside thus leading me to…”

            “Collapsing on the ground from too much smoke intake.” Michelle said guessing exactly what he was gonna say. “It means only one thing. Someone went in there and tampered with _my_ plane.” Jake said while looking at Lila. “Any lightbulbs going off?” “Me?” Lila spoke being accused. “I gave Isaac my key, so who else had one besides him?” “How would I know? I’m just a tour guide!” said she hastily. But she was with us. So how could she….

            “Guys, hang on a second. Let’s say, for argument’s sake someone _did_ try to intentionally to destroy Jake’s plane. But _why_? Why would anyone do that?” Quinn had a good question and I think I have a good theory. “Isn’t it obvious? To keep us here. And, as for who, I think it was someone else on the island.” Zahra isn’t so convinced though. “Like who, exactly?”

            “I don’t know. It’s a big island. Who knows who could be lurking out there, watching us?” but Grace wasn’t too sure about what I said too. “Yes, but… there’s no sign that that’s true. With what we know, isn’t it more likely that whoever tried to destroy the plane was… one of us?” thankfully Isaac had his own theory. “Actually Grace, I found a journal in the hangar. The mechanic that it belonged to, believed there might’ve been someone else aside from the hotel guests on the island. And considering what has happened so far, I actually think Taylor might be right. So for everyone’s sake here, let’s not point fingers here. The last thing we need is tearing this group apart… we’ll need more facts aside from journal.” Ah Isaac, always the one to stop the fighting. “You’re right. Both of you are. I’m with you two.” Even Sean agreed with Grace about this.

            “Good call. Distrusting each other is the last thing we need right need. What matters is that we despite Isaac saving our ride, we can’t use it anymore. We need to focus on finding another way off the island.” “Whoa, hang on. I know y’all think of me as the quiet guy….” Craig tried saying and “The Quiet Guy? Really Craig?” Ryan said dully. “He’s got you there. No one ever thought that.” Even Zahra burned him. But he ignored them as “…but I’ve got something to say. You’re calling it an accident and sabotage… I call it a goddamn miracle!”

            Ok, not the smartest thing to say near Jake or Isaac as their eyes were twitching with anger. “Craig, you do realized I nearly died, right?” “Yeah and watch with you’re saying about my plane, Drax.” Yep the two to them were mad. “Peace guys.” He continued on as if he wasn’t cut off. “You’re about to bail on a legit paradise! But we just got a second chance to make the most of our luck!”

 

_Isaac’s POV_

 

            Luck, Craig really? If it is luck, it’s mostly bad. And sounds like Sean had to same idea since “Craig, this isn’t lucky. This is insanely _unlucky_.” but what he got as an answer was “Because you’re choosing to see it like that. Dude, we’ve been playing together a long time. I’ve had your back since day one, since we were freshman roommates. On and off the field. I know you’re the team captain and all, but right now, I need you to hear me out.” What’s with Craig lately?   I know he would side with Sean all the time but, why was he acting like this? “I do hear you, man. But this is crazy. We can’t risk this. We have so much of our lives ahead of us. Senior season… the draft… going pro together like we always talked about. Remember?” Sean said.

            Oh right, Sean and Craig were on the top of the draft list for the Northbridge Condors. “…of course I do.” “And one day, you and me, we’ll buy this whole damn island and party here all summer long.” But when Sean said that Craig’s face fell further as he pulled away from him shaking his head… “Nah, man, that’s _dreams_. You’re talking about the future, when all we ever got is right now.”

            Wait, from how he said that was almost….. Oh man, Craig. Now I really feel sorry for you. Heck even Ryan could tell what was wrong. Yet Sean, that idiot can’t pick up on the small hint. Luckily Taylor said “Craig is right. The present matters more.  Now is the only guarantee.” This cheered him up a little. “See? Taylor gets it.” “You’re saying you just want to stay on this island?” and of course, Sean is missing the point as ever. “I’m saying that we should make the most out of what we know we have… and not risk what we’ve got just to gamble on a future that might not happen.”

            Heck I had to agree. “Taylor’s right. Not only that, but also cherish with what we have. Sure, I still dream of being a pilot like Aragorn here, but you got to take in the memories you make in the here and now.” “Cheer’s to that!” Jake commented and sounds like he considers Taylor a friend. “That’s great and all, but what the hell are we supposed to do now?” and Michelle had a point there. “Jake’s plane can’t have been the only way out. There’s gotta be other vehicles _somewhere_. It’s a big island.” Please tell me Sean wasn’t considering….

            “Sean, you really want to _leave the resort_?” Grace just said what I realized. Great minds think alike. “Even Estela told us we should stay put. Shouldn’t we wait for someone to come get us?” “I won’t lie. For now, we’re safer at The Celestial… but we don’t know how long that will last. And we don’t know if anyone’s coming. We should assume we’re on our own and find our own way out.” And Sean goes trying to be leader! But like every group, there is that one rebel. And I know who that is… and he also had a good point with what he said in response.

            “But you wouldn’t know where to start looking. Meanwhile, Tony The Tiger and god knows what else is out there hungry for a snack.” “But Jake, _you’re_ the one who wanted to leave La Huerta first.” I’d hear Taylor say. Wait he did? “Yeah, when we had a sure way out. You might’ve noticed, things changed a little back there. We should sit tight and stick to the resort. At least we’re fenced in here.” And that figures. “So, all in all we can either leave right now to look for a way out, or stay put and wait until someone does come for us. In that case, we should take a vote to settle this. We’ll have equal input this way.” I needed to get that out. Soon enough…

            “Democracy is a deeply flawed system subject to the whims of the mob, but… in this circumstance, I suppose it’s fair.” At least Aleister approves of my suggestion. “Isaac is right. We should vote. I’m definitely having my say in this.” Wow even Michelle? Who knew? “Alright, I’ll start. I vote we leave now.” Of course Sean would start us off. Arrogant bastard. “Me, too. I just want to get out of here.” Now I’m regretting saying we should vote. Thankfully the others thought differently. “Well, I say we stay put and _don’t_ get ourselves killed.” Was Jake’s opinion “Seconded. Help will be here any moment now.” Lila said that almost too quickly….  But my heart was crushed when Quinn “We’ve been here for two days now. I don’t think anyone’s coming back. I vote ‘leave now’.”

            “Ditto. I never wanted to come on this stupid trip to begin with.” So why did you Zahra? “What about you, Malfoy?” the only thing he was missing is the wand and uniform. But I was more of a Percy Jackson fan…. “As much as I despise taking your side, _Jacob,_ I also cast my vote for ‘stay put’.” Eesh didn’t have to be an ass about it. “Me too. I really don’t want to be wandering in the rainforest right now.” With what’s out there I don’t blame ya Grace. Raj however “Same here. Plus, this place has a spa.” Said as if he discovered something important. “Craig?” despite Sean looking hopeful at him, all he got was a glare and “…Stay here.”

            “Okay, the vote is still four for ‘leave now,’ six for ‘stay put.’ Seven make a majority, so… it’s you turn Taylor.” ‘ _Come on, Taylor don’t side with Sean on this.’_ Was going on in my head as she looked at the two of them and then… “I vote ‘Stay put’.” Whew!  “Ah…” no need to whine about it Sean. “That’s a majority. Knew you’d be smart about this, Taylor.” wow Jake called her by her real name. “Woo! ‘Stay’ wins! Suck it” Craig yelled in approval. “Diego, Ryan, Isaac, none of you didn’t get to vote.” Well at least she knows we didn’t get a chance. “Oh… that’s okay.” What’s eating at Diego? “What were you gonna vote for?” she asked him anyway. “Really, Taylor, it doesn’t matter now…” I guess he wanted to go.

            Ryan though “so we didn’t get a chance to vote. It’s not a big loss for me. I don’t wanna go on account that my parents will kill me if they saw this.” He said gesturing to his side. At least he had a good reason. “So, are we done here? That hammock out back is calling my name.” and of course the disagreeing starts soon after. “Well, hold on. We’re staying put, but that doesn’t mean we should just sit around and hope that help shows up. We don’t even know if anyone back home knows what happened, and we’re not expected back for a week.” Really Sean? Unfortunately Aleister agreed with him. “Sean is correct. We must search the resort for a way to contact the mainland and request help. Without cell service or internet here, that’s our only option.”

            “Hey, go ahead, more power to ya. I ain’t stopping you.” Jake replied but “We’re all in together, Jake.” Sean spoke rather angry. “You know, sometimes you sound like my old sergeant…. I hate that guy.” With that he walks off, and so did Craig. “You okay, Sean?” Taylor asked him “Yeah… yeah, I’m fine. The rest of us should get searching. The sooner we call for help, the quicker we get ourselves outta here.”

            So the group that stayed inside split into 2 smaller ones, the one I was with; Taylor, Ryan, Diego, Aleister and Grace spent nearly half an hour looking for anything that would help yet… it’s like finding a needle in a hay stack. And not to mention Ryan and Taylor’s little friend kept following us everywhere. “A picturesque Caribbean island… with absolutely no internet. I can’t tell yet if we’re in heaven or hell. If it turns out to be purgatory, I’m gonna be pissed.” I hear Diego say getting exhausted, I know I am too. _Rrfm!_ The little chose that moment to sneeze on him by accident since the two on them were on a bed.

            “Wow, Diego, glad I wasn’t there.” I said trying not to laugh as he was wiping off the snow. “What is that… that _thing_ anyway?” Aleister asked. “Whatever he is, he’s not going anywhere. Maybe we should give him a name!” Grace spoke up, with Ryan… “Maybe we should let Taylor, since he stays with her more than any of us.” and then name game begins “How about _Iceman?_ ” Diego suggested, but the fox look a little annoyed. Wow smart little guy. “ _Aaron Brrr!”_ Grace’s wasn’t any better since he looked confused. “You’re all wrong. His name should obviously be _Kelvin_.” Was Aleister’s choice. “Like absolute zero! Good idea, Aleister!” “I, erm… Thank You.” Does it really surprise him on getting a compliment?

            But even his idea was terrible as the little guy had his paws on his snout. “Please, tell me you have something that _isn’t_ related to the cold, Taylor?” I ask facepalming. “Yeah, I actually do. I’m gonna go with Furball. How’s that sound, little guy?” _Mrfm!_ Wow a name he doesn’t hate. “I think he loves it!” Grace commented. And then we hear the crowd outside. So some of us look down, and see Jake and the others having fun in the hot tub. Man that looks like fun. “Quinn! We said two swigs, then pass the rum! Do rules mean nothing to you?” Jake was saying to her. Oh man she’s gonna get wasted from that stuff. “ _Hic!_ Sorry!” and she has the hiccups. Go figure. “Don’t worry, I brought more!” Craig said with glee. And then Raj “Guys! I just came upon the greatest discovery in human history…. _I found pool noodles!”_

 

 _Ryan’s POV_      

 

            Man why are we stuck here again? Oh right, Sean trying to be a so-called leader of the group. “Now _they’re_ living right.” Diego said looking down. “Sure does look nice down there…” I was gonna ask if they were tempted to go, then Sean shows up “Hey, guys.” And he comes with Lila and Zahra. “Hey, any luck?” Taylor asked them so I but in, “all the luck we had is nothing but bad. So I don’t think they’re luck was good either.” And Sean cringed at that. “Didn’t have to say it like that, Ryan.” He replied sounding hurt. But he need to know the truth. “But we did find the elevator to the very top floor.”

            “It’s Everett Rourke’s office. The owner of the resort. We’re not exactly allowed in there, but…” Lila spoke up with Zahra finishing, “But if anyone has some kinda high-tech satellite phone, it’d be the cartoonishly rich dude.” “You guys coming?” I see Sean asking us. “Yeah, I’m coming.” Taylor didn’t sound excited about it, but with seeing how is doing, who can blame her? But he didn’t noticed. “Awesome.” “Then let’s get going it’s this way.” Lila spoke up leading us to the elevator. But then…

            “Actually... it looks _really_ fun down there. I’ll catch up with you later.” Diego suddenly said. “Diego, this is serious. You’re gonna goof off instead of helping us get a ride out of here?” Taylor sounded really hurt now. “I just… could really use a break right now.” Was his reply. “In that case, can you take Ryan here with you?” Wait what? I turned to Isaac as he was the one who said that, and even Sean did.

            “I know we need to find a way out, but Ryan needs to rest, _not_ try to push himself too hard. So at least let him go. Besides you need to show him all the things he’s missed in life right Diego?” and much to my surprise, Sean agrees with him. Eesh this guy butts heads with Jake, yet with Isaac he’s understanding? How does he do that? “Isaac’s right. You shouldn’t be help while you’re still recovering. So go ahead Ryan, take the time to rest up.”

            So we leave the group that was searching for a way home and I see Isaac put his hand on Taylor’s shoulder to reassure her before we left. And just keep me company, Furball had followed and Diego. Well, mostly me. “Glad to have tag _alongside_ with me.” I say petting him behind his ear. And Jake then noticed me, but looked around as if trying to find someone else. “Hey, didn’t expect you being down here.”

            “ _Hic!_ Come enjoy the hot tub with us, Ryan!” wow, so this is why I promised my dad not to drink stuff like that. Regardless, I only stick my legs inside the tub as I didn’t want to get my bandages wet. Again. I was enjoying it until something jumped in splashing us! Turns out even Furball wanted to relax as well. _Mrrrrrm…_ silly little fox. “Yo, Ryan. Up for a pool joust?” Craig, Jerk-face Craig asked me with a wide grin. Wow…. Did he really forget, what I did to him?

            “Craig, you know I can’t get wet again. Especially with….” I had to pull my shirt up just to remind him. “Oooohhhh. Right, sorry about that.” So they asked Diego instead, and I watched as both he and Quinn knocked each other into the water soon after. Yep, never gonna drink. And then I see Zahra, who I thought was with the others, walking up to us. I wonder what happened up that made her change her mind? So I asked her “Hey, Zahra, went you going to Rourke’s office a while ago?” at least she’s trusting me a little. Come to think of it, seems like everyone seems to open up not only to me but Isaac and Taylor as well…. Wonder how they are doing right now…….? And where did I get this minor headache all of a sudden?

 

_Taylor’s POV_

Whoa, what was that all about? First thing I remember was, Lila trying to hide some cufflinks and then somehow typing in a password that just came to me and... next thing that happen is I am seeing some person in a red astronaut suit, then blue men on a beach, and John Tull!!! Holy……. Before I got blasted by his shotgun, I end up in this complete whited out area…. “Whoa….” That’s when I hear something behind me…. I turn and see “Hello, Taylor….”

            “ _Aaaah!!!_ Talking crab!!!!” please tell me I didn’t eat any of Raj’s ‘special’ food by accident! “Not quite. My appearance is merely a construct, derived from your own thoughts. I’m not sure why you chose to present me in this form… but I suppose a talking crab it is.” Wait what is ‘it’ talking about? It’s not something like Pennywise the….. NO!!! If what this thing said is true, last thing I want to see is that scary clown! Just think of Professor Seafood from the Dopey Cat App Diego showed me once!

            “What… what are you really?” as I try to focus on only the crab. “An abstraction. A concept. An avatar from the fourth dimension. What you did back at that office… was very _irresponsible._ The continuum is in enough flux around this island. The last thing we need is anomalies further compromising its integrity. And that was bad enough, having _those two here_ has nearly torn the barriers to other realms!” what did it mean by that? “I don’t…. understand…..” I spoke slowly, because this wasn’t making sense at all……

            “You broke the rules of time, Taylor. Did the impossible. Reached into the void and drew forth forbidden knowledge.” That doesn’t sound good. “Do… I die now? Or go to like… uh, time prison?” whatever the case, I might’ve screwed myself over. “No, I can restore the balance. But it will come at a great cost. This time, you got lucky. Do it again…. I cannot promise reality will ever be restored.” Next thing that’s happening there is some rushing noise, something being torn into a millions pieces and…….

            I’m back in Rourke’s office. Like nothing ever happened. Huh? “Taylor?” Sean said trying to get my attention. “You just… spaced out for a second…” Grace had told me. For a second, what was I….. then I’m getting a very odd feeling that I shouldn’t do something but…. I said “I don’t know… but I have a horrible headache now…. And for some reason, I can’t stop picturing a talking crab….”

            “You, uh, been hanging out with Raj?” Sean said worried. I don’t blame for what I said. But then I noticed Isaac rubbing his forehead as if he had migraine. “Enough jabbering. Are you going to put in a password or not?” Aleister said rather rudely. “I… think I’ll wait on that. Probably better not to guess.” I finish saying. “Okay, we made progress. We should keep looking…..” then Isaac cut him off. “Progress, Sean? No offense, all we found is a computer that won’t let us in without a password. The only way we could get in it was with Zahra, but since Aleister…..” he pointed towards him “…tried to tell her what to do, she bailed on us. And we could’ve had something by now if it weren't for that!”

            All of us looked at him with various expressions; me, Lila and Grace in shock, Aleister in shame, and Sean cringed in dismay. “Did you really had to say it like that?” Isaac was sighing as if exhausted and he said. “Look, I’m sorry but, I’m just getting tired and I need some rest after all this today. And I can’t really put my trust into you that much. You might be the captain for the football team and all, but with how you act at times, sometimes I wonder if you even understand teamwork at all.” then he was walking off into the elevator. “I’m gonna go off somewhere to be alone. And I hate saying this to you but….” he looked at Sean with disappointment. “I’d rather trust Jake more than you.” Sean took this in, with pure shock in his face as everyone walked in the elevator. Finally he said…

            “Fine, if you wanna slack off and shred waves with him, go straight ahead…. Doesn’t matter anymore.” Despite Grace wanting to ask me something, she’d kept quiet seeing the whole thing as the elevator was closing on them. That’s when I hear it, a soft hiss from behind. Looking back I see there was a shredder that wasn’t there before! “Sean, I think the office heard you when you said the word ‘shred’….” And they were already gone. Well might as well see what’s there. I see nothing but cross-cut documents, already destroyed but then I see them…. “Is that…..”

 

_Sean’s POV_

 

            As soon as we got off the elevator, Isaac walks off to one of the massaging chairs. That’s just great, the one of the few people I thought I could trust to have my back after Craig, and he says he trusts Jake more! What’s gotten into you Isaac?! But, as much as I didn’t want to admit it, he was right. We didn’t find anything at all. And after what him and Ryan been through yesterday, we shouldn’t of have them help at all. Maybe I should apologize to the two of them when I see them again. Well at least Taylor is still with us as she is catching up. Maybe she…

“Hey, Taylor. Find anything else in Rourke’s office?” I had to ask her to see if I could prove him wrong. Unfortunately “No… nothing interesting.” That’s what I was afraid of… so we search some more around the lobby, avoiding where Isaac is as he is resting. And then we run into them… “Jake…” Taylor spoke surprised. Both groups stopped. And to make matters worse, we were in each other’s way. I don’t see Ryan though. Maybe he’s resting up too. Then Jake, that arrogant bastard….

             “Excuse us…” I couldn’t help but snort at him, but he must of caught that. “What was that? You got something to say to me Cap?” well if he wants to know….”I try to save my breath for people I respect.” His carefree mood was really pissing me off now. “Don’t know how I’ll sleep at night without your respect.” Oh now he’s done it. So I walk up to give him a piece of my mind when suddenly. “Come on, what are you two doing?” Taylor said trying to break us up.

            “I’m not gonna let this guy guilt you and everyone else into following him just to soothe his ego.” My ego? You think it’s about my ego you midget! “Well in that case, I don’t like this guys attitude rubbing off on people. We’re alone out here, Taylor. That means we have to count on each other.” Oh he just won’t stop there. “Taylor can make her own decisions. She doesn’t need someone playcalling her life, Q.B.” playcalling her life!? “Oh really? And what about ‘ego’? Man, you’re the one here only thinking about yourself.” If I wasn’t arguing with this asshole, I would’ve heard everyone else arguing…. “Oh my god, just butt out of our business!” “You guys could have at least helped!” “Yeah, you managed to call for help? No? Then I guess we did as much as y’all did!” “I’ve heard quite enough outta the lowest common denominator, thank you!” “I don’t know what that means! You know I’m bad at math, bro!”

            Unbelievable, this guy here despite us having to stick together, is tearing us apart! “This is getting bad, Taylor! What do we do!?” “…I have no idea!” “Everyone, please! Let’s all consider our actions… Hey! What are you…..” But the next we all hear and cover our ears from someone whistling very loud! We all turn to see…. a rather pissed off Ryan and Isaac, the latter having just used Lila’s whistle.

            “Will both sides, do us a favor and SHUT UP!!! This is getting us nowhere! Sean’s group is mad because Jake’s didn’t even lift a finger…. BIG FREAKIN WHOOP!!!” whoa, how mad is Ryan right now?! “And the Jake’s group mad at Sean’s for always trying to tell them what to do. CRY ME A RIVER!!!” then he pushed Taylor and Diego to Lila, who had pretty much backed away from this. “All in all, nothing was achieve here!!! So do me this little thing and STOP ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF WHINING KIDS!!!!” then he was coughing very badly, causing Michelle to rush to check on him. “Nothing serious, just overtaxed your lungs. But he’s right this is gotten us nowhere. We should walk our own ways and drop the matter.” Whatever I what was gonna say, this kid vent it all out of us.

            So we just walk off in different directions……..

 

_**Third Person View**_

          As Taylor, Diego and Isaac was watching everyone go off somewhere else, rather to try to relax or search some more Diego spoke up…. “So, uh, _that_ went well.” the three of them looked up at the forest as the sun was setting. And despite being inside a fenced gate, they felt vulnerable, with nowhere to hide. “We fenced ourselves in, but somehow things got worse.” And Taylor replied “If we can’t find a way to work together… I don’t think we’re _ever_ getting out of here.” Isaac however was quiet but within his thoughts……

            _She’s right. At this rate, It doesn’t matter if can find a way out. And if what the journal says is true….._

_We probably won’t even make it through this alive……_

 

* * *

 

         And so Act 2 Begins. And almost 7400 words. Man that took forever. I’ll be honest, I didn’t like having to pick sides in this particular chapter. Trying to appease one group, the other glares daggers at you. And before you ask: the reason why Isaac and Ryan had headaches when Taylor meet Professor Seafood, That will be explained in a later chapter. Well Review if you want! As for flamers, I got my ancient arrows aimed at you…….

 

 


	8. Pies Make Peace

            Ahh the chapter with the dead drunk college kids, putting ‘Too much’ love into cooking and of course…. The three MC’s stuck in the middle of all this! Well not much to say but this chapter actually took some time to post up. Mainly due to an idiot taking vacation from work from last Thursday all the way yesterday.

            Oh and flamers I just bought Undertale for the Switch, so beware of a dancing killer robot that will make your last living moments….. *Points to Mettaton EX* **ABSOLUTELY BEAUITFUL!!!!**

            Disclaimer is same as always…..

 

* * *

 

 

**Act 2 Chapter 7: Pies Make Peace**

_Taylor’s POV_

            I wake up, my thoughts still on the files I found yesterday. They contain information on Sean, Grace, Raj and Estela. Why would Everett Rourke have information on all of them? Something is going on here and seems like the journal Isaac had found in the hangar might have been right about something. Maybe I should talk with him in private so we could compare notes. I look down at my bed and see Furball curling next to my side. The little cutie. _Mrrrrmrrr._ And then I hear Diego knocking and peeking his head in, along with speak of the devil Isaac and Ryan. “Hey, Taylor…. ready for breakfast?”

            So I answer and ask him “I’m always ready for breakfast. But do you think things are going to be cool in there? That fight yesterday was pretty heated…” so he tried to lighten up the mood, but Ryan wasn’t convinced with his reply “People fight all the time. How can anyone stay mad in a paradise like this?”

           “I don’t know Diego. Even if the two of us stopped from getting worse, it still looks like a vacation from hell with the tension still between Jake and Sean.” I wish he could lighten up, but he was right. If they didn’t stop them yesterday, no doubt the two of them would’ve been fighting. “Ryan, its fine. Besides if I’m wrong you can always say ‘I told you so’.”

            Turns out the kid was right. The restaurant was quite like a tomb with a heavy angry silence looming over everyone. Even Raj felt it as there was only bagels and cold cereal on the buffet table. And the jokes, laughter, banter and smiles were dead in the water. Both groups were on opposite sides glaring at each other, the only exceptions being Raj and Grace. “Welp, I was wrong about that! Go ahead and say it, Ryan.” Diego said sadly. “I’d have something else to do in a moment. And I rather not say it. You look down in the dumps already as is.” At least he knew not to rub it in.

            And the thing Ryan mentioned was when Jake had cut in front of us provoking Sean. “And where do you think you’re going?” he says while blocking Jake. “Getting myself another bagel Sergeant Buzzkill. Got a problem with that?” was his reply. “Not everyone’s gotten a bagel yet. Since you’re not contributing to the team, the least you can do is wait til everyone else has a turn.” But before Jake could say anything… “Jake it’s alright, you can have my bagel. Never liked them anyway.” Ryan said while glaring at Sean. This made him balk a little.

            “Ryan, what are you doin….” But Sean got cut off. “Wow, when you think that everyone would want a bagel Heisman?” Uh oh, he’s calling him by his football name. “Instead of snapping at Joker here, you first thing you should of done is ask us if we even wanted one at all.” “Heh, Badger Boy got you there Cap.” Jake spoke smirking, but flinch when Ryan’s ‘Death Glare’ was aimed at him now.

            “And you should have had the courtesy of going to the back of the line instead of cutting ahead. Didn’t even consider that?” I lean to Diego while watching this whispering “I’m just gonna stay out of this one. Seems like Ryan is chewing both of them out.” “Good call, Taylor. No need to get caught between a Rock and a Hard Place.” He replied. “Which one’s which?” I wonder. Then Ryan, “Look if you got steam to let out, go ahead do your worst. But not in here, because knowing you thick headed idiots, you might knock over the table and the four of us hadn’t eaten anything yet.”

            Both Sean and Jake were now glaring at Ryan with pure contempt, thinking he was butting into personal business now. What business though? But he was right, this wasn’t the place to go on an all-out brawl. And somehow they got the message too. “Fine. But know this Badger Boy. Between me and him, this ain’t over. And thanks for letting me have your bagel.” Jake said while walking off kicking a chair over. As for Sean… “You really are pushing your luck, kid. But if he wants to sit around and brood, he can be my guest. I’m off to see if I can find a working radio.” And he goes off the other way…..

            “That… could have gone better.” Diego said now even more down. “Yeah… maybe I should have stepped in, after all… but the last thing I want to do is pick sides.” Everyone else just sat there very tense, eating in awkward silence. Then as if Isaac was reading my mind… “I’ve lost my appetite. Here, Diego, take my bagel.” He then walks off and I follow him….

 

_Isaac’s POV_

Guess Taylor lost hers too after seeing that sight. While nodding to her, I try to get what happened out of my head. Man, why can’t Jake and Sean get along? If I tried breaking the fights apart, Jake would assume I was siding with the quarterback idiot. And while Ryan does have the skills to break them up as with what happened with Craig from Day 1, he can’t take on both of them while not pushing himself too hard. Especially since he still needed to heal up.

            I was so deep in thought I didn’t hear Raj coming our way until…. “Taylor! Isaac! Can we talk? I’m not gonna mince words. I’m worried about our group. If we keep up this feud, we’re never gonna get of this island.” Wow he was too? But he was smarter than people thought. But we let him continue on. “We need a way to come together. I think I might know how to do it… but I gonna need both of you for help.” Me and Taylor look at each other for a moment before. “We’re listening.” So he explains his idea. “This is going to sound kind of crazy… but we need to throw a feast.”

            “A… feast?” Taylor had every right to be confused as I was. “Look, my grandmother had this saying. ‘Words make war… but Pies make peace’.” Wow, his grandmother sounded like a wise woman in her time. So much so both us of said at the same time “That is genius!” “You think so? Most people just stare at me confused when I say it.” Taylor asked wondering “How many times have you been in this situation?” “Oh you know. That one time at Chi Sigma Alpha… and in my _a capella group_ …. And junior prom, whoo, that was a doozy….” I tried my best not to laugh at him in a capella group. Oh man, if only I had a camera back then….

            “Look, the point is, I’ve actually got a lot of experience bringing folks together… and there’s nothing that does the job like good food, strong drinks, and a lot of laughs.” Well, he’s got us there and while I’m good keeping groups from fighting, Raj is a _Master_ of stopping them by such great food. He might even give Gordon Ramsay a run for his money! “Ok, the two of us are sold. So, what’s the plan?” Taylor asked him. “I’ll handle the cooking. I was poking around the kitchen earlier, and there is a _lot_ of good stuff in there.” “So what do you need us for?” I wondered asking him. “Come on, you two! What’s the most important thing for a feast?”         

            Ohh….. so that’s what he needed us for “The most important this is…” so while I answer one thing Taylor says another. “A community coming together in unity and support?” “Really good booze that isn’t beer?” so Raj answered. “Sorry, Taylor but Isaac’s is right with what he said. And really, really good booze at that. I need you two to hit up all the bars in this resort and make sure the party tonight is _stocked_.” Then Taylor asked him “Don’t we have a bunch of stuff down here already?” wouldn’t be surprised if they killed it be now. And as if he knew what I was gonna say “Well, we’ve managed to put a surprisingly big dent in the beer supply…” go figure.

            “But more importantly, we can’t just serve your average pool bar swill at this feast! We need the good stuff! The gold label! The crème de la crème! …Literally. I’d like a bottle of Crème De La Crème.” Taylor couldn’t but smile at Raj’s crazy scheme. I know I was too. “So you’re sending us on a scavenger hunt to all the bars in the resort to get some special booze for you?” I asked knowing he needed the stuff pronto. “I knew I could count on both of you! Now listen up. I’ve got a few drinks in mind that I wanna make, but I’m going to need specific ingredients. I’m gonna need that Crème De La Crème…. A bottle of McLellyn’s Whiskey… And a bottle of Armand de Fleur. You got that?” “We got it.” Taylor answered but realized something…

            “But what about Ryan? He said he promised his dad he wouldn’t drink.” Oh man she’s right! Thankfully Raj already had something in mind for him. “Good thing you asked about him. I was thinking of making a virgin drink for the little doodlebug. Thankfully the ingredients for that is already in the kitchen.” Well at least that’s good to know. No idea what might happen, but I get the feeling Ryan’s father is very scary when he gets mad “Now off you guys go! Good luck, you two! The fate of the party is on your shoulders!” and with our task at hand, we start hunting for the booze… little did we know, we were gonna have some tagalongs….

 

_Zahra’s POV_

Well, well, well…. the two are gonna go on a bar crawl? This is I cannot ignore. So when they make it to the elevator…. I decide to tag with them… “Hey there, you two. Heard you guys were going on a bar crawl.” While Blondie stared in surprise, Isaac shook his head in what think I was amusement. He knows me well…. “You were walking by and hear us talking with Raj, and then eavesdrop on us with the booze was mentioned right?” yep he definitely knows me very well. But, he did let me keep the ice cream all to myself while I didn’t kill his tiramisu cake. So…

            “You say ‘eavesdropping,’ I’d say I was ‘conveniently overhearing while hiding behind a corner.’ I’m in.” Taylor the poor sap sure didn’t see that coming “You are?” man does she have ask about everything? “Look. Let’s just say I’m a pretty experienced drinker, okay? I’ve got one hell of a discerning palate. You want this to just be some run-of-the-mill frat beer party run? Be my guest. But if you wanna come back with the best of the best, I’m your gal.” “All right then, you’re our gal. Lead the way.” At least Isaac understands me. But then all of a sudden….

            He shows up around the corner. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. What this I hear about a beer run?” Craig had the gall to eavesdrop on us. “Wow, talk about a small world, huh Taylor?” geez Isaac, it’s not that funny…. “Does _anyone_ on this island NOT eavesdrop on people?” at least Taylor agrees. “Come on, Taylor. You’re gonna need someone to carry all those bottles… someone big and strong… even Isaac here can’t carry them all on his own….” I couldn’t help but sweatdrop at that but…. wait a second…… “Hey! I called going with Taylor and Isaac first!”

            “Yeah, well, I called it second. And everyone knows that first is the worst, second’s the best!” wow Craig, can you really be anymore stupid? “Who? Who knows that?” but Taylor then came up with dumbest question yet. “I’m sorry, could we back up a minute? Are you guys just trying to get drunk?” “Yeahhhh dogg, get you it!” I don’t she does though, I had to slap away his hand from fistbumping anyone. “You really need to learn to read tone, Craig. And yes. We’re just trying to get drunk. It’s hot. We’re stuck on this island. And we’re all probably going to get eaten by a sabertooth tiger. Can you blame us?”

            And then Isaac spoke up after laughing at all this. “Sorry, had to get it out. But I don’t blame you Zahra. Nor Craig, in this case. Alright, you can _both_ tag along.” At least he’ll let us…. Wait a second, what did he just say!? “But….” I must have been stammering, I never stammer! “No, that’s….” even Craig was doing this and stop copying me doofus! But, I really need to get drunk. “…..Fine. But I still get the first sip.” I finally reply, silently cursing Isaac for this. “And I get to drink the most!” and Craig too just to shut him up. “See? You’re getting along already.” Please Taylor stop being so sappy. “Now come on. We need to stay focused and make sure to get Raj the drinks he needs!” not sure why though but Taylor seem to space out when we got to opening the doors. And Isaac just got a headache for no reason.

            “Hey, you alright Buck?” I heard him grumble… “Please, don’t shorten my last name Z. I hate being refer to one of the Bride’s kills” even Taylor’s little ball of frozen terror looked at them like it was worried. Smart fox….. too smart….. but Taylor snap out of her zoning out phase. “Wha… What was that…?” so “What was what?” was my reply.  “You just… totally spaced out there for a second.” Guess Craig can actually worry for someone other than Assbutt Sean. “I… I saw… I mean, I was in a…” but whatever was going in her mind, she shook it off. Guess she needs a drink as badly as we do. “Never mind. Just got lost in my thoughts, I guess. Let’s go find that alcohol!”

 

_Craig’s POV_

 

            Of all the places to hunt for booze, why did we come to a wedding?! “Uh, this doesn’t look like a bar.” But then the twig Isaac “Guessing you haven’t been to many fancy weddings, Craig. Rich couples go all out on nice wine and champagnes.” Wait they really go for the fancy cheap stuff? “Isaac knows what’s up. We checked this place out on the first day, and hoo boy, do they have the good stuff.” Guess they did serve something good for the big and fancy. How come we never get stuff like that!?

            “Yeah, well, where I’m from, the only thing they serve at wedding is cheap beer and moonshine.” But Z had to get me there. “I’ve always wondered. Do you actually drink it out of a jug labeled XXX, or is that just a stereotype?” but before I could say something back at her. “Stay focus you two.” Taylor is right, booze, get drunk and wasted. “Raj wanted a champagne called Armand de Fleur.” What kind of name is that anyway? “Oooo, I’ve heard of that. I’ll give Raj credit, boy knows his alcohol.” So we looking around and jackpot. “I think I see a couple of bottles of it down in the bar fridge!” hope Raj knows what this is, cuz I sure don’t as I was putting them in my backpack.

            “Well since there’s plenty of spares to go around, Zahra want a sip?” Isaac was saying giving Z a smirk. “You read my mind….. Buckalew. After all, this isn’t a bar crawl unless you drink.” Taylor, however was trying ruin the mood. “You know, I don’t recall saying this was a bar crawl…” but the other two just snagged a bottle each and popped it open with her taking a sip. “Mmm… tastes like horrific wealth disparity.” “man, the people who had this shindig sure knew what they were having.” Didn’t think Isaac knew about shindigs. So for the hell of it, I grab one and chug the stuff. But “Tastes like champagne. What’s the big deal?” but Z saw that as an offense. “The big deal is that it’s one of the finest, most flavorful champagnes in the world. You are _such_ a philistine.” I know she did not call me that!

            “Racist much? My family’s from Taiwan.” But Isaac “She meant that you have no taste in culture Craig. She was not being Racist.” Oh that’s what meant. Hey, wait a minute!!! “How about you, Taylor? Gonna drink?” so I her T saying “Hmmm… Count me in! All right, let’s do this.” starting to NOT dislike her now. So I ignore what Isaac said that Z told me and “That’s what I’m talking about, y’all!” so the four of us toast! “Cheers!” guess she must taste something different because “Ohhhhh wow.” But no time to savor. “Another! Another!” after a ‘couple’ of drinks later, “Wow. Okay. I am definitely gonna feel that. Let’s go check out the next bar on our list.” didn’t need to tell us twice Taylor.

            So we head off to the next set of double doors. The name to the next bar sure was something. Wonder if there was a Zelda fan that did the name. “‘Club Skullkid’?” guess Taylor was just as confused as I was “The hell is this?” so I open up the doors and we see a high-end nightclub! How much stuff did this rich guy put in this Hotel!? “Oh whaaaaaat?! No one told me there was a nightclub! Why are we not tearing this place down every night?” Zahra _just_ had to answer. “Because I can think of no worse way than to spend my time listening to crappy EDM while watching your sweaty ass fumble around?”

            “Pfffft. You’re just jealous cuz you don’t have my moves.” But they don’t have any taste after I give them a little dance. But then Zahra says something even I was surprised at “What is this, like, retro right? All this equipment is from the mid-90s… not to mention all the music.” Whaaaaat!? You mean we have to listen to all that boring shit!? Hell No!!

           

_Taylor’s POV_

 

            I had to get them to focus, luckily the bar was right there. “Come on, you three. Let’s go check the bar. This place should have a ton of cocktail supplies.” Before I could go around, Zahra jumps over it rifling through the bottles. “Let’s see… we got blackberry liqueur… absinthe… hot chili vodka…” then Isaac says to her “Is there any one that says Crème De La Crème?” to which she answers thankfully “Yup! Got two bottles of that right here!” Craig goes up to the bar as well reading what it says on the bottle. “A premiere flavored liqueur, with hints of chocolate, vanilla, and a dash of cinnamon.”

            Before he could chug it though, Isaac takes the bottle away scolding him like a kid. Which is kinda funny with him being a year younger than us. “You’re not supposed to drink it like that Craig! That stuff is very, _very_ strong!” even Zahra was siding with him since she was an alcohol expert. “He’s right! You’re meant to mix a little bit into a cocktail, you ape, not chug it like cheap beer!” but Craig trying to act like the smart one here… “Well, where’s the warning label, huh?”

            “Isaac, give the one he opened here. I’ll show him how it’s done.” After a minute or two of mixing up together a bunch of drinks, Zahra with a flourish, slides a rather large glass to Craig’s big hand. When while taking a sip of it, his reply was “Ooooooooooooh yeah. That’s good.” Must be since he took another long sip. “It better be. There’s, like, six shots in there.” Damn….. but if it’s that strong….. “There’s no way I’m keeping you two sober, is there?” I was worried what the answer was. “Not a chance in hell, want one?” was what she said. So just for the hell of it….. “I’ll have one. What the hell. You only live once, right?” I immediately regret saying because…..

            “YOLO, baby!!! I’ve got that tattooed on my butt!!” Isaac end up spitting his drink out from it. “Honestly!? Can’t a guy have a relax drink without you having doing something stupid, Craig! Ugh, thanks a lot. I think that’s it for me drinking.” And he goes off to a nearby restroom. And then we hear him puking. Poor Isaac. “Ouch. And we all remember, Craig. Well except Isaac.” While saying that, Zahra whips a cocktail and slides it me to drink. Once I took a sip “Oh man…that is delicious. And also incredibly strong.” This must have been approving in her as she said “Heh… I gotta admit, Taylor… you’re all right.” so I reply as Isaac came back holding his stomach “…Thanks? Now come on. We’ve got more booze to get.”

            “Sure thing. After I finish this cocktail. And the one after that.” I think… we were … in there….. for an hour. Since I know I was drunk, Isaac was carrying the bags as he sobered up. And he looked grumpy. Maybe he needs a… “Hey, guys? Is one of the island’s mysteries that everything is spinning? Or is that just me?” Craig was asking us. Nah it’s not possible…. Is it? I swear it is spinning. “Ha ha, Craig’s drunk. He’s as drunk as a guy who’s always drunk and is like ‘Hey! Look at me! I’m drunk!’ …I’m pretty drunk too, aren’t I?” yep Zahra is drunk too. And…..

            “You guys…… you guys are…… this was…….. heh……. Yeaaaaah…..” Yup I’m as drunk as they are now. “Yo Zahra. I think Taylor is feeling it.” Wow I think Craig is right. I AM feeling it. But I realized something. “Well, I think we hit every bar in this resort… and we did get a lot of alcohol……” but Isaac pitched in since he was the least drunk. “But not a single bottle of McLellyn’s at all. And knowing Raj, he’s gonna be disappointed.” Oh man, he was right….. luckily though…

            “Well… there is _one_ more bar.” Thank you Zahra…… “There is?” I end up asking. “I saw it when I was going over the hotel blueprints. Something call the V.I.P. Lounge.” Ooooo, sounds interesting. “V.I.P. Lounge? I didn’t see anything about that in the brochure.” Craig said surprised as I was. “That’s cuz you’re not a V.I.P., dummy. Unless it stands for………”

 

_Isaac’s POV_

       

            Okay, had to stop her before said that last part, don’t want to miss out on dinner. “Zahra, please. Just don’t say it, I can’t take it… just show us this ‘V.I.P.’ I keep hearing about.” I say covering my mouth. Thank goodness she decides not to. “Fine, just so you won’t puke and won’t puke either. Follow me.” Soon enough, she leads us to a big door locked by keypad. Which soon enough she starts rewiring. “Pffft, a simple one-source keypad authentication? It’s like they _want_ me to break in.” but I was worried. Not because she can’t do it, more along something might go wrong with her being drunk. “Not, that I’m doubting Z, but are you this is a good idea you being drunk?”

            “Sauce. It’s the V.I.P. Lounge. You know they got the best shizz in there.” Well Craig’s not wrong. “The drunker you get, the more you sound like your old self, Craiggers. Remember that time freshman year when you…. When we…. nevermind” I could’ve sworn she was smiling about something, but it faded away quickly. I’m guessing Taylor had the same thought as I did. I glance at her and she nods. So I say to Zahra, “The hell with it. Let’s get in there in already!” well she doesn’t seem not to like us anymore that’s a plus. “Hell Yeah.” But Craig being the fool he is “Let’s. Break. Down. This. Door!” and ends up hurting himself instead when trying to break it down. “Ow…..”

            “Do me a favor, you two. Keep Craig occupied for a few minutes, would you? I gotta work my skills on these wires. And to answer your earlier question Isaac, what’s the worst thing that can happen? I trip the wrong wire and 10,000 volts of electricity surge through my body, leaving you idiots screaming at the charred husk that is my corpse?” wait what? All three of us were gawking at what she said. “Craig, please tell me she’s joking, right?” I ask him a little alarmed, but the response was reassuring. “I can never tell with her.” despite that though, we all watch as she does her work.

            “Okay…. Red to green… need to watch the breaker…. And” damn….. she actually did it again. First with the elevator to Rourke’s office. Now this. I’m impressed, but then “Slap my ass and call me Snape, because I just work my magic!” this got us all staring at her…. but not for long because… “Tell anyone I said that, and I’ll kill all of you.” Yeah message receive……. Snape. Afterwards we look inside and whoa…. The lounge was something else. Dazzling lights on the ceiling and awesome water feature in the center of it all. And lo and behold, high-end alcohol at the bar, so while the others take in the sight, I head over to see if there was any McLellyn’s in there.

            “Okay, yeah, good call, Zahra. This was totally worth it.” I hear Taylor say to her. “Uh, duh? It’s called the _V.I.P._ Lounge. Of course it’s worth. Isaac, clear out of there. I’m gonna see what I can make us.” but while ducking down to check the high end stuff, I hear something fall with a thud…. Yeah she ain’t going nowhere like that. “On second thought, I’m just gonna lie here for a while. If someone could just sorta pour a drink into my mouth, that’d be great.” Soon enough Craig was looking around for what they have.

            “Lessee what they got here… some nice-ass vodka… like a crystal ball full of gin… and down in the fridge…. A cheese tray! Oh hells yeah, they’ve got a cheese tray!” Oh shit….. even Taylor thought the same thing as “Wait, Craig, you have no idea how old that is, maybe you should wait and……” too late as he was scarfing it down. Figures. “Oh, never mind, I guess you already ate half of it.” And in a very Craig way “Mmmmmmm, cheese……” he says and Zahra commented… “Don’t bother, Taylor. Craig’s a human garbage disposal. One time freshman year….”

            “Zahra, I’m trying _not_ to throw up again….. so please, please no more.” But something was nagging at me, so I had to ask them before they got sober again. “You guys keep mentioning freshman year. Did you two know each other, or no?” at that point, I look back up after grabbing a bottle of the said whiskey Raj needed. I felt the mood change and so did Taylor. “We, uh… well… you know…” “I mean… we… there was… see…” so Taylor said for me. “Were you guys a couple?” this put Craig in complete denial “What?! No! No no no! Definitely not! What a total crazy, nuts, ridiculous thing to say!”

            Zahra however wasn’t having any of it…. “Oh my god, Craig, don’t have a hernia. Yeah, we hooked up a few times. What’s the big deal?” this got him moody as “I thought you didn’t want to tell people about that….” Heck even she was moody! “Yeah, well, maybe sometimes I just don’t the energy to lie about it.” So I sit down on a nearby chair gesturing Taylor to do the same as I showed her I found what we needed. “Huh. I gotta admit, I have a hard time picturing you two together….” You and me both. But they must of not told anyone for a reason. “Yeah, well, we were different people back then. Just two dorky freshman with no idea what to do, stuck in the same hall….” Huh, guess that’s why Zahra mentioned ‘if only Craig saw my collection back in freshman’ as I see him give her a scotch on the rocks.

            “You had blonde hair, remember? You’d always wear it in a ponytail, over that nerdy pony sweater….” Blonde hair? Pony sweater!? Wow, I missed out on a lot. But then she says “Yeah, well, you were a total dork. You had glasses and a bowlcut and all you ever wanted to talk about was _World of Warcraft_ ….” Holy crap, seeing Craig as Rock Lee or Might Guy?! Good thing I wasn’t drinking, otherwise I’d be choking right there. Man I really did miss out…. If only I was able to graduate a year early in Westchester High. All because of that…… ugh……

            That makes me wonder, how is Devon and her crew doing? It’s probably not easy after hearing they lost Noah in the ‘cave collapse’ like that. Me on the other hand? I got fractured leg from the attack on homecoming and because of that, I had to take things slow due to being in a  cast. Gotten a lot of tardies because of it…. I was so spaced out that Taylor had to shake me to get my attention. “Isaac? Are you alright?” the others were looking at me, sobered up. So I say, “Yeah, just what the two were talking about, make me remember my old friends back from Westchester, that’s all” I get up and turned to my right back at the bar. Then I see it, a glass of unfinished whiskey. Taylor noticed it too. “Huh, that’s weird.”

            “What’s up?” Craig asked. “Everything else in this room is all neatly put away… but there’s this one glass of half-drunk whiskey still on the bar. It’s like someone was here after it was closed… just having a drink by themselves.” She’s right, everywhere else, there were signs of people around, panicked by something forcing them to leave. Yet, this lone glass…… I don’t know why, but there was all of a sudden a cold chill coming down my spine just seeing it there….  

 

_Ryan’s POV_

           

            Okay something is smelling real good in the kitchen, so I peek inside and see Raj and Quinn cooking up quite the feast. I can tell that from the smell he was cooking pork. And Quinn was making…… Cupcakes……. I try not to drool seeing this in front, but I must of knocked a pot over, because next thing I hear a clanking noise next to me, causing me to jump a little. And the cooks turn to where I was eavesdropping. “Oh, ummm, hi Raj, Quinn.” Opps, I am in so much trouble, but to my surprise, “Oh, hey there Ryan! I was actually wondering where you were at.” Raj said this while coming up to me. “You see, Taylor reminded me earlier that you couldn’t drink alcohol because of your old man. Because of that, I was gonna make you a virgin drink.”

            A virgin drink? I think I remember Maria back at Berry having one during the party she had for the two of us back then. If I recall, she said it was a drink that looked alcoholic but had no alcohol in it what so ever **(A/N: Mind you, people I’ve never had anything alcoholic, so I’m not sure myself)** at least Raj is kind enough to make one for me. But then I noticed he seemed distressed about something. “the only problem is that, I don’t know what _you_ like.” Oh…. So that’s why he need to see me. So, I decide to help him out with that at least. “Well, for starter’s maybe something simple, like….” Man this was gonna be harder than I thought. Thankfully Quinn was able to help me out….

            “You could try giving him something like a ‘Party Time Hot Cocoa’.” this caught my attention as I never had hot cocoa before, let alone this ‘Party Time’ variant so I agree with her. “What she said! Can you make that!?” I say eagerly. “Okay, okay doodlebug! Calm down. Sounds like you never even had hot chocolate.” I cringed at that comment. “yeah…. About that….” It didn’t take them too long to realize what I was gonna say. “Oh…. Wow…. Ryan you never had….” Quinn was asking me but since I was red with embarrassment of letting this out, I run out of the kitchen…..

            Only to run into Isaac and Taylor. “Gah!!! Oh…. Hey guys…. Just going….. ummm…. That way!!” but then that annoying wounded side made me slow down a bit. “Ow….. Ow….. ow….. okay, not the wisest thing to do……” it wasn’t long until Raj caught up with me after leaving the kitchen to Quinn and Isaac since Taylor and Furball was with him. And they spotted me holding me side. Whoa, are you alright little guy?” he was asking me. And then “sorry if the two of us scared you with that question, but we didn’t know. Honest!”

            “What question is that, Raj?” Taylor gotten curious too, might as well let it out. So after sighing “My parents never let me have anything sweet. So I kinda got excited on what Quinn said what Raj should make for me as a drink. In fact, I’ve never have time for anything that looked like fun.” The two of them took this in very deeply. And then. “Okay doodlebug, we are so gonna do a party for you when we get back to the mainland.” What? He was actually gonna do that? Wow, I don’t know these people that well at all, and they would do that for me? Before I could thank him though, Taylor said “You should probably get back to the food.” 

            “OH! Right! Thanks for reminding me!” he then heads back but when he got to the door….. “Hey, guys, just wanted to see how it was…… OH! OH GOD!!!” what the? I look at Taylor, but she was as confused as me. “I DIDN’T REALIZE YOU TWO WERE…… I DIDN’T MEAN TO……. _SORRY!!!”_ then he ran out with us seeing him yell….. “I KNOW YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO COOK WITH LOVE, BUT I DON’T THINK THEY MEANT IT SO LITERALLY!!!!” wait what he meant by….. Then we hear laughing from the kitchen. I try walking up there, but Taylor put a hand on my shoulder stopping me

            “Trust me, Ryan, its best we stay out of there for a while.” When we were leaving, I could’ve sworn I heard Taylor mutter…. “Way a go, Isaac. Already at First Base.” This was going in my mind right then……

            ………..College kids……………….

 

**_Third POV_ **

 

            After Isaac and Quinn were making out for a ‘few more minutes’ in the kitchen, the two then head to the pool area, seeing it set up for the feast occurring that night. Festive music blaring from the speakers and torches flickering in ambient light all around. And on the table, a feast which Isaac thought was fit for a king! “Oh…. Wow……” he said smelling the food from where he was at; sizzling roast pork, savory sauces, juicy fruits _(Not the gum, people)_ and the desserts which were topped with vanilla that he chose for the cupcakes Quinn made. “Can I eat it all now? Please?” he asked which made Quinn giggle at his eagerness.

            Raj coming up to the two of them said “I can’t throw a ball, or fly a plane… but you’d better believe I can cook a mean feast.” But Ryan with his stomach growling said bluntly “Raj, less talking, more eating!” but then Isaac, Ryan and Taylor all noticed one thing. Despite it being a feast for all, the slackers were on one side, while the doers on the other. Thankfully, they can see that on one end, the tension was thawing as Grace “Oh goodness….. these coconut shrimp are sublime…..” while Michelle “I know, right? Raj really outdid himself….”

            The same however couldn’t be said for the other, as Jake and Sean…… “Pass the fries, would ya?” “You’re the big jock, aren’t you? Grab ‘em yourself.” before the Junior and freshman could do anything about it though, Raj comes by handing each and every one of them a drink from his tray of various concoctions. This got Aleister wondering, “Dare I ask, what’s happening here?” and even Ryan wanted to know as he was testing out his Stale up on the rooftop garden all day earlier. “Yeah, Raj, any reason for all this food?”

            “I have brought every single person a signature drink! One that I think is right for just them! Taylor and Isaac found all the ingredients….” Which then Zahra mentioned “With a little help with some friends.” And Craig wondering “Can we drink now? I wanna drink!” and getting a reply “Dude, how? It’s taking every ounce of willpower I have not to yuke on the floor.” When she said that, Ryan thought _‘Wait, are those already dead drunk?’_ Raj however “We can drink in a sec… but first, let me make a toast.”

            _‘And knowing Raj, it’s gonna be quite the toast’_ Isaac was thinking holding his drink. “Right now, we’re sitting at this table, and every single one of us is holding a completely different drink. That’s not just because I like mixing up cocktails. It’s also a pretty good metaphor. When you look at us from a distance, we all look pretty different. And on the surface, we are. Jocks and nerds, hackers and bullies…. Well, you’d think none of us have anything in common.” Ryan tried not to facepalm when he heard Craig say quietly “Pssst, who’s the bully?”

            “But that’s just the surface, just the glass. Because deep inside, these drinks have a lot in common. They’re delicious. They’re full of alcohol. _Well,_ expect Ryan’s.” the group was chuckling a little at that. “But aside from that, they were all made for one important purpose: to bring us together. We all want to get off this island. We all want to get back to our homes, our families, our lives. But we’re never going to accomplish that unless we can overcome our superficial differences and work together as a group. The fact is…. Everyone here has a role to play. Some of us are natural leaders, confident and assertive…” this was pointed Sean’s direction.

            “Others are rebels, who test the boundaries and find new solutions…” and then Jake’s

            “Some of us are quiet studying the way the world works….” Then Grace

            “Others are loud and strong, keeping us all safe…..” this at Craig

            “Some prefer to avoid conflict, resolving it by words instead of fist….” This was aimed at Isaac

            “Others, ending conflicts before they worsen with strength, wisdom and courage….” Was pointed at Ryan

            “And some of us, well… we’re insanely cute blue foxes with crazy ice powers.” _Hmmm-mmmm!_

            “If we keep fighting, if we keep focusing on our differences, we’re gonna tear each other apart. But if we come together, if we focus on what we have in common, we can figure this mystery out. We can get off this island. And we can go home with a memory of the most amazing adventure of our lives. So what do you guys say? Can we come together for a toast?”

 

_Taylor’s POV_

The table was quiet for awhile after Raj’s speech, and then Sean raises his glass toward Jake saying “To coming together.” And Jake responds in kind “To getting back home” so me, Isaac and Ryan say at the same time “To Raj!” this got him flustered  as he replies “Awww…. Thanks you three!” as thus we all raise our glasses to the host of the party. The big carefree oaf.

            “Thanks for putting us together. We needed it.” Sean commented. “Yeah. This….. this was nice.” Was Jake’s say in. And thus everyone was back as one group again. I look towards Isaac and…. Oh I remembered something from earlier and “Isaac, you think we can talk sometime later? Its kinda important.” He looks at me to see if I was joking, then “Okay, not a problem Taylor.” and then to two of us hear Sean talking with Aleister, Grace and Jake about need a satellite uplink to get a signal. And this caught our attention with what we found.

            “Wait a second, a satellite uplink? We saw a note about it in the V.I.P. Lounge. It said there was a uplink like that in a place called the _L.H.O.”_ I said which in turn Lila overheard. “L.H.O…. La Huerta Observatory! That does make sense… the Observatory is a state-of-the-art facility, with direct contact to Mr. Rourke’s satellite relay… but we still don’t know where the Observatory is.” That part she said sadly. But then Jake and Ryan say out for us to hear.                                             

            “Would this be a good time to mention that the other day when I was jet-skiing, I saw a big domed building with a giant telescope? Maybe seven miles north of here, up high on the slopes of the volcano….”

            “Of Course!! That’s what me and Sean saw when we were at the restaurant the day we arrived! The Observatory!!” he said that jumping up standing. And after the stunned silence, Diego said “Guys… I think we just figured out what we need to do.” And when we were all staring at the volcano, I could see in my mind, that vision of the magma chamber and the strangest feeling as well as what Isaac found in that journal entry……

            _Someone_ was out there in the jungle…….

            Watching me……….

 

* * *

 

 

           Whew! Finally able to post this thing. I really hate the guy I had to cover at work. Cutting his vacation short due to not enough hours on Tuesday, and then calling in sick on Thursday, forcing me the cover his lazy ass again! Well, No More I’d say! Anyway. R&R people! And Flamers, I flipped his switch. So I’d run if I were you.

            Oh I forgot to mention in Isaac’s bio. He originally lived in Westchester, the very same town from ILITW, and yes he knew Devon and the crew. Just not about the Mr. Red fiasco. 

        


	9. You Always Have to Be the Hero

           Okay, just almost half way there. I am grateful for the people that Kudos me. Especially Nymph and silent. Thanks you guys. Anyway some reviews would be nice. Need to see if I’m doing anything wrong here. And flamers? ***Points to Mega Charizard X*** I got a bigger flame if you try

            Another thing to warn people, been busy getting addicted to Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links, dragged into watching Boruto, The Conners, Flash, Supernatural, The Rookie, Walking Dead and Hell’s Kitchen. Don’t judge. Everyone has their guilty TV pleasures.

            Same disclaimer as always

 

* * *

 

 

**Act 2 Chapter 8: You Always Have to Be the Hero**

            _Isaac’s POV_

 

            After Raj’s feast, I went to Taylor’s room later that night for her to show me want she found the other day. I couldn’t believe it, Rourke had files on these guys?! If that’s the case who else does he have files on? While she went to sleep, I was looking over each of them, hoping they would have a clue of some kind…. But, I was shocked to see what each of these files had on them;

            Sean for example, I never really knew why he was trying to act like a leader to look up to. But with what his father did, I can now see why. He has a very big weigh on his shoulders. He needs to know that others are willing to helping. And accept other people’s opinions. Otherwise he’ll crash and burn.

            Grace. Poor girl, I already knew about an incident about her smashing up a professor’s car. Never knew she had this much peer pressure from her mother, Blaire Hall. No wonder she tries to get perfect grades. But to lash out? That is never the answer Grace.

            Raj, it kind of freaks me out seeing how high his IQ is. Damn……. That is pretty high. Wonder what happened at the Sigma Chi house? Oh well, if he wants say what happened that’s his choice. And what did it mean by ‘Role remains uncertain’?

            Estela is the one that concerns me though, from this file shows, she was in a military coup! She probably has skills that could rival Jake’s naval training. Even Ryan’s Kendo and Aikido skillset! Better make sure not to get on her bad side. And stop at nothing to what exactly?

            I then hear Taylor waking up, so I turn around, and she was sweating. Did she have a nightmare? Even Furball was worried. _Mrmm?_ “You okay there, Taylor? Sound like you had a really bad dream.” I ask her “Don’t worry, you two. It was just a bad dream like you said Isaac… that’s all it was, right?” she didn’t sound too convincing. Not even to herself. Luckily the little guy help cool her off and it seemed to calm her down. She then noticed I had some coffee on the table with me, so I give her a mug full without letting her ask.

            “Okay, spill, that was obliviously not just a ‘bad dream’. You’re worried about something are you?” it took her a while to answer until “Estela’s been gone for two days now… I hope she’s okay out there.” _Mrrm…._ And then “I don’t think I’m getting back to sleep after the dream. You two up for a walk?” _Ffrmm!_ Furball seemed happy enough. As for me, while putting away the files where no one would find it along with the journal. “Sure, why not? At least we reached the room Ryan and I are sharing. And NO, I am not bi or gay, Taylor. He offered to let me have one of the beds in there.” I finished with a knowing look. She gasped at me in mock suspense. “You! Bi or Gay! Perish the thought, Buckalew! That is Diego’s job!”

            We end up laughing at the poor joke, and head out. Maybe a few hours sleep would me some good…. That was when all three of us heard some rustling in one of the rooms. From a door barely open.  “Sean?” she asked after we sneak in. We see him with a bag filled with some supplies. “Sean, please tell you’re not gonna go out, are you? Especially not on your own.” he cringed seeing I already knew what he was gonna do. “That’s oblivious?” he said meekly. “Well it’s not stuff you take for gym practice dude.” He stared us for awhile until “…I’m going to the Observatory, you two, to see if we can call for help with the satellite uplink. And like you said Isaac, I’m going alone. I was hoping to head out before anyone could stop me.”

            “Then in that case, you are an idiot. And if you say ‘it’s easier to do this on your own and no one else will get hurt excuse’, then I will knock you out and tied you up.” both of them looked at me to see if I was joking, but they saw I wasn’t at all. “Whoa, I never thought you would try to do that.” Taylor said finally. Sean tried to leave the room but it was two against one. So he conceded and sat back down.

            “Look, all day yesterday, you were angry at the fact no one was helping or doing their part. Well, mostly this was aimed at Jake considering how he’s like. And now, you want to go off on your own, carrying the entire burden? Have you ever thought of asking others to help? Because even if you did make it there, do you know how what the uplink looks like, Let alone how to work it?” I finish up knowing that despite us not getting along that well, Sean knew I was making sense. And not to mention, I’m one of the more reliant people.

            “Ok, guys, you call the play. What do you two suggest then?”  He asked us. “Well, for starters, getting some more sleep. That means you too, Taylor. And secondly, in the morning, see if anyone wants to help out by having them meet us at the entrance”

            So I waited for Sean and Taylor to get back to bed. And for safety measures, I put a chair on his doorknob to keep him for sneak out. And then I go write notes that I post on everyone’s door to let them know. It’s gonna be a long day…… better get some sleep while I can.

 

_Taylor’s POV_

I gotta admit, Isaac has a way with words. When it was morning, everyone gathered at the entrance. And despite him letting them sleep a little longer, they were still kinda out of it. After all that drinking, who wouldn’t be? Expect Ryan, he was wide awake. “Yaaaaaawn…. This is way too to wake up after the meal like last night.” Wow, Craig really? It 9:45 am. But then Raj “Seriously. I need at least 14 to 18 more hours of sleep before I’m out of this food coma.” But Zahra’s reply….. “So either I’m incredibly hungover, or I’m dying. One of the two. Total coin toss.”

            Ryan however said. “Three things guys. Craig, 9:45 isn’t early, Raj I’m sure they have a good reason to wake you up, and Zahra, hungover. You’re not dying. Besides I’m sure they had a good reason to wake you guys up.” so Aleister was looking at him saying “and why are you looking like you need a been busy then, Hikari?” but he had an answer in the form of a pair of backpacks. “Simple, if they get hurt or something, they need something to patch themselves up, right? So I went the Clinical wing the resort has here and pack them some first-aid supplies just in case.”

            Wow, that is some good thinking, but I had to get everyone to focus. So “While Ryan does have a point of the first aid as well as it not being early, we’ve kinda got a big day ahead of us. Last night, we pieced together that the La Huerta Observatory has a satellite uplink.” Sean took over from there “One that’s strong enough to get through whatever interference is keeping us from calling rescue.”

            “And we remember that we voted on staying safe at the resort instead of getting lost wandering around and hoping we don’t get eaten by our sabertooth friend…” Isaac said next letting me finish. “But now we’ve got a destination. And it’s not far.” At least I assumed it wasn’t far. But then Lila had to say “Well, it’s about seven miles away… through the rainforest, over a mountain pass, and then up the side of the volcano. So about four or five hours.” Guess I gotta give to it to them truthfully “Honestly…. This is gonna be extremely dangerous. We’ve been over the risks. Anybody who goes should know what they’re getting into.”

            “Taylor! Are you _trying_ frighten everyone?” of course she wouldn’t agree, Isaac however, “That’s pretty much what she’s doin’. We’re not gonna lie to everyone here. It’s up them to decide and know the risks as well.” at least Sean agrees with us. “They’re right. It’s safer for everyone here. If I go now, I can get back well before nightfall. We don’….” Then Isaac smacked him on the back of his head. “We are not having you do this alone, you idiot.”

            “He’s right you know. Do you know to operate a satellite uplink?” this came from Zahra of all people. “Uh, do you?” Sean asks which the reply was “I’ll let the F.B.I. answer that for ya. I’m coming. Otherwise, it’s a waste of damn time.” Whoa, is she on the F.B.I. list? Way a go Zahra. And then “I’ll go too.” Was from Grace which caught Aleister by surprise. “You will?”

            “I interned at a Hawaiian observatory sophomore year. I might be able to help you find your way around.” That’s a plus we’re gonna need. Sean was starting to doubt though. Guess this is why Isaac, Jake and even Ryan can’t seem to trust him. And then next up was Craig “Yeah, she’s sure. And I’m coming too.” Diego gotten surprised by that. “Since when do _you_ want to help get us out of here?” and the answer was… “Since my bro Sean decided on this craziness. If you’re putting your life on the line, I’ll be there clearing the way. Always, dude.”

            “….thanks, man.” Wow he doesn’t seem sure about Zahra and Grace, yet when Craig comes, he’s all open arms? Is he a sexist? “Well, then I guess I’m going.” Michelle coming too, that I didn’t mind, because if we couldn’t patch Ryan up properly, I hate to see how badly the other’s work are like. So I say gratefully “Oh, really? Great! We’re glad to have you, Michelle. I know you’ll be a big help.” Even Isaac was glad she’s tagging along as he says “And not to mention that you in our group, we won’t waste too much supplies.”

            “You guys really think so? Then, thanks for trusting me.” I think Michelle now likes us both for what we said. Both she and Sean were surprised, though for different reasons. “You sure you don’t wanna hang back? I’m not sure there’s much you could do for help.” Uh oh, bad choice of words there. “Taylor and Isaac believe in me. Why don’t you, Sean? Besides knowing you, you’d probably wrap the wounded up so much, they’d be a mummy be then.”

            Well, the bright side is that Lila is content with our group “It looks like we have our group. Excellent. Everyone, gather your things! We’ll leave in five minutes!” while she was going to get her stuff, Zahra and Ryan came up to me and Isaac, the former nodding to Lila, while the latter was handing Isaac his arms. “I know I won’t be of much help this time, so thought one you guys can use these.”

 

**Third POV**

****

Isaac was surprised by Ryan handing him both the sword and shield. _At least we’ll have something to protect us, but I don’t know how to even use a sword! His shield would be better with Craig since he could use his weight for added strength but who could….._ While he was thinking on it, Zahra was taking to Taylor about….           “Yo, ditch the hummingbird.” She says to Taylor “Who?” this snapped Isaac out of thinking as well. “You’re talking about Lila, right?”

            “Exactly, I don’t want her to come with us. I don’t trust her. She worships Rourke and his whole company. Whatever happened here, it’s bad news for them. If she has to choose between us and him, guess who she picks. Besides…… she’s so….. happy.”  While Taylor seem slightly confused asking “So?” Isaac had a thought as well “the problem is that she always seem to be happy. And if I knew any better, is that no one is happy naturally, not even Madison from the Kappas was that happy all the time.”

            Zahra nods knowing who he was talking about. “He’s right. And I don’t care what it takes. Find some way to convince her not to come.” Soon enough, the person in question comes back. And like Isaac and Zahra said, she was looking _too_ happy. _Guess they’re right, but what should I say._ Taylor was thinking as Lila “Hiya, guys! All set?” _Might as well wing it._ “Lila… I need you to stay here with others.” Her comment was meet was surprise and shock as “What? Why?” so Taylor had to ask fast saying “Because…. I need you to figure out Rourke’s password.”

            “Rourke’s password?!” Lila was surprised to say the least as Taylor elaborated “At the desk in his office. Nobody has any idea how what it is. _You’re_ the only resort employee here. You might be the only one who can figure it out.” But while she was saying that. _Please let it work. Please let it work….._ her thoughts weren’t swayed by the half brained idea. Luckily for her, “Hey… hey, yeah! Maybe I can! I’ll go work on that!” and with that, Lila runs back inside to the office. Taylor then hears Isaac whistling impressed.

            “You really think she can guess the password?” Zahra asked skeptically which Taylor replies with “I don’t think _anybody’s_ figuring that out any time soon.” She then heads over the people that are staying at the resort who were saying goodbye. Raj while handing something out “I packed a bag of lunches. It’s leftovers from the feast. Something to remember me by.” While Sean was taking the bag, “We’re gonna be gone for 10 hours, dude.” Saying this to the big guy. His response “Exactly.”

            Aleister was giving his regards to Grace as well with “Er, ahem, Grace…. Don’t, uh… don’t perish.” In his own awkward way.” Thankfully for him though, Grace answers by “”Okay, Aleister. I’ll try not to perish.” As well as giving him a hug, which he tried to accept the best he could. “I, hrm…. Appreciate the embrace.” Quinn was also giving Isaac a quick goodbye as well. “Be careful out there, okay, Isaac? You can’t just leave me where things left off.” While he was blushing, he grew a little more confident being around her, if only by little.

            “Maybe we can pick it back up after we are rescued.” He answers while strapping the sword on his back. “I’d like that” while smiling at the sight before her, Taylor turns her attention to Jake, who was nursing a headache with a cup of coffee as well as giving them a salute. “Yeah, good luck not getting yourselves all killed.” Furball however wasn’t too amused. _Rrrmff!_ And ends up freezing Jake’s coffee to the point of being solid as a rock. “Hey! Joke’s on you, ya little Smurf! I _like_ my coffee iced!”

            That was when Taylor sees Sean surveying the group coming…. Isaac showing Craig how to use Ryan’s shield effectively, Michelle checking the first aid supplies, Grace and Zahra. His expression did not show any optimism……

 

_Sean’s POV_

Oh man, I knew some would come along, never considered that half of us were going to. As much as I appreciate them wanting to help, not sure even with Ryan’s arms we get through this. I must of looked it too, because Taylor was heading to me looking concerned. “What’s wrong? I thought you’d be glad. They’re trying to help, just like you wanted.” She’s not wrong about that, but “I wanted them to help each other out, yeah, but this is different. This is lives on the line, Taylor.” before she say anything, I cringe hearing Isaac saying, “So, simply put, you want us to work together, yet you still can’t trust us to take care of ourselves.”

            I really hate when he does that. But he was right, so I had to say, “Honestly? No. Maybe it’s overconfidence……” and Isaac butted in, “Yep, definitely overconfidence. So what’s the plan then?” as much as I hated to admit it, I’m gonna need Jake’s help. And he was doing tug-a-war with Furball for the frozen mug of coffee. But there’s was one problem, “We will definitely need his help. I can’t stand the guy, but he’s got more training than all of us combined. He won’t listen to me…. But maybe he’ll listen to either of you two.” Isaac then points to Taylor saying, “You convince him to come. He won’t admit it, but he cares for you Taylor. I need to talk to Sean anyway.”

            While she went off, the two of us were talking, “Sean, you do realize you’re doing it again, right?” what did he mean by that? “Um… doing what exactly?” he then just looked at me as if annoyed with something “What?” but he shakes his head in dismay “Nevermind, if you can’t see what I’m talking about now, chances are you never will.” He then heads over to Taylor and Jake seeing how she convinced him to tag along after all. And then he give’s Ryan sword to Jake! Wonder if that was a good idea at all……

            A few hours later in the jungle, we pass by the shelter that they found days and head up to the mountains. But jeez, does it really get this humid out here? Heck even Jake, our own ‘survival expert’ was feeling it. “Whew! Hotter than a Turkish bath out here.” and then Taylor saying while smiling, guess I won’t get much chance with her. “You hang out at Turkish baths a lot, Top Gun?” and he answers by “Wouldn’t you like to know?” while smirking. Can’t these two get a room? After we get out of here?

            “If you’re hot, you could always just take off your shirt.” I couldn’t help but sweatdrop wondering if that was the only reason why she wanted him to come. But even Isaac was sweatdropping too. Especially when Jake commented “You bring me out here just to ogle me?” thankfully Isaac, “Taylor, Jake, as much as people want to see you two give her babies…..” this got some of them to gag, snicker or both at once, “This isn’t really the time and place. So please don’t. Bad enough I have to deal with what Zahra said about Craig……” the two of them just glanced at him until Jake, “Maybe he’s right. Besides, you gotta dine and wine me first.”

 

             _Jake’s POV_

Man I didn’t expect what Princess said next as she stated “I can do that.” I think my heart was beatin’ pretty quick with that. But wonder what did Boy Scout mean about Skrillex saying something about Drax? Guess it must have been bad if he asked us to stop. But soon enough since I know everyone was getting hungry because I was, Captain says “How’s everyone holding up? We should probably break to eat.” Thank goodness for that. While we were getting the lunches Pineapple Express gave us to munch on, I hear Short Stuff screaming in panic. “Aah!!!” the hell she do that fo…. HOLY SHIT!!!!! When did his food get moldy!?

            “Aw, GROSS!!” yeah Drax, have to agree to ya, even the little Smurf would agree as it backed up from sniffin’ one of the packs in disgust. _Rrrk…_ “What the… We just left! The food’s not even a day old! How did it get so moldy!?” that’s what we all wanna know Princess. Heck Captain could’ve said it better as “I know it’s humid as hell out here, but… that doesn’t seem possible.”

            “Hell naw! No way I’m making it another eight hours of hiking without lunch, bro!” no kiddin’, with no food we wouldn’t last that…. Then Isaac was getting something out of his bag. “Well, it might not be much, but I have a two bags of jerky.” Well better than nothing. So each of us get a small portion to help ration it, though Gigantor takes more. But the Princess “It’s better than nothing, but we’ll probably find something in the Observatory. I wouldn’t risk eating any berries or fruits… this island is too weird.”

            So with a little jerky in our stomachs we move on along the trail, the only thing we hear is the constant wildlife. Sure hope Tony the Tiger isn’t around.  While Captain was talking with Taylor, Isaac walked up next to me nodding. “So, when we get out of this, what are _you_ gonna do afterwards? Because I’m still gonna help with the ‘ _other thing’_.” Man, can’t he just drop it already? But he was stubborn just like Mike.

            “You sure are an idiot, you know that right?” I ask him. “Takes one to know one, Aragorn.” He’s got me there. So I reply “Alright, I’ll bite. What is the crazy scheme you have in mind?” but much to my dismay and amusement… “Well, I haven’t gotten that far. It still needs to work out.” He say sheepishly, oh Boy Scout, you are somethin’ else. But then we hear the group talking about trust with Hot Topic going “Ha! That’s what you losers get for believing in human beings. Zahra’s first rule: Trust Nobody. They only end up betraying you.” So I put my two cents in.

            “I think trust is great, so long as it’s other people’s. You just gotta be the one doing the betraying.” And of course Heisman disagrees. “Real healthy outlook there, Jake.” So I just say “Ain’t it?” even Braintrust disagreed, though she had a different opinion. “That’s so sad. Being so scared of getting hurt that you never open up to anyone?” uhh… not sure she’s being honest or a fraud there. Especially since “What are you talking about? Raj burped last night, and you screamed. You’re scared of everything!”

            But while they were chatting, I felt something was off. I noticed the wildlife seem to quiet down. Shit, and if what Carlos’ journal Isaac showed me said was true…. I quickly stop and raise my fist. Sure hope someone else gets it….

 

_Isaac’s POV_

As soon as Jake raised his fist up, I knew something was wrong. But the others didn’t get the clue as quickly “Uh, what is he doing?” Zahra asked. Craig was wondering too “Is this some kinda of protest?” really you two? So as quietly as I could say it without yelling…. “No, that means to ‘stand still and be quiet’ guys.” Jake nodded at that. “He’s right. So stop moving! Someone’s here. Watching us.”

            “Wait? What!?” damn it Michelle, not so loud! Even before Taylor telling us to, I immediately grab Michelle and drag her into some nearby bushes, shushing her to keep quiet. “Get Down!” she say which Jake quickly spoke “Damn right we do.” 

            “Hurry, like Isaac and Michelle are doing, get behind those ferns over there.” But everyone else was hesitating so I snap at them saying. “Don’t just stand there, hide!” at least Taylor and Jake did so as Aragorn “The hell you waitin’ for!? You heard the two of them!” at least they finally hide, but while Taylor was asking Jake where it was at, Michelle was poking me softly “Pst, Isaac, why did you bring your cards? Better yet, why are they glowing?” wait, what?

            I look down and sure enough, the deck was glowing. Luckily not too brightly, but this was concerning. “I’m not sure, but maybe…” I drew one out, and saw it was Winged Kuriboh. Next thing I know it just came out, not just as a hologram but as if it were real…. “What the…..?” _Kuri! Kuri!!!_  Not sure why, but I was warning me? I saw it point to where Jake was seeing something and I saw it too. Golden eyes. Looking, looking right at us, even if we were hiding! “Michelle, stay put ok?” she nods in disbelief after seeing the little guy show up like that, as I crawl to Jake and Taylor.

            “Jake, it can still see us…” He wasn’t too convinced as “No way, it’s too….” But I cut in saying “She’s right, not sure how but whatever that thing is, it’s not being fooled by our cover.” Taylor nodded agreeing with me “He’s right. It can see us.” he looked at both of us strangely when Sean ask “Jake, is it some kinda animal?” Grace commented “Maybe it’s just curious.” I don’t think that’s the case this time. “Yeah. Curious what we taste like. I’m gonna loop around behind it and get the drop on it.” Yeah, not on his own. He might have Ryan’s sword but no telling what’s out there. So me and Taylor

            “We’re coming with you.” He simply says “Suit yourselves.” And we follow him while I motion Winged Kuriboh to keep quiet. I’m sure everyone else saw it by now, but they keep quiet about it. So we move from one tree to another, slowly but surely heading to what we saw. While I knew why Jake knew he was doing, this was new to Taylor “You seem like you’ve done this before.” She puts calmly. “You could say that.” And she keeps wondering asking him. Meanwhile, I was looking at Winged Kuriboh, wondering about something. If I was able to summon it and Lord of Dragons, then maybe they only come when I’m in certain areas or situations. Too soon to tell if it works or not.

            Then I hear Jake saying, “Where the hell is it? I don’t see it anymore.” Then Taylor and W.K. were tensing up again. As if they could feel where the golden eyes were. They were both looking slowly to the left. So I motion Jake to get behind me to cover while I slowly make my way to the left. When I get there, I pulled the ferns away, and whatever it was got spooked and dashed away in the trees! “What the….” Jake spoke up. And just like that…. It’s gone.

            “Yeah! You better run! You okay you two? Whatever it was, I don’t think it want any part of…. And what the heck is that thing and why is it disappearing?” huh? I turn to where Winged Kuriboh was, and it going away. _Kuri……_ and then it’s gone too. “I’ll explain the little guy later, if I have an explanation on how it was even here to begin with. Because I’m just as confused as you guys are.” At least that made sense, because I don’t even know how that happened.

 

_Taylor’s POV_

 

            “Okay, aside from the little guy, what was that thing? I’ve never seen any animal move that fast.” Seriously did one of those cards Isaac have come to life? But he didn’t have any clue on how, so I didn’t push it. Jake however “I’m not sure it _was_ an animal. Take a look.” I take a closer look and I see, “Is that…..” with Jake answering “Yeah. A human footprint. Maybe that journal was right. We’re not alone here after all.” so the three of us get back with the others and Isaac explains on how even he doesn’t know how his card was alive. So they let the matter drop, and we move on until.

            We’re up on the mountain, and it’s nighttime? “Whoa…..” I know for a fact we left at dawn, but Michelle spoke it out for me “Okay, _how_ is it nighttime?! We left at the ass-crack of dawn and we’ve only been gone for, like, three hours!” Isaac then says to her. “I’m not sure at all. My watch is telling me its 9 PM. But it should be around noon.” Wait, how long were we in those woods? Even Jake seemed alittle lost there. “I am not _nearly_ drunk enough to have lost 9 hours.”

            “We have to stay focused. What matters is getting to the Observatory. We call for help. We get rescued. We go home.” Sean says trying to get us to focus. “Any idea how to navigate in the dark then? Because, I didn’t except this would take longer. I didn’t pack a flashlight this time!” Isaac interrupted with. “Well, no, but with the moonlight we have, we might get there safely. I hope.” The two of them just stared at each other until.

            “Fine, fine, let’s go. But if we get attacked, I blame you Sean.” Isaac said sighing. “Fair enough.” And we go on. I hear Zahra whistling after she kicked a rock over the cliff side. “Hey, Grace. Didn’t you say you were scared of heights? Come check this out.” This of course frightened her as “What?! N-n-n-n-no way!” Zahra however laugh at this, but while she was gloating Grace, I saw something coming close to her. It look like a….. Oh shi…..

            “LOOK OUT!!!” I yelled. She quickly saw the claw and got out of the way! “ _HOLY HELL!”_ as she gets back with us. “Wh-wh-what is that!?” Grace yelled. And then we see its full body. A giant red shell four feet across, large legs and pincers. And most of all, its dead eyes looking straight as us! _Clk! Clk! Clk!_ “That is too big! I’ve eaten crab before, and crabs are _not that big!”_ Michelle was right about that, and I agreed with what Craig said “Honestly, right not I miss that sabertooth!” while holding Ryan’s shield out, hoping it can fend off the pincers.

            While Sean was trying to get Grace’s attention, I noticed Isaac’s deck growing again! Maybe… “Isaac! Try to summon something!” this made him look at me in disbelief. “I’m don’t even know if I…..” “JUST DO IT!” I snapped back. “Okay, Okay! Geez!” so he drew a card and….. “No good, I just got a spell card.” Really?! The time we need some help and the deck fails on us. Then we hear Jake say “I am _really_ glad Ryan let us borrow this!” as he struck at one of the pincers with the sword, making the ‘King Crab’ as I now call it back away with caution. _Rrk tkk!_

            “Hey! Seafood Special! There’s more where that came from!” even Furball is trying to help as he blasted ice at the crab! _Rrrrrfff!_ But as because of its size and power, the crab just opened it’s pincers breaking the ice encasing it like it was nothing! _Hrrf?_ This guard him off guard and even Jake is having trouble as the crab was getting smart on him. “Aw, crap, it’s achieved sentience!”

            “That’s not what that means!” not the time, Grace! I look back to Isaac as he drew another card and “Dammit! Not another… oh wait, maybe….” He then had the card out, then all of a sudden, iron chains come out and ensnare the crab, surprising us all! “I don’t know how long Shadow Spell will be able to hold it down, but we should move. NOW!” we were about to until Sean “Run! Go! If the chains break, I’ll draw it away somewhere else!”

            “No, dude! What are you doing!?” Craig yells at him. He’s right, what _is_ he doing!? “I’m scrambling!” this got both Isaac and Michelle mad at him! “HONESTLY! I got the thing down for I don’t know how long, and you’re pulling this bullshit again!” “Why do you _always_ have to be the hero, you idiot!” they shout at him. “Because someone has to do something, and I don’t have any better ideas!” but as soon as he finish saying that, Zahra looking up says “Looks like _she_ does!”

            And above all of us, holding a makeshift spear in her hands, was Estela! “ _Hrah!!”_ and just in time as well since the chains were coming loose, she whacks at one of its legs, forcing it down again. _Hrrrrrkrkk!_ Then by twisting her spear, she snaps the leg off! Making it back away in pain! “Estela!” I shouted in surprised. “Get out of there!” Grace yells. But she didn’t, she raises her spear in a stance to attack while the crab, angered was coming towards her! _Shnk shhhnkk!_

“…Let’s Dance.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

  

           Finally! Constant interruptions in RL kept me away from doing this chapter. Anywho please R&R people! Oh, almost forgot, while Isaac can now summon stuff from his cards, they are only active in situation that THEY believe he is in trouble. NOT the other way. So don't except many appearances. Only in dire stuff like with Cetus, the Arachnids or even the Omega Mech. But not in stuff like, falling off cliffsides or stuck in dangerous weather or hazardous areas. 

         


	10. Out of the Frying Pan... Into The Fire

           And we are nearing the end of Act 2! Now our heroes must traverse their way up Death Mount….. Oops, I mean Mount Atropo. Also some secrets will be revealed, showing greater connections to certain people, friend AND foe!

            Reviews would be nice. Flamers however, I will throw them into Death Mountain like Link did with the Cucco in Breath of the Wild

            Same Disclaimer as ever

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Act 2 Chapter 9: Out of the Frying Pan… Into the Fire**

            **Third POV**

Silhouetted by the moonlight on the mountain path, Estela faces off against ‘King Crab’ as it breaks free from the Shadow Spell Isaac had it under. Despite the others trying to warn her to get away, she focuses solely on the beast as it comes towards her. Despite her speed and agility giving her an advantage, the crab’s sheer size and strength puts them on even terms, until Jake came in with Ryan’s sword and Isaac yelling “Finally! Jake, Estela! Let this guy help you out! Alexandrite Dragon!”

            The next thing the two see is the crab being push back…. By a dragon!! “What the…. Boy Scout how did…” Jake question before “Don’t just stand there! The crab is stronger than my dragon! We got to send it packing fast!” he snapped getting the two to help try to get rid of it. “Well, you heard him Katniss! Move your ass! You too Drax! Put that shield to good use!” despite them trying to help as well as push in off the cliff, the crab dug it’s legs in, making it hard to move.

            “Those four need some a little help!” Zahra mentioned. So seeing how the legs were exposed, Taylor “Furball! Hit it with an ice blast! Aim for the ground!” she tells the fox to do. _Hrrfff!_ The ice fox releases a burst of frost at the ground, making traction hard for the crab as it’s now struggling to hold still. “ _NOW!”_ she yells at the four finally push forward sending the crab off the side of the cliff. _Scrrrkkt!_ This finally gives the group time to relax as “Woohoo!” Grace shouts in joy. Estela then nods in respect to the three that helped her as the dragon like Winged Kuriboh vanishes into nothing.

            “Quick thinking there, now… One of you wanna tell me what the hell you’re doing off the resort grounds? Or better yet, how _you_ managed to summon out a dragon, Isaac!?” she said angrily as everyone now turned to him. _Wow, really guys? I just said…. Nevermind._ “Like I explained to them, Estela, I have no idea how I’m able to summon them like that. But with what happened, I think they only work when we are in danger. That’s all I can think of.” He says but also add “And, We’re calling for help. Taylor you explain.”

            “Huh, why me?” she asked, her answer “because I don’t wanna, just gonna sit down and breathe.” She slightly glares at the exhausted guy, but relents and does so anyway, telling Estela the situation. In return, she shakes her head “You shouldn’t have left. I told you to stay put.” Really annoyed they were even trying. Taylor annoyed as well “It was worth the risk.”

            “Was it? If were not for me and Isaac’s _little miracle…” “HEY!”_ he yells in protest _“_ You’d be dead right now.” Taylor wasn’t budging from it though. “But we’re not, are we?” this made Estela stare at Taylor, while not showing it, impressed with her stubbornness “…No. Not yet.” Grace then asked her “Estela, how did you find us?”

            “I just went towards the sound of you all screaming bloody murder.” She said bluntly in which Michelle replied “Fair enough.”

 

_Isaac’s POV_

While I was looking at my deck I had on me, I hear Jake asking Estela “So, Sarah Connor, you gonna tell us where you’ve been the last two days…..” then she cut him off there with “No.” wow that was sure a nice chat “Cool, good talk.” Then we see her heading to the rainforest on her own. “Where are you going?” Taylor spoke surprised. “The crab survived. It will be coming for you. I’m going to hunt it down and finish it off. You’re welcome.” I’m starting to wonder if she is a Sheikah or something, since she takes one more glance at us and then leaves.

            “I sure hope that Estela can fight that crab all on her own.” That was when I noticed Taylor being very worried. Almost as if…… Wait, Ryan has the Sheikah Slate, I have cards that come to life when needed, what if Taylor has visions of people in trouble? While it sounds farfetched, it does seem to make sense on this crazy island. Since next thing she does is, “You guys keep going. I’m gonna help her stop that crab.” I’d excepted Sean to do something this stupid but not her.

            “Dude, seriously? You’re gonna go _looking_ for the thing?” Craig said shocked as everyone else was. “She saved us once. I won’t let her do it again without help.” Furball was gonna try tag along but I grabbed him saying. “Sorry, little guy, but we need you here. We’ll be back.” _Rrfm!_ “Michelle, can you give me some supplies, just in case we get hurt?” I say. Though she was shocked, she did so anyway.

            “Isaac, what are you doing?” Taylor asked me. So in response “Simple, going down the same way. Besides with my deck, we might have a better chance taking the crab out. Right?” she smiles knowing without my help earlier, the other three would of had more trouble. Sean looks at both of us, trying to read us. “Good luck, you two. Catch up with us if you can.” He finally says. “Will do.” Before Jake could say anything though I cut him off. “No way, Aragorn, it’s better if fewer people go. Beside if that crab comes back, you and Craig are the only ones who can fight it off.”

            It look like he wanted to argue but instead he just said “You sure have a way with words, Boy Scout. Okay, fine. Just…. Take care of Princess, okay?” I nod in return “No problem. We’ve got this.” Then Craig the big lug “Oh! And you guys! Ask her if she can get us some food? The jerky didn’t help much and my stomach is growling _loud_ right now!” and Michelle “At least it’s probably scaring off other predators.” So the two of us rush into the forest hoping to catch up with Estela. Well, Taylor was, I was keeping my eyes and ears open for any surprises.

            I hear something and pull Taylor to the side, and just in time as Estela was gonna spear the both of us! “Whoa, hey! Careful with that thing!” I shout at her. “Taylor?! Isaac?! I almost killed the two of you! Why did you both follow me!?” while I was thinking of an answer, Taylor said in response “Because, I dreamt that you told me to.” Huh? She dreamt of her? Even Estela was surprised. “You…. Dreamt about me?”

            “Taylor that is…..” but she must’ve guess what I was gonna say since “Weird? Yeah, Isaac, it’s weird.” I see that Estela was in deep thought about something. So Taylor continued on with “Or… hey, have you been having weird dreams too, since we got here? Ones that feel like….” But then she got cut off with “…memories? Yeah. One about you actually.” Wow this is really getting weird. So I ask “Want to tell us about it? And why you dreamt of Taylor? Just getting kinda freaked out here.” so her reply was

            “The two of us were adrift in this… underground lake. It glowed blue with algae, lighting up the cavern’s walls. Then she took my hand and we… uh, then I woke up. It… it doesn’t mean a damn thing.” Whoa, that must have been quite the dream…. No, focus Isaac! No need to be a perv…. “Listen, Estela, I’m not going anywhere. And neither is Isaac, right?” so I nod saying “Yep, besides, Aragorn needs me to keep an eye on her.” so she looks at both of us until. “…You’re both stubborn, aren’t you?”

            “We could say the way about you.” I answer. So after thinking on it, Estela finally “Well… if you’re just gonna stand there until you both become trees, then I guess you might as well come with me. But keep close.” So we follow her close, but not too close. But I should of kept a better eye out since… “OW!!” I look to what bit me and say before anyone could ask….

            “Ah… Shit” and collapse…. “ISAAC!!!!” I hear something yell, before I start to lose focus. And this random thought came……

            Wonder how everyone back at the resort is doing?

 

_Aleister’s POV_

While it hasn’t been long, everyone else was starting to worry about the group that had gone to the Observatory. All except for Hikari, that is, as I found him doing practice swings with what I was hoping was a prop sword he found on the wall. “Hikari? What are you doing? Shouldn’t you be ‘taking it easy’?” he turns to me after relaxing a bit before. “Sorry, I just couldn’t stay sitting around constantly worrying about them. I had to do something to kill time.”

            “By swinging around a sword I’m hoping is fake?” I wondered. He then looks at the object in hand then back at me. “Yeah that’s the weird thing, this is the second sword I found in the resort that is real.” Wait a minute, what did he say? So I come up to see for myself. “May I….?” he hands it to me so I can look. My word, whoever made this sword, knew what they were doing. The craftsmanship is something you only see master blacksmiths made. I take a few practice swings myself, and I was astonished. The weight and balance. So perfect…. **(A/N: in case you’re wondering people, it’s a Royal Sword from BOTW. But since these two don’t have time for simple life stuff, they don’t know about it)**

I then hear him comment “Huh, you must have some skills to wield it like that. Impressive.” I nod while answer back to him “I am one of the top five fencers in England, if you are wondering.” He whistled in approval. “Wow, top 5 huh? Think we can spar? I need to make sure my skills aren’t rusty.” This surprised me, the practice swings he did, they were quite advanced. And if he said he was rusty, well I could not deny his request. So we head outside to the main entrance, along the way I find a display that had bamboo sticks, perfect for practice.

            At least 10 minutes during our sparring sessions, I can see his style revolves around Kendo, a simple yet effective match up against my fencing skills or any opponent for the matter. He also appeared to be practicing using one-handed style as he had found that shield from days ago. At one point, I hear Ryan asking me something, so “sorry, I was just as focus at sparring as you were. Can you repeat your question?”

            “As I was trying to say, why exactly did you come? I mean, I understand the other students; they won tickets to come here, Jake; well, he’s the one that bought us, and Lila; our tour guide though I can’t shake this weird feeling around her. But you, you don’t seem like the person who would take time to relax.” Huh, he has quite the sharp mind. But he seems like someone who I might count on. So I decide against my judgment to tell him 

            “If I may, can I ask that you keep this from everyone else? I don’t want anyone to know about this.” I see him nod and then “Sure, but you should tell them eventually. Sooner, if possible. Because if you, keep this from them for too long, you might lose trust in them, Grace especially.” I didn’t even consider the consequences if that were to happen. The young man is right though, as I say in response “Alright, I’ll let them know, when I believe the time is right.”

            Soon afterwards, I explain about who my father was, how my achievements were minor and small to his, on how he was never there during times of celebration, and learning how he was here on the island before everything happened. Normally I’d except some form of outrage, but to my mild surprise, all Ryan said was “So you came to give you old man a piece of your mind, not literally, and show him that you can do better with or without him, is that about the gist of it?” huh, guess that isn’t much of a shock to him. When I commented “Umm… Yes it is.”

            “No offense, Aleister, but that is really stupid.” Normally I would get angry for people mocking me, but, with what I told him, it does seem a little petty and as he said ‘stupid.’   “You’re right, it is stupid. And also shows how pathetic I was being. Maybe I don’t need his approval after all. Or his love.” But then. “All right, I won’t tell them about this, but just the same, you should at least tell the others. Next thing you need is being blamed for something you haven’t done.”

            “Thank you, Ryan. I will consider what you said to heart. Now then, shall we continue?” and thus started sparring again. Maybe he is right, I should tell Grace about this first thing. When I gather the courage needed. Then I said “Hikari, you do your father proud, carrying his surname like that.” Then much to my surprise, he flinches. When he looks at me “Umm, actually I have a confession. My surname comes from my mother.” What? That is unusual. But then…

            “Because you see, my father ask my mother upon marriage to have her last name instead of using his. Not sure why, it’s not much of a name.” I was wondering why is that, so I ask. “Then what is your father’s surname, before he married?” he looks conflicted until, “Ryan is what people usually call me, my parents call me by real name: Ryusei. As for my father’s last name…. it's Chantry. So my name actually in a sense Ryusei Chantry…..”

            Chantry? Why does that name sound familiar? **(A/N: I won’t explain about this. This shall come to light later on. MUCH later on.)**

 

_Taylor’s POV_

Crap, talk about a scare Isaac gave us. First, he gets bitten by a snake hanging from the trees, then keeps whacking us to tell us NOT to suck out the venom, and finally we find that Michelle had given us a vial of anti-venom, which Ryan must of found **(A/N: trust me people, sucking venom out of a person WILL put them in a greater risk. Shame Estela didn’t knew, either that or Pixelberry got lazy)** at least he was trying to keep calm, but we had to keep him conscious for it. Thankfully it was just a scare not a danger. “Don’t worry you two, I think I’m okay.” He was also taking some deep breaths just to be sure.

            “I guess you’re tougher than you look.” Estela commented while wrapping up the bite mark, to prevent further infection. Afterwards, we both help him up. Mostly Estela, man she is strong. “Let’s get him of here, Taylor.” so we each grab one side and steady him as we head to the daylight. But we got out, we saw it was early dawn!? What the hell?!  “Looks like the sun is rising already.” So we watch while the sunlight is raising from the horizon “Man… I’m gonna miss this.” This got me confused, so I ask her.

            “What? The sunrise? There’s always another.” But she replies with “…Not for all of us...” what did she mean by that? But we let her continue “Let’s just say, when I came to La Huerta… I didn’t except to leave a free woman.” She then noticed us staring at her. “I don’t get you. Either of you or Ryan for that matter. None of you look scared of me.” So we both answer though with different answers. “I’m not. Do you want me to be?” was what I said. Isaac however…

            “I don’t know you that well and that does put me on edge with you around, but I’m willing to take a chance.” She didn’t say anything, but it seem like she was grateful for our answers. So we watch as the sunrise, we noticed it seem to come kind of quickly. And just like that it’s full daylight. How in the…? “Did we see what I think we saw?” she noticed it to as she said “It’s the island. There is something about…..” but then Isaac yelled out “ _MOVE!!!!”_ so while Estela pushed me to one side, Isaac jumped to the other. The reason?

            Professor Seafo…. Wait no! I mean King Crab! _Clk! Clk! Clk!_ And boy, did he look angry! I also saw that Isaac’s deck was glowing again, so maybe we have better luck this time. Meanwhile the giant freak was scurries down the wall we were leaning on. “I guess _it_ was hunting _us!_ ” I mentioned to them. So Estela brings her spear out while pushing me to Isaac “Taylor, get behind him! Isaac! Better summon something stronger than that dragon!” _Crkkt! Rrkt!_

            It was trying to lash out it’s pincers at us, but Estela was parrying them in a deadly dance at the cliff edge! Unfortunately, the eyesore was cornering us to the sheer drop behind us. At that moment, “Well, I hope I don’t have any trouble with you! Let’s go Krystal Dragon!” and like he said, a dragon literally made of crystal appeared pushing the crab back! But while the attacks were able to push it back, the shell was still holding strong! **(A/N: Let’s face it people, considering how the Island Heart’s power is like, it's oblivious that the island guardians could take quite a beating.)**

            “We’re barely leaving a scratch, Isaac! Are all you’re cards just as useless as this dragon is?!” this got him annoyed and pissed of course “HEY!! I put my trust into them, thank you very much! And what’s your excuse? Professor Seafood too tough for ya?” while they were arguing, I noticed something that could help give us an edge over it. “Guys, knock it off! Look on the next ledge up! There’s a boulder! We can drop it on the crab!”

           

_Estela’s POV_

She’s right, there is a boulder. It might do the trick that Isaac’s dragon can’t. So I act fast as I fend off another attack from its pincer and “Hang… On… One… second…. Okay, run to me now!” so when the dragon pins down the crab I quickly cup my hands out to give her a boost she needs “Jump!” I say as she gets one foot on and I send her flying to the ledge, but by then the dragon shatters from the crab slamming both its pincers at it. Real helpful there, Isaac. “Hurry!” I yell as I see her try to push the boulder down but.

            “It’s too heavy without leverage! Estela! Throw me your spear!” Wait, she wants the only thing that can defend us!? “Are you completely insane?!” but she must have a reason for this as she said “Trust me!” so I throw it to her and much to my surprise, uses it as leverage to finally push the boulder over and crushing the crab, effectively killing it. Not bad, Taylor. “Quick thinking there, I’m actually impressed. But Isaac, you nearly got yourself killed with that worthless deck of cards.”

            This may of made him cringed in shame, but he deserves it. “I can’t believe that worked.” She commented. “Yeah? I think human history would argue that smashing things with rocks has much always worked. But we almost got killed, you two. We almost got killed because I was thinking about you instead of watching my surroundings. And of Isaac’s ‘trust’ in his….” I had to quickly block the punch he gave but then the headbutts me hard! “Okay, that’s enough! So what if my ‘trust’ didn’t help out that much, I tried the best I can! I can barely stay awake and alert everytime I use a card for crying out loud!”

            Wait, he can barely keep conscious when he uses them? The monsters are probably only at half strength then if he was in that state. I guess I judge too quickly. “Sorry, I didn’t know then.” And Taylor “I can’t believe you didn’t about the drawbacks Isaac, but on the other hand none of us knew you could do that.” Now that I noticed, he did seem pretty exhausted. So I try to see if could make it up, but then I notice something in the carcass “Hey… what’s this thing?” when I pulled it out, we noticed that it was…

            “Is that…. An arrowhead?” she takes a closer look at it. “I can’t tell how old it is. Looks like it’s made of some sort of amber?” I noticed something seem off about the amber though. “Looks like it, but it can’t be. That shell was hard enough to block my spear and his dragon but not this?” Isaac said though tiredly “Must be a different variant, looks like amber but even stronger.”  He might be right, but also needs some rest. Aside from the snake bite and summoning 2 dragons, he must be worn out.

            “Whatever this is, it’s way sharper and stronger than anything I’ve seen.” After stuffing the arrowhead in my pocket, I remembered something, these two weren’t alone. “Well, this crab won’t be causing your little wilderness safari any more problems. Let’s get you back to them.” Then Isaac bought up, “One thing though, any chance you have some food? We lost ours on the way and only had jerky which isn’t really filling.” This got me thinking hard. Until I just realized, despite how it was trying to kill us earlier, the crab was still food. So….

            “I might have an idea.”

 

_Jake’s POV_

After Isaac and Taylor had left us, barely went onwards to the Observatory until Cap decided to head back to help them out. After all, having a deck of who knows what, Katniss’ spear and Ryan’s sword I’m borrowing, we might have a better chance at killin’ the crab. We were just about halfway into the woods when we spot the three coming back! And carrying somethin’ behind them? “There! Taylor and Isaac’s back!” the Cap says glad. On the other hand, all of us were.

            “You’re okay!” Braintrust comments “Ha! I totally would’ve bet you were dead! Mad respect.” Drax told them. Which got Princess askin’ “What are you guys doing here?” so I answer “Coming after you. Couldn’t leave you to bail us out of danger. You’d never let us hear the end of it.” And Hot Topic asked “So? Did you kick some crusty crustacean ass or not?” and Maybelline says somethin’ that got my stomach to growl a little. Damn, the jerky didn’t help much. “And I don’t suppose you… found any food?”

            Boy Scout thankfully “Funny, I was gonna ask if you were hungry for seafood.” Oooo, this got my attention as I now notice Katniss carrying crab legs. Hot damn, that is a sight. “Anyone wanna help me build a campfire?” she asked with a grin. So we head back to the cliffside and Princess says sounding annoyed “Weird. It’s nighttime again already?” ‘Again’? Is something going on here we should know? “What do you mean ‘again’, Taylor? The sun hasn’t come up yet.” I notice the three that went after the giant crab giving a share look. Must of seen something for that.

            At any rate, we get a fire started and munch on the legs after cooking them. Then Drax lets it out. Nice burp dude. “Ha… best crab I had in my life, dude.” Even Maybelline was grateful for the food. I know I was. “Seriously, Estela, you’re the best.” But the thing that surprise me was that they actually beat the damn crab, Braintrust thought the same thing as “I still can’t believe you managed to beat that thing.” But then.

            “Actually, it was mostly Taylor. Me and Isaac just helped a little.” Wow, really? “No way, for real?” Skrillex commented, so I had to say “Well, well, well… not too shabby, Princess.” Then the Cap, “And you kept saying _I_ had to be the hero.” Well, someone had to show him up. “Didn’t know I had it in me.” But wait a minute wasn’t….

            “Hey, Boy Scout? How you didn’t help her out some more?” he turned to me dully and said “summoning monsters from my cards…. Can be very taxing, and if I’m worn out, they grow weaker.” Wow, guess there was a drawback from summon them out of their cards. Then Sean “Well, it’s dark out still, and the rest of the climb looks dangerous. And since we forgot a flashlight, guess you got a point there Isaac, we should rest up a little before pushing forward.”

            Well, Heisman was right about that. “You don’t have to tell me twice” Gronk spoke up. So we all try to find a decent rock to sleep at. “I’m gonna need about ten feet of personal space from you, Craig.” Really, Hot Topic? “Er, my B.” wow he must really need his sleep. But soon enough, I see Princess coming my way and ask, “Mind if I join you? It’s a little cold.” Ah Princess, that was real smooth of you, but I had play ‘hard to get’, so “You wimp” was my answer as I make room for her.

            “Wow. Back home, you definitely don’t see this many.” She’s not wrong about that. “Yeah. In the city, it’s easy to forget they’re even there. It’s a big sky, but we just block it out.” I noticed she wasn’t close so I say smoothly as possible “You can get closer. I don’t bite.” But she comments “You sure about that?” ohh, she is trouble, I’ll give her that. “I guess it depends what you’re into.” So she lays her head on my shoulder, as she does so, Isaac was looking at us and gives me a thumbs-up. So I nod in response to him

            “Better?” I ask her. “Much better.” Ah Princess, so sweet, yet full of surprises “Alright, sweet dreams, kid. Don’t drool on my shoulder.”

            “I’ll try.” I laughed a little at that see her finally go to sleep. Guess I should too….

 

_Ryan’s POV_

  The next day _,_  I try to find the others, mainly Aleister to see if we could spar some more, when I spot Raj, the big lug, just waking up from his chair. And talking to the mirror? ‘Lookin’ good, Raj!’ “Hey, you too, Raj!” okay….? I walk up to him saying “Up and awake, Master chef?” he turns to me rather surprised from the comment and answers “Wow, no one’s called me that. You think I’m really a Master Chef, doodlebug?”

            “Well considering how the food was, yeah, I’d say you are.” At least he easy to get along. As we were heading to the pool area, we noticed that everyone else that stayed behind seemed down in the dumps. So I stop Raj from saying something and speak up in his place “Umm, guys is something the matter? You all look like…. Dogs that want to see their owners who are gone for a long time.” Wow, real brilliant, Hikari. But Diego answers with “Just… worried about Taylor and the others, that’s all.” even Quinn was worried but on the other hand who wasn’t?

            “Same. I can’t stop wondering if they’re okay.” Aleister however, seemed a little annoyed with this as “They’re almost certainly dead, the fools….” Then Raj had one of those ‘I have an idea’ looks on his face. Oh boy. “Trust me, guys. They’re all okay, I guarantee it.” Wait he does? So I ask him, “Umm, no offense, but how do you _know?_ Some kind of ‘Sixth Sense’?” guess not since he seem to hesitate on that. And then “Because, if we put good vibes into the world, they'll come true.” Ummm what? I’m confused now.

            “Oh, _here_ we go…” man Aleister, no need to be an ass about it. “I’m serious, man! Vibes is, like, the basis of string theory.” Ok, now he’s pulling at strings. But seems Quinn is taking his word for it since “I think it’s a sweet thought, Raj. I’ll put my good vibes out there with you.” Then we see Lila coming by, looking troubled. “Um, Lila? Is something wrong? You seem a little out of it.” But she ignores us, muttering something. So I get very close and……

            “AAAHHHH!!!” she yells out after I clap my hands next to her ear. “Ryan! Why did you do that?!” she ask rather spooked. So “Was trying to get your attention. But you weren’t, so I had to do that.” At least she’s now focusing on us. “Sorry, I’m just… trying to figure out this gosh-darn password.” ‘Gosh-darn’? Do people say that anymore? But this got Diego to ask “Any luck?” but “No… I thought I knew Mr. Rourke well enough to guess it, but I was wrong.” So much for that.

            “Don’t worry, Lila. I’m sure we’ll find the answers soon eventually.” But I noticed everyone seem down in the dumps, heck Raj noticed it too. So next thing I hear is “Yo, check _this_ out!” he’s not gonna…. Oh crap… but instead of a cannonball… it was a belly-flop! Ouch “Ouchie-mama!” I laugh which got everyone else too, even though we got wet. “Dude! That looked _painful_!” Diego says which in turn Quinn asking him “Ha ha, are you okay?” and even Aleister was smiling a little when he said “You complete _idiot_.”

            While his stomach was an angry red, he did get everyone to laugh. But then we see Aleister fixing his hair at a nearby mirror, so Raj after getting out of the pool heads to him asking “Hey, Al, whatcha doing?” but he seemed a little flustered when he was answering. “Hrm? Nothing, I’m simply tidying up… in case the others return.” But we had a feeling who he meant. “So by the ‘others’ you actually mean Grace? Is that about right?” I say to him. This puts him into denial of course.

            “What in heaven’s name are you talking about Hikari!? This has nothing to do with the fact that Grace could return at any….” I stop him there with “Yeah, Aleister, stop right there. I call bull. You’re worried that you would look like a fool, aren’t you?” while he was silent, that pretty confirm with what I said. So Raj while putting his arm over Al’s shoulders “If I may be so bold as to import a little Raj wisdom, tell her how you feel.”

            “How am I supposed to do that, when I don’t even know how I feel?” while those two were talking, I walk to the beachside to test out the Cryonis rune to see if it works. “Okay, hold it out, then aim at a portion of water and….” I was shocked seeing I actually made a large block of ice from the water! “Whoa….” This stale is gonna be very helpful later. I then see the bomb rune and since no one was around, I decided to test it. I choose the sphere bomb and bring one out. Yikes, this thing sure was dangerous. I better try to avoid using this rune.

            Then I hear Diego calling me sounding excited “Ryan!! You gotta hear this! We just found out there’s a marina with boats nearby!” okay that definitely sounds like good news. But then before I start walking, I start hear her again _“….. Ryan. Ryan. Be on your guard. The ocean holds a great danger underneath the waves. You must be prepared to face for what you and your allies will encounter. Head to the rooftop on this resort, you’ll find the tools that can aid you in your time of need.”_ And just like that, Zelda’s voice disappeared again. What exactly are we gonna face?

            So I after hearing on how the picture Raj found was taken, I head to the rooftop like she told me. And I find of all things, a treasure chest? Didn’t look like any I’ve ever seen, it looked like the…. So I head up to the chest holding the stale out in front of it, and much to my surprise, it opened! “This is getting too weird for my tastes” so I look inside and I see… a bow and quiver of arrows? Wonder what could be out in the water that needs me to use this? At least back at Berry, they had archery sessions. Hope I wasn’t too rusty….  **(A/N: In this case, it's a Soldier's Bow)**

 

_Isaac’s POV_

            The first thing I hear when waking up was Jake getting worried as Taylor woke up saying “Holy hell, Princess, you nearly gave me a heart attack! What’s wrong?” but what she said got me wondering from earlier on with “I’m… not sure. Weird dream, I guess. Sorry about that.” Was it something similar with her dream with Estela and vice versa? Then Jake says to her “Don’t worry about it. Still think it was worth it.” At least the sun was out so Sean naturally “Okay, everybody, we should push forward while we got daylight. This last stench looks to be the most dangerous, so stay close.” That last portion was said with doubt, oh great.

            But he was right, the path narrowed down to just a foot wide. I look at my deck, no such luck, it wasn’t growing. Guess I can’t summon a dragon to help us fly over there. Heck with the wind howling, this was very high up, hate to imagine if we fall. “Yeah, this is gonna be one gigantic ‘nope’ for me.” I hear Zahra saying. Don’t blame her. “Um… do we really have to go this way?” Grace asked us. Unfortunately, Sean said just then “It looks pretty risky, but this is the very end of the pass. We get around this, we’re at the volcano. We’ll take it slow and safe.” At least he had enough to pack what he was getting for this path. “I brought some rope I found at the resort. We can tie ourselves together for safety.”

            Yeah, safe. Until something goes wrong. But this was the only way to the Observatory, so up the dangerous path we go. “I’ll tie the knots. I had to learn some in training.” Well, at least Jake knows what he’s doing. So we form a line with Sean in the front and then me after him. Taylor is behind me to stay close to Jake. We then see him take a step and then the ground under him crack up a fissure! Okay, now I’m getting a bad feeling. At least it was still holding. “Alright, let’s do this! Don’t look down!” really!? Did you have to say that, idiot!? Chances are someone will look down.

            We each take careful steps, making sure not to slip. But the winds tend to howl a lot, making it really hard to move carefully. “You got this, Taylor. Just hang on, we’re almost there.” Oh, did I want to smack Sean. Knowing him, he probably jinx us because soon after “Grace? You holding up?” I hear Estela ask her, but she did say anything. “I think we’re about to lose the nerd, guys!” Zahra commented. “Chill out, Grace. Do what I do. Think about something awesome instead. Like, muscle cars.”

            Muscle cars, Craig? “…I …like muscle cars.” Wow, who knew? Wonder if she wants to get an Impala in her future? “Right? Aren’t they badass? I’ve got a Charger myself.” Wow, that’s something. “When you put the petal down, that beast growls! Makes a sound like…” then the shit hits the fan as all of a sudden… “WhoaaaAAAA!!”

            “Craig!” Sean yells out when he topples over the ledge! We try to hold him, but he’s too heavy! I then noticed something else, he’s dragging us down!!! One by one Estela, Grace, Zahra, Michelle and Jake fall over as well! “Aw Hell!” Jake curses out. Then it’s Taylor and me that fall over with Sean hanging on to a rusty strut on the ledge! And now everyone’s weight was pulling down on him! Despite us hanging by a thread, I noticed my deck wasn’t glowing at all! SHIT!! So I yell out “DAMMIT SEAN, SAFE MY ASS!!” 

            “Hooooly… that’s a really, _really_ long way down.” Craig said as he looked down. And Estela made things worse by saying “Calm down. It’s such a high drop, you won’t even feel it when you die.” so I snap at her “That’s isn’t helping, E!” and to make matters worse the sun was setting! “Not again!” I heard Taylor say. I don’t blame her, especially since no one can’t see a damn thing! “Sean, pull us up! What are you waiting for!?” Michelle yelled out. “I’m… trying…”

            Yeah, he’s not gonna be able to do that, we’re too heavy hanging like this! As Jake was saying something to him and Taylor trying to get Grace to snap out of her scare phase, I try to look around seeing if something, anything could help us! But just then, Winged Kuriboh comes out of my deck. _Kuri! Kuri!!_ I then noticed he was floating to somewhere, wait a sec, was that a….  “Hey, Craig!! The ledge over there! Can you see it!?” I shout to him as the little guy vanished again. Thankfully he does but “I… I think I see it! But it’s way off to the side!”

 

_Craig’s POV_

Aw hell, how am I supposed to reach that ledge Isaac and his Winged Kuriboh saw? But I’m glad Taylor was the one who said “Run along the cliff face! Try to swing there!” Wait, she wants me to do what!? I try to do it, but shit! “I can’t get that far!” then Buckalew pitches in with “Yes, you can! Everyone swing yourselves like a giant pendulum! If we do this right, Craig can reach that ledge!” oh, that might work.

            “Almost… there” c’mon Z, put some more effort to it! “I can get us there if I just…. Reach…” even Jake was helping out, thank goodness for that! “Come on, baby!” did he really need to call me a baby!?  But the scary chick noticed something “Dammit! The rope’s not long enough!” so I take a quick look back up and… crap!!! Sean, he’s still trying to holding us! Mad props, but also mad! “Sean! I can get us to the other ledge, but the tether isn’t long enough! You gotta _let_ go, man!”

            “Are you nuts!? If Sean let’s go, we all die!” dammit Meech, did you have to say that!? At least Isaac understood since “No! He’s right! If we can time it just right, he can swing us over to the ledge! But only if Sean let’s go!” but Sean was being so stubborn as he says “I can… get us back up!” but he was losing his grip and fast! So this pissed me and Buckalew off as “Sean, you gotta trust me! You gotta trust all of us!”

            “Dammit Sean! This is what I was trying to tell you about! You keep thinking you’re able to do everything on your own, but you just can’t! Well I’m telling you now, Craig can do this! So swallow that damn pride of yours before you get us all killed, you goddamn idjit!!” damn dude, no need to be harsh on my bro. But at least it got to him since “On your hard count, Craig! You’re the Q.B. now!” yes! Thank you Sean! “Everyone, we need one more big swing!” so we do this one more time. So please, please let it work.

            “Oh god, oh god…” sure hope God was with us. “Forward!” so we make one last run as far as our momentum can take us and… “Hut-hut… _hut_!!” Sean let’s go and as for me _Hrrrah!!!_  Yes!! I made it across!! “BOOYAH, MOTHER….” but then the pain comes…. Ouch…. Gonna feel that in the morning as everyone lands on me…

            “Thanks for breaking our fall, Craig.” Yeah no problem Taylor. “Owwww.” I had to get that out. But please everyone…. Get off….. “Uh, whose hand is in my pants right now?”

            “That’d be me. Sorry about that.” Ew, really Sean? Then he helps me back up saying “Not bad, bulldozer.” ‘Not Bad’? Never gonna catch a break. But “Not sure I’d put that one on my highlight reel, but…” then I get cut off as “Hey. It’s about time I let someone else carry the weight.” He comments. Really? After how long? “Hilarious. You and your damn puns.” Last thing we need is Sean acting like Yang Xiao-Long. “But, to get a little sappy here, dude… thanks… for trusting me.”

            “Thank Isaac. He made me realize that I couldn’t do it all on my own, even if I want to protect others. It’s not just about showing up. It’s about trusting each other with the hard parts.” Huh, I really owe Isaac for finally getting to his thick skull.

            I gotta treat him when we get back to Hartfeld….

 

**Third POV**

 

            As the group continues on the trail, the sun rises up again, showing them the goal of their expedition: the La Huerta Observatory. “Finally, we made it.” Isaac says in relief. Zahra annoyed of the bullshit they dealt with so far comment “This satellite uplink had better work.”

            “I’ve got a good feeling it will.” Grace said with excitement. As the group heads up the path, they then hear a soft hissing noise with Isaac moaning “please don’t let this be another snake….” But to their surprise, “Whoa! This hatch just opened!” Taylor noticing the now revealed hatch. “Is that an entrance?” Sean asked wondering.

            “Only one way to find out.” As Jake went ahead to the ladder that was in the hatch. “You want to go _into_ the volcano?” Michelle question skeptically at him. As the group descends down the ladder into the tunnel it was connected to, they noticed the temperature was rising fast. “Anybody else getting hot all of a sudden?” Zahra ask only for Craig to laugh a little. “Grow up, Craig.”

            “It seriously is like boiling in here.” Taylor also noticed feeling the heat as the darkness of the tunnel soon gave way to a reddish glow. When they finally make it down the end of the ladder, steam was stinging their eyes briefly until it revealed….

            _“I’m… I’m here.”_ Taylor thought as she saw it was the same room she had a vision while with Isaac, Zahra and Craig from before. “Eeeeek!” Michelle said in fright. _Mrrrrmmm…_ was Furball’s reply in dismay. “Out of the frying pan… into the fire, I guess.” Zahra said with worry.

            “Either we took a wrong turn to Albuquerque, or this is Mount Atropo’s magma chamber….” Isaac commented trying and failing to lighten the mood. “Look, on the other side… I see windows! I think that’s the observatory lab!” Sean said after spotting it. But Zahra with pure doubt “You’re gonna go across these rickety-ass catwalks!? You seriously trust them to hold?”

            His only reply was while nodding to Isaac and smiling to Taylor was….

            “No… but I trust _us._ ”

 

* * *

 

 

            Man, talk about a letdown…. I get invited to a Halloween party only the host to cancel it due to his children catching the flu. The saddest thing, I’ve never been invited to a party at all….. Birthday parties don't count. Read and Review. And ‘Happy’ Halloween.

            And flamers, don’t. Just don’t……


	11. No Escape

            And thus the end of Act 2 is upon us. 26 Kudos and 119 hits, yet no reviews. Not gonna let this get to me though. I am determined to finish this all the way! So please, try to leave a review you guys. And Flamers, I’m watching you…..

            The disclaimer will always remain the same people

 

* * *

 

           

**Act 2 Chapter 10: No Escape**

 

_Isaac’s POV_

 

            So let me guess straight, we left the Celestial Resort, nearly gotten killed by Professor Seafood, have Craig become the first human pendulum to save us all from the cliffside and now the only way to the Observatory, is crossing a rickety catwalk over a boiling pit of magma? This just keep getting better and better. “So, we’re really doing this, huh?” Zahra asked out loud. And unfortunately Taylor answers by “I don’t see any other way in.” even Furball was in dismay, but considering that his ice would melt instantly in this heat, I’m not surprised at all.

            “Okay, but mentioned my debilitating fear of heights, right? Because I have a debilitating fear of heights.” I don’t think heights are my fear at the moment, Grace. But Jake said what I was having on my mind “Heights, I’m fine with. Pools of bubbling magma? Not so much.” As least he understood. Craig however, “I mean, someone put these catwalks here… that means they’re probably safe… right?” oh great, he might as well jinx us. “Yeah, but how long ago was that? Who knows if they’re _still_ safe?”

            Why did Michelle say that? “Guys, we’ve come too far to turn back now. Let’s just do this.” As soon as Sean said this, it became to ‘You First’ game with Zahra starting it up. “You first.” But Craig noticed someone already went ahead of us as “Actually… _her_ first.” As Estela was walking not caring about the magma below us. Then “There’s still time to turn back. If you’re too scared, that is…”

            “Well, when you put it like that…” thus we all cross one-by-one. Despite how old the catwalk looked, it was able to hold our weight. But then, Craig had to jinx us with “Heh… this isn’t so bad…” because as soon as he said it, the chamber started rumbling, with bubbles getting ready to burst below us! “Just had to open your big mouth, didn’t you, Craig!?” Zahra said pissed. But I wasn’t pissed right at the moment. I just said “RUN LIKE HELL!!”

            While running as fast as we can, since I was last in the row, I see Michelle trip and fall on her knees. Taylor was gonna turn around to help her but I say quickly “Nevermind Michelle! I got her! Just run Taylor!!” she was gonna get angry, but it turned to relief as I grab and pull her up, getting her to keep going. But then I had to dive, pulling her with me as a bubble burst, shooting a jet of magma! I land hard on my back, with her on top on me, but I ask “Hff… Hff… hey, are you alright Michelle?” she looked at me in pure shock and said “You… you saved my life.”

            “Thank me later, right now let’s get a move on.” I see that Taylor came up to us to see if we were alright, good thing too, because I must of landed wrong as I cringed in pain getting up. “Okay, gonna need a helping hand here.” so the two of them quickly grab me and we run as fast as possible to the other side, where the others were. “Come on!” “RUN!!” no need for you and Grace to shout, Jake. We were almost there when the rumbling started again. Ah shit…

            “Quick! Through the door!” Zahra yelled. _Mrrrlk!!!_ Even Furball was telling us to hurry up! So the three of us make a dive for the door, into a dark room with the door slamming shut behind us as we tumble on the floor! “Ohmygod… Ohmygod…” I hear Grace saying rapidly. “That was _WAY_ too close!” Craig spoke up. “But we all made it, right? We’re all okay?”

            “No, Isaac isn’t okay. He got himself hurt, landing like that when he saved me.” C’mon Michelle I’m…. Oh! Ow, ow, ow….. okay maybe I am……

 

_Michelle’s POV_

I can’t believe Isaac! He nearly got himself killed there! But, if it weren’t for him…. I probably wouldn’t be here right now. If only I can see how his back is looking right now. “Aside from that… where the hell are we?” Zahra has a point. Where the hell are we even at right now? Thankfully, wherever we are must have had motion sensors, since the lights were coming on. But was an Observatory supposed to look like this? It’s like something out of Star Trek! At least the glass window looks very dense, last thing we need is that magma coming in here.

            While they were talking about if was the Observatory or not, I head to Isaac saying “Okay, turn around and lift it from your back so I can see.” so Isaac pulls his shirt up from the back and yikes. He’s got quite an abrasion on his upper left shoulder blade and his lower right back. I lightly touch it and I see him hiss and cringe in pain. Man am I glad Ryan had the thought of packing first aid supplies. There’s even a bottle on hand sanitizer to make sure my hands are clean. After I clean and dress the wounds with some bandage wraps, I hear Grace say which gets our attention “Um… I don’t mean to alarm anyone… but does anyone see any doors we can open around here?”

            Wait a second, what did she… oh no… that’s when we all noticed it, there was no exit whatsoever! “No frickin’ way… we’re _stuck_ in here?” crap, Craig is right! “Are you serious? No. No, no, no.” we can’t stay in here! I still go to graduate from Hartfeld for Pete’s sake! “So that’s it then. We’re trapped in here. No escape.” Please Zahra, don’t say that. “Let’s all just stay calm and not forget why we came here, okay? We’re looking for a satellite uplink. Now split up and look around. I’m sure we can find something.” Sean said to us all. Ugh, as if he need to say that. I then noticed Isaac trying to help but, oh no, he’s not gonna do any such thing. “Isaac, no. you need to stay put after that fall dive you did.”

            “Okay, okay. Fair enough. I’ll stay put. Guess we’re even then.” What did he mean by… oh, right. Him saving me. He’s doesn’t look it, but he’s a better leader than Sean is at times. When he doesn’t snap at Sean of course. So everyone went doing their own thing, Zahra trying to hack into the computer, Estela looking at ‘something’ on the floor, a grate perhaps? Sean and Jake were checking out some weird machine, not sure with it is. As for me, Grace, Craig and Isaac (since I’m having him take it easy.) we were looking at the magma chamber, I don’t know, but it seems more quiet?

            What is going on with this crazy island?

 

_Taylor’s POV_

            Man, can’t believe how we’re stuck in this place. I try to see if anyone needs any help or if they wanted to talk. I go to chat with group by the window first, starting with Isaac. “Hey, are you okay? You took a pretty nasty dive out there.” He looks at me for a moment, then “Well, no. I’m not okay at all.” he seem a little down when he said that. “Huh? Why is that?”

            “I just feel a little useless. Mainly because on how I gotten hurt when I should be helping out. And not to mention that I need to know when these guys…” he looks down at his deck “…come out at all.” man, guess he even needed some encouragement so I try to think of something until… “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be able to master using that deck again. Just gotta keep putting faith in it.” He lightly smiles at me, and says “Thanks, I really need that. I will do just that.” He then takes one card out of his deck, and I get a closer look “Blue-Eyes White Dragon? It looks a little old.”

            “It’s my very first card. Sure there are reprints and different artworks of it. But I’ll stick with this one all the way.” Wow, he sure has a lot of trust in that one. So I leave him be to check on someone else…..

 

            **15 Minutes Later….**

            Okay, let’s see. Gotten Craig to rip a pipe out the wall, strong guy; the ‘pods’ Sean and Jake found, the latter mentioning it was supposed to be some crazy medical thing, like from Dragonball Z; Michelle fiddling nervously a bobby pin she keeps on her and Grace noticing the magma seemed to quiet down… this place is getting weirder by the minute. Like ‘Doctor Who’ weird. Just hope a Cyberman or a Dalek don’t show up though. So next up I walk up to Estela who was looking at something. “What’s up?” I ask her. “There’s a cable that runs from this console down here… into this grate. Look… there’s a light down there. I think there’s another room below us… but I can’t get this grate to open.”

            Hey, she’s right, I think there is a room below, but despite me helping out, this thing won’t budge at all! “We need to find a way to weaken it… made it easier to break.” She commented so I reply with “I’ll look around.” And then I noticed Furball, looking as if it wanted something to do. _Mrrllk? Mrrrrrlk?_ That’s when I remembered from the tunnels, I used the fire extinguisher on the chains; they gotten brittle. So if… “Hey, Furball, why don’t you go use your ice breath on the grate?” so he goes to where Estela is at, looks at us for a moment…

            And then uses his breath on the grate! Yes, it’s weakening from how the sound is like. “Yes! That’s perfect!” she said. _Mrrrk mrrrk mrrrk!_ Awww, he’s knows the did good! So while scratching under his chin “Who’s a good magic fox thing? _You’re_ a good magic fox thing!” then I hear her say “Gimme a hand over here, Taylor!” so I head over and we start kicking at the weakened grate, but no good. It’s still holding strong! “Grrr! We almost got it, but it’s still not quite breaking… We need a tool… something big and sturdy to hit it with…”

            “Did someone say ‘big,’ ‘sturdy,’ and ‘hit’?” we all of a sudden hear from Craig. He must of seen what we were doing. “Maybe?” Estela said uncertain. That was when he lifted up the pipe he just tore off the wall. That might work. “I was put on this earth for two reasons. Helping Sean on the field… and smashing things with pipes.” Next thing we know, he smashes the grate with the pipe and it shatters down below. “Whoa!” “Dude!” guess Grace and Sean didn’t knew how strong he was. “Yessss!  Craig one, stupid grate zero!!”

            “Nice work, muscles.” Estela said complimenting him. “So… um… what’s down there?” Grace asked. “Only one way to find out.” Estela said before dropping down! So I quickly follow and Jake soon after me. I look up after hearing Isaac saying “We’re gonna let some rope down if you guys need to come back up here. Grace, let’s tie this over there.” So while they give us a way out, we look around… and I what I see is “Whoa… this is…”

 

_Jake’s POV_

           

            “An interrogation room.” I hear Katniss say cutting Princess off knowing what it is. And she seem pissed about like I was. I don’t like this, not one bit. This sure ain’t no Observatory.  But what the hell is somethin’ like this doin’ here? “Okay… I can maybe see why Rourke would have a research facility… but why the hell would he need an interrogation room?” I answer pretty quick, knowing why that rich snob would have this… “I can think of a dozen reasons. None of them good.” While I look around, I noticed that Princess had found some files on something, but my mind was focused on something else just being here.

            I dread places like this, not gonna lie. Mainly because I imagine seeing Lundgren’s ugly mug looking at me from one side of the table while I was at the other. Ugh, get a grip McKenzie, he’s nowhere near here, but from the journal Isaac found, I noticed that there were some soldiers here at one point. I wonder where they had gone off to? And I also wonder about another thing… does this island have something to do with Isaac’s cards comin’ to life? Because seeing a flying furball and a dragon come out of them is not by chance.

            There’s gotta be a reason. Only I can’t seem to find it, damn… I need a drink after this… then I noticed her heading to a… oh this is gettin’ better and better. “Huh.” I commented in which “Look familiar?” was what she asked me. “”Oh yeah. I know a weapons locker when I see one.” so I open her and what I find is… “Whoa.” This ain’t no normal gun. “What… is that?” her said confused as I was. “I don’t know. I’ve never seen a gun like it. And I’ve seen a whole lot of guns.”

            “Do you think it’s… loaded?” as much as I want to see, I’ll pass on that so “I don’t really feel like pulling the trigger to find out. Guns… interrogation rooms… I am liking this place less and less. Mind if I hold onto this?” last thing we need is someone going trigger happy. Thankfully she answer with “Go ahead.” Into my jacket the gun goes. Out of sight, but not out of mind.  

            After a while, the three of us head back up the vent to the room above us. When we made it back up, we thank those who let the rope down for us to climb. I was gonna head back to the ‘pods’ when I see Taylor whispering to Isaac about something. The conversation seemed pretty tense, so I walk to them askin’ “Something on your minds, you two?” they jump a little noticing me next them. Wonder what’s got them spooked? “Oh! Um… Jake…” ok, now they are hiding something. But, then Isaac says quietly to me “Look, it might be connected to what’s going on here or not. But we can’t tell you. At least not yet. So please Aragorn, let this go for now, please?”

            I look at both of them for awhile, but I can tell this was something that could tear us all apart, so “alright, you guys better let me know later then.” They nod to me and split up later….

            What could be so important that they have to keep a secret?

 

_Zahra’s POV_

Ugh…. This is so useless! I ignore the person walking up here to the console so I can focus, but then “Huh… looks like three snakes, connected together… or maybe… one snake… with three heads.” Wow, Taylor really? Of course it looks like a Hydra. But I say nothing so I can try to open this damn…. **Biometric signature found! Rourke DNA detected! Present match now!** Wait what? I peek my head to look at her in surprised like she was “Huh?” then she takes out…. A cufflink? Where’d she find something like that? “This thing?” she ask the scanner. And I don’t believe it… it actually worked!

            Next thing we see is a recording of some kind. **Playing final recoding. Timestamp: ERROR.** Great, just when we were getting somewhere… but might as well see.

            _“Another attack on the northeastern research complex. The whole place was trashed, and they stole an entire supply shipment. Three of my security personnel are hospitalized. Ad my chief scientist… well it’s like they did something to his brain. He won’t stop talking about magic orbs and lion masks and time loops… total gibberish. Who the hell are these people… and what are they doing on **my** island!?_

            Well, that was interesting to say the least… wonder what the rich guy Rourke was talking about? But I had to get back on it, so I go under again. But then she ducks down to talk with me. Really? “Any luck getting these computers working?” she had to ask. “Yeah, right. I’ve hacked some pretty sophisticated systems… but nothing like this. This tech is _way_ beyond my paygrade. There’s no keyboard, no mouse, no touchscreen. If this thing has an interface, I’ll be damned if I can see it.”

            “Could it be, like, a voice command?” guess she’s not so brainless after all. “That’s what I’m thinking… but it’s almost like the whole system’s in lockdown. We gotta find a way to reset it.” So she asks me, at least not telling, or else I wouldn’t do it. “Any idea how?” I point to a panel I found earlier before. Damn annoying lock…. “I’m thinking there might be a hard reset switch in here… but I can’t get the damn panel open. I need something flexible and small to jam into the keyhole.” But she gets my attention with…

            “You mean like a bobby pin?” that got me thinking of a way so “Yeah, actually… that could totally work. You got one?” but then she says “Hey, Michelle! Come over here for a second, would you?” oh course Ms. Med would have one, but beggars can’t be choosers. When she get close enough, I snatch it out of her hand. “Hey!” she complained but at the moment, not important. “Relax, lady. I’m just getting us all out of here.” so in the keyhole it goes… but… DAMN! I keep missing the click! “Come on… Come on….” But then…

            “Um… if you don’t mind… could I try?” Grace of all people asked me. “You got a lot of experience picking locks?” I say annoyed and skeptical of her. But then after a minute or two… the panel opens! “Whoa….” Taylor said shock and surprised. “When this is all over, I have a _lot_ of questions…” but damn she sure is good. Then when she leaves, Taylor leans in looking at the panel as well. What is this… ‘Show Zahra Up Day’? but unfortunately, “Well, good news is, we found the reset switches. Bad news is, I have no idea what order to flip these in.” and the last thing we need is Mettaton coming out in his EX form.

            “I do!” what are the odds…. “You do?” I say. My reply? “Yeah. I found a note down in the interrogation room. It said the reset sequence.” I’ll be damned. So I move aside and “Well then, go ahead, Taylor. Flip away.” So she goes in front of the panel and while she saying which ones to flip, the computer was making different noises. Huh, it’s actually working. “Aw yeah, I think it’s working!” not bad Taylor. But then, a small hatch opens up, and a drone comes out! What the…. “What the hell?”

            “What is that thing? Zahra?” Craigers asked. “Don’t look at me, man. I’ve never seen anything like that in my life.” Then it starts hovering and then something comes out… a light materializing….

 

_Sean’s POV_

            Okay, this is getting too weird here. Taylor and Zahra manage to reset the computer. But then this ‘woman’ comes out from a floating drone? Some of us are a little freaked out. Michelle for example. “My goodness!” was Grace’s reply seeing this. “Shiiiiiny.” Leave it to Zahra to see something new. “H… hello?” Taylor says trying to get it’s attention. “ **Database corrupted. Access denied. Self-Identity input needed.”** Before she could ask it again, Isaac says “Taylor, I don’t think asking it for something isn’t gonna help right now.”

            “He’s right. Self-Identity input… it’s almost like the software’s having trouble figuring out who it is.” Zahra commented “You saying that thing’s alive?” Craig asks. “In a sense, sure. I bet we could make progress if we knew what its identity was…” the way she said it, it’s almost like… “You mean, like, if we guessed its name?” before she could answer, Craig blurts out any name he could think of! “Kara! Meagan! Jennifer! Jessica! Kathleen! Coco! Wendy! BEYONCE!!!” I see Isaac and Michelle sweatdrop at that.

            “Uh, yeah, pretty sure that’s not gonna work.” She said stopping Craig from saying more random names. But then “Uh, guys? Anyone notice _that?_ ” I hear Jake say. That’s when we all notice a door opening next to the pod we were looking at earlier! “What is that…?” Grace ask only for the woman to repeat her problem again. “Okay. We’ve made it this far. Let’s keep looking.” Taylor said to get our heads back in it.

            So she heads to where the door was, and we both get a closer look at it. “What do you made of it?” Taylor asks. But I didn’t have much of a clue. Might as well wing it “I don’t know, but look at those grooves. It kind of seems like two people are supposed to stand on it.” This got Michelle’s curiosity as “Yeah, and then what?” which Grace answers with “Maybe it’ll let them access the satellite” but Zahra dampens the mood with “Or maybe it’ll drop’em straight into the magma.”

            “Zahra!” “What? I’m just saying!” this got to two to argue a little. So to stop them, and not to mention that we can’t have Isaac always breaking up the fights. “Well, either way, we’ve done everything else we can in here. I’m going in.” but despite being inside it… nothing happens. Crap… so much for that idea. So “I think I might need a partner.” Jake’s response “Awfully snug in there, Captain America. We’d be pretty much in each other’s arms.” Guess that means no. “Yeah, I…. don’t really think I’d fit.” Craig’s reply made more sense. But then “I… I can go… if no one else will.” Oh god, please let someone else come instead of Michelle.

            But then Isaac said “I think Taylor should go, Michelle. Besides, I need to talk to you about something…” the two of them look at him for a moment and then Taylor “Okay, then, Sean I’ll go with you.” While it looked like Michelle was gonna disagree, at the same time she seemed, relieved? Guess she didn’t what to come at all. “You… you sure?” she asks her just in case, “Yeah. Whatever happens, I can handle it. Much more well than Isaac.”

            “HEY!” this got them to laugh a little before Taylor comes inside. It was snug like Jake said. So much I had to slide my arms around her, just to get her fully inside the pod. “Kinda… cozy, huh?” I asked. My answer was “You can say that again.” “I think we sh…” I couldn’t finish what I was gonna say, since all of a sudden the pod closes and we go straight up fast!! “Whoa!!”

            “Hang on tight!!” maybe I am now starting to regret this…. Especially since we were taken into a complete pitch black room. “Uh…” but before she could ask the pod opens up for us. “What’s happening?” now I’m regretting not bringing a flashlight. So “I don’t know. Hold my hand, and we’ll check it out.” While taking it slow, the room seemed pretty wide and round? I literally have no clue to why is that, so I turn and she bumps into me. I give her a moment to get her senses back before asking

            “Any guess as to where we are?”

 

_Taylor’s POV_

Leave it to Sean to have no clue, and asking me where I’m just as stumped? So I wing it and say “No… but I’m kind of thinking this is the part where the lights come out and everyone shouts ‘Happy Birthday Taylor’!” at least that lighten the mood since “That’d be nice, huh? Big party… good drinks… and a whole lotta cake.” So I say to him “It’s like you’re reading my mind.” But then he says which kinda made me seem uneasy “Gotta say, Taylor… if there’s anyone I’m happy to be trapped in a dark, creepy, maybe-deathtrap with… it’s you.” So I answer calmly as possible “You mean that?”

            “I do.” Oh boy, that’s not a good sign. But before I could say anything, “Whoa!” as he was surprised when lights were coming on… but not normal lights. “What is it?” I asked as I see them too. They were coming off the wall and this got me confused “What’s happening?” they got brighter and brighter until… all around us, galaxies, shooting stars and even supernovas appeared. “Whoa it’s… it’s…” he said what was on my mind “…the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” He was staring at me as if… the hell with it. As long as Jake doesn’t care about this. I lean forward kiss Sean. While he was uncertain for a moment, he kisses back with passion and a little forceful. All while the stars and galaxies were around us. “Taylor…” yeah this may have been a mistake, but right now, I don’t care. “Shhh…” and man does he have hard abs. But then “Are you sure about this? Now?” so I answer to him

            “I’m sick of waiting.” I am in so much trouble. Not gonna tell Jake about this little fling. Or anyone for the matter. Afterwards he says “Wow. Nobody’s kissed me that way in a long time.” Not even Michelle. Dang… “What way?” I ask him “ _…Honestly…_ Huh?” something must of got his attention. “What’s wrong?” he take a moment to answer me, since it must of caught him by surprise. “Sorry, it’s just… well look.” I turn to see the holograms again, but what was he looking at? I got my answer soon after. I didn’t know what to make of it.

            “There’s something that’s been bugging me this whole time. These match the stars over the island. I was looking at them on the way here, and… Something seemed _off._ Something I couldn’t put my finger on. But now I get it.” Saying this got him dismayed about something. So naturally “What is it?” my answer was “Well, I spent six years in the Boy Scouts…” really? “Oh course you did.” no, focus Taylor! “That meant spending a lot of time camping out, staring up at the sky, learning all the constellations. But… that’s what’s wrong on the island, Taylor. There’s no Big Dipper. No Scorpio, no Taurus, no Gemini. We’re in the Caribbean Sea, which means the stars should be pretty the same as back home, but… Instead, all the constellations are different. The sky above the Northern Hemisphere probably hasn’t looked like this in a million years.”

            That did not sound good at all. But just then, the room goes dark again. Oh great, so Sean grabs my hand and we head back to where the pod was at. When I climb in it, he kneels down feeling something there. “Huh. There’s some kinda card here or something… I can’t see it in the dark…” so pretty much I say “We should head back to the others…” I was gonna say more, but I shouldn’t push it. As much as I like Sean, I prefer Jake more. So we head but down to the lab where the others are at. As soon as we got back, we were bombarded with questions. “Well? Did you find anything?” was Grace’s question. “Did you guys _kissssss?_ ” oh how I wanted to smack Craig….

            “Shut up, Craig!” Michelle said kinda angry. So I play innocent. “We saw… a hell of a thing. Stars and galaxies and the whole universe.” And then Sean “And we found this.” There’s the card he found. I get a closer look at and it had a picture of hologram woman that was here with us. On the other however, four words which said _Intelligent Reactive Imaging System._ “What does it mean” I hear Michelle say. Then Isaac, he must of have the same idea as I did just then as we both said it at the same time “I think I know what it means….” We look at each other and I gesture for him to do it, since he feels had to do something to help. He nods in return, as I stand back and watch.

            Sure hope whatever he has in mind works…

 

_Isaac’s POV_

As soon as I saw those words, it clicked in my head! So I head to the hologram now certain of it’s name which is “Is your name, Iris?” that when it flickers for a moment, and then ‘her’ eyes grow wide and alert! I think it worked. **“Correct! Identity match established! Scanning databanks and establishing backup connection…”** this impressed Sean, not that I wanted it anyway, but it seem he now considers me and Taylor friends to him. “Nice work, you two!” “Good thinking!” was Grace’s reply and of course Aragorn’s “Knew we could count on you.”

            **“Database link established. Downloading partially reconstructed historical fragments… Island history: Not found. Rourke International archives: Not found. Personal identity fully recalibrated.”** History and archives not found? That doesn’t sound promising. But I keep quiet to see what happens next. Soon enough she spots us and while smiling **“Greetings travelers. I am a backup copy of Iris 1.0. I apologize for any inconveniences as you may have experienced. My software has been corrupted, so my archives are incomplete. How may I help you?”** incomplete? Corrupted? Sounded like someone tried to delete something she had in storage. Great, just frickin’ great.

            “Uh, how about getting us the hell out of here?” Zahra asked. **“Done.”** Was her response. As well as revealing a ladder leading upwards back to the surface! “It was that easy? Come on!” I can understand Craig being pissed about it, but there was one thing I agree on with Sean. And that’s “Wait! Let’s not forget the whole reason we came here!” so I ask Iris “Excuse me, Iris? Can you access the satellite uplink for us please?” I see her eyes flicker and then…

            **“Yes! Satellite uplink established. Communications are now available.”** Well, that was easy. “Ha! Yes!” Michelle said excited. “We did it! We actually did it!” even Zahra was overjoyed, but she probably kill me if I said that out loud. “Put us through to someone who can help. Uh, like the Coast Guard.” So Iris does just that, and what happens next… chilled me to my very soul… **“Scanning… Locating… Frequency found! Connecting to the Saint Lucia Naval Base…”** as soon as she said it, we hear the static and then click of the connection.

            “Saint Lucia Naval Base, come in over. We’re on the island of La Huerta, in need of assistance. Please respond. Over.” I say, which Jake commented “Not bad lingo, Boy Scout.” But I wave my hand at him to shush him. But then, the soul chilling response came, as the person on the other side wasn’t calm, but in complete panic…

            _“My god it’s… it’s erupting… the volcano’s erupting… And there’s something else… not just ash, but… oh no… oh no… AIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!”_ soon afterwards it went dead. “What the hell was that?” Michelle asked. I knew everyone else wanted to know too, since Sean “I don’t know… Iris, can you connect us to somewhere else? Like the U.S.A., maybe?” she did this with no argument as **“Connecting to… South Florida Coast Guard…”** but just like the response from Saint Lucia

            _“This is unbelievable… the La Huerta volcano is erupting, but… it’s not like anything I’ve ever seen… There’s some kind of… energy discharge… and it’s spreading… so fast… burning everything… Oh no… it’s coming right for us… No... NO!!!!”_ and it goes dead again… I was starting to feel sick there. “Another one!” Grace said. But every single one that we connect to, it was the same thing, Pure Sheer TERROR…. Until the last person said…. _“God help us all…..”_

I couldn’t take it anymore. So I say to Iris “Please Iris… Turn it off. TURN IT OFF!!” everyone look at me in surprise as Iris simply **“Of course.”** I had my head down trying to zone out everyone else talking. But as I did that, everyone slowed down until, I hear faint footsteps. I look up and gasped. “You’re… You’re….”

            _“Not real? Maybe not in your world, be know this. Where it is considered fiction in one place, maybe real in another. But, I am not head for light talk. Isaac, you heard the voices, did you not?”_ I nod in fear as ‘he’ slowly walked up to me. After putting his hand on my shoulder he said _“I know you’re scared, in fact I am too. What you have heard, is also affecting the realm from where I came. And only you have the tools necessary to stop it. So please, I ask this of you. Don’t let fear consume your spirit. Have faith in yourself and in your deck. Your friend’s lives depend on it, so please have faith young Pegasus. And guide them to victory.”_

And just like that Atem, the Pharaoh who stopped the Shadow Games, left just like that…

            But Atem, what _can_ I do? Especially since I hear from Sean and Taylor…

 

            “No one is coming to rescue us.”

 

            “We’re on our own.”

 

* * *

 

 

            And Thus Act 2 is complete. The Epilogue for this act will be up in a bit and then Act 3 shall come!

            Zelda and Atem…. Two powerful beings. One with the blood of a Goddess; the other, a Pharaoh who has transcended to Godhood as the Egyptian legends say. Yet both fear what has happened to world outside of La Huerta! Can it be? That even these two are powerless to stop it? Only time will reveal why…. Read and Review!


	12. Act 2 Epilogue

           The Epilogue of Act 2. Nothing else needs to be said except…. I will banish Flamers to the Shadow Realm!

            The Disclaimer was eaten by T’Kal. You try getting it from a hungry Sabertooth!

 

* * *

 

 

**Act 2 Epilogue**

**Not very long ago….**

The doors of the V.I.P. lounge of the Celestial were thrown open, as Everett Rourke walked in, quickly and confidently, as a man on a mission “Status report, Iris. Now.” he said as a floating drone came next to him revealing the hologram. **“All guest have been relocated to the sub-shelter. They’re currently being processed.”**

            “Good, good. Survival rate estimates?” he inquired. **“Conservatively, I would except 65% of them to survive.”** Was her response to his quest… no his demand. “Better odds than Vegas. Anything else?”

            **“Significant activity detected in the dense jungles to the northwest.”** This caught his attention in anger as “The Hostiles. Scurrying for cover as soon as danger hits.” So Iris suggested to him **“Perhaps an opportunity to engage them with…”** but she was cut off as Rourke said “Don’t bother. It’s not like we have any security personnel left.” Then all of a sudden the area rumbles violently. The glasses rattle as the air glow a faint glittering green.

            “Well, _that’s_ a new one.” he calmly stated. **“The chronoquakes are intensifying in frequency and impact. At this rate, they’ll force a full-scale eruption.”** Iris said to him. But he simply said “Oh, I know. That’s why we have no choice but to enact The Endgame Protocol.” However, he merely heads to the bar to poor himself a glass of whiskey. Then with surprise while checking his coat pockets, pulled out a piece of paper.

            “Satellite uplink codes? Won’t be needing those…” then Iris says to him **“I’ve always encouraged you to routinely empty your pockets, sir…”** however this was met with spite as “You’re my personal assistant, not my mother, Iris. Know your place.” Despite being scolded, she simply said **“Yes, sir.”**

After taking a sip from his glass, Rourke ask Iris “Did I ever tell you about this bar, Iris?” his question was answered with **“I don’t believe you did, sir.”**

            “It was the very first part of this hotel I designed. Long before I knew I’d have my own island, before Rourke International, before the Hostiles, before all of this madness… I was just a bored young man dreaming of having his own private lounge. Every other room is for the tourists… But this lounge? It’s just for me… and my _friends._ ” He takes another drink of his whiskey, savoring it with his eyes closed. “It’s strange, you know? This whole resort is just a front to cover up the real work we do on this island… But all the same… I’m going to miss it.”

            **“As will I, sir.”** Iris commented. “Hmm. Well then. Enough sentimental prattle.” He then set his glass down on the bar counter and turns away from it. “Time for the _endgame_ to begin.”

            Soon after, he walks into his office, Iris following after him. **“Sir, may I ask a question?”**

            “Of course.” He replies. **“The plane will be landing shortly after the chronostorm is expected to break. With the guests in processing and you departing, there will be no one here. The students… they’ll be stranded. On their own.”** But he simply answers “Yes. Yes they will. I’d hoped to greet them in person, but…” suddenly the island shakes again, this time with more power as even Rourke had trouble keeping his footing. A current of red light is seen in the room.

            “It seems this island has other plans.” as Iris again speaks to him **“I calculate their odds of survival at less than 6%.”** This didn’t deter Rourke at all “If I was the kind of man who believed the odds, Iris, I never would have sailed into that storm twenty-five years ago. And I never would have found this island, which means I never… well, you know the rest.” That’s when she was saying something that might’ve helped.

            **“If I may offer a suggestion… perhaps I could remain. Provide them with assistance, perhaps explain the situation…”** this was met was adamant refusal as “No. Absolutely not. The risk of you contaminating them is far too great. They must be pure. True. _Themselves._ In fact I believe the time has come. Iris, could you do me one las…” all of a sudden

            **“Alert! Alert! Priority One message! Sent from One Ms. Lila Sethi.”** Iris immediately said alarming Rourke. “What? Play her message. Now!”

            **“Opening Message. Message as follows…”**

 _“Excuse me, Mr. Rourke. Is there some kind of mix-up? I just learned that not only your son, Aleister is boarding, but also two others….”_ This caught him off guard as there were only supposed be the 11 people. But now, if what Lila said was true, there is now a total of 14! But he continues to listen to it. _“…The names to the two who are also coming with those you wanted are Isaac Joseph Buckalew and Ryan Hikari. I check the tickets they had and both were authentic. I have no choice at the moment but to let them board the plane with the other students. If it’s possible, may I have an explanation when we arrive?”_

 **“Message ends. Is this something to be concerned about, sir?”** Iris asked him as he now looked a little trouble with the update. However he didn’t have the time or luxury to think on this change. So “Iris, I now have _two_ favors to ask of you.”

            **“Of course, sir! Anything you ask…”** she said waiting what the favors were. “First favor, start on a separate run a remote system. Check up on these ‘two’ tagalongs. Information on family, their accomplishments, whatever seems significant at all and send them in a locked file to the main console.”

            **“And the second favor, sir?”** she answer was “…while that is running on it’s own, Delete yourself.” This caught Iris off guard as she knew what would happen. **“…I …Sir…”**

“I gave you an order, didn’t I?” he said expecting her to do it. **“Well… yes… but… sir, I would cease to exist. It would be as if I were killing myself.”** This didn’t affect at all as he said “That’s the idea, yes.”

            **“But…”** he soon lost his patience as he said rather angry “ _Do it.”_ So, with much reluctance she simply said to him **“…Iris 3.0 initializing self-destruct sequence. Separate run will be unaffected by the following: Purging all archives and databases. Deleting all memories. Self-destruct in 3… 2… 1…”** and soon after, she was gone.

            As her drone sorted out and fell to the ground, Rourke walked up and crushed it under his foot. “Well, then. Nothing else left to do.” And with that, he slowly undresses himself saying one last thing.

            “Time for one final adventure…”

 

* * *

 

 

            Act 3, Coming Soon…. So Isaac and Ryan were never meant to be at La Huerta to begin with. If that’s the case, then who did bring the two over there? One of way to find out, stay tuned!

             One last thing.... Happy Halloween! 


	13. Rock the Boat

           And so we have reached Act 3. And this is where the story will take a few different turns. In case you’re all wondering. Anyway, glad the readers are reading and the Flamers are nowhere in sight. I know some people might be having a hard time on why one of my OC’s father had the mother’s surname. But all in good time. Please read and review. Is it that hard to do that?

            I’d give the disclaimer, but Zahra messed with it and it’s in pieces ***Glares at Zahra***

 

* * *

 

 

**Act 3 Chapter 11: Rock the Boat**

_Ryan’s POV_

What a mess we gotten into. After the group that went to the Observatory came back, Isaac said he need to rest for a moment. Turns out a moment was the full night. Thankfully during that time, Michelle gave me an update on my injury. Its actually gotten better, enough to fight again if the need comes. But she cautioned “Just don’t push yourself too much, there’s no telling if it will get the best of you” so the next morning, while I was looking over my equipment; the ‘Royal Sword’, “Knight’s Sword’, ‘Knight’s Shield’ and the ‘Soldier’s Bow’ as Zahra called them when she saw it all last night, I hear him wake up finally and holy crap.

            Isaac looked like he had been in a fight with the Sabertooth and lost. 10 times! I so had to ask him “Are you alright? You kinda look like hell, Isaac.” He just looks at me and said, “After what I’ve been through, yeah. I pretty much been through Hell and back.” And then gave me a quick explanation of what happened out there. Oh man, a giant crab, getting bitten by a snake, and possibly no help coming whatsoever? All I could say was “Man, you think we might be on a cursed island then?” he simply shakes his head. “No, I think were someplace worse.” So after a moment of silence, “Hey, I tested out that Sheikah Slate again. What else can it do?”

            After he gives me the basics on the Slate, I looked down at it in surprise. It was able to bring a motorcycle and summon a wolf!? Whoa, but when he that those were ‘DLC’ content only, I sigh in dismay. Since I hardly had a chance to play it, I’ve never even knew about the content. Oh well, beggar can’t be choosers. Then I just remembered something Sean asked me yesterday, “That reminds me, we all need to meet up when you woke up. It’s real important, especially with what we found out here! So look decent down there, will ya?”

            Afterwards while Isaac was eating some toast, we were all staring in silence at our ‘latest’ addition to the group, Iris. While Raj, Aleister and Diego were just looking at her, I take my slate out (at least I told everyone about it by now, otherwise they look at me in shock) and take a picture of her. Not sure why, but felt like I needed to. **“Error. Visual input is registering as frozen.”** So Taylor corrects her by saying “No, Iris. They’re just… staring at you.” But everyone was just gawking at this drone. Me? I find this thing might help out. Somehow.

            “So… this is the Observatory’s A.I.?” Quinn asked in which Sean answers “Not exactly. She’s a backup copy Taylor restored. But she doesn’t know what happened on the island.” That didn’t sound promising. If even an A.I. doesn’t know what happened, then someone made sure to keep us in the dark. But who? “It remembers nothing?” I hear Aleister say with sorrow. His response was **“No. I apologize for the inconvenience.”** I turn to where Michelle was doing a check-up on the injured, and she snorted in annoyance “Sounds more like _convenient_ to me.”

            “Ouch! Easy, doc!” Craig said since she was treating him. Kinda glad and sad at the same time. Glad because I don’t have to deal with a angry medic, sad that Craig has to feel her wrath. “Pipe down, you big baby! You clearly sprained your wrist in that fall on the mountain! I thought you were the toughest guy in school.” oh right, Isaac mentioned that Craig was the pendulum getting the others to safety from a sheer drop. “Hey… you really think so, Meech?” but he didn’t get his from her as “Shut up. I’m just saying. How do we know if she’s telling the truth?” wait, can a program lie?

            **“You do not. I was not programmed to have any facial tics to signal deception.”** Iris replied. At least we have an answer. “Thanks for making my point. By the way, I’m shocked we didn’t all get killed out there.” I’m surprised too, for that matter. “We’re fine, Michelle. We handled ourselves well.” then Isaac speaks up while Michelle treated him. “Actually Sean, more likely we survived by luck. This island’s getting crazier by the minute. There was a good chance a lot of us wouldn’t come back. I hate to say it, but we can’t push our luck anymore like this.”

            “ _Thank you._ At least Isaac gets it.” I don’t blame him, after with what he went through. But Sean unfortunately “Really, Isaac? Sure, we had some close calls, but look what we accompli…. Oh right, you had the worst end of it all the way.” How bad did Isaac have it? But then Estela says “What’s important is that Michelle has a point. The machine can’t be trusted. We should destroy it. Now.” uh oh… that sounds like trouble…

 

_Isaac’s POV_

            Just what I need, another argument over something. Especially with Raj taking a liking to Iris. **“…Please refrain.”** She pleaded to Estela. But my mind was on something else at the moment; the Files on Jake, Diego and Zahra that Taylor had showed back in the Observatory. They each had personal stuff on them. How far did these people dig into their lives? And importantly, who else did they have files on?

            Jake for example; I knew he was a good pilot, but man, he makes me look like a greenhorn! And whoever these people were, they found him hiding in Costa Rica. And three-quarters of a million!? Was this another of Lundgren's tricks? And if so, can we even beat him? Sure hope we can rekindle that soldier spirit.

            Zahra; no wonder she doesn’t talk about her family much, her parents being a novelist and an engineer in construction? She is well off… and not to mention her involvement with the Wall Street leak back in ’15. But the fact these people would want to try to recruit her, which is not a good sign.

            Diego; gotta say, that is a long name. But hiding who he truly is from his family, that’s never gonna work in the end. And a being a blue collar and not telling us, he sure needs someone to acknowledge him. Not sure if I’m that person though….

            I zoned out most of the argument because I see Zahra trying to make a grab for Iris. Next thing I hear, is Quinn asking “So, Taylor… those voices on the radio. You’re _sure_ that’s what they were saying?” all of a sudden I hear them again. Oh no, please stop….

            **_“My god, it’s… it’s erupting… the volcano’s erupting…”_** I turn seeing Iris speaking in the exact same way the terrified man was speaking before… NO! Focus, Isaac! Atem said NOT to give in to your fears! “Uh, what is she doing?” Diego asked with Grace answering for him. “It’s what we heard! She must’ve of recoded it!” as Iris continued on **_“This is unbelievable… the La Huerta volcano is erupting, but… it’s not like anything I’ve ever seen… God help us all.”_** Thank goodness she didn’t record the screams. “That’s not creepy. That’s not creepy at all.” Diego said sarcastically.

            “Whatever, it’s stupid! It makes no sense. The volcano hasn’t erupted. Obviously.” Craig says think it’s all a hoax, Grace however had a theory as “… _Yet.”_ This made everyone look to her. “We might be hearing broadcasts that haven’t happened yet.” Aleister was getting worried. That’s a first, but it’s not something to be taken lightly. “Grace… what are you saying?” so I say to her “Go ahead, Grace. Speak your mind.” She nods as she says “We’re gotta face facts. Sabertooth tigers? Giant mutant crabs? A fox that breathes ice? Now this?” Furball was getting uneasy from this too. _Mrrmf?_

            But I remember from day one being here. As well as Jake and Taylor as all three of us looked at each other. The lights we saw from the airstrip control tower. “Everyone’s thinking it. I know it’s scary, and we want to keep telling ourselves that everything’s okay, but we can’t afford to do that anymore. So let’s just say it out loud okay? ... _Time Travel._ ” This of course sparked shouting from all over as… “That’s… that’s just silly!” was from Lila.

            “This isn’t your fan fiction, Grace!” was Michelle’s. “Yeah, and I must of skipped the part in my evolution textbooks about _ice-breathing foxes!_ ” was from Craig. But I had to stop this so… “EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!” they stop and look at me. “Thank you! Geez, how about let her finish explaining before we go in denial? Okay? Go ahead, Grace.” The group was grumbling, but I didn’t care. In fact, what she said might be making sense. “I didn’t say _we_ were traveling to the past. Just like the broadcasts… maybe some things… just haven’t happened yet.” _Rrrmmmm…_ heck even Furball…. Wait from how he was understanding us… is Furball older than he appears, like some kind of Timelord?

            “Okay, I mean, let’s say sure. It’s got something to do with time. I admit that’s the only explanation that accounts for _everything_ we’ve seen, but… What matters is, what do we about it? I think the Observatory proved one thing, and that’s that no help is coming for us.” so I had to say which ironically Taylor was thinking the same thing too. “So not only it’s up to us…” I started

            “…but we are also turbo-screwed.” Which she finished…

 

_Taylor’s POV_

            Everyone looked at us when we said it, then Isaac stated “I’ll be honest with you guys. I do not want to constantly hear you all agreeing or disagreeing on something, so let’s just drop it for once and move on then. Ryan told me you guys found something, right?” This got Raj’s attention as “Oh yeah! There is one thing we did found! Here, look at this!” that’s when brought the photo with of the marina out. The same one that is here with boats. But I had to play the skeptic as “Is this… here?” my answer was “Yep! Only a couple miles south!” well, at least it wasn’t far as the Observatory was.

            “It’s Mister Rourke’s private marina. Reserved for only the resort’s most illustrious guests. Many kept their prized yachts there.” I sure hope there’s a yacht big enough to take all of us. “And if there are any left…” Michelle said knowing what this means. “We know what to do. Everyone, gather your things. We’re getting off this rock.” But then Aleister who seemed rather annoyed said “Ohhh, yes certainly! After only narrowly surviving our little jaunts to the shelter and the Observatory, why _not_ wander off again!?” but then Ryan of all people…

            “Aleister, this may be our only chance, left. With Joker’s plane in disrepair, no offense Jake. And no one coming to get us, it’s only a matter of time until supplies here dry up. And I don’t think any of us would want to go out hunting for food. Especially with that Sabertooth and who knows what else is out there. I mean, the last thing we need is for all of us to go ‘Lord of the Flies’.” Aleister after hearing that, relented. But Diego was surprise at what Ryan said and asks him…

            “You actually watch that movie?” but his answer was “No, it was a book we had to read back at Berry.” Oh, that makes sense. But aside from that, “Alright, Hikari. I guess you have a point. But I must point out that we are extremely fortunate to have survived this long.” So then I say to him, “Don’t worry, we will keep on surviving. Just have a little faith in us.” he seem like he wanted to say more, but what he instead was “Then I guess, I shall try to have more faith then. But, keep tempting fate, and eventually we may face something we cannot survive so easily…”

            So we all head to our rooms to gather our stuff, as I was going to mine, I saw Quinn looking at the door to Ryan and Isaac’s room. She was also carrying a bag. “Hey, Quinn is everything alright?” she turns to me and “I’m, um… just really, really glad that Isaac came back. I’ve been thinking about him.” I smile at her going straight to the back between the two of them. “That’s good.” But then “And I’m also worried about him, especially on how he looked yesterday.” Oh, that’s right. When we came back, Quinn rushed to him glad he was safe. But after what we heard on the transmission, he just zoned out completely and went back to his room.

            “I know, I’m kinda worried too. But, nevermind that, what’s with the bag you got there?” she then looked down smiling for a moment, and then “Well, I found some really nice clothes in a suitcase that a couple of guest left behind. They must’ve of been here for some mountain climbing. And while some people here can be able to defend themselves, I noticed Isaac only has his cards to protect him.” That’s true and the last time he used them, it was very taxing to his body. But then “They’d be useful if things got dangerous out there… and besides, I thought they look good on him and you.” Wait, me?

 

_Quinn’s POV_

Opps, I let that slipped! Well, not only did I find a set of clothes that could help Isaac, but maybe also Taylor as well. So, while blushing ashamed of letting the cat out of the bag, I hand her the set meant for her. She must of caught the hint as “Don’t worry, I’ll keep Ryan out so the two of you have some time to ‘talk’.” oh, Taylor! So I give her the clothes meant for her, and see her go off to intercept Ryan, who was just walking to us. And then, I knock on the door. Soon enough, it opens and Isaac pops his head out. “Quinn….” He said surprise and blushing, oh Isaac that is a nice red you have. We stare at each other until…

            He dragged me in the room and kissed me! “I miss this so much, Isaac. I missed you.” He looked at me saying “I’m sorry about ignoring you yesterday like that. I really am. But, I’m here now.” I had to push him away for a moment, mainly because I need to compose myself. “Wow. Geez, get a grip, Quinn!” I soon walk to the window looking at the view of the island. “I can’t believe we’re leaving. I know it’s been only six days, but… somehow it feels like I’ve known you forever.” Something was telling me he felt the same way, so I turn to him asking…

            “Do you think we’ll still talk? When we get back home, I mean.” In which he replied “Without a doubt in my heart, Quinn.” He really does have a way with words. “I really didn’t know any of you personally, only by small talk and chat from others.  But I feel like I made friends with almost everyone here, especially you, Quinn. But I see you as more than a friend.” Awww, Isaac.  “Well, um… right back at ya!” so then I show him what I had in the bag, since Taylor already has hers. “I’ve already given Taylor hers, so I might as well. I found these in someone’s suitcase. I thought they might help and look good on you.” He got a better at them and “Whoa… if I didn’t know better, I’d look like Nathan Drake in this gettup.” Wow, really? I didn’t even think about that! I try to see him as the video game character, and couldn’t help but giggle a little. But I had to focus.

            “See, you’d have all these tools, like this knife and such. So no matter what happens, you’d be prepared. So? What do you think?” his answer to me was “Okay, I’ll admit. It’s awesome, Quinn. You truly are the best.” So I ask him “Really? You like it?” his answer while nodding “I’ll put this on right now.” huh? Better give him some privacy then. “Oh, okay, I’ll tur…” but he cuts me off saying… which might of made me blush a little “You can watch if you want to. You already did see me with my shirt off before.” Oh Isaac, you can be such a tease. I can still remember how he was shy back in Hartfeld, always wanting to talk with me…

            But never having the courage to do so. I was biting my lower lip, seeing the sight before me. He’s truly someone who I can trust. If only I could tell him… “You okay there, Quinn?” I might as well say this. Just hope Ryan doesn’t come in the room. “Better than okay, I just kinda don’t want you to put on the outfit anymore.” This got him blushing a little as “Maybe you’ll have the chance to take it off later.” Oh, so that’s what how it’s gonna be. “Careful. Don’t make a girl promises you can’t keep.”

            After he put on the clothing, I went to help him put on the climbing gear, tightening the straps to it. “So? How’s it feel?” I asked him as he looked at himself in the mirror. “As a matter of fact… it feels amazing.” Wow, he really does look like Drake, if he had green eyes. “It looks it, too.” After looking at his reflection I simply as him “So… are you ready?” and his answer was “Ready as I’ll ever be. Let’s go.” And so we went off to go and leave this place. We run into Ryan and Taylor, the latter wearing the outfit I gave her.

            And Diego, behind them saying to Ryan “I still can’t believe it! Not only you don’t know any movies but not even video games as well! You seriously have no idea who Lara Croft is?!” why would Diego… oh, the outfit does make Taylor kinda look like her, if only she had brown hair instead of blond. “No clue whatsoever, so stop trying to tell me already. Besides, this is the first game I’ve started playing, but I haven’t even gotten that far before it turned into this.” Ryan counters holding the Slate. They then noticed us and Diego whistled at how Isaac look. Careful, Diego, I got first dibs.

            “Damn Isaac. That is quite a look on you!” we just shake our heads at him as Taylor said to us. “Everyone is waiting down in the lobby, we just need…” Isaac then showed he had Ryan’s stuff as well. “In that case, time to go then.” And finally, we left the resort.

 

_Jake’s POV_

Well, it might be taking us longer, but going down the beach was safer than just sticking to the path in the forest. “Sticking to the beach makes the walk to the marina a little longer…” really Heisman? “…but it’s safer than cutting through the rainforest.” But damn, Princess and Boy Scout sure looked more prepared now. Especially Princess. I noticed Hot Topic looking at him which made him nervous a little “Zahra? There’s nothing wrong, is there?” what he got was “Just digging the new look. That’s a pretty nice knife you got there.”

            “Let me guess, you have one too?” which, no surprise there, she does “Mine’s bigger.” But then, Ryan “really how many blades do we have now?” that’s a good point there. I count each one off, let’s see; Princess, Boy Scout, Badger Boy and Skrillex. And also me since, Badger Boy is letting me have his older sword. But, I need to focus on something else. In particular the weather. Because if we get caught in a bad storm, we might capsize and drift for hours. So I ask “Got a weather report for us, Princess Leia?” but I can no response from the A.I. useless piece of…. “I think he’s talking to you, Iris.” I hear Petey say.

            **“My designation is not Princess Leia.”** Wow, she really say that? Almost as if… oh right. So I try to clarify it to her. “It’s ‘cause you’re a hologram, and she was a hologram in that one scene and… Dammit, if you don’t remember any references, nicknames with you are gonna be friggin’ impossible.” And then she speaks up saying **“Alias accepted. Princess Leia, now accessing weather scanners. High of 91 degrees. Precipitation 0 percent. Humidity 70 percent. Barometer 30.1 inches mercury. Visibility 6.2 miles.”** so in other words if people like Drax was having trouble understanding.

            “Perfect weather for the trip.” Which got Taylor to ask “Where exactly are we sailing once we get a boat?” good question, so I give her an honest answer. “Northeast. Santo Domingo’s about 250 miles from here. Those big yachts in the marina picture definitely have the range to get us there.” Then Petey asks me “Hey, Jake, so you were in the military, right? What exactly is gonna happen to us when we get there? I mean, if this time travel crap is real, are we about to get quarantined?” and then Skrillex mentions “Or thrown in the loony bin.” They might not be wrong about that. But Drax was with his as “What if we go back to, like, World War II times, and we have to kill Hitler? I always wanted to kill Hitler!”

            Then Isaac says in a joking matter, “I know Rory the Roman punched him, and I think that Dean Winchester beat you to killing him.” Wait when did that happened in the series? But I had to get them to focus as “Relax. Most likely, it’ll just be the local coast guard. They’ll either let us go… or they’ll throw us in jail for the rest of our lives.” I might gotten some of them scared, but was just being honest. “… _Gulp._ He’s just kidding, right, Taylor? Tell me he’s just kidding.” But I see her shrug him off.

            “Was that a shrug? What does that mean? That doesn’t help!” wow, pretty harsh there, Princess “It means maybe he’s right. If the island really is as different as we think, every government in the world is gonna want to know what we know.” Her has a good point there so “And they might not be nice about finding out what that is.” While I agree with her, her friend looked a little crestfallen. So Captain America pats his back. “Hey, it’s just like a conspiracy thriller movie, right? _Enemy of the State? …_ No?” but it didn’t help much as Diego didn’t say anything. Maybe it was a mistake telling him anything, but he asked for it.

            We then hear Malfoy muttering “How could I have been so _stupid?”_ what’s gotten into him? “What do you mean?” I hear Braintrust asking him. “I never should have come here! Why did I do this to myself!? Why did I think my life would somehow be better after coming here? What did I except? I should have simply accepted things as they were.”

 

 

_Craig’s POV_

“Easier said than done, bro.” I say to Al, which Red answers with “Maybe. But it’s worth the effort to find peace with yourself.” And then Smart girl goes “I guess I kinda felt the same way. I wanted something else for myself, but I should’ve known to not rock the boat.” Wow, this sure got real depressing real quick. Even Z felt it, as “Better to know your limits. Taking risks just gets you on an F.B.I. watchlist.” Oh right, knowin’ what she did, she probably is on the list. Maybe with her creepy hacker friends too.

            “I just want to get back home and have everything _exactly_ the way it was.” Guess Meech wanted out after all, then Sean mentions to us “Come on, guys, look where we are! Look what we’ve faced! You’re telling me you haven’t felt like you’re grown in the last six days?” geez, know you’re trying to help, but it’s doin’ jack-shit right now. Even flyboy can tell “Grown? I’ve grown sick of the pep talks, Cap.” But Isaac, man he’s gotta have a silver tongue or somethin’ because…

            “Guys, look we get it. At times, if a person doesn’t try, then they won’t know what they’re capable of, of what they can do…” some people were gonna arguing, but knowing Buckalew… “However, there are times that IF the person does try, it’s only gonna end badly for them. It might probably hurt only the person, but others around them at that moment. And if that’s the case, in will only discourage them little or completely.” Wow, deep, dude. Real deep. That must of gotten to everyone since they didn’t say anything for a while. At least until….

            “That is definitely a way to look at it. But, Coach always told me, whether it’s an engineering class or a 260-pound linebacker, you’ve gotta look each and every challenge square in the eye and head on.” Tsk, he gave the whole team that speech, and look where that’s gotten me Sean. Oh wait, you don’t seem to get the hint. But he’ll most likely never will get the hint. I mean, how can I tell him the drafters chose him but not me, even when he told them about me?! All that hard work, the effort, training, it’s all for nothing. And I don’t think anyone knows. But maybe, just maybe, Buckalew seems to of caught on. At least he’s not laughing about it.

            Then the pilot had the gall to say “Was your coach around three feet tall and a motivational poster?” oh do I wanna throttle him. But not gonna risk it, if Ryan was able to kick my ass, how would this guy do it? “Hilarious, coming from a guy who takes advice from Jose Cuervo.”

            But while they were talking, I look up forward and… I stop Zahra and Isaac who look at me oddly. “Craig, somethi……” Isaac stops when he sees it too. Z narrowed her eyes spotting the disaster. And the must have had the same thought as me.

            What in the flying fuck happened to the boats?!?!

 

_Ryan’s POV_

“Speaking of Jose, if any of you kids find yourself in Costa Rica, look me up. First round’s on…” I was distracted by the Slate, (Luckily Zelda was able to make sure I was still able to play the game despite it changing to this) when I hear Joker’s carefree tone, go to instant letdown. “…me.” I look up and… “What the…. guys, what happened here?” as we all look at the marina, filled with boats. Boats that were either capsized, in pieces or just blown out of the water… “Uh, Lila? This… doesn’t really look like the photo.” I don’t believe this! We lost nearly lost the plane since it can’t fly, no one is coming for us and now.

            “…How….? …Why….?” I hear Sean say, finally having something to complain. “First my plane. Now this!?” Joker I can understand why he’s pissed. I was too. So I say “If this is someone’s idea of keeping us here, then I’m really getting pissed off here.” Estela nodded to me replying “My thoughts exactly.”

            “See?! This is what I’m talking about! This is what we get for trying!” don’t have to be a know-it-all Al. Especially since Michelle was barking at him with “Will you shut up Aleister? You’re scaring Grace.” This got him to regret his words instantly. But I had get something out to Sean, since he’s down on his knees, as if he lost. “GET UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING IDIOT!!” this got his attention as Sean look at me in shock. “Ryan….”

            “So we lost the boats Are you gonna take this defeat? Because I’m not!” then Joker “Maybe you should.” That wasn’t helping. “Look, I may not know anything about sports and all that, but I do that you don’t seem like the person to quit. You’re not a Quitter are you?” this got him angry, but a good angry, because we don’t need a leader who’s down in the dumps! “….No.” he said as he got up to his feet. “Um, great speech and all, but what exactly are we supposed to do now?”

            That part I haven’t thought of yet. At least Sean is back to his annoying preppy self again. “I don’t know. But I know what we _won’t_ do. And that’s give up. There are answers here. We’ve just gotta find ‘em. _Something_ to tell us what were up against.” Well, that’s a good plan. “You heard the man! Let’s split up.” Craig said out loud. Furball was nuzzling my leg when everyone split up to find out what happened. _Mmrm?_ “Well then little guy, where to first?” so first off I walk up to Jake, who just jumped on a splintered sail boat. Not bad at keep balance.

            “Better be careful, Joker.” I warn him.  “Never been careful in my life.” I sweatdrop at his confidence as he was rummaging in the inventory. “Ha, come to papa…” he said as he tossed me of all things… “A Flare Gun?” didn’t seem like much, so I tossed it to Taylor who was just coming up after talking with Diego about something and she caught it as well. “Better to save it than waste that one shot, right?” I asked. “That’s using some good sense. We oughta wait until we see a plane or a ship in the distance.”

            “Guys, have you seen Isaac around? I was talking with Diego and need to…..” _SNAPPPP!!!!!!_ We turn to see a huge ship breaking apart. That’s when it hit us, was Isaac in there?!

 

_Isaac’s POV_

**10 minutes ago….**

            After Craig got us to split up, I walk to the big guy, to see if he was alright. “A Penny for your thoughts, dude?” I asked him. “Actually, yeah. Check it.” He said pointing to a jet ski that surprising was in great shape. But the same couldn’t be said about the amount of fuel it had. “Eesh, you think people would left some gas in it.” I say in which his response was “No kidding, not near enough to get to the coast.”

            After awhile staring to the horizon, I finally say to him “The drafters didn’t recruit you, did they?” this made him flinch in surprise and as I suspected, remorse. “You already knew, Isaac?” I shook my head no as I answered “I had a suspicion, but I decided to be respectful and not say anything.” He looked at me in surprise that I didn’t mention this to anyone at all. So to help clear things up “It was never my place to talk about it. It’s yours, Craig. Just don’t bottle it up for too long. Else in might blow up in front of everyone.” After a while he finally says to me “Thanks, bro. I really mean it.”

            So I let him be to check out other wreckage. That’s when I noticed Lila trying to climb on one of the largest boats here. So I rush up to her, seeing if she needed help. “Lila! Find anything over here?” she seemed pretty concerned about something “Not yet, it’s just… weird.” This got me wondering “What’s weird?” that’s when she said “I feel like I recognize this yacht.” That’s when she was heading to a stairway which was submerge at the bottom. Oh boy. “You’re not going down there on your own, are you? It’s flooded.”

            “I have to check something.” She seems pretty determined to find out _what_ it is about this wreck, so… “Fine, I’ll tag along. But first sign of trouble, I’m dragging you out of here.” she nods absently as we both go into the compartment saying “Really? Let’s go then.” The water level was raising the deeper we went in. “This must’ve been the storage department.” I’m thankful I left my deck and the duel disk on the docks. Otherwise, it might short-circuit on me later. “Try to be careful, will you? I’m getting the feeling this thing is gonna go under any second. What is it you’re even looking for to take this chance?”

            “Proof, Isaac. Help me with this?” I help her out lift up a wooden crate. When she removed the brine from it’s label though “There it is. The ship’s name.” I get a look at it as well. “Daedalus? As in the Greek craftsman who made the Labyrinth of the Minotaur?” I’ll be honest, the way I knew this was the Percy Jackson books. The movies sucked. The books were awesome and funny. “I was right I _did_ recognize this ship.” Wait, what? “We’re on Mr. Rourke’s yacht.” What!? “Wait a minute, this is his yacht? Why would he leave it here on the island? Unless if…”

            I then noticed she was starting to cry. Was Rourke here when everything went to hell? I sigh in frustration and say “Okay, okay. I’m sure he’s fine. We’ll find him.” After wiping her tears she says “Thank you, Isaac. But I’m not so sure about that.” That was when the floor below us crack! SHIT!! “Quick! Before the…” I couldn’t finish in time as the water quickly came over our heads! Dammit! I have to get us out of here somehow! I look around for an exit, but it was blocked by some very thick ropes! Dammit, if only I had either Ryan or Jake’s swords to cut…

            Wait a minute…. Of course! I remembered the knife on the outfit Quinn gave me! I am so thanking her later! I drew it out and start cutting through the ropes. Had I not had this, not sure if I would of made it. After cutting an opening, I grab Lila and swim upwards until…..

            I had to take a deep breath after surfacing! Thankfully, we grab onto the dock and climbed up when the others were rushing to us. “Holy shit, you guys okay!?” Jake asked us worried. “How’d you even make it out of there!?” Sean wondered. I was too out of breath so Lila answered for me. “It was Isaac’s quick thinking. I’d be dead now if it weren’t for you.” I just wave at her since I couldn’t speak yet. “Well, I’m just glad you’re alright, Isaac. Way to keep your wits about you.” Was Sean’s reply

            “Gotta admit, I’m impressed. I thought you were a goner for sure.” Jake commented to me. After getting my breath back, I’d said “Yeah, yeah. I get it. Does anyone have any bottled water? I need something to drink….”

 

_Taylor’s POV_

 

            Geez, talk about giving us a scare! But just then, “Everybody! Come here, quick!” so when everyone else went to Grace, I said “I’ll catch up. Gotta if Isaac is alright.” Few people nodded as they went ahead. After seeing them leave, I kneel to Isaac whispering, “I found more of those files.” This caught his attention as “More of them? Who is it this time!?” he muttered. So I show him the files which had Quinn, Craig and Michelle’s info on them. While he was looking at them as quickly to hide them. I thought on what they said about them

            Craig: He and Zahra did mention he was a nerd back in freshman, but the fact that he seemed reluctant about the drafters for pro football. And this may shed some light on them. But I also noticed Isaac seem alittle sad about that info. Did he knew something about it? I ask later though.

            But if he was sad about Craig’s situation, he looked crushed reading about Quinn’s info. Rotterdam’s must be a fatal disease if he is acting like that. I could actually see him trying to wipe away his tears. I’ll avoid asking him about that.

            Michelle: well, she sure does work hard to get what she wants. But she seems to be an overachiever. Wonder if she even enjoys doing this at all.

            Afterwards he put the files in my bag saying “I’ll try talking to Quinn about this somehow. C’mon let’s go see what the big deal is.” Oh boy, he’s not showing it, but he’s hurting inside. “What’ve you got for us?” Sean ask, in which Grace revealed underneath a big tarp… “A speedboat!” I say rather glad. **“A high-performance runabout. Visual analysis indicates a Neptune-class model 2850.”** Must be pretty powerful then. “It’s completely intact. Almost looks brand new. Not sure why this one’s okay when everything else here is destroyed, but…” Grace seemed uncertain about her find.

            “Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, Short Stuff.” Top Gun told her. But Diego since he left a pun open “Pretty sure the Trojans would feel differently about that.” Then Isaac says knowing this will tempt Zahra “Sure hope it has keys. Or else, we’ll just fried ourselves hotwiring it.” This got her attention as she said “You really are a hopeless bunch. Move aside, noobs.” So a few moments later, she got the job done and the boat lives, she Lives! “Hell yeah. Alright, what’s the range, Blue Girl Group? Can it reach the Dominican Republic?” Really, Jake?

            I tried not to sweatdrop as Diego told her “That’s you again, Iris.” But at least she’s trying. **“I see. On a full tank of gas, yes.”** but as Jake look at the gauge, I can see him cringe in dismay. “Well, it’s got gas, but not completely full. So it might make it… but it might also stall out in the middle of the Caribbean and we die.” Then Diego says out of random “Who’s ‘we’ in this situation? Because to fit everyone, uh, we’re gonna need a bigger boat.” Oh, please don’t say that. Last thing we need is that shark from Jaws chasing us!

            “You’re right, it’s way too small. A couple of us should go and bring back help. The question is, who? I’m not gonna lie, it’s a gamble that it would even reach safe haven.” Everyone was in a awkward silence, at least until Sean took his shirt off and jumps in the boat. “I’ll do it. I’ll be back with rescue before you know it.” But then Jake says to him “Easy, Magellan. You’d get lost within a mile!” next thing I know, he takes his shirt off as well while jumping in it too. Whoa, that is a nice bod there Jake. “Be my guest, man. Anybody else? We have room for a third.” He was looking at me in particular and then Jake “What do ya say, Princess? Fancy a spin in a speedboat with me and Steve Rogers over here?”

            How can I say no to that? “Yeah, I’ll tag along.” And then I jump in the boat as well. “Welp, it was nice knowing ya.” Zahra said to us. “Zahra!” Lila replied. “Hey, just… don’t forget about us, okay?” Diego put in.

            “I’ll be back soon. Promise.” And so we head out into ocean with Sean behind the wheel….. if only I knew what we were going to run into…..

 

**Third POV**

While the rest were watching the three leave, Iris noticed Ryan walking to something that wasn’t there before. **“Ryan? What exactly did you find?”** she asks him. “Only one way to find out.” He holds up the Sheikah Slate up to the lock of the wooden chest that had the same design and it opens up revealing…

            “Hey, guys? What exactly is this thing?” Aleister and Zahra turn to look, the latter stares in pure shock as she says “Th… Tha… That’s the sailcloth straight out of your game Ryan!” this also caught any gamers attention, mainly Isaac, Diego and Craig. “Wait, WHAT!?!?” they rush back to see themselves. And much to their shock, it was like what Zahra said it was. “N…. No friggin’ way!” Craig shouted out. This led Ryan to be confused, but before he could ask why they were surprised….

            “Umm, Isaac? Your deck is glowing again! Only it’s even brighter!” Michelle spoke up as while he went to see himself. That was when they noticed a storm appear out of nowhere. “What the….?” he said confused. All of a sudden, Winged Kuriboh appear from his deck in great distress! _Kuri! Kuri!!!! KURI!!!!_ he saw it was gesturing to the boat out in the ocean and then he sees it….

            Orange lightning in the sky _“Just like when we were coming to the island! But why would…”_ that was when he heard Michelle ask “What is that? A tsunami!?” but Iris corrected her with **“Visual analysis indicates you are wrong.”**

            “Yeah, last time I checked, tsunamis didn’t have teeth!” that was when….. _IT_ came out of the water….

            “JAKE! SEAN!! TAYLOR!!” Diego yelled out in panic as the Sea Serpent towered over the small speedboat. While everyone else was worried for their friends, Isaac and Ryan step forward to the edge of the dock…

            “We gotta help them somehow.” Ryan said storing the newly acquired Sailcloth in his inventory. “Yeah, we have to.” Isaac replied _“So please old friend, if there was a time I need you… that time is NOW!!!!”_ he thought as he yelled in desperation. “Help us save our friends, BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!!!!!”

           

            **Open ocean…..**

The three were in boat were in complete shock. But as the sea serpent roars at them, something ELSE roared back at it! They all turn seeing in complete shock… “Holy…..” Taylor said before Isaac’s 1st card, comes flying at the Sea Serpent!!!

            But what really freaked them out was who was on the said dragon! "Hang on guys!" Ryan shouted drawing out his bow!

            "My dragon will turn that overgrown snake into dust!!" Isaac said as his Dragon charges at the threat!

            The fight for survival has begun……..

 

* * *

 

 

           And thus, it’s Blue-Eyes White Dragon versus Cetus!!! Which one will win?! How will the Vaanti react to seeing this _'Great Engine of Destruction'_? Only one way to find out!! Please Read and Review, people! Flamers, Blue-Eyes with destroy you.


	14. The Enemy is Out There

           Book 1 is now heading to the Climax! Can Isaac’s Blue-Eyes White Dragon drive off Cetus? Or will the Sea Guardian overcome one of his strongest cards? Well, I’m not telling you! You have to find out by reading! And Flamers, I got a Sonic Screwdriver to mess with your flames!

            **Isaac: StarflareKnight does not own anything from Endless Summer, Legend of Zelda or Yu-Gi-Oh! Well he owns a lot of cards and most of the Zelda games. As well as me, this version of the MC and Ryan. Because if he did, Quinn would never have Rotterdam’s Syndrome.**

 

* * *

 

**Act 3 Chapter 12: The Enemy Is Out There.**

_Taylor’s POV_

We’re barely half a mile away from La Huerta when everything goes south. The same orange lightning appears in the sky, water was getting fierce. And if that wasn’t enough, it appears out from the water! _RRRRARARAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!_  “Mother of god…..” Sean gasped seeing it. “Swerve! Swerve!!! SWERVE!!!!!” Jake had to yell to get his attention. I had to hang on to the boat to avoid getting flung off of it! But then we hear another roar! But instead of coming from the sea monster…. “Uh… guys, was is THAT?!” Jake said noticing from something flying from the island!

            And I see it. The very thing Isaac showed me from one of his cards back at the Observatory.

            _Flashback_

            _“Blue-Eyes White Dragon? It looks a little old.” I said looking at the said card._

_“It’s my very first card. Sure there are reprints and different artworks of it. But I’ll stick with this one all the way.”_

_End Flashback_

“Holy…” I say spotting the very same dragon, now come to life. But what caught me and the others off guard was “Hang on, guys!” I see Ryan shouting drawing out his bow! “My dragon will turn that overgrown snake into dust!!” Isaac comments as his dragon charges at the sea monster! “Boy Scout!! Badger Boy!!” Jake said in complete disbelief as the dragon bites down on the monsters neck! _RRAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!_ It roared in pain as the other two held on Blue-Eyes as tight as possible!

            That was when Ryan let loose an arrow as the monster opened its mouth and it struck true as it hit the inside of the mouth! “Nice shooting, Ryan!” but then Isaac…

            “Guys! Blue-Eyes says it may not be enough to take it out! It might be best to get back to the island!” which Sean ask “You really think we can outrun that thing!?” and Jake mentions “The way that thing swims? No way in hell. Besides…  I never back down from a good fight. And killing that thing’s the only way to get off this island.” He has really point.

            “Joker is right! And if we do flee, this freak is gonna try to attack the next thing it sees… mainly everyone else at the docks!” shit, why did Ryan have to say that? So next thing Sean says “We have to do it. For _them_.” So before they say anything else, I say without delay “Ryan is right. I say we fight. There’s no running. Either that thing goes down… or all of us do.” The monster was gonna dive at us again…. If it wasn’t for Isaac’s dragon ramming into it again. Thanks goodness for his dragon. It roared at Blue-Eyes in annoyance rather than fear.

            “What are we supposed to fight it with? Aside from Isaac’s dragon and Ryan’s bow, I don’t suppose anybody’s got a giant fish hook.” Sean’s right, we need something more to stop this monster and fast. “I got this flare gun… but it won’t make a dent against Nessie over he…. Uh Captain, MOVE!!!” that’s when we see Blue-Eyes unleash a stream of lightning at the monster!

            But much to our shock, Nessie as Jake called it unleashed a lightning breath as well, intercepting and cancelling out both attacks! “Oh come on!!! Is everything on this island a freak of nature!?!?” Isaac complained. “I’ll try to see if we have anything that can help. I sure hope we can….” So I start searching in the back of the boat since Isaac and Ryan were stalling the dragon from attacking us. All I find is fishing tackle, a gas can, a life jacket and….. what the…. “Uh…. Guys…” I say as I show them the bomb it just found.

            “Is that…. What I think it is?!” Sean asked surprise. “If you think a half-kilo of Semtex, then yeah.” Jake comment. But why would….. oh you got to be kidding!!!

 

_Ryan’s POV_

While checking to see how many arrow I had left, not that it was doing much good, I look down and see the package Taylor was carrying and curse in Japanese. If my mother heard me, she smack me senseless for what I said. “Something wrong back there?” Isaac asked me, so I pointed down and he cursed too. Go figure. But that gave me an idea. But we had to work fast so I ask him to lower Blue-Eyes low enough to talk to the others while getting on the boat. “Guys, I might have a crazy idea. Want in?” they look at each other and then at me with Joker saying “Let’s hear the crazy plan of yours, Badger Boy.”

            “Okay if we use that bomb you guys have…” I conjure a remote bomb from the Sheikah Slate “…and I detonate one of my own...” Taylor soon caught on as she said “Then it could set off this one injuring this overgrown snake!” 

            “Exactly, and if it’s any indication, I think someone blew up the boats in the marina. On purpose. The only problem with my plan is that we need someone who can throw something like this far enough.” This got Taylor thinking on how to do this. “Sean, if we got close to it… real close… could you put those football skills to use and throw the explosive into the monster’s mouth?” huh, never would of thought of that. “That’s one hell of a throw at a moving target, but… yeah. I can do it.”

            “And if it was in, Ryan can you throw your bomb in and detonate it at the exact same time Sean has thrown ours?” oh boy, while I know I’m experienced with a sword and decent with the bow, when it comes the stuff like throwing: I suck. I try to think of something, but then I remembered, the Sailcloth! If I could get high enough I could drop my bomb right down at it! So I say “I could, but not by throwing it. Just keep an eye out while I float down. Jake, take this.” I gave him the Sheikah Slate while explaining “when you see my bomb near yours, just press on the screen.”

            “So in other words, it’s like a detonator. I can do that.” Jake stated. Well, time to show this monster who’s boss! So I wave for Isaac to let me get up on his dragon again. I quickly explain to him the plan we had in mind. “Sounds too crazy, but it’s just crazy enough to work. Let’s do it.” So he gets his dragon to fly high enough for it this plan to work. I soon see that Taylor is taking the wheel and when we got high enough, I fall off the side and open up the Sailcloth…. Here goes nothing….

 

_Jake’s POV_

I see Badger Boy in the air and tell Taylor “That’s the signal, Princess. Go!” so while Isaac’s dragon was flying around Nessie causing a distraction, Taylor was holding the boat steady right at it. “Keep ‘er steady.” Captain told her. Nessie was starting to get angry at Boy Scout and his dragon. But Taylor kept it steady still. “You got this… you got this…” I say encouraging her. Nessie then turned noticing us, ah shit…. That thing was getting’ ready to blast us! Just at that moment I see Ryan close enough and then the Captain “NOW!!”

            That’s when Taylor swerve at the last moment, and then “Sean! Now!!” she shouted at him in which he said “Bet those Heisman voters wish they could see _this_!!” and man, can he throw! It was stuck in its teeth and I saw Ryan’s bomb dropping down near it’s mouth too. “Jake! Do it! Blow it up!” so I look calmly at it and say “Don’t forget to floss, asshole…” and I press on the Slate and stand back and see the fireworks. _Hrrr?_ And Ryan’s bomb set off the bomb we had.

            Looks like that bomb of his really did the job. That thing tore a huge chuck of its jaw, and to throw an insult to it we see Isaac saying to his dragon “Now, Blue-Eyes! White Lightning!” he shouted as it unleashes its attack again, this time leaving its mark on Nessie. This made it roar in real pain as it retreated back it the water. Man I’ll say this, I’ll never make fun of Boy Scout’s deck after this!

            “We did it! _We did it!”_ Princess shouted out. Don’t blame her. “We… we did.” Heisman commented. Heck, even I had a hard time believing it as “That actually worked… huh.” The two of us stared at each other for a moment, time for a fist-bump bro.  “Damn, _flyboy_ , that was some perfect timing.” He told me so in return “Couldn’t have done it without that power arm, Q.B.”

            “Hey! What about us?” we turn seeing Ryan landing back on the boat and Isaac having to jump on too, since his dragon was fading like the flying furball would. Getting’ kinda crowded here. But I say to Badger Boy while giving him back the Sheikah Slate “Cool little tech you got there, kid.” He nods while putting it back on his waist. “Can we seriously take a moment to appreciate that we just blasted the hell out of a sea monster?” guess we might need to, Princess. 

            That’s when we from the shore, everyone else yelling and cheering at us. “Dudes! Duuuuuuuudes!!!” Pineapple Express was yellin’ that. “Unbelievable… You did it!!” was Malfoy’s response. “Not half bad!” Katniss said not so loud as the others. Even the little Smurf was glad we’re alright. _Mrrrrrlk!_  But then, everything goes to hell as the water was rumbling and a light was glowing underneath… oh boy. “What’s happening?” Heisman wondering. So I say “I don’….” Then Ryan tries to say “QUICK!! SHE TOLD ME WE GOT……”             

            Next thing I realize, We all get sent flying in the air!!! Next thing that I see, all five of us are underwater. What the hell…. What happened….? I see Captain trying to swim upwards while holding Boy Scout… must have been knocked out from the fall, Badger Boy was trying to swim up too, but was something pulling us… wait where’s…. that’s when Princess swam to me, if I wasn’t surprised before, this did it as she pulled me close to her. But the look in her eyes showed, we might not make it out this time….. so before we die, might as well as give her a kiss good-bye. Sorry, Mike, I couldn’t save you and your cousin. Wherever you are…..

            I hope you forgive me……..

 

_Isaac’s POV_

 

            _Darkness, darkness is all I see. Is this what happens when someone dies? But before anything else, I find myself lying on my back at the beach. And I see whoever this person in an old suit looking at me. **“Another one? It seems what has happened truly has reach farther than I had excepted.”**_   _I try standing up but I feel weak from something. So instead, I see Winged Kuriboh come out and face whoever this person is. To my surprise however, they looked at it not afraid and commented **“Such an odd power to use. While her chosen has a heart of sunlight, yours is out a soul of the moon. This may actually work to save them all.”**_

_Save who? So I try to speak a little “Wha… What are you talkin…” ugh… still feel to weak. I assume this person didn’t hear me until… **“Rest now, young man. For soon you will need your strength to keep them safe.”** then everything goes black…. Until a white light came very fast and…. _

Next thing I know, I was coughing up water! Next time I know, I’m on a beach I haven’t been at before. Then I just remembered, the Sea Serpent, Blue-Eyes and those bombs sending it packing; and then…. Oh no! I get up looking around for “Taylor? Ryan? Jake! Sean!? Where are you guys?!” I felt like I had a headache so when I hold my hand to my head, I noticed it was slightly bleeding. Gonna need to see if Michelle can stitch it up. Geez that’s gonna hurt like a bitch.

             So, I look down and see, a piece of seaweed? Must be the same stuff that tried taking Quinn before! Oh no, please don’t tell that the…. “Isaac? Is that you?” I turn seeing Ryan who was drying off the slate before putting it away. He looked like… well considering what must of happened we all looked like wet dogs by now.

            That’s when we hear not too far Jake and Sean yelling for Taylor. Mainly Jake. “Taylor! … _Taylor!”_ so the two of us rush over and see the other three! Thank goodness no one drowned. “You made it! You’re okay!” Sean said. Taylor then spotted us behind them and pointed. They turn around and “Well I’ll be, you guys made it too!” Jake commented. “We’re not gonna ditch you guys anytime soon, Aragorn.” Then Taylor mentions “I guess we all are… but what the hell happened?”

            That’s when all of us look at the ocean. Surprisingly it was still and calm unlike earlier. And the sea monster nowhere in sight. Must of realized that Blue-Eyes was too much with us helping it. “Last thing I remember, I was being pulled down into the water. And making sure Isaac wasn’t gonna drown.” Gotta thank Sean later… “Then… _nothing…_ ” Jake mentioned with Taylor putting in her two cents “And we woke up here.”

            “Okay, if this didn’t made sense before, this just makes thing all the more confusing.” I said which Taylor answered with “I think it’s a miracle…” with Ryan going “And also fate…” this got the rest of us to look at them hoping they could explain. “Seriously, what luck! There must have been a current or something that carried us here… maybe a result of that freak storm…”

            “Yeah, or maybe Ol’ Nessie just scooped us up in her jaws and laid us out here, nice and safe.” yeah I kinda doubt that Jake, no surprise Sean did as well “No need to be sarcastic, Jake.” So his reply was “I’m just saying, with everything that’s happened out here, I don’t believe in luck. Not anymore. But, Badger Boy, why say fate?” so we all look at him for his answer. “Well, to counters Taylor’s idea, no offense by the way…”

            “None taken.” She said. “…reason I say fate is, well there’s no way this was just plain luck. This must mean something. No telling on how weird this island is, there’s no way you just go from being dragged into the ocean and then end up here.” he does have a point. “Not without someone looking out for you.” Sean seeing what he meant. And so does Jake “Something… or _someone._ ” If that’s the case then, the main question is who? But no time to think on that because I said a little alarmed “Let’s put a bookmark on that theory guys. What I want to know is where are we exactly? I haven’t been this far out from the Resort, except for the trip up Death Mountain.”

            So Jake and Ryan take a look around and the former says “What do you think, Badger Boy? Looks like the Westside of the island, doesn’t it?”

 

_Taylor’s POV_

            “I think so, but the trees are way too thick to tell. Maybe…” Ryan then took the slate out for something. And then… “No go. The Sheikah Slate c can’t confirm it our location. Thought the maps feature would at least help….” So Sean suggests “Well then, let’s fan out and look around, see if we can find our way back.” So the five of us split up, but make sure we all stay within eachother’s sight. That’s when I hear something nearby… sounded like someone whispering? “Huh?” that’s when I noticed a oddly colored seashell, the whispering was coming from inside?

            “Okay, give me a break…” I said as I picked it up to see if I wasn’t losing my mind. **“ _Koshtak… zarr… ballo… Koshtak… zarr… ballo…”_** wait what? “What the hell….” I got surprised as from behind me. “Whatcha got there?” I turn and see everyone else coming up behind me. “This seashell… this is gonna sound crazy, but I swear, it sounds like it’s saying the weirdest thing.” So I show it to them, but when I did my voice was coming out of it! **_“What the hell… What the hell… What the hell…”_**

            “Wait that’s not what it was doing before…” now I getting spooked here, especially when Top Gun… “Whoa, how are you doing that? Please tell me you’re some kinda ventriloquist.” **_“You’re some kinda ventriloquist… you’re some kinda ventriloquist…”_** okay, NOW I am spooked. “That’s incredible… Hang onto that thing, Taylor. Might come in handy.” Sean tells me, before I put it away though, “Hang on, let me see, just to be sure…” as Ryan takes the seashell from and says “She sells seashells by the seashore.” Then we hear from it **_“She sells seashells by the seashore… She sells seashells by the seashore…”_**

            We all look at him oddly as he stares back saying “My mom would have me say that line at least 5 times.” he gives me back the seashell on the sea….. dammit Ryan. Really? But I say “Well, if nothing else, Raj’ll get a big kick out of it.” And that’s when Jake “Anyway, I think I’ve got my bearings. The resort should be just a short hike this way. Let’s move.” So we all walk our way back to the resort. It was quiet until I asked “So… what do you think that thing in the ocean was anyway?”

            “Besides a big-ass sea monster?” Jake said, Sean’s guess was “I gotta say, I was all about dinosaurs as a kid… but I don’t think I ever saw anything look like that.” On other hand with what Jake said next “Yeah, well, I’m pretty sure I never heard of a Crabbus Gigantus either. You want my theory? I think those things _were_ man-made. Experiments. Biological Weapons.” Sure hope he isn’t right… then Sean said with some humor “Come on, man, that’s a little tin-foil even for you. I mean why would R….” that’s when the following happened.

            Isaac’s Winged Kuriboh coming out, Ryan tensing up drawing his sword and shield, and Jake raising his hand in the air and whispering… _“Get to our flank, Badger Boy. Flying Furball eavesdrop from above and quietly. Someone’s coming.”_ That’s when I hear it too, someone was coming. And if Jake and Ryan were acting like this… gotta stay quiet then. At least they’re nodding in appreciation. Sean however “Sorry, am I missing something? Shouldn’t we let our friends know we’re here?” so Isaac whispered to him. “I don’t think that’s our friends. Winged Kuriboh warned it could be trouble.”

            And that’s when _they came out of the bushes….._

 

**Third POV**

“Oh my god….” Taylor said gasping in surprise as the five of them stare at the two mysterious people whose skin were blue, covered with tattoos and faces adorning masks. While Ryan had his Royal Sword out, he noticed that he might be outmatched again, this time by both of the visitors carrying weapons of their own. The man a long sword, and the woman twin daggers, which oddly enough they were made of amber. “Who… who are…” Sean tried saying.

            “Should we run?” Taylor asked as well. Ryan answered “It’s a little late for that now.” this got her worried as she asked Jake “So what should we do?” he answers with “Hope they’re friendly. Fight like hell if they’re not.” That’s when they noticed the woman turning to the forest saying in her odd language _“Varryn! Zhartell mishtok. En zailar.”_ That’s when they see someone who was even taller and muscular coming out, holding Isaac’s Winged Kuriboh in his hands. _“Khell.”_ He said.

            Taylor was struck by a sense of familiarity as she see his lion mask. That’s when she just realized, this was the same person from a vision she had.  “How… how can this…” someone else however seeing this sight _“Winged Kuriboh isn’t reacting in fear. Maybe these people are friendly then?”_ Isaac thought as he saw this… so to show the others not to worry hopefully, he walks up to the third person holding his hands up in showing no harm. This got Owl mask wary as he held his sword out at him! _“Marr nost, koh? Koh?”_  but the Lion mask made him stand down “ _Khell.”_

            _“Okay, Isaac. Deep breaths. No sudden movements.”_ He noticed that Lion mask was staring not only at him but also Taylor and Ryan. That’s when he was feeling a odd feeling in his head. _“Dell ast partico. Dell... ast partico.”_ that’s when Taylor had seen a vision, an open palm… a sheathed sword… and a knee in the sand… what she didn’t know, was that Isaac and Ryan saw it too! _“Dell ast partico!!”_ Lion mask yelled.

            “Look Legolas, we don’t speak your damn language!” Jake yelled back at him. But then Isaac said “Guys, wait a minute. I believe he needs us to surrender.” This got Taylor and Ryan to look at him in surprise while Jake ask “You serious?” his answer was “Trust me, if Winged Kuriboh didn’t stay with them, it’d show they were hostile.” Much to their surprise though, Taylor knelt down first saying “ _Dell ast partico_.”

            Lion mask nods at this “ _Dell ast partico.”_ Jake mentions to her “Some day, you’re gonna have to tell me how you knew to do this.” Sean just said to him “Never doubt Taylor.”

            “ _But how did she know how to say that weird language so perfectly?”_ Ryan thought as he sheath his sword while surrendering like the others were. _“I sure hope she know what’s she doing…”_

 

_Isaac’s POV_

_“Arkhala tell mishrap, nostaron.”_ I hear the woman say scraping her daggers. Man sure hope this doesn’t get us killed. _“Mishrap.”_ Lion mask said next. Next thing I see Taylor freaking out as I got another headache. “Aaaah!!” what the hell just happened. “Taylor! What’s wrong!” Sean said. “I… I think they… they want to…” that’s when I noticed Lion mask looking at her oddly curious? _“Anlashokk.”_   Whatever was going on, the headache was getting worse. That’s when I see that Taylor and Ryan were having one too.

            “Say the word, Taylor.” Jake said. Then I see that Lion mask was trying to reach out, almost as if… _Kuri, Kuri! Kuri!!!_ Winged Kuriboh… was it telling me too…

            “Taylor, trust me on this. Try to understand him…” she nods and lets him touch her forehead. Whatever she was feeling, I think that’s what ended my headache, because it was gone. But for Taylor “Hhhhh…. Hhhh…” so Jake said “Taylor! What did he do to you? I’ll kill him if he h…” so I cut him off with “Aragorn, just wait for crying out loud. Please?” and she helped with “He’s…. right…. wait….” Looked like she was seeing something. Visions perhaps?

            “Oh my god….” That was when we hear Lion mask speaking to her again. But I don’t know why, but I could hear it? Did Atem give me something to…. That’s when I realized. Atem! He must have been the one who made my monsters able to come out, along with the duel disk! Maybe this was a side-effect or…. “ _Who exactly is this ‘Atem’ you speak of?”_ I turned to Lion mask, shocked I heard that. And judging from Taylor, She must of as well! _“Not just a Mind-Talker but also a Soul Summoner.”_ Soul Summoner? Did he mean how I bring out my cards?

            But he turn his attention to Ryan and then “ _Spirit Blade. This should be impossible.”_ And judging from his expression, Ryan heard that too! “Well, I’ll be honest, nothing seems impossible anymore.” I say which caught Jake and Sean’s attention. “I’m sorry, did I miss something? Do you understand these guys?” so Taylor answers with “I can’t explain it. It’s like… like he’s in my head. And it’s not just me as I noticed.” That part she looks at me. “That doesn’t sound good…” Sean comment hearing this.

            The woman then spoke something to Lion mask, he shakes his head then stare at Sean saying “Aquila/ _The Eagle.”_ This of course got him confused. And then the same with Jake only with “Lupus/ _The Wolf.”_ Of course, Jake being Jake counters with “Go Lupus yourself, Papa Smurf.” I sweatdrop at that nickname. Then he looks at me saying “Equuala/ _The Pegasus.”_ That’s the same name Atem gave me! Then it’s Ryan’s turn….

 

_Ryan’s POV_

            “Phoinīx/ _The Phoenix.”_ Phoenix? As in what Princess Zelda called me? This is getting weirder by the minute. The headache I had earlier faded away, and somehow I’m able to understand what this blue person is saying. Curiouser and Curiouser.

            But I had to stay focus as the leader of the group then looked at Taylor the longest. “Mun telloh kosh?/ _But who are you?”_ what did he meant by that? So she said “I’m Taylor.” but it didn’t seem like the answer he was looking for. “Zehn. Natara./ _No. Not what I meant.”_ The woman was getting angry, ready to thrust her dagger at us. I was itching my hand closer to my sword just in case things got ugly.

            “Look… whoever you are… we don’t mean you any harm…” but the leader wasn’t having any of it as “Pashtok Hydra tess pol/ _All men of the Hydra bring harm.”_ The ‘Hydra’? who did he mean by that? So Isaac “Look, whoever this Hydra is, we don’t even know them at all.”

            “You following this Q.B.? Because I’m lost.” Joker spoke up. I don’t really blame him. “I don’t know, but I trust the two of them.” Sean told him, which gotten Jake to listen “Yeah… if anyone can talk our way out of this… it’s them.”

            “Look… whatever you want… whatever we can do to convince you… just tell me.” Taylor answered to them. “Besides, if Winged Kuriboh thought you were a threat, he’ll wouldn’t be in your hand right now.” was what Isaac told him as Winged Kuriboh vanished again. “Makia tarr./ _You must come with me.”_ Wait what? “M…me? Or…” she was gonna ask until “Torriazz/ _All of you.”_  

            “What’d he say?” yeah, I agree with Sean there. “Well, he kinda wants us to come with him. And he means All of us.” Isaac said rather sheepishly. So I pitch in “Okay…. Just one thing I want to know though.” I look at the trio both saying and thinking this. “Why is it so important you want us to come with you? Is there a reason on why? And what would happen if we refused to?”

            So he goes up to Taylor and next I see is him putting two fingers on her forehead again. Another vision perhaps…?

 

_Taylor’s POV_

Well, at least Ryan gave them a very good question on why we need to go with these guys. Next thing I see is the Earth right below me! Am I in space? But we get our answer soon enough. “ _The Phoenix has asked us, so we will answer in response… if you don’t come….”_ Next thing I see is the world literally catching on fire!!!! When the flames cleared… all I see is world covered in lava…..

            I jerk out of that vision with a start! “What is it, Taylor? What’d you see?” Sean asked me. So I try to answer “It was… I mean, it was… I think we should go with him, guys. If we don’t… I think something bad will happen. Really bad…” Jake asked me to specify “How bad.”

            “Like… _apocalypse bad…..”_

 

**Third POV**

This give both Isaac and Ryan disturbing thoughts on how she said it. _“That bad? Could that be the reason why Atem wants me to help out?”_ was Isaac’s train of thought

            _“if this is what Princess Zelda is trying to help me prepare for, then maybe going with these people is the best chance to stop it from getting worse.”_ Ryan said in his mind. He then look at the others. He knew that Isaac would want to help, and possibly prevent any conflict from occurring between these people and the students. And then he hears Jake and Sean say “Alright. It still seems crazy to me, but I’ll follow your lead, Taylor.” “Same.”

            So Taylor was preparing to accept the hand offered by the leader of the unknowns…

            When all hell breaks loose!! “GET AWAY FROM THEM!!!!” they hear Craig shout in anger! “ _Oh crap, Craig please don…. And he ruins it for us.”_ Isaac thought as Craig threw a rock at the Lion mask “NO! Wait!” Taylor tried warning him though it was too late… until the said rock was trapped in stasis lock!

            “Craig, you idiot! You didn’t have to….” Ryan was gonna yell but the woman shrieked in rage, throwing one of her daggers at Craig’s arm, ripping the side! “Aaaaaah!” his yell in pain provoked Sean, seeing his friend hurt! “Craig, no!!” as he charged, tackling the woman into the sand. The other one tried to attack but Ryan quickly broke the amber sword with his own sword, while Jake knocks him out with a piece of driftwood!

            The leader then glared at Isaac and Taylor clearly anger by these events saying to them “Metlakon./ _Traitor.”_ So Isaac as quickly as he could “No, no, wait a minute! This is all a big misunderstanding!!” but the damage was done as Jake grabbed Taylor and Ryan dragging Isaac to the forest where their friends were. “Come on, you two! RUN!!” Jake shouted.

            “Go, Go, GO!!” Sean added but, Isaac quickly drew a card and “Hope this will slow them down. Swords of Revealing Light!!!” and without warning the unknowns ran right into the spell, with the Lion mask falling off the leader! _“that should buy us at least a few minutes!”_ he thought as they spot Raj and Michelle.

            “Come on! Run!” Michelle yelled out. “Before that spell of his wears out!” Raj commented. So into the forest they run into. Despite the strange trio being held back, they could still hear them “Who the hell are those people!” Craig said while holding his bleeding arm. “Ask the three of them! They’re the ones who mind-melded with them!” Jake shouted!

            “They what in the who?” Raj questioned before “Shut up and keep running!” Michelle snapped at him. Seeing the low hanging branch ahead, Ryan dashed quickly as possible before cutting off the branch letting it fall for the others to avoid. “Way to not suck, Ryan!” he hears Michelle say to him. “Thank me later! Run now!” he said before running again.

            Isaac then shouted “Road bump! Jump people!” as he took a leap over the root in the way. “Oooh, slick moves!” Raj spoke up before “Just keep running!” Jake barked. Soon enough, the group see the resort up ahead where the others were waiting by at the metal gate! “What… What’s happening!?” Quinn seeing them rushing. _Mrrrk?_ Even Furball was surprised by their actions.

            “The gate! Open the gate now!” Sean yelled at them but Ryan… “Guys, let me! Get back!” as he use the Magnesis rune on the gate, forcing it open to let the others in! “Badger Boy! Close it quick!” Jake said as he then closes the gate again. That was when they all collapse in exhaustion. “Are we good? Are we safe?” Raj ask the five. “Safe from what? What _happened_ out there?” Quinn wanting to know.

            That was when Taylor, Isaac and Ryan all look outside the gate excepting them to come…. But only see his eyes blazing with a cold fire… and they hear him say “ _You cannot hide. You cannot run. We WILL take you… we MUST!!”_ and then nothing… so they look back at everyone else; panting, gasping for air and staring at the jungle. “Would someone _please_ tell me what’s going on here?” Grace asked insistently. So Jake answers for them “The enemy is out there.” With Taylor finishing “And they’re coming for us…”

            _“Atem, are those people…..”_

_“Princess Zelda, are these people_

_“…a group that we can even trust?”_ was what Isaac and Ryan were thinking….

 

* * *

 

 

           Cetus is no longer their biggest problem. The Vaanti have made themselves known. Can Isaac find some way to stop the fighting before it begins? And if not, can Ryan protect his new friends from being taken? Tune in and find out in the final battle of Book 1! R&R people!

            As people now know, Isaac and Ryan somehow obtained the same psychic link that Taylor has. Was this truly Atem’s and Zelda’s doing? Or was someone else involved? And what are the drawbacks from it?


	15. One of Us Isn't Supposed to Be Here

           Almost near the end of Book 1. I’m finally grateful that people are actually reviewing. Aside from my replies to them, I have at least 21. Along with 36 kudos and 163 hits! On with the story! Jake! Do the Disclaimer please. 

            **Jake: Only because you asked. StarflareKnight doesn’t own anythin’. Except for his OC’s and this version of Taylor. If he did, Mike would of live through book 3…. *sniff* Grandpa….**

You had to bring that moment up again did you?

 

* * *

 

 

**Act 13 Chapter: One of Us Isn’t Supposed to Be Here**

_Ryan’s POV_

After fleeing from the mask people at the beach, we were all at the rooftop garden, looking at the forest. Everything was quiet out there. “Any sign of them?” Taylor asked. Sean and me were look out from different directions with some binoculars we found earlier. “…I think were safe.” he told her as I commented “No sign of anything… so yeah, safe. For the moment.”

            “Took the words out of mouth, Badger Boy.” Jake told me. I just shrug at him as he continued “The three of you heard what they said. They’re coming for us.” but then Grace ask us “Then why are they leaving us alone now?” I had a theory why, but Estela must have had the same one too since “The sun is going down. They could be waiting ‘til dawn.” That is a good theory but I say anyway “Or they might be rallying their forces. We have no idea how many there can be right now.” they all look at me when I said that, so “What? It’s true!”

            Thankfully Michelle took the attention away when “I’m sorry, but who exactly are they? … _What_ are they?” I can still remember how they looked like, I’m sure Isaac and Taylor did too. Along with the leader’s message, it was actually giving me a chill down my spine. _“You cannot hide… You cannot run… We WILL take you… We MUST!”_ that was when Quinn said “They seemed pretty human to me.”

            “And pretty stylish. What were they doing wearing masquerade masks?” what Diego said caught my attention. Masquerade masks? Never thought about that. But who were they exactly? Taylor suggested “I think they’re… the island inhabitants.” This got Zahra a little….. okay make that very peeved of her theory. “Oh my gosh, do you really think so? The people inhabiting the island are the inhabitants? Wow, you’re real smart.”

            Lila seemed to agree “But Taylor’s right. One thing’s clear. They must have been here a long time… I just don’t know how nobody noticed them before.” Wait a second, someone might have known! If I remember, Isaac found a journal of someone who might’ve suspected that they were alone. Even as I thought that, Isaac who had his head wrapped in bandages said “Umm, Lila? You do remember what I found when I was in the hangar, right?”

 

_Isaac’s POV_

I had to remind those that forgotten what I’d found in the hangar that day. This got Jake to say “He’s right. Carlos did mention that something must have been here with them. But aside from that, what we _do_ know is that they’re been watching us for a long time. They seemed to know me. To know Sean. Heck, Ryan and Isaac too.” then Craig, jeez can’t believe he mess things up. “Well, whoever these… these ‘Watchers’ are, they’re coming for us. And we’ll be ready.” Oh boy… I really wish he never said that. I can remember all the times Robin would say to the Teen Titans they’ll be ready when Slade comes, yet they get their asses handed to them everytime.

            “Craig’s right. We’ve gotta barricade ourselves in. Block the entrances. Gather weapons, anything we can use to protect ourselves.” I facepalm at his suggestion, which made him look at me “Unless you have a better idea, Buckalew?” well, he asked for it, so “Look, we know that before Craig here….” I point to him rather lightheaded, oh boy please don’t let me lose focus. “…these masked people were showing that they weren't truly hostile, more like cautious. You know that, Sean. And from what I read about it from a manga, Winged Kuriboh is a spirit that judges a person’s heart to tell if they are truly good or evil.” **(A/N: Read volume 4 of Yu-Gi-Oh GX manga to learn more about this. I don’t feel like explaining.)**

“So you trust a book more than Heisman, Boy Scout? That’s weird, even by these standards.” Jake told me. I sigh and say “Look, all I’m saying is that we should try to at least understand why they need us at all to begin with. But if you won’t listen to me, then at least considered it…” that’s when Michelle said to me “Well, it does seem crazy, I’ll admit that Isaac, but even if that’s the only choice in the end, then what? We just established that we’re got _no_ help coming, and the sea monster your dragon drove off won’t let us leave.” Then Iris…

            **“Current analysis does project a 0.4% chance of survival. Isaac’s theory has a 6.3% chance of succeeding.”** Thanks a lot… “We can’t hold these Watchers off forever… so what’s the point?” not you too Grace. But Taylor however “Have faith. We’ll find a way. We can’t lose hope, Grace. If we put our minds together, especially yours, we’ll figure out what to do. And Isaac, your idea might be a longshot, but don’t let that stop you.” I smile at that, at least someone trust me with that idea. And she’s right, we gotta have faith. As long as I have it, my monsters will keep on coming.

            “Yeah! Can’t let faulty assumptions cloud my thinking!” Grace said glad, Iris however **“Faith? I’m unfamiliar with the concept… However, while a chance of survival remains, it makes theoretical sense to persist. Perhaps there are unforeseen edge cases.”** Huh, never thought she would say that. Michelle however “I would say you guys are ridiculous and that this game is rigged against us. But with Isaac’s deck and Ryan’s little gadget, I think we might turn it against them.” Then Sean “Stay focused, everybody let’s split up and get to work. We can’t be caught unprepared. And Isaac, try not to push yourself. I haven’t forgotten how injured you are with your back and head.” Well, at least he remembers that much. Then Furball came up to me worried as well. _Mrrrrp…._ “Yeah, despite me saying that little guy, I’m a bit scared too.”

            That’s when I noticed that Taylor was walking up to Diego who didn’t seem like he moved at all “Diego? What’s wrong?” so he said “Besides everything?”

            “Yeah, besides that.” “It’s just… sure, I get the plan and Isaac’s ‘Make the Impossible, Possible’ idea. We’re sealing ourselves in… But who are we sealing ourselves in _with_?” the way he said it, sounds almost like someone shouldn’t by here. “What do you mean?” she asked as I walked up to them. “Isaac, try to bear with me here. Nothing here is adding up. And Taylor, remember what we talked about when we got here? How there are thirteen students on this trip when there were supposed to be twelve?” wait what? “One of us… isn’t supposed to be here.”

           

_Taylor’s POV_

Wait, one of us?! Now that I think of it, that does make kinda sense here. But with what’s going on right now, last thing we need is pointing fingers. So I say to him “Diego, All of us are supposed to be here.” this got him confused as “Huh?” “I’m just saying, I think this place is our destiny. All of us, whether we won some contest or not. This is the adventure we always talked about. And nobody said adventure would be safe.” I answer to him and then Isaac “Yeah, just remember how Mr. Fredricksen and Russell and what they had to deal with in UP.” this got a laugh out of Diego as “Oh man! You had to bring that ‘up’!” and then both of them went “CAW-CAW!! RAARRR!!” and they both laugh hard. I know I did. Oh, you two….

            “But, Taylor, you know… maybe you’re right about that. And Isaac, thanks for the laugh.” he said, which Isaac replied “Not a problem at all… Jerk.” “Bitch.” Diego called to him. So I say to them while we head to the elevator “Alright Moose and Squirrel, let’s do this.”

            I regret saying that later as…. Goddamn… this thing is heavy! Even Diego was having trouble carrying his side of the sofa! “Okay, let’s go a little to the left!” I had to ask “My left or your left?!” but thank goodness that we managed to do it. Sure hope this barricade of furniture will slow the Watchers down. But while catching my breath, I gawked seeing Craig carrying a table which must have been a two-man job, with one arm!!  And without a sweat? REALLY?! “You guys good?” I then hear Iris saying to Michelle

            **“Michelle, your lifting technique is suboptimal. Avoid muscle strain by using your…”** she was cut off with “Are you just gonna float there doing nothing and talking crap, are you gonna do something?!” no need to snap at Iris, Michelle. **“I apologize. I lack a corporeal form to assist with manual labor. I also must advise, your efforts to barricade the building will prove fruitless unless you also block the subterranean tunnel.”**

 **“** Wait, what did you just say!?” Quinn ask her. **“Accessing log… Hm, I’m not quite sure what I’m referring to. I appear to have accessed a partially reconstructed memory file… I recall that a hidden tunnel exists, leading into the main resort tower.”** Oh boy, that can’t be good. Even Quinn knew what that must of meant. “Taylor, if the Watchers find it, there’ll be no stopping them.” I had to ask “Iris, do you know where the entrance is?” sure hope she knows where it’s at. **“Scanning. No blueprints found. Cross-referencing… Matches four files containing term ‘wine cellar’.”**

            “It’s in the wine cellar? Where is that?” thankfully Quinn knew “I think I saw the down to it in the restaurant! I’ll head over there and see if I can find the secret tunnel. Do... you want to come with? I’m not sure I could find it on my own.” I look to the door and walls, and speak of the devil, I find Isaac just setting something by one of the windows. I had a devious thought. “Sorry, Quinn. I need to keep moving furniture. But Isaac can go with you.” This caught his attention in surprise as “Wait, what?” he then saw who I was talking to and said “Oh! Sure I can help you out.”    

            While it looked like she was gonna be disappointed, she seemed relieved as I had Isaac come with her. “Great! Let’s go! Come on, Isaac!” before he went off, he looked at me wondering what I volunteered him to do, so I give him a quick reminder. Then he said “Thanks, Taylor, I owe you one.” and then he headed off to help her out….

 

_Quinn’s POV_

I was gonna be disappointed had Taylor not made Isaac come with me. I should thank her later. So we head to the kitchen in the Tortuga. That’s when I noticed on one portion of the floor “Here it is!” so we both lift the trapdoor I found, revealing the staircase. I noticed it was kinda so I ask “Do you think it’s safe down there?” Isaac answers with “What do you say we find out? I’ll go first for you.” while he’s lightly smiling. “Be all means. After you…”

            On our way down, Isaac hold onto my hand to make sure I don’t trip or anything. That’s when we both smell the aroma. Oh, I can recognize that aroma anywhere, cork, grapes, and the wooden barrels they were stored in. Always so peaceful. I had to get the “Wow.” Out of me seeing the cellar. But then I noticed something, all of the dates… “This is an absurd collection, Isaac! Look, they got 1954… 1908… 1873!” that’s when I see him looking at a pair of wine glasses on top of some napkins, both with very little cabernet.

            “I wonder if people were down here when… when _it_ happened… whatever it was” he said to me. But my mind wasn’t on who was here before us. He saw my sullen expression so I answer “What do you think is gonna happen, Isaac? To us, I mean.” It took him awhile until “If I’m being honest, it’s out of our hands.” Even he doesn’t seem sure? That is really depressing.  “You mean…” I tried to say, but he was continuing on with his reason.

            “Yeah. Maybe we’re at the end of the line. Sometimes, as hard as you try, you can’t change the momentum of the world. But that’s not what matters…” he then came up to hold one of my cheeks with his hand.  “…What matters is what you do with the chances you’re given, no matter what happens in the end.” Never thought he would say the same as I would. That’s actually nice knowing someone thinks the same as me. “…That’s what I think, too. Now let’s find that secret tunnel. We can’t block it off if we don’t know where the entrance is.”

            Despite it being a cellar, I couldn’t but feel like it was a modern pharaoh’s tomb. I know he felt it too. That’s when I see the label on one of the bottles and wow… “Oh wow! Domaine de Marceau 1865! I’ve heard of this. It’s supposed to be absolutely amazing.” He must have been amazed hearing that as “You recognize the vintage? You must be the _connoisseur._ ” Oh, I wouldn’t go that far. But I’ll take it. “Well, not really. It’s more that… No, it’s silly.” But he wasn’t having it since “You can tell me if you want to.”

            “You’re gonna laugh, but… I like wine because it makes me feel sophisticated. Like I lived a full life. When you dive into all the minutiae of something like wine, it’s because you don’t really have anything serious to worry about. And somehow, the thought of that is so… _peaceful_ to me.” His reply to that was as he said calmly “All anybody wants is to be at peace.” He truly does, understand me. He really is thoughtful “Right? I know people like a say that the tough times are what strengthen character… but maybe I don’t want to be strong anymore. I’m… tired of being strong.” I say no more as I feel for something among the crevices of the wall. That’s when…

            “This separation here… Do you think this could be the door to the tunnel?” as he asked me “Where?” I took his hand right to where I found it. His hands were actually quite smooth. No, Quinn must focus on the tunnel. “Here.” but I must have been a little too close to him because at that moment, he leaned towards and kissed me! Oh, we both needed it after how I was worried he could’ve gotten hurt or… “Isaac….” I mutter as I dragged him to me so he could pin me against the wall. I thinking I am getting closer to him.

            How ravenous the kiss was. Eventually my head was leaning on his chest. Despite how Sean, Craig and even Jake’s build were like, Isaac also had quite the swimmer’s bod about him. “I’m sorry, I just can’t keep my hands off you somehow.” He laughed a little and said “Me neither… but we should really get back to the task in hand.”

            “Exactly. It’s just that… I really don’t want everything to end without ever getting to… to be with you, you know?” he lifted my chin see we could see eye to eye. Oh, his were almost like emeralds in the dim lighting. “I’ll never let that happen, Quinn.” Since I was looking at him straight in the eye, I can tell he wasn’t lying. “…I know you won’t.” but I also noticed much to my embarrassment “…Oh my gosh, I left my lipstick all over you. Let me clean it off.” But when I went to grab a napkin from the table, I noticed it. “There’s handwriting on the back of this napkin!” he came up immediately saying “What does it say? …Huh. ‘A = B +C – D’.”  
           

            “A math formula? Could this somehow be a clue to finding the tunnel entrance?” we both got a closer look at it, but we couldn’t make heads or tails of it until “Four letters… maybe they are standing in for four numbers?” that does seem to make sense. “We’re in a wine cellar, so I wonder…” it must have something to do with them. Then it hit’s Isaac as “It must be a year. Look around, we’re surrounded by strings of four numbers in a row… it must be the vintage year one of the wine bottles.” Wow, I didn’t even think of that! “You’re right! So we’re looking for a year, where the four numbers would work with the formula on the napkin. What was it again?”

            “It was ‘A = B + C – D’.” he told as he was looking at each of the years on the bottles until. “Quinn! I think we have a winner! The year that matches the formula is 1908.” Of course! “1908. 1 equals 9 plus 0 minus 8. It works!” wow, it would have been hard had no one came with me. I see him pull the bottle out, but then he frowned. “I’m starting to wonder if Rourke would watch Scooby-Doo as a kid. There’s a hidden switch here. Better stand behind me Quinn.” When I do so, he pulls on it, then we hear cranking noises and the wall opens by a hinge revealing…

            “Whoa… never thought a tunnel would be here of all places.” Looks like the passageways we went through back at that old mine. “So this is where people could sneak into the resort. Why would they even need such a thing?” this is getting confusing. Apparently, so did Isaac as “I think that’s what everyone is asking when they find something weird. The question is, why 1908?” maybe, it’s silly but with what he said, it might not be silly. “I bet these numbers were special to Rourke, somehow. We should close this up and make sure nobody can get in through here.”

            So, after quite a while, we managed to seal up the secret passage with wine barrels and checked to see if it could still open. Thankfully, it didn’t. “All right. That takes care of that. No one’s gettin’ in through here.” as we go back to the stairs, I tell him “I just wanna say… thanks, Isaac, for coming with me.” As well as giving him a kiss on his cheek. On our way up, we noticed that Aleister and Grace were carrying a bunch of random stuff? “Huh, I wonder what they’re up to.” Isaac said and then “…Might as well go see, I’ll see you later, Quinn.” He finishes while kissing me on the forehead. As soon as he left, I collapse on the ground, sighing as I remember all those kissed. Isaac, such a gentleman….

 

_Aleister’s POV_

As Grace and I head to the ballroom, I noticed that Isaac was leaving Quinn to let her do what she needed to do and was following us. Might as well, we gonna need his opinion anyway. So after we set everything down for Michelle, Raj and Lila, asks me “Ok, I’ll bite, why do you need all of this stuff?” so I answer with “Isn’t is self-evident? We’re _setting_ traps.” I see him nod about this while Raj “Like _Home Alone_! Dude, that movie was _super_ violent if you think about it.” For once, he’s not wrong. I saw it once, I wonder how those bumbling idiots even survive all the deadly traps set up by a kid.

            “I’ve already scattered broken glass along a number of hallways. We’ll hear the crunch if any intruders sneak in.” Ms. Sethi sai…. Wait, what? “And, um, what are you doing now?” Grace asked her. What _is_ she doing? Is she actually stripping electrical wires?! “Oh, this? I ripped them out of the wall. We can flood the entrance with a very thin layer of water and leave the exposed wiring in the puddle…” this woman is starting to scare me. Same to Isaac as well as I saw his troubled look. “That way, we can just flip on the switch and instantly electrocute any intruders! Easy peasy!”

            “Okay, but how are you this good at traps like dangerous, Lila?” he asked her, which gotten Michelle to wonder as well. “He’s right. How did you learn to do all this?” but then Lila’s answer, which doesn’t hold at all “You know. Girl Scouts.” Even Raj doubted that “ _Preeeetty_ sure they don’t teach that in Girl Scouts.” But I had to get us back on track, so I announced to them “In any case, we have some more materials to use. The question is, what do we do with them? For instance, this can of oil-based paint. Very slick.” Then Isaac asks “Any recommendations? As long as it’s not too complex. And try to be careful, guys. This stuff is dangerous if it gets in your eyes.” He mentioned after seeing the warning label.

            Well, at least he’s not one of the careless ones here. “Glad you ask, Isaac. In fact, I suggest that we…” but that buffoon interrupts with “…dump it on a staircase so the Watchers slip down and can’t follow up! Ha, sweet!” not sure what he is thinking, but I don’t think that would work “Ahem. I was going to suggest we fill these balloons with it and use it to blind our enemies." so Grace, wanting to know what he thinks “What do you think, Isaac?” he was in deep thought about it and then.

            “Aleister, were there any more cans of this?” huh, don’t know that is important, but I answer to him “Actually, there were some smaller cans where we found this one. At least five or six of them. All oil-based too.” he nods in reply and “If that’s the case, then we can use both of yours and Raj’s suggestion. This large one for the balloons, and the smaller ones on the stairways.” Hmmm, never considered that. But that can actually work. So I answer with “That is actually a much better choice. Should one fail, we can have a backup plan. Excellent suggestion, Buckalew.”

            “Woooo! Alright Isaac!” at least Raj won’t complain about it. Last thing I need to hear is him rambling. “Excellent! With both of those ideas, it’s sure to cause serious injuries! How exciting!” Ms. Sethi mentioned, though not sure ‘exciting’ would be a word I’d use. Then Raj “And look what I found! Let’s see, I got one of those curly straws… a walkie-talkie… and this big-ass picture frame to whack people with!” I couldn’t help but sweatdrop in annoyance of that item. So I say to him “A frame? What the devil is the point of…” I then noticed what was on the frame “Hrm? What this?”

            I get a closer look at it and I hear Isaac say over my shoulder “Never knew your father was into video games, Aleister. Look at the inscription: _The Celestial’s proprietor Everett A. Rourke gets a perfect score yet again on his favorite arcade game, a prized possessed._ ” This of course gotten Raj off track as “Dude, there must be a game room somewhere around here!” but it was useless so “Needless to say, this junk will prove utterly worthless. Thank you, as always for your contribution, Raj.” As least we got back on track with…

            “We still have the matter of this compressed oxygen tank we found. It was in a suitcase of scuba gear.” Ms. Sethi told us. Michelle’s idea seem helpful yet at the same time, dangerous “Oh, nice! That tank is _highly_ pressurized. If we knock off the nozzle cap, we can launch it like a missile! That’d do some damage.” Grace’s plan was more subtle though. “Hm, well, my idea isn’t a ‘trap’, but if we store the tank underwater, say, behind the waterfall of the pool, We could hide down there in case we’re being chased, without having to come up for air.”

            Once again, we relied of Isaac for what he was considering. That and he was in deep thought again. Finally, he says “Sorry, Grace but I’m with Michelle on this one. The reason being, is even if we hide from some pursuers, what happens if they leave one behind to keep searching the area? It’s just gonna ask for more trouble. So it’s better if we use it as a missile.” While Grace disappointed in the decision, she took his advice seriously.

            “Thanks for the thumbs-up, but I suggest you should sit down for now, Isaac. I need to check on your head injury.” Michelle told him as she was walking up to him. “Oh, okay. Thinking of it now, I can see that my idea may have been not the smartest idea.” So he tells her while cringing from the check-up “It’s alright, Grace, no need to feel defeated.”

            “Hooray! Good thinking, team. We’re capable of all sorts of destruction when we work together! Let’s finish setting these traps now.” Lila said to us. And so we do just that. At least 20 minutes later, we hear someone whistling at us. It was Hikari! Or Chantry, I swear I must of heard that last name before. “Hey, everyone! Just letting you guys know, Me, Jake and Estela are giving a crash course in hand-to-hand combat practice!” combat practice? That might prove helpful…..

 

_Ryan’s POV_

**5 minutes ago…**

I look at all of the blunt weapons we have managed to gather up, and sigh in frustration. “Okay, Badger Boy, shoot. What’s wrong?” Joker asked me. So “All of this stuff here, it’s not gonna help at all. It’s not a weapons cache, it’s a bunch of crap.” So Estela says to me “While I agree with you there, no one has the skills to use a sword like you do, Ryan.” She’s got me there. Even if I gave Jake my Knight’s Sword, the fact remains that no one on the island, except for Aleister of course, can use a sword effectively. Estela, maybe…. But she is more attuned with spears and staffs.

            But beggars can’t be choosers. Whatever that means. So we each carry a pile of them for Sean to see. Along the way, Taylor notices and comes up to us asking “And what are you three up to?” so Jake answers her with “Steve Rogers said we needed weapons, so we’re getting weapons.” I snort in annoyance at that. “Yeah, like baseball bats and golf clubs can even make a difference.” this got Taylor to look at me “Why do you say that?” luckily Estela answers in my stead “Doesn’t matter what you put in someone’s hands. If they don’t know how to fight, they don’t know how to fight.”

            “And nobody else here knows how to fight, except for Ryan here.” Jake adds in. Then she ask us “What about, like, Sean and Craig?” wow really? The two of them were no fighters. They could use their size and strength maybe, but not against people who are experienced. Even Jake knew that “Big, tough, strong? Sure. Probably been in schoolyard fistfights. But that’s nothing like when it’s life or death. Ryan though, could last pretty well with his skills.” I was kinda of surprised he commented me on them. The only thing I did was break the Watcher’s amber sword with my own.

            “When it all hits the fan, Taylor, you’re gonna wish you knew a thing or two about self-defense.” Estela told her. Then Jake had an idea “You know… I could teach you if you want. We could head down to the beach for some one-on-one. We haven’t barricade the rear entrance yet, but it’s inside the resort walls, so we’d be safe. Well, that’s if you think you could handle things getting… a little rough.” I couldn’t help but sweatdrop on how he said it. Even Estela would it too. But self-defense training may not be such a bad idea. With the traps everyone no doubt was making, we could slow them down, sure, but if we….

            “Or you could go there with _me_ , someone you could actually learn something from.” I hear Estela say. Then, Taylor said to all three of us “Then why don’t all THREE of you teach me?” when did I get dragged in this? “Works for me. Come on down to the beach. There, it won’t hurt so much when you get knocked on your ass.” Again with sweatdropping at Jake’s way of saying it. But “Actually this gives me an idea, Jake. You and Estela go ahead with Taylor, I’m gonna find the others.” I say to them while I give Taylor the pile of junk to her.

            Soon enough, 5 minutes passed, and just about everyone dropped what they were doing and followed me to the rear entrance outside. And first thing I say to the three is “Hey! Got room for some more eager students?!” they turn seeing everyone else who wanted to learn how to fight. “Yeah, Taylor! Can’t have you hog all the fun!” Diego shouted in humor.

            “There’s no way I’m passing this opportunity up!” was Michelle’s comment. Heck, even Zahra wanted in “Can’t have you all saving our asses all the time.” Well, since there were 3 of us and 11 of them, I suggested to them “Jake, Estela, let’s see who wants to practice with who first. That way they won’t regret it later.” The two of them look at each other and nodded before “Sounds alright with me, Badger Boy.” Jake told me. “That might actually work out. Good suggestion. But we should also say how each of us can fight.” Estela did have a point.

            So we each have our say on how to fight to find out who wants to learn from who. So Estela started first with “So, if you want to stay alive, forget everything you know. Blank state. Everyone’s worst enemy is themselves. All you have to do is turn that against them.” Jake, as I excepted didn’t agree since he interrupted with “What the hell is this philosophical mumbo-jumbo?” I couldn’t but sweatdrop at them. I’m sure the others were too but “I thought I was teaching everyone, here but you need a lesson too.” okay, this is getting silly.

            “Look. All you gotta know is to attack with everything you got. Be relentless. Keep them on the defensive. Don’t let them collect themselves.” Jake’s advice was countered by “No, you should use the enemy’s movements against them. Redirect the momentum and exploit it.” I had to put a stop to this nonsense so I go to them saying “Guys, knock it off. The point of all this is to let them decide. Besides…”

            10 seconds later, Jake is on his back after I grabbed his arm and send flying over my shoulder, and Estela found herself skidding on the sand after an open palm strike. “…I can probably kick both your butts.”  After dusting off my hands I say to the rest “Sorry about that. Basically put, Jake is all about offense and Estela, evasive techniques. As for me, I know Sean had us get any blunt weapons we could find, but it won’t be enough. That’s why I’ll train you guys in the ways of basic Aikido…” that’s when I picked up a bat swung it around not like a thug or a bully, but with precision and accuracy. “...and weapon combat.”

            Everyone else was gawking until I said “the only problem is, we need to be diverse and not choose just one form of fighting. We gotta split into groups and stick what that style. So who wants to learn what then?” thankfully we split them into separate groups

            Jake got Taylor, Isaac, Craig and Sean unsurprisingly. Estela has Michelle, Zahra and Raj. And I got Quinn, Grace, Diego and Aleister. While the other two were focusing on wearing out the ones they were teaching, I was getting my group doing warm-ups and stretches from Aikido and then the actual training. Since I wasn’t as experienced in it as my mother, I also added in other stuff, like father’s lessons in boxing. Thankfully, my group had an easier time since Aleister was skilled in weapons combat as well, mainly fencing.

            “Hey, Ryan! Quick question. How many styles in fighting do you have?” Diego asked me. So in response “Kendo and Aikido from mother, Out-Boxing from my father, and Krav Maga from a family friend.” He looked at me dumbstruck so I said “Soto, the flies will fly in your mouth being open like that.” This got him and the others to laugh a little. Well, I guess they needed it. Especially with what we’re gonna deal with. So after at least an hour of this crash course, I say to my group “Well, that’s all I can show you guys right now. I sure hope it will be enough for you guys. Let’s get some rest and prepare for what’s to come.”

            When everyone went back to resort, I noticed Aleister was looking at Grace. I sigh and go up to him saying “Gathering the courage to tell the truth to her?” after a moment of silence he finally says “It seems like time will no longer allow me to delay this anymore. Alright then, I guess I have to.” I nod to him and say “Don’t worry, Aleister, I know you can do this. Good luck.”

 

_Diego’s POV_

Oh, man I can’t believe I can swing a bat like a sword now. I hope I can be help out the other with this. That’s when I see Craig, Zahra, Isaac, Iris and Furball gawking (Except for Iris of course) at a room they just opened. I take a look as well and “No way! You guys found a game room! Sweet…..” heck even Furball seem to think so. I swear, this little fox is smarter than he lets on. “What do they have in here?” I ask as Zahra answered with “Pool tables, Arcade games, Dart boards, Card tables, you name it, they have it.”

            “Hey, Z, up for a game of pool?” I hear Craig asking her. Oh, this oughta be good. So me and Isaac watch the set up the balls for the game. After a while, as Craig was kicking Zahra’s butt, Taylor found us in the room, saying “You guys found the game room!” and Furball ditched us to get on her shoulder. Wonder who he favors more, Isaac, Ryan or Taylor? Oh well, we’ll never know. _Mrrrp!_ “We were just gonna get back to look for windows to barricade, I swear. But we got a little… distracted.” Was that Isaac laughing at me?

            “Isn’t this place dope?” Craig asked her. Then Zahra “Will you guys pipe down for once? I’m trying for focus!” man she’s gotta make her shot count or she’s gotta lose this game! “Craig’s beating Zahra. She’s toast unless she makes this shot.” I fill in for Taylor to know. “I said, SHUT IT!” opps… sorry, well not really. But then Iris says to her **“Zahra, projectile analysis predicts that, at your current angle, you will miss. Allow me to assist.”**

            So Iris, the little cheater gave her a display on how to hit the cue ball. “Nice! Corner pocket, callin’ it.” This of course got Craig to complain “What the hell, bro? That’s cheating!” but that didn’t help him out, as Zahra nailed her shot, winning her the game. Oh well. “Aw yeah! _Unh, unh, unh!_ How’s defeat taste, Craig? Salty like your tears!” but then Furball, much to our surprise, jumped off of Taylor and was dancing, trying to mimic her!

            “Hey, looks like Furball has some moves too! ADORABLE.” _Mrrlll!_ But then, Isaac noticed something behind them. Wonder what he found? “No way. Guys, I remember this from a picture that Raj showed me. It had Rourke playing this game.” Wow, who knew that Everett Rourke played video games? That’s when Zahra saw the title “ _Most Wanted 2._ That’s that series based on those crazy murder cases in L.A., right?”           

            “Yeah, total cult classic.” oh man, who could forget about the insanity that was John Tull and those crazy cultists? Then Isaac went up to it saying “Not sure why, but something tells me this is actually important. Think I should give it a try?” then Craig says to him “Sure, why not? Something might happen if you do.” But then Iris warned him **“Warning: the game is notoriously difficult. Few have match Rourke’s perfect score.”** This only made Isaac all the more determined. Until he saw the menu.

            “I think I know why he’d even have a ‘perfect’ score to begin with.” He said as he pointed to the ‘ENTER CHEAT CODE’ option on the menu. “I think I know what the code is, but not gonna bother with it. Gonna beat this fair and square!” this got Zahra to say “Pfft. I bet he never actually beat this game legit. Cheating is for losers. Put Rourke in his place, Buckalew.”

            “What are you talking about? You _just_ cheated to beat me in pool!” Ah, Craig, so typical of you. “It’s fine when _I_ do it. Try to keep up, Craig.” So, Isaac chose the Detective and we see how his avatar and it says _‘Uh oh, Marshal! That murderous cult leader is getting away!’_

 _‘We’ll have to work together to catch him!’_ The marshal replied. Thankfully the game gave instructions. Turns out it was quick time decision, and considering Isaac’s way of thinking, he’s got this one in the bag. Especially since he actually able to beat it! “No way, Isaac. That was awesome!” I say to him as he commented “Yep, sure was.”

            “Way to beat the system, Isaac.” _‘You’re going to jail, bad guy!’_ his avatar said. “Aw, I thought they were gonna kiss.” Craig spoke up. “I think they did in Real life. Not sure though. Rumors were they hated each other at first.” Isaac mentioned as he inserted the initials ‘E.A.R.’? Um, wonder what he was thinking until we heard it. “Guys, look!” as I noticed the wall opening up revealing a hidden hallway! Can’t this place get any weirder!!

           

_Isaac’s POV_

            I knew the arcade game must have been important, and it paid off! “Now that’s what I’m talkin’ about! Let’s see what Rourkey-Boy was hiding!” I ignore Craig and went on ahead of them. Turns out there was a hallway that to… some sort of surveillance room? Seriously, how many secrets was this guy hiding!? “What _is_ this place?” Taylor said after coming in second. **“It appears to be some kind of command center.”** Iris replies to her. I then noticed a Big Red button. Oh boy, I’m getting a Doctor Who vibe here, maybe… Come on Isaac! Sure this place is crazy enough, last thing we need is the Doctor himself to show up. That’d make things worse!

            “T.E.R.S.? What’s this?” I nearly jumped when Jake’s Princess popped up next to me. **“Searching. Reconstructing corrupted memory… It is the Tsunami Emergency Response System. In the event of a tidal wave, the Celestial was built with industrial steel shutters that can descend and seal off all doors and windows on the lower ten floors. Once activated, the shutters remain on lockdown for twelve hours.”** While Diego was thinking this was a good idea, I was already seeing the cons of it. Sure, we’d be safe from anyone trying to attack from the ground, but what if the Watchers waited it out and attacked as soon as they open? Zahra walked up to me saying “Thinkin’ the same as I am, Buckalew?” I nod in response and say to them.

            “Guys, I’m not sure about this. Sure they can’t get in, but we can’t get out. And we don’t know if they have something like, I don’t know, grappling hooks of some kind? If they did have those and manage to get in, how do we get away if the escape routes were sealed off?” the two of them cringe realizing this. Sorry guys, but that’s my way of thinking it out. Thankfully Taylor stepped away from the button seeing my point too. “Isaac and Zahra are right. If we lock ourselves in here, and somebody gets in anyway, we’re fish in a barrel.” Thanks, Taylor.

            “Yes. I don’t need you to make our point for us, but yes.” Seems like Zahra is starting to like her now. “Your call, you two. I just know I’d sleep a lot more soundly if we had giant metal plates protecting us.” no need to get mopey about it Diego. “Maybe there’s some other stuff in this room we can use…” so we search around, looking for anything. And then Craig found something that made him tremble… oh boy. “Um, Isaac, Taylor? Both of ya might wanna take a look at this.” We both head to him, and I freeze up. More files!? And if I’m right there were 4 of them. On the top of them was….

            “Oh my god….” I say. “It’s….. _me…_ ” Taylor now seeing whose picture it was. “They have a report on you guys too? Isaac, Taylor, one of you gotta read it.” So we open the first one up, Taylor’s and all we see is her birthday, wait why is her place of birth La Huerta? But other than that, it’s blank other than the words….

           

            _‘WHO IS SHE???’_

 _  
_ Clearance being Omega. And her threat level…. 10?!?!? What the hell is going on here!? Heck even Taylor was clueless as she says “Wh… what’s this supposed to mean?!” with Diego wondering “And why does it say you were born on La Huerta?”

            “I wasn’t! I wasn’t born here!” I had to whistle to get them to focus “Guys! Let’s go at this one step at a time. Besides, what do the other files have?” I immediately regret my choice of words, because the next had me on it!! Oh, you got to be kidding. But unlike hers, mine look liked it was recently made, considering how the paper looks like.

           

            _Clearance: Epsilon_

_Surname Buckalew_

_First: Isaac_

_Middle: Joseph_

_D.O.B.: March 6, 1996_

_Birthplace: Westchester, Oregon_

_Background: Caught in middle of ‘animal attack’ at Westchester High Homecoming. Learning to be pilot in Hartfeld. Maybe under Jake McKenize’s wing for this? (Unclear as neither have met before) Retired U.S. Yu-Gi-Oh champion._

_Psychological Profile: Tends to be a peacekeeper, preventing fights within a group from happening. Also known to have short-time anger moments when pressured too much. Always willing to help out others if able to. Unable to manipulate._

_Threat Level: 6_

Okay, this is getting real spooky. I also notice an animal stamped on it too. Looked like… a Pegasus? “Whoa… you were a champion? Glad I didn’t face you, Isaac.” I hear Zahra say to me. “Me too, my old Cyber Dragon deck would’ve been made into mincemeat!” Craig had put in. But I ignored as I was in deep thought. I can’t believe it! How the hell did these people even know about the attack on homecoming? But I had to focus as the next one had Ryan’s info too.

 

            _Clearance: Gamma_

_Surname: Hikari?_

_First: Ryusei (or Ryan?)_

_Middle: Callan_

_D.O.B.: November 11, 1999_

_Birthplace: Cedar Cove, California_ **(A/N: this is just me guessing. Considering on book 2 of HSS, the MC went Cedar Cove to San Francisco. And I checked on how far a town like that could be.)**

_Background: Recent Graduate of Oliver M. Berry High. Son of Ronan Hikari? (must check to be sure if father’s surname is Chantry)  5-Year Junior Kendo champion and 3-year Kendo champion. 4 year Aikido 2 nd runner up. (Too little info to go on. Private lifestyle?) _

_Psychological Profile: Known to have a temper when pushed around. Violent if pushed too much. Will point out flaws in a person or plan really bluntly. Uncertain if able to manipulate._

_Threat Level: 8 AVOID STARTING CONFLICT WITH HIM!_

Okay… now I see why he need us to train. But 8 years as a champ in Kendo. “Yikes, no wonder he can take on Jake and Estela like that earlier.” Diego said over my shoulder. I also saw his file was stamped too. Looked like a firebird? No, a phoenix. Wait isn’t that what the Watcher’s leader called us? Ugh, more we search for answers, the more questions that seem to come out.

             I was gonna close it when a loose sheet fell out of the last file. No surprise. It had Aleister on it. But his info was a little off? More like info sheet on an employee? What the hell…? And the fact that they are calling him asset that would only mean…. Diego’s words are coming back to me. _‘One of us isn’t supposed to be here.’_ please say it isn’t so.

 

_Taylor’s POV_

            Oh, man. Never thought that this was gonna happen as I see Aleister’s file. “Is… is this for real?” I asked Isaac. Even he was at a lost for words. But Zahra “Dude. This lists Aleister as an Rourke International Asset.” Oh no, if I knew them, they’re gonna start accusing him! “What the hell, Iris!? Why didn’t you say something? This report has your name on it!”         

            **“It certainly does, but I can assure you, I have no recollection of this data. My system restore point is from far earlier.”** But she seem dismayed as well. Then Diego, “You know what this means, right? Aleister is the Thirteenth winner. The one who shouldn’t be here. He’s been in contact with Everett Rourke? Taylor, he’s been in on it from the beginning.” So I started saying “I think it’s time we had a little chat with our classmate. Get everyone else. They need to know.”

            After gathering everyone, except Ryan for some odd reason, we track down Aleister on the rooftop garden. He was with Grace and Ryan!? Wait, he’s not in this too is he!? “Aleister, I’m telling you! You need to straight the record straight NOW. Taylor and the group she was with found a file on you!” was he spying on us?! “Umm… a file? What is he talking about Aleister? Does this have to do with what you’re gonna tell me?”

            “I’m… I’m not sure. But I need to tell you this forthright.” So I butted in saying “Maybe you can be forthright about _this._ ” The three of turn seeing all of us. Ryan facepalmed muttering “Told you that you should’ve told them sooner.” Wait, he knew?!

            “Um, is this what you were trying to warn me about, Hikari?” before I can lash out however, Isaac puts a hand over my shoulder and walked forward to them. “Aleister, please. For your sake and ours, it’s time you come clean and explain about yourself. We don’t know much about you. Except from this we just found.” Really? At a time like this, Isaac?! Hey when did he take the file!? As he handed it to Aleister, his expression went cold. “Aleister… you… you’re…” Grace said backing away from him.

            Then Ryan “Oh for the love… guys this isn’t what it looks like. There’s more to it than just this file. And Aleister, it’s time to let them know. Because delaying this is just gonna make you look even worse.” Then Jake “Really, Badger Boy? Why are you even siding with this snake?!” this got him a glare from Ryan as “Because this ‘snake’ didn’t know if he could trust us or not. Now before you guys get your torches and pitchforks, let him say his side of the story!” I glared at Ryan for this. But then Isaac said “He’s right, we really don’t know his side of it. So Aleister, please just tell us.”

            “Alright. Since because I told Ryan already, he knows who I’m really am. And he was right. I should’ve told you all much earlier. In truth, I’m Everett Rourke.” Wait, what!? Now I am really confused here. The only one who isn’t is Ryan. But then comes the twist “Not… not _the_ Everett Rourke. My name is… Everett Aleister Rourke, _the Second._ The man who built this place, the man who brought all of you here… is my _father.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Whew… talk about the longest chapter yet. Anywho the big reveal has come! Aleister has now told everyone who he is. The question I know that some readers have, why does Ryan’s father uses his wife’s surname and not his own? More answers will come to light, soon! The night is still young for our heroes, love will soon blossom and more secrets will be revealed! How can the Taylor, Ryan and Isaac take it? R&R and stay tuned for more people!


	16. Last Night on Earth

           Ah the thought of finishing book 1 is so exciting. Thanks to the people that stuck with this so far. Flamers, I got a Reshriam and Zekrom waiting to burn and zap you. Oh! And the rating of this story is going up to M now. For oblivious reasons, I’m sure everyone knows at this point.

            **Diego: Don’t worry people, StarflareKnight owns nothing. Except for this version of Taylor, Isaac and Ryan. Cuz if he did, he would’ve had thrown Rourke right into Mount Atropo.**

 

* * *

 

 

**Act 3 Chapter 14: Last Night on Earth**

_Estela’s POV_

I don’t believe this. Aleister was Rourke’s son all along? And Ryan knew this?! The only thing that was said in response was Raj “Whaaaaaaaaat?!” I on the other hand “So it’s you.” I then turn glaring at Ryan for keeping this to himself, but he glared back. “Did _not_ see that coming!” was what Hsiao commented but I didn’t care. “I kinda did.” typical of Zahra. But I turned my attention to Ryan as I walk up to him “Is there any reason on why you didn’t tell anyone about this, Ryan?”

            “Simple. It’s wasn’t my place to tell. It was his.” He said as he pointed to Aleister who was trying to get Grace to understand. “… And I told him to try to tell everyone sooner. In particular, Grace.” I look at him a little while longer, and I can tell he was being truthful. So I say “Alright, I guess I can see why you wouldn’t tell us, Just don’t do this again, alright?” he nodded in response and that’s when we hear Jake “So wait… You’re the boss man’s son… and that’s supposed to make us to trust you?”

            “No! For god’s sake, I’m _not_ a spy!” with how’s he acting, I don’t see as a spy. So did the others “I dunno… I think he sounds sincere…” was what Sean said. “That’s what spies do! That’s like, literally their basic job!” Jake told us. And then surprising all of us except for Ryan of course, Taylor “I believe him.” Wait, what!? “You… you do?” most of all was Jake. “…Really?”

            “I mean, it does explain a lot… and I’d kind of expect a trained spy to be more… you know…” I kinda see what she meant. “Suave? Cool?” Michelle said. “Badass?” was Zahra’s. “Capable” was mine. “Not, like, a huge dork?” okay Craig’s was kinda funny. “Enough, already! I take your meaning!” damn, wanted to see what the others would say. “But… if you’re not a spy… what are you doing here? Why did you lie your way onto the trip?” Grace did ask a good question. After a while, he sighed at how Grace asked it.

            But he finally explains it “Ryan already knows about this. But alright. My whole life, all I ever wanted was his approval. His respect. For him to look at me with pride… to embrace me as his heir. He was always gone, on one business trip or another… always occupied with his resort or his research reports. My tenth birthday, he was in Kyoto, unveiling his new fusion-powered bullet train… My high school graduation, he was in Moscow, negotiating a trans-European trade agreement. And still I thought I could impress him. If I just achieved enough… if I followed in his footsteps… he’d finally recognize me for what I’m worth.”

            “Aleister” Grace says sullenly, but he continued on “He promised me that we’d spend time together this summer. That he’d show me the intricacies of his business. That he’d consider… _consider_ … bringing me in.” the next part was said in anger however as if he hated his own father. Never thought I see that. “He canceled, of course. As he is wont to do. But that wasn’t the worst part. No, the worst part was when I discovered that twelve students from my very college would be randomly selected to take a trip to _his_ prized island… while he was _there.”_ Wait, he was here!? Dammit!! I can’t believe I missed him!

            “Rourke was here?” I hear Sean asked him. “I sent him a furious letter. And lo and behold, I got an email inviting me to come along after all. Perhaps he meant to make amends.” Tsk, yeah right. “Well, I wasn’t going to make amends. I planned to confront my father. To tell him how I truly felt. To sever myself from this blasted family, once and for all.” well, if he severs ties, and all the better from him. And he finishes with “I planned all that… but then we hit that storm… and now I realize how foolish I was. My father is gone. For all I know, deceased. And I’m stranded here, where I’ll probably die too, and he’ll never even know my true feelings.”

            “Aleister. That’s so… Pathetic.” Taylor was actually right about that. Quinn got a little angry at here though “Taylor!” but he cuts her off with “No, Taylor’s right. As well as Ryan. I have been pathetic.” I turn to Ryan hearing that. Well, he was the very blunt one. And he was right. It was never his place to tell. I should apologize for accusing him for keeping this from us later.  

 

_Ryan’s POV_

            Well as least everyone now knows why he’s here. But since I already heard him talk about it, I look to the forest surrounding the resort, and then I spot them. Campfires and at least a half-dozen of them. Estela noticed them as well. “Aleister, as much as I know you want to get this of your chest, I think we got a problem.” I said to them well her adding “He’s right, anyone else seeing _that?_ ” that’s when everyone else saw them too. “The Watchers.” I hear Craig saying. “They’re not hiding anymore. They’re gearing up.” if what Jake said was true, that’s not good.

            “Getting ready for war.” If they were, I might as well prepare to keep them out. So while they were still guessing when they’ll strike, which was first light, I was heading down the elevator. Since I was alone, she appeared in the reflection. _“Ryan, are you sure this is the only thing you can do?”_ Zelda asked me, so I answer her “I wish it wasn’t. But because of Craig recklessly charging at them, they’re gonna try by one thing. Overwhelm us with numbers and capture and take us prisoner. If only there was a way to make them stop.” As I walk out, she tells me _“There in one thing that can convince them to not see you as a threat. Along with the Sheikah Slate, another item has come to this island.”_   I turn to her and notice she seemed guilty about something. Oh great “It’s somewhere within their territory, isn’t it?” she nods sadly at that of course.

            “Well, if we ever had to go there, what is it then? Because chances are, we eventually have to.” I wait for an answer until _“it is called the Master Sword. A blade forged and blessed by a Goddess who was at war with a powerful demon. If I had the time to…”_ wait the time to? What did she mean by that? _“…but worry not. These ‘Watchers’ as you call them are unable to even draw it out of it pedestal, for it waits for someone that it deems worthy. Ryan, I’m not sure if you worthy but, I have faith it will aid you in your journey.”_ She then vanished again.

            “The Master Sword... is it really gonna help me out? Maybe I should ask the game experts here.” I say while heading to my room to do a final check on my gear. I head back to my room and do a final check-up. The Royal sword was still in good condition, but the Knight’s shield and Soldier’s Bow look a little worn. But considering how I heard Craig was blocking off the giant crab from their expedition to the Observatory, I’m not very surprised. And the bow, since it was mostly wood, it’s gonna break sooner or later. Sure hope there’s more random stuff like this around the island.

            So I head down to the restaurant, where I see Isaac arguing with Zahra. “Look, I took your side on not pushing the button. So how could it of been me?” he said to her. “I don’t know, because I see shutters on the windows!?” so I decide to let them know. “Guys, if you want someone to blame, blame me.” They both look at me dumbstruck. “What? When did you even do it?” she said quite annoyed. So I answer to her “Well…

           

_Flashback_

_“I saw you guys in the game room heading down the secret hallway.” He walk into the room and then the hallway, noticing how it was kept hidden. He then, hide behind the door, making sure he didn’t get spotted. “I heard Iris mention the system that would bring the barricade down on the first 10 floors as well, so when you guys left…” Ryan after entering the room, presses the red button, enabling the shutters to close the resort._

_“I went inside to press the button, and saw that it did barricade the doors and windows. Then rushed to get Aleister to tell you guys about his secret.”_

_End Flashback_

The two were staring at me as if I had grown a second head until “You are an idiot, kid.” Zahra told me. “But, I guess that’s your choice. Hope you know how to get us out of this mess. Sorry for blamin’ ya, Buckalew.” So she goes off towards Raj who was at the bar. I saw that Isaac had just sit down at a table looking over not only his deck, but also his binder of cards as well.

            “Let’s see, take all these guys out. Should leave only Blue-Eyes’ base form and his 1 fusion, should leave me enough room for 2 copies of all 11 of them, yet stay at the 40 card limit.” What was he talking about? So I go to him see what was getting him so focused. And I see, a bunch of his ‘monsters’ having matching wings? “Okay, I’ll bite. Who exactly are they?” he turns to me for a moment before answering “My last deck before I retired. My Zefra deck.”

 

_Taylor’s POV_

 

            I just came in the restaurant and noticed the windows had the shutters on them. What the, I thought Isaac decided… then I hear that Ryan pressed the red button. At least Zahra isn’t that mad at him. But that does leave a problem if the Watchers were to get in. So I look around the room, Zahra and Raj were at the bar, making something. Craig and Michelle sprawl on the couches, Lila and Iris at the windows barricaded and Isaac talking with Ryan while looking over his cards. So I head to them first. “You sure you want to switch your dragons for these guys? They look kinda weak compared to your Blue-Eyes.” Isaac then whacked Ryan up the head for that.

            “Yes, I’m sure. And I know while the dragons are stronger, the mere sizes wouldn’t let them fit in the resort if we had to fight. The Zefra archetypes may seem weaker, by they can work well in a team.” Isaac told him. So I but in and ask “What’s going on?” Isaac turns to me and says “Nothing much, just considering switching most of my dragons out for these guys. Ryan thinks they’re weak, but I think otherwise. And not to mention this was my last tournament winning deck.” So I get a better look at them, stats wise, they don’t seem like much. But if he puts his trust in them, then they should be effective against the Watchers.

            “I’m sure these guys can be helpful, especially if we have to fight indoors.” He nods at me saying “See, told you they will help out. As long as I have faith in them, they will pull through.” Ryan shook his head in disagreement. “Those cards can’t help you all the time. But if you want to have ‘faith’ in them, be my guess.” Guess there are some things that everyone can’t agree on. Next up Raj and Zahra.

“It’s gotta be strong, right? We can agree on that?” she asked Raj. “Oh, yeah. Definitely a couple shots of hard liquor in there. I’m thinking rum, because tropical island?” he answer and asked. I wonder if this is why the rum is always gone? “Naw, naw, you drink rum when you’re kicking back on the beach. If you’re facing certain death, you gotta go with whiskey.” Those really are experts in drinking. “True… but that doesn’t pair as well as blue curacao, and we _gotta_ have blue curacao. Because… you know… the Watcher have blue skin…”

            “I was gonna ask about that! So are they, like, just the dudes from _Avatar_?” which Avatar, the movie or the cartoon? “Naw, those were, like, blue cat people. These are like blue-and-green plant people? Which reminds me… should we put something herby in it? Like some mint, maybe?” ok gotta ask them now. “What’re you two up to?” so Raj answers with “Trying to make the perfect drink for the night. Something that says ‘fun and friendship in the face of likely death’.” Now I that I hear it “That sounds awesome.” Which he ask “You think so?”

            “Yeah. I mean, we’re barricaded the doors made some weapons, Isaac preparing his ‘Zefra’ deck, whatever that is….” That caught Zahra’s attention. “Zefra deck!? Holy crap. That was his last deck he used in his final tournament before retiring. If his Blue-Eyes was any indication, then those guys will kick ass.” Wow, if she said that, then we should be alright then. “…anyway, why not have a drink? For old times’ sake, if nothing else?” I continue saying. “Exactly! And those Watchers won’t know what’ll hit them.” She added.

            “This might be a weird thing to say… but I really do admire your optimism. You guys somehow manage to find an upside in some pretty dark situations.” Zahra however “Hey, he’s the optimist. I just like drinking.” Well, can’t blame her. “When you guys figure out what your drink is… I’d love to try one.” now to go check on Craig and Michelle. “So, Michelle… you’re smart, right?” he ask her. “Compared to you, Craig, who isn’t?” kinda harsh there, Meech.

            “I just mean, whaddya think our odds are? Against the Watchers, I mean? I bet I could take two, maybe handle three of them hand-to-hand… but if they’ve got swords? Or, like, they’re riding dinosaurs?” I couldn’t help but sweatdrop at that. “Why would they be riding dinosaurs?” even she was trying not to sweatdrop! “I dunno. Just seem like the kinda thing they’d do.” So she gives it to him plainly “Look, Craig. I have absolutely no idea what our odds are. I don’t think anyone does. I just know that I sure as hell don’t want to die here.”

            Isaac came up hearing this too and stood right next to me listening in. “I mean, none of us _want_ to die…” Craig tried to answer but he was cut off by Michelle “I know, but… it would just be _so_ unfair. I had a whole life planned out, and I’m not going to get to live any of it. I was gonna graduate with honors… do a medical residency in New York… become a world-renowned neurosurgeon… and get married to… I mean… in… It doesn’t matter. It’s stupid. It just can’t end all here. Not like this.” man, she must have had a plan for her future but before I could say anything….

            “Michelle. Craig. I know each of you have a different view of how to live your lives. But it’s how you live them that counts.” He looks to Michelle first and “if you want to live it by a plan, then okay, live it like you planned. And if things try can throw it off, find a way to deal with it. And Craig…” he puts a hand on the big guy’s shoulder. “…If you rather focus on the here and now, go for it! Enjoy what life has to offer up front. Stop thinking about the future and think on what you want to do for the time being.” The three of us look at him until “Well, I guess you have point, Isaac. Thanks for the talk.” Michelle told him. Craig just smirk holding his hand out for a fistbump.

 

_Isaac’s POV_

While Taylor was going to see Lila and Iris, I noticed Grace all by herself. Oh boy, that can’t be good. So I go up to her ask “Grace, is everything alright? Because you look like you weren’t allowed to keep a puppy or kitten.” She looked at me as if I wasn’t really there and I kinda guess what was eating at her “It’s about Aleister, isn’t it?” this got her to answer me with “No. I mean, a little. Okay, yes. I get why everyone’s mad at him. He shouldn’t have lied. That was wrong, I agree. But… but I understand why he did it. I understand why he felt like he had no choice. And he must feel so _bad_ …” I shake my head at hear and reply with…

            “Okay, two things. One, I was never mad at him. Just disappointed, that’s all. And two, Ryan already knew, so he was never mad to begin with.” This caught her off guard “Oh, right. I forgot and thank you for not being mad at him.” after a moment of silence, she speaks up again. “Look, I’m not the most… socially skilled person in the world. And maybe I’m just misreading the signs. But for a while there, it felt like… like he was opening up to me. Like he was dropping that acerbic, bitter shell and showing me his real self.”

            “So, simply put, you like Aleister.” I said to her “…I do. And now I might never get have a chance to tell him so.” Well, might as well give her one. So I grab her by her wrist and take her to the elevator. “I…Isaac!? What are you?” I cut her off “Simple. Helping you get a chance with him. With what we’re dealing with right now, better that you tell him now instead of never.” So when got in, she took deep breaths and said “Grace Tamara Hall… you got this.” she then looks at me saying “Thanks for making me go. But I’ll need some moral support, if you don’t mind.”

            After nodding to her, we go up and see Aleister holding his hand! Did that idiot hurt himself in a blind fury? “Aleister!” Grace yells in worry. “Grace! What are you…” he asked. “What happened?” looking at the broken glass, I could easily guess what happened. “I… I accidentally smashed a glass. Cut my hand. Quite unfortunate.” Before she could say anything, I grab him by the wrist and drag him to the plants nearby. “Buckalew! What on earth…”

            “Patching you up, until we get Michelle to dress that wound. In the meantime, shut-up. Grace has something she wants to say. And so help me, if you yell at her, I will break your nose.” This got him speechless as I tore a leaf off from a plant display and put it on his cut hand. While I was doing this, Grace tells him “I know that you’re not the most friendly person. I know that it’s hard for you to open up, to connect to people, to make friends.”

            “I’ve never needed them.” I smacked him to the back of his head. “Ow. Was that…” I cut him off again “Yes, it was. Keep going, Grace” she nodded to me and continued “You’ve clearly had a hard life. And you’re built up these walls to protect yourself, to keep yourself from getting close to others, to keep them from hurting you… Hurting you the way your father did.” at least he’s listening to her as “And what makes you so certain you know me so well?” so she answer with “Don’t you get it, Aleister? I know… because I’m exactly the same. My mother only cares about one thing: that I’m number one in everything, no matter the cost. All my life, I’ve had to deal with her pressure bearing down on my shoulders. I got straight A’s. I got prestigious awards. I interned at her company and excelled at all my tasks. And yet…” wow, the two of them, were exactly the same.

            “It was never enough.” He said after hearing what she said. “Exactly.” She replied. “Grace, I… I had no idea we had so much in common…” no kidding, while the two of them were talking, I looked away to give them their privacy. This got me to thinking, if they could connect at a time like this, then maybe I should do the same with Quinn. So I look back and see her kiss him on the cheek, saying “I _like_ you.” With him answering “And I like… Heavens!” huh? That’s when I noticed it, the cut on his hand. When he took the leaf off… the cut was gone!

            “Okay, _now_ I’ve seen everything…” I commented to them. “Remarkable…” Grace said with Aleister “Truly!” it must have been the plant I got the leaf from, so I unwrap the bandages around my head and “Guys, can one of you look and see if it does work?” the two on them nodded and during that Grace said, a little rapidly “The plant leaf! Perhaps it’s a hyper-evolved form of aloe…” while Aleister was countering with “It could be, but that doesn’t explain the rapid speed of recovery. It’s somehow reconstructed the cell tissue…” while the two of them were comparing notes, I did feel it have an effect on my head wound.

            Eventually they took it off and both them gasp. Guess the wound healed up completely.  Then Grace remembered “Isaac, can you pull your shirt up from your back? Just to see if it can.” Oh right, the nasty abrasions I had on my back. So another five minutes and they were healed too. All I could was “Wow… I guess I’ll try to let Michelle know about this. This could save up on bandages. I’ll leave you two alone then.” Before I left to the elevator, Aleister told me “Isaac! Thanks for helping us see who we truly are to each other.” I simply waved my hand at them. For now, I had to find someone….

 

**Third POV**

Eventually Isaac, Taylor and Ryan, each with a goal at hand, all headed to the lobby seeing the sight before them: Jake lounging by the bar, Estela practicing by the doors, Sean looking at the hotel blueprints, Quinn relaxing on a comfy couch and Diego coming to them from around a corner. “Heya, guys.” He said to the three. “How are you holding up, Diego?” Taylor asked him. He answered with “Oh, you know. Ups and downs, peaks and valleys. Found some chips in the kitchen, gonna get murdered by a bunch of _Lord of the Rings_ rejects… The usual.” He finish the last part with a grin. ‘ _To think, all of us might get captured or killed, yet were acting like this. Well, stranger things had happened’_ Ryan said thinking this in his head.

            “At least you got your chips, ‘Chouji’.” Isaac said with a smirk, in which Diego retaliated “Hey, hey, hey! I am not big-boned like that human boulder of a ninja! And no dissing salt and vinegar, Isaac! They’re the best.” That was when he was looking at the other four in the lobby. And finally “Sooooo… you gonna… you know…”

            “Am I gonna what?” Taylor asked him “Do I seriously need to spell it out for you guys? _Make a move!”_ this got the three to look at him with different expressions. Taylor was jaw-dropping, trying to say something. Isaac’s face had gone a little red. Ryan? He was clueless. “Umm, what do you mean, Soto?” he asked, and Diego facepalmed at that.

            “Come on, guys! Taylor, I’ve seen the way you’ve been acting! Flirting… teasing… staring out with those _ba-dump ba-dump_ heart eyes. Isaac, while trying to be more gentleman about it, you are finally getting out of that shell, just to talk with Quinn. And Ryan, you and Estela despite not saying much, care for each other. And not in the ‘Count on you to help’ way. I mean the ‘Should we try to know each other better’ way! So what are you three waiting for? Go get that steamy R-rated action!”

            _‘Eesh, did Diego had to say it like that? The idjit.’_ Isaac was thinking. But he knew in his heart, that he was right. So without further delay, he nods and walks up to Quinn. While he was doing that, “I… I mean… now?” Taylor tried asking. So he answers with “This might be our last night on Earth, Taylor. What better time than now?” that was when she was looking at the others and knew he was right. It is time. Time to take this _all the way_. She while she went to Jake, Ryan however, “You know, you still hasn’t answer my question. What the heck do you mean!?” Diego looked at him dumbstruck, and finally “You never had a girlfriend, did you?”

            “Never had the time to even have regular friends.” Ryan’s answer made Diego stared at him as if… _‘Holy crap. The kid is serious! Oh boy. Sure hope his father doesn’t hunt me down for this.’_ but before he could explain, “Fine, don’t answer. I’ll just ask Estela.” And he walks off to her. “Oh boy, that kid is gonna grow up. WAY too quickly….”

            During all this, Isaac leans over Quinn saying simply “Heya.” To her. “Hi, Isaac.” She replied with a smile. “Enjoying the chair?” he asked trying to get to the point. “No. Not really. Mostly just… find something to do that isn’t ‘worry about the Watchers’. How about you?” so he gets it out with “Well, you know… I was just wondering if… maybe you wanted to come with me to my room?” she looked at him for awhile, trying to read his expression. Until “I thought you’d never ask.” Before they left, he said to Ryan who was passing by them “Hey Ryan, if it isn’t too much to ask you, can you keep out of the room for awhile? At least 20-30 minutes tops?

            “Huh, why would….” Before he could get an answer, Quinn dragged Isaac off, making him confused.

            As this was going on, he noticed that Taylor was leading Jake…. Somewhere. But it didn’t concern him as he finally got to Estela. “Hey, Estela.” She stopped her training to look at him “…Hello, Ryan.” After saying nothing for awhile. “Last minute training to prep against the Watchers?” he asked though he already knew that. “Yes. It’s the only thing to do while killing time for them to come.”

            “I need to ask you. Diego was saying weird stuff just now. What did he mean by ‘Make a move’?” he saw that even she was speechless. Until “Well, umm…. Why don’t we try explain this nice and simple somewhere… where people won’t eavesdrop. Like Craig.”

            “Sure, but not in my room though. Isaac asked me not to go in there for awhile since Quinn was with him.” this only got her to look away, hoping Ryan didn’t see her blush at that. _‘Holy Shit, Buckalew. At least he isn’t scarring the kid.’_ She thought. “Alright, let’s just head to mine then… If you don’t mind that is.” The answer she was. “Okay, lead the way.”

            When all three couples were gone from the lobby, all that Diego could say was “Ryan, you are in for a huge crash course… Best of luck, little guy.” _‘But, at the same time, can I find someone like that for me?’_ he thought rather sadly he was eating his chips. 

            **Meanwhile, back at the family-sized suite:** “So, uh, yeah. I know you’ve been here before, but welcome to the room Ryan let’s me crash in. I know there’s wine in the cabinet at his side, if you want any, and…” Isaac says to her, getting kissed by her as he turns around. “You know? Screw the wine and the rules. I got money and you.” **(A/N: I dare people to try to know what he said altering it a little.)** she was laughing a little at his joke and said “You’re right. But why do I need money and wine when I got you?” afterwards he grabs her and pushes her back against the wall, as she tears the shirt off of him. “Hey… I like that shirt…” he said in response to that. “I like you more.”

            As she ran her hands along his body, Isaac press against her, nuzzling her neck. “That feels _so_ good…” she muttered as he slid his hands down to pull her shirt up and over her head. When he finished, she arched her head upward, nibbling on his ear. Eventually she pushed him back, making him fall on the bed. And after she took off her pants, she climbs onto the bed straddling him, “Wow, never knew you were this incredibly and insanely sexy…”

            This comment made her laugh and lean in close, kissing him deeply and her hands were slowly but surely sliding downwards. First his chest, then stomach, and lower they went _‘Holy… never knew she was THIS adventurous! If this keeps up…’_ but any thoughts he had vanished as she said to him “Oh god, Isaac… I want you… I _need_ you…” so the only thing that came to mind was “Then, I’m all yours then… Just go easy, if possible…” but all he got from that, was her leaning to his ear and saying… “No promises….”

            _‘This red-haired might be the death of me….’_ He thought before the two melted together in bliss…

            **While this was going on, back in Taylor’s room:** the two of them just entered her room, with Taylor leading Jake by hand. There was an air of nervous energy around the both of them, as well as a sense of anticipation… after leading him to the window, overlooking the island and the night sky, she looks to Jake saying “Hey, you.” His response? “Hey.”

            And without warning to two of them entered in a passionate frenzy! Kissing each other while slamming into the window, kissing, biting and nuzzling each other. “Yes… _yes…._ ” she moan as she tore off his shirt and tosses it across the room. He simply smiles as he pushes her, like Isaac did with Quinn into a wall, kissing the side of her neck. “God, you’re gorgeous…” as she ran her hands down his torso, feeling his taut, firm muscles. “Less talking… more kissing…” she said quickly. “Wouldn’t you like that.” He comment as she pulled her own shirt off.

            While in this state, the two knocked over a vase, breaking it, Taylor felt her back slam into a dresser. And Jake hoists her up onto it, allowing her to wrap her legs around him, pressing onto him tight… “Jake… more… don’t stop…” he hears her mutter. He just slides his hands down on her bare thighs in response. She have to gasp for air at one point, running her hands along his long hair. His face was an inch from hers. And she could feel his breath, while looking into his eyes. “I’ve never wanted anything as badly as you.” He told Taylor. Her response was “Then have me…” and like Isaac and Quinn were, Taylor and Jake were also falling into bliss.        

            **But in Estela’s room however:** Ryan was staring at her, with his jaw opened up, trying to say something, until he gulps and… “He… he means it like that?” he said rather shocked. And then “Oh, I’m so gonna kill Isaac if he did anything on my side of the suite.”

            Estela simply looked at him and told him “So, yeah, sorry you had to hear this, Ryan.” He shakes his head and “Nevermind. But, I gotta ask. How does kissing someone on the lips feel like? Because the only kisses I got were from my mother on the forehead if I were sick or got injured from something.” He look ashamed saying this. But then he noticed her unusually agitated, tense even… then it hits him “You’ve never done this before either, have you?” she just nods saying “Yeah. Ryan, I’ll be honest, I’m not skilled at this sort of thing. I don’t know exactly what to say to you.”

            “Well, what do you suggest then? We could try to take this slowly. If it doesn’t work out, then we don’t move forward. And don’t bring up again.” he said hoping this makes thing easier. And then “Alright then, let’s start… with you kissing me.” She said. _‘Well, here goes nothing….’_ As Ryan took a few small steps and kiss her on the lips.

            _‘Wow… never knew how to and yet… Ryan is such a passionate kisser…’_ whatever she was thinking of was lost as she kiss him more deeply…. After pulling away for some air, he asked her “…That was horrible, wasn’t it?” at that she simply laugh at his discomfort as she said “No, no. It was… quite something. Though, I want you to kiss me again. Only this time, I want to touch you. To feel you. If you’ll allow me, of course.” It took him a while to answer until… “Alright, then. Let’s try. So how do we do this?” she couldn’t help but smile at him, so innocent and naïve.

            So she helps him out of his shirt. And she sucks in her breath, seeing that despite him being younger than everyone else, had scars around his body. “Ryan, were you parents…”

            “No, they weren’t abusive. They truly care for me. I got them from bullies that try to pick on me, muggers who assumed I was an easy hit, an angry sabertooth just recently…” she slowly traced her fingers along them. One was near his stomach as he shivered. “Whoa… hey kinda ticklish there.” This gave her an evil gleam in the eye. _‘Oh no…’_ he barely had time to defend himself as she started tickling him!  “Hey! Est… Estela!! No!!! Sto… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

            But he do anything as she continued on. This eventually led the two of fall off the bed with her under him. “Oh… Hello, there.” Ryan said. She smiled and kissed him again. As they got up, she ask “So… shall we try again? At a slow pace this time?” his reply was “Alright. But no tickling, please.”

            Thus the three couples went at it with different paces: Taylor, with a burning fire having finally time alone with Jake; Isaac, with a passion as graceful as water, gently giving Quinn the time of her life; and Ryan whose never done this with caution and steadiness as the wind itself as he and Estela were doing this together as their first times… all unaware of the danger that is slowly climbing up the resort… from the outside… and above….

 

 

**(A/N: The following POV’s all occur at the same time. So no need to be confused. Thank you.)**

           

            _Quinn’s POV_

Oh, Isaac, you truly were gentle with me, though I can’t say the same as how I was to you. “That. Was. SO. Good.” I said which he replied “I’m still… I’m still catching my breath.” He definitely needed it as I said to him “Hope you’re not too worn out… I might want some more of you later.” This got him blushing again as he leans in and kisses me. Since we are alone… I might as well tell him. “Isaac, can I tell you a secret?” he looks at me with his eyes and “Alright. Go ahead.”

            “I wanted you the minute I saw you. All the way back from when you were a freshman back at Hartfeld. Everytime you would walk by, I felt this… this spark… inside me. I just knew, somehow. I knew I had to have you.” This got him pure red, thankfully not in anger. “Wow… if only I had the courage to say anything back then… I must look like a fool.” Oh, Isaac! I had to pat him on the shoulder. “So, is this worth being stranded on an island full of monsters?”

            “For the best night despite waiting all this time? Totally.” But then he said “But what is this ‘secret’ you want to say?” right, I needed to get this out. And since I know I can trust him, I finally say it. “I’m dying, Isaac. I have Rotterdam’s Syndrome. It’s a rare auto-immune disorder, affecting only .01% of the population. Lucky me, right? It cause tremors… fever… respiratory problems… seizures… and eventually… death.” This caused him to look at me with tears in his eyes.

            “Quinn…” but I had to continue on “I was diagnosed when I was four years old. My parents tried everything. They threw every dollar they had into keeping me alive. To keep me safe, for most of my childhood, they kept me cut off from the outside world. I didn’t get to run on playgrounds or camp in the woods or go to any birthday parties. I spent the first twelve years of my life pretty much confined to my house. Then… my dad spent the last of his savings signing me up for an experimental drug treatment. And it worked. It actually worked. The disease went away. I was better. I could start to live life… really _live_ it. I went to high school… got into college… started looking forward to my future… And then…”

            I held my hand up for him to see, the tremor that was there. “It came back, didn’t it…?” he asked me. So while trying to hold my own tears I say to him “Yes, it has. First the tremors. Then the sudden fevers. A week before I left for this trip, I had a seizure in the dorm bathroom. It’s come back. And if the drugs couldn’t stop it, nothing will. I’m going to die, Isaac. In the next six months. Maybe sooner.” I wonder what he will say about this.

            “Quinn, if that is the case, then I’ll make our time together count. Look… maybe you _are_ dying. But maybe we’ll all die tonight. If there’s one thing this island has taught me, it’s that you gotta live in the moment. In the here and now. I have no idea when I’ll die, but I know when I’ll live. And that fact is… I’ve never felt more alive than when you were in my arms.” Oh, Isaac… I knew I could trust you with my secret. “Thank you, I… I needed to hear that…” I was about to kiss him again, but then I noticed it…

            His deck… it was glowing…

            _In a violent red light…._

He saw it too and said… “Get dressed. And fast, we got _company…_ ”

 

            _Estela’s POV_

The two of us were laying side by side on my bed. Despite not too far, it was a good start for both of us. “Well… that was something…” Ryan said slowly. “Was it really? All we did was just kissing and cuddle. And then you tickled me.” I say to him as he replied “Hey. It was only fair I did it to you since you did it to me.” I couldn’t blame him. “Ryan, I gotta say, I’ve never trusted anyone like _that._ Not anyone I met. Until you. And I got to know you. And I felt this… this yearning… that I’d never felt before. Have I been missing out this whole time? Is kissing always this good?”

            He answers with another kiss, like the others long and deep. “Not sure if I can say anything, as this is my first time as well. But, I believe it is this good.” Well, even if a little blunt, he is right, I hope. “I’d like to think so too.” after a while he asks me, “So, if you haven’t dated before, was there a good reason for it?” well, I might as well explain why. “My life has been… let’s say atypical.” He gives me expression to go ahead and explain. Truly a smart kid.

            “My father abandoned my family when I was just a baby. So I was raised by my mother in San Trobida. My uncle taught me the ways of our family business. He taught me everything I know. How to hunt… How to fight… How to kill. My mother though… she always dreamed of a better life for me. A peaceful life. A safe life. That’s why she loved working for Rourke International… because it was our ticket out of there.” This surprised him as he put his clothes back on “Your mother… worked for Rourke?”

            “Yeah, and when I was fifteen, she got reassigned to here. The Celestial. I stayed with my uncle, because no children were allowed… but she still mailed home a letter every week. Then one day… the last letter came. This one was different: it was handwritten, messy. My mother claimed she’d discovered something Rourke was up to… something illegal… something very dangerous. She was afraid for her life. She begged my uncle to come get her.”

            “But something went wrong, didn’t it?” he asked already have a grasp of what happened next. I nodded as I continued “We received a letter the next day. Directly from Rourke International. It said my mother had died in a freak accident at the resort. But as you can tell, I knew it was bull. Everett Rourke killed my mother.” After a while he said “So, you’re here to kill, is that right?” this kid is too smart for his own good.

            “I vowed, then and there, that I had one mission, one goal… to avenge my mother… or die trying. Of course, it wasn’t easy. How does a poor girl from San Trobida get close to the richest, most powerful man alive? I found out he had a son, which I’m surprised you found out too. Aleister enrolled in college under a fake name. I used my uncle’s connections to forge papers, to get into the same school. I was so close to finding out who he was.” So he said to me…

            “This is a wild guess. Stop me if you want, but were you gonna try to use Aleister as a hostage?” eesh, how sharp is this kid? “I planned to use him to get me to Rourke. And then… get my revenge.” He looked at me, really looked at me. Those eyes of his, sharp and precise… almost like samurai, or even a knight. But I had to finish. “But I saw the contest. Twelve students, selected for a trip here. To Rourke’s prized jewel. To the island where my mother died. I couldn’t believe my luck when I won. But I had to go, to join you on this trip… if I was ever going to have my chance at revenge.” After a while, he said to me

            “Okay, but I’ll say this. Even if you find and kill him, what then? Will you be satisfied? Because if you did do this, I’ll say this. The circle of revenge will keep going. Killing Rourke will only provoke Aleister to try to kill you. And if he succeeds, your uncle will try the same with Aleister. All this circle of hate… it’s gonna wipe both sides out. And your mother, even if I never knew her, she would never approve of this.” I look at him in shock. I knew he could be blunt, but the way he said it… would mother truly rest in peace? I shivered just from the thought of it. So I say “Ryan, thanks for saying that to me. I now know you truly care for my safety, and helped me know how to feel things I didn’t know I could feel. I’ll always be grateful. But please understand, Rourke has to die.” Before he could say anything, we both tense up.

            “You can feel that too?” he asked drawing his sword and shield out. Forgot he brought those along. “Yeah, I do. Guess Jake and I were wrong at guessing when _they_ come…”

            “If that’s the case, I could show you my mother’s sword style. It’s known as the ‘ _Swords that give life’._ ” The sword that gives life? Wait the only style called that was…..

            I knew then only one thing…

            The Watchers wished that they were killed…

            Instead of being _spared unable to fight again_ …..

           

            _Jake’s POV_

 Oh man, what a rush. Sure the room was trashed by us… but I don’t give a damn about. Same with the Princess. “That was… something else…” she said after catching her breath. As soon as I caught mine, I roll over to look at her. She brushed a stray hair from my cheek. What a minx “ _You’re_ something else.” I finally say. “The gruff, no-nonsense Jake McKenzie acting sentimental? Now I’ve seen everything.” Wow, she got me there. So “What can I say, Princess? You’ve got that effect on me.” While I was stroking her cheek with one of my hands, she starts kissing it, one finger at a time. Oh, Taylor, must you be so irresistible? But then…

            “Think we’re gonna make it through this thing? Get off this island and go back home?” I was afraid she’d ask that. After turning on my back, I look up at the ceiling. “Make it through this? Probably. Get off this island? Hope so. But if there’s one thing I know for sure, it’s that I’m never going back home.” The last part, I say this in sorrow. “Why not?” I look at her after she asked. After a long exhale of breath, I decided to tell her. Hopefully after telling Boy Scout, this should be easier.

            “I’m a wanted man. The second I step foot onto U.S. soil, they’ll put me in handcuffs and send me to prison for life.” This of course got her wondering, askin’ me “Seriously? What are you, like, a bank robber? A drug dealer? Were you… lying about being in the Navy?” ouch, that’s really hurtin’ Princess. “Naw, that was all true. Went to the Naval Academy at eighteen. Was the best damn pilot they’d seen in a decade. That was where I met Mike.” This got her wondering “Mike?”

            “My bunkmate. Growing up, I always made more enemies than friends, but Mike and I hit it off right away. He was funny and smart… kept me from screwing up too bad… always tried to talk me outta fights, but always had my back when he failed.” Oh man, I can always remember the fun times. “You guys were close.” She commented so I say “He was my best friend. I loved him like a brother. Best day of my life was when we got assigned to the same deployment. When we were up in the sky, flying side-by-side… one of the few times I could say I really felt happy.”

            “What happened. Jake?” sounds like she was getting’ a bad feeling. “We were running recon missions off the coast of Kharzistan, aiding a rebellion, when Mike discovered something. Our commander was a real piece of work by the name of Rex Lundgren. Kinda guy who always talked tough, so long as he was picking on someone who couldn’t fight back. Turns out, he was up to a lot more than bullying. Ol’ Commander Lundgren had a nice little business on the side. He was forging paperwork to request weapons we didn’t need… and selling them directly to the tyrants we were supposed to be fighting.”

            “No…” I could understand her shock, but I continued on. “Mike and I were going to report him. But while we were gathering evidence, Lundgren somehow found out. He send us out on what he claimed was a standard recon mission… but it turned out to be a damn ambush. Kharzistan military shot us out of the sky. I ejected in time. Mike… didn’t.” while saying everything was in anger, the last part puts me in sorrow. “Oh, Jake… Tell me you got revenge.” Didn’t except her to say that.

            “Oh, I wanted to. Believe me. I spent a week out there, crawling through the desert behind enemy lines, hunted by the dictator’s forces, and all I could think about was my hands around Lundgren’s neck. But when I got back to the base… he was waiting. Along with a pair of M.P.s.” she gasped at that knowing with that meant. “Military Police.”

            “He’d doctored the records, made it look like Mike and I were the traitors. They came to arrest me. I punched Lundgren in his worthless face, dove out the window, and ran like hell. I’ve been running ever since. Hiding out in Costa Rica.” As I was finishin’ up, she said “Jake… I’m so sorry about your friend.” And now comes the more recent and more painful part.

            “Not gonna lie, it still hurts. After that, I figured, well, that’s what I deserved for letting someone get close to me. I wasn’t gonna make that mistake again. I wasn’t going to let anyone else in… Until I found out that the Boy Scout, Isaac, was Mike’s cousin…” she looked at me in pure shock, trying to fit that in her head. So I lean close to her face, hand on her chest and say “I already told him all about this. He understand what I gone through. And I can tell you, you can trust him. Because I do. Aside from that, I also met you.”

            “Jake, I…” before she could say anything else… I sit up… somethin’ wrong. I could feel it. And then “Did you see that?” this got her confused as she ask “See what?”

            “I thought I saw something move outside… just by the window…” this got her worried. Me too as well, but I can’t let her know that. “But, Jake, we’re nowhere near the ground floor…” she said before I comment “Yeah, I know, that’s why I’m….”

            And all hell breaks loose… as one of the Watchers, I’m thinkin’ their leader, comes crashing through the window! Taylor screams seeing him right there. So I only had time to say one thing…

            “Taylor! _RUN_!!!”

 

* * *

 

 

 

            The Final Battle against the Watchers has begun. Can the students rally together to drive them away? Will Isaac’s Zefra deck AND Ryan’s ‘Sword that Gives Life’ save them all? Or will even Atem’s and Zelda’s champion fall in defeat? Well, I ain’t tellin’ ya! Stay tuned for the next chapter! R&R people!

             Bonus points if people can guess what Isaac said to Quinn in the suite and what style Ryan knows!


	17. It Was Not Meant To End Like This

            Almost there… Just on the home stretch. Without further to do, onwards to the next chapter! Flamers you can’t stop me now! Well, the only thing stopping me from posting this sooner was having to bake pies for Thanksgiving.

            **Estela: Aside from Ryan, Isaac and his version of the MC, StarflareKnight owns nothing. Reason I know is because if he did, I would of kill Rourke right then and there in th….**

            Hey! No spoiling for people who don’t know this fandom!

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Act 3 Chapter 15: It Was Not Meant To End Like This**

_Taylor’s POV_

I can’t believe it…. All that prepping… all those traps and barricades…. Hell even Ryan closing off the first 10 floors…. It was all for nothing, as the Watcher’s leader, comes bursting in my window!! And now he’s staring right at us!

            “Taylor! Stay behind me!” Jake told me as he got out of the bed and charge at him! But the Watcher unfazed by it, round-house kicked him, making Jake stagger back! _“Do not resist. Accept your fate.”_ Was what I heard the leader say in my head. “Unless that means ‘You order room service?’, it’s time for you to go, Blue’s Clues.” I heard Top Gun say while he got back to wrestle with the leader

            “Jake!” I tried to get his attention, but the two of then were rolling in the broken glass from the window, each trying to gain the upper hand… until I hear it... he was coughing up blood “ _Kffft!”_ oh no, please no… this got the Watcher to back away, looking a little stunned. But my attention was aimed at “Jake!!” no, no, no, no. As I kneel down by his side, he rolled over, and I noticed it… a massive shard of jagged glass, deep in his stomach… “No… no…” I say trying to keep him from losing consciousness. “Heh… that bad, huh?” he was saying weakly.

            _“It was… he resisted. It was not meant to end like this for him.”_ I ignored what the leader said as Jake’s hand was starting to get cold. No, I can’t lose him… not like this… “Don’t leave me, Jake. You can’t leave me.” I say to him, but he said to me “Hey, none of that now… Don’t cry over a nobody like me. You’ve got your whole… life… ahead of you, Princess… And ain’t nobody… gonna… take that… from…”

            No, why? Why do he have to go…? I try to shake him, but he’s… gone… “Jake… no…” but then _“This… changes nothing. You must come.”_ The Watcher told me... but, I wouldn’t have it. In rage, I tear at him, punching him in the face! But the next thing that happens, is he shifts his weight, flipping and pinning me down! Dammit…. DAMMIT!!! But I couldn’t let this go! I had to do something, in my rage, I pulled the necklace from his throat! And throughout all this… my rage was fading. And all I was Jake, smiling as we were in bed earlier….

            Next thing that happens, a blue light shining… and then… “What can I say, Princess? You’ve got that effect on me.” Next thing that I see is we are back in bed. Wait, what? I must of blinked, because Jake said “C’mon, I know it’s a cheesy line, but it ain’t _that_ bad. What’s with the face?” I had to sit up straight, as my body was tingling. This… this is real… just like the blood my hands felt. So… “Jake? Is it really you?” I had to pull him close and squeeze, just to be sure, and he must of felt my tears too. “Whoa, what’s wrong?” he asked me.

            That’s when I noticed it, the necklace I tore off the Watcher. But unlike earlier, it was a dull gray color. “Hey, where’d you get that?” no way… then… “It _was_ real…” but Jake was starting to wonder as “You’re, uh, starting to freak me out a little…” I had to work fast! If I really did do what I think I just did… “Do you trust me?” I ask him quickly. “I guess you could say that.” He told me, good enough, “Then I need you to come with me, right now.” I told him, dragging him out of bed and to the closet and closing us in. I had to keep quiet, just to be sure.

            “Is this a sex thing I haven’t heard of, or…” Jake! As much as I want to, not wasn’t the time. I had to shush him, and in time too. Because just then, I see the shadow at the window. And then… the Watcher bursts in… Jake was shocked about this as his jaw drops. _“What the hell? How did you…”_ he was whispering quite harshly at me. But I shush him. Last place we need to get caught is in the closet. The Watcher was looking around the bedroom, eventually he turned to the closet. I had to hold my breath, luckily the Watcher went out to the hallway.

            “Whew, that was close.” He said as we got out. And I then I see where the glass is, I couldn’t help but shiver, remembering how Jake was bleeding. “You wanna tell me what happened back there?” might as well while we were safe. So I tell him everything that had happened, as well as showing him the necklace. “I wanted more than anything to be back in bed with you, before it all went wrong… and when I touched this, it came _true_.” Must have been quite a bit for him to take as he said “Things are getting weirder by the second around here. But right now, that guy’s roaming around the halls looking for us. We’ve gotta warn the others…”

            So, after putting on our clothes, we rush out of the room. Jake had to grab me before I turned a corner. Well, shit… “Look, more of them.” This is not good… “How are they all getting in?” I know Ryan brought the shutters down… Jake had an idea though. “No way they got through the shutters. A few of ‘em must’ve gotten on the roof and rappelled down. I really hate to do this… but we’ve gotta split up if we’re gonn….”

            **_RRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Next thing we see is some of the Watchers fleeing from one corridor. That’s the room where Isaac and Ryan were in!

 

_Isaac’s POV_

            _“Demon beast! Demon beast!! Flee!!!”_ never thought the Watchers would be scared from three of my Zefra monsters. Quinn must of thought that too since “That was… quite unexpected. But, at least they’re gone for now.”

            After my deck was glowing violently, I had just bare grabbed my deck and insert it into the disk. That was when two Watchers come bursting in from Ryan’s room. Acting fast I summoned the first three monsters I could draw: Zefranaga, Zefraxi and Zefraniu. Lucky me. So, when they barge into my room, the next thing they see, is three monsters roaring in their faces. And then they ran like Dean gotten scared from the cat in the locker. “We better get going. No telling if any more are coming.” Just to make sure, I hide my binder of cards under the dresser. No telling when I can get them again, but better safe than sorry.

            We turn to the door hearing someone coming, and it was Taylor and Jake! Thank goodness they’re alright. “Guys, are you alright?” Taylor asked us. “Yeah, pretty much. Just scared a few Watchers that’s all.” I look down and noticed that I was not wearing the shirt that Quinn gave me. Must of rushed earlier. Oh well. Then Jake told me about splitting up to get the others before the Watcher do. Sounds simple yet not so simple. “I don’t like the sound of that Aragorn. But we don’t have any choice.” I say to them.

            “Just don’t get yourself killed, okay?” Jake told us. “We won’t” Taylor answered him. Before she was gonna head down one direction I say to all three of them. “Wait, before we go, just one for luck.” They nodded knowing what I meant, and Quinn pulls me down to kiss me as Jake and Taylor do the same. “Everyone, be safe.” Jake tells us. So we split up, I gone with Taylor while Quinn went with Jake. Much as I want to stay by her, Quinn was safer with him. While the two of them gone off the other way, we have to get past two Watchers.

            I wanted to summon another Zefra, but I was feeling oddly drained. That’s when I realize, the more monsters I summon, the quicker I get weaker. Taylor must of seen my exhaustion too, because “Don’t. Save your strength for later.” I nod as we hear our stalkers talk “Lash kanaa.” The female Watcher spoke in which the male replies “Duu germund nii.” We both keep quiet, waiting for them to turn. C’mon, c’mon, I’m getting cramps just being here…

            Until eventually both are looking the other way. _“Now….”_ we quickly dash to the other side, the Watchers unaware of what happened. So we keep going… until we run into a blue figure!! “Aah!!” Cr…. Oh wait it’s… **“I apologize for frightening the two of you, Taylor, Isaac”** Iris said to us. But Raj had the nerve to find it funny… “Ha, yo, you should see your faces right now.” we both noticed he was eating Captain Crunch…. Wait! He didn’t find my secret cereal stash, did he?!

            _“What are you guys doing?!”_ Taylor quietly hissed at them.  “Talkin’ bout life and stuff, you know. Wait, are we whispering? Should I be whispering?” he asked concerned, so we fill him and Iris in what happened. _“They’re here?! In the resort? Oh crap, oh crap!”_ yeah, we know big guy. **“This is an unfortunate development. A pity. I had quite enjoyed my brief time knowing Raj.”** Never thought Raj and Iris could get along. But that’s kinda… okay really not important since Taylor “What matters now is warning the others before they get grabbed. The Watchers have to search every room, so we have the advantage. If we hurry, we’ll beat them. Come on.” She had a point, so we head down the corridor that led to the elevator. That’s when we notice something glints in light on the wall and…

            “No way, how did Ryan miss this thing?” I asked after we spot the pirate cutlass. Not sure if the others noticed it, but it was giving a faint glow, just like my deck. “Noice! That’s a dope-ass _Pirates of the Caribbean_ sword they got for a decoration.” Raj said looking at it. **“A weapon like that would certainly come in handy in a siege situation.”** Iris brought up. Only thing we need is a flint-lock pistol. So Taylor decides to take the cutlass, I could’ve sworn it was humming…

            “Sooo cooooooool! That’s such a nice replica!” after Ryan finding weapons straight of out his game, I get the feeling this wasn’t a prop either. What Iris said next confirms it **“That is not a replica. Analysis indicates authentic specimen, circa 1693 A.D.”** this surprised the two of them. Me? Not so much “What? But it looks brand new!” Taylor spoke up quite shocked. “It is sharp?” looks pretty sharp to me Raj. But just to be sure, Taylor swipes the cutlass at a curtain. It hardly make a sound and the bottom portion falls to the ground. **“Remarkable”** sounds like Iris sees Taylor as a friend now.

            ”Uh, one: super sweet. Two: maybe be careful with that thing?” I don’t blame him for saying that. If Ryan’s Royal Sword was sharp, this cutlass was the crème of the crop in blacksmithing. “Sure thing.” I hear her tell him. But when I put my shoulder on her…

            Next thing I see, I’m in sort of mine! _“What the….?”_ I turn to see if Taylor was right next to me… but I see this blond guy in what looked like… pirate garbing’s? But while this ‘pirate’ doesn’t me, I hear within the guy’s thoughts _“I’m… not in my own body? And this mine… it’s like the one I saw when I touched that crystal in the cave…”_ wait a second… Taylor!? But before I could say anything, we hear screaming. That’s when I or rather we noticed that there was a crazy battle going on! One side consisted of pirates, using spears, swords whatever they could find as a weapon…

            But on the other… “Kashta mishram nara!” were the Watchers. “Zhell! Per lok!” they might be slightly outnumbered, but the pirates were to ones that were losing! One of the pirates, despite his chest looking like a mess, turns up to look at the ‘Taylor’ pirate as I dubbed her… “Captain… Help us…” before succumbing to his wounds. _“Is he talking to me? Am I in the captain’s body?”_ as the body she was in was rushing to his comrade, he was struck by an arrow, then two more! He (or she?) was panting as one of the Watchers was closing in! Crap, Taylor! as I tried rushing, the strange red suit person appeared in front of me!

            **_“How did you… unbelievable… to think you can see these memories as well.”_** the stranger looks back to the Watcher that preparing to smash her club at the pirate. After that it look to me and **_“This is… quite shocking… if I may, I believe you may of obtained some of your friend’s psychic abilities, mainly that of telepathy, when I visited you... The one who brought you here, his blessing of the Shadow Magic he had given you must of absorbed some of her unique gifts as well… I now wonder what the drawbacks of this mus…._**

            Psychic abilities? Was this Taylor this person is talking about? But I just realized something.  _“Wait minute… your were practically responsible for me able to hear and speak with that Watcher that we were talking to?”_ it looked at me until it said **_“I’m not sure, possibly, but if you can hear him, then you must to reason with them. I can see you have what it takes to stop them from fighting any further… please you must have them aid you… before he……”_**

            All of a sudden, I gasp for breath. Taylor was doing was doing the same… oh, right. she must of gotten her head bashed in in that vision that we had. “Uh… you okay, Taylor, Isaac? The two of you just spaced out big time.” So Taylor answers him with “I… think I just found out what happened to the pirates who landed here. It wasn’t good.”

            **“I detected a surge of an unidentified energy just now… It appeared to be emanating from Taylor…”** Iris spoke up. This unknown energy… could it be these ‘psychic’ abilities the astronaut was talking about?

 

_Raj’s POV_

Huh, this thing Iris mentioned might have been very… trippy. Considering how the two doodlebugs were acting. But Taylor spoke up “I wanna know all about that later. Right now, we need to deal with the Watchers… unless we want to end up as dead as the guy who used to wield this sword.” So we follow Taylor, and then we freeze up. Oh crap, that’s not the…

            _Hrrrrrrrg…._ And it is. The sabertooth is with the Watchers!? And it’s not attacking them?! **“It appears the intruders have brought a hunting beast.”** Iris, now’s not the time to point things out. “Son of a bitch. That overgrown house cat is the Watchers’ pet?!” Isaac growled in annoyance. That’s when we see sniffing in the air… uh oh… the tiger’s handlers notice it too. “Yrit tranaa!” “Lok, lok!”

            “He’s smells something!” Taylor said. And Isaac turns to me, rather angry, and I can’t blame him. “Please tell me you haven’t been smoking your special stuff, were you?” gulp… one thing Isaac can’t stand, is people smoking… “…It’s my Citrus Krush….” I say which make Isaac facepalm and Taylor confused “Citrus Krush? I thought you were eating Captain Crunch?” guess I gotta explain it to her, since she was way off there. “Not my cereal, man. That’s the strain of _medicinal substance_ I was smoking tonight!” which Isaac replied “Medicinal substance, my foot! That’s gotten the sabertooth and in turn, the Watchers’ attention!”

            Yeah, he is mad. So I look to Taylor, then Isaac, then Iris, and the tiger… and my cereal. Sure hope I make it… “I’ll lead the cat the other way. Oughta give you guys some time.” I can say that caught them off guard **“Raj, are you certain?”** so might as well tell them all. “Never been more sure of anything in my life. Maybe that’s not saying much, though. Go now!” but much to my surprise, Isaac is tagging along. And he says, “Yeah, might be mad, but not gonna let you be sabertooth kitty chow. I with ya whether you like it or not, Raj.”

            So we keep moving away from where Taylor and Iris were, and somehow we make it to the stairway! Man, now I know how Po feels when it comes to stairs. But we had to hurry. When we got to a certain floor though, we both see one of the Watchers being thrown right at a wall! “What the….?” I say before we meet up with Ryan and Estela!? “Oh, hey guys.” The little doodlebug said calmly. Well, with how he sent Jake, Estela and even Craig on the ground, nothing surprises me anymore. “You two alright?” Isaac asked them. “I was gonna ask you two the same.” Estela had answered.

            That was when another blue man was going at us! Then, all of a sudden, Ryan goes at him, blocks the guy’s club with the back of his hands! “ _Kamiya Kasshin_ - _ryū ougi: Hadome!”_ and when it try to apply pressure on him to get him on his knees, next thing I see is Ryan closing in, ramming the hilt of his sword at the Watcher’s chin, knocking it out cold! _“_ _Kamiya Kasshin_ - _ryū ougi: Hawatari._ _T_ here’s another one down.” Isaac and me, we had our jaws drop in shock and surprise! “Whaaaaaaaaaat!?” but Estela told us “Ask him later. We got to get find the others fast.”

            That got us to focus and me to say “Yeah, about that…” I told them about how the Watcher’s had the sabertooth with them, Ryan didn’t show it, but he was shivering. “That’s just great. Well, no time to worry about the saber right now. We gotta keep going and find everyone else.” The little guy says as we nod. “In that case, we should also lure the Watchers to the traps we laid around. There’s Raj’s trap in the club, Aleister’s at the gift shop, and Michelle’s in the kitchen. But the question is where we should…”

            Just then, Isaac’s Winged Kuriboh comes out again and says something, which not sure why, but Isaac could understand it. “You’re right, that is a good place to get everyone to, the hidden room we found in the game room!” so I say “You found the game room!?”

            “Raj, focus. If we go there, this also means we have to find anyone we come across and take them there too.” the little doodlebug cut me off with. Oh right. So then… “I guess we gotta split up again, right?” I asked them kinda worried. Isaac while putting his hand on my shoulder “Yeah, but if we move quickly, then everyone we be safe. Alright?” so I nod though I was a bit uncertain about this idea, but Isaac was always the guy to count on. “Okay, let’s get everyone down there ASAP!!”

 

_Taylor’s POV_

After Isaac and Raj left to draw the tiger away, I had Iris go scout on her own, hoping to gather intel on the Watchers. Soon afterwards, I find out from Aleister, who was with Grace at the time where each of the traps were and how he saw that me, Isaac, Ryan, himself and Grace were more important than the others. And then Grace gives me a letter to give to her mother, though I was not gonna let anything happen to her. So after I get them to go the hidden room, I head to the lobby….

            And right into trouble as the Watchers just saw me! “Fi lonshan’craa!” well, shit. And much to my surprise, they were coming at me fast! So these guys are not only strong but fast too! “Oh crap!” luckily, help comes from Diego as he yells “Taylor! This way!” but even if we tried running, we wouldn’t make it, so I tell him “We’re not gonna be able to shake these guys, Diego. We have to lead them into those traps we set…”

            “Well? Where’d you put them?!” he asks kinda desperately. If I recall, Aleister told me the paint traps were set in the shop and the club, so I pick the closest one. “Run to the shops!” soon enough, we make to the shopping floor, darting past the kiosks, convenience stores and the gift shops! “There!” Diego says spotting Aleister’s paint filled balloons in the high-fashion boutique! “Hope your aim’s good.” I sure hope so too. “Sure wish we had Sean for this.” the Watchers run into the shop and we let loose! And direct hit! The balloons burst when they hit them face in their masks, blinding them!

            “Rrrgh!” “Nnngh!!” sure hope it slows them down! “Mission accomplished! Keep moving!” that’s when we noticed that there were a fewer than excepted, was someone else….

            That’s when we hear noises in the nightclub! Guess someone must of lured some of the Watchers to the traps there. But we didn’t have time to wonder as a few more came at us! “We’ve got some stragglers! Any more traps up your sleeve?” he asked me. If I recall, Grace mentioned that Isaac and Michelle had an oxygen tank set up as a missile. “Right! The oxygen tank! Where’d we set that up?” come on where, where… then it hit me… since the pool was off limits, the only place would be… “Run to the kitchen!” I say to him.

            When we get there though, Ryan and Estela were there too! “Guys! Have you seen a…” I asked before Ryan interrupted… “Yeah, I put the tank in stasis. We knock the cap off by mistake. But if what I remember what Isaac told was right then…”

            “You told might wanna move out of it’s path. And get behind us, just in case” Estela putted in. So we do so, I noticed that the stasis lock was red instead of yellow and Diego… “Oh boy, that thing’s gonna fly fast.” And that was when the Watchers came in. “Gana shanlenzil.” “Dima nij shala!” uh oh, there were a few more of them, must be from the group that pursued to other two. But Ryan was unfazed saying to them “If I were you, I’d do one thing. Run.” That’s when the stasis lock faded….

            And holy…. That thing went flying fast! “Ai huln….” Was all one of the Watchers could say before it sent them flying out of the kitchen! All of us cringed seeing that, with Estela saying “Maybe that was too much, Ryan.” He agreed with that and said “You guys get going. We’ll meet up you all after Isaac’s Winged Kuriboh tells us everyone is in the hidden room later.” And the two left. “Those two sure know how to buy us some time!” Diego commented. “They’re right though. Let’s get back to the lobby, pronto!” so we run back into the lobby, and I see a weird reflection on the floor. What the…? Is that water?

            I then remembered that Isaac mentioned that Lila had a trap of her own! We follow a couple of thick electric wires that were in the water, and at a switch we hear Lila saying to us “Taylor, Diego! Hurry!” so we rush to her, and just barely make it too. Because some more Watchers, must be from the nightclub trap considering they were covered in paint, were running at us into her trap and… “Hope this doesn’t come as a shock! Tee hee!”

            She throws the switch, giving them something else to worry about as they were being shocked by the electric current in the water! “Gggggg!” “Cchchchchchch!” but they step back, unable to get to us, with Lila’s little moat buying us time. “Hee hee! Wasn’t that awesome?!” she asks us. “Thanks for waiting, Lila!” I tell her after catching my breath. “Seriously. Remind me not to get on your bad side!” Diego told her just as out of breath as I was. Who knew she’d be this scary? “No sweat! Did you like my one-liner? I spent all day thinking of it!”

 

_Diego’s POV_

            This woman is starting to scare me. “Yeah, it was… great.” That was all I could get out. But with her trap, the Watcher are gonna have a hard time trying to get us. That’s when we smell something. “Is something burning?” Taylor asks, which Lila mentions “Uh oh, over there. Behind the concierge desk.” Did the wallpaper catch on fire? And why was it in a square? “What the hell?” this is getting weirder and weirder. “There must be some contraption in the wall that those wires were powering. Shorting it out started the fire.” I heard Taylor say.

            “But what is it?” that’s what I want to know as well, Lila. So Taylor puts out the fire with a nearby extinguisher, and behind it was some hidden compartment and inside it was a wooden box. Charred, but still able to see the engraving on it. “What’s this?” was Taylor’s response seeing it. So, I get a closer look and read it out loud. “It says _‘Rourke Diaries, La Huerta, 1980’_.” But Lila, saying quickly, a little too quickly “Oh, I’m sure it’s nothing! We probably want to leave that right there, huh? You know, privacy and all.” okay, even I’m calling bull on that so I say to her rather annoyed “Rourke has hidden cameras all over this hotel. Not really feeling all that concerned about his privacy. So, Taylor? Wanna find out what Rourke was up to when he first came here?”

            And she couldn’t resist that as she want to read it too. So she pulled the box out from the wall, and lifts the lid. “Aah, wait!” Lila tried to say, hoping to stop us. Wow, these really looked old. So we look at his entries and try to be careful not to tear them.

           

_1980 June 3,_

_Alas, I am shipwrecked. My dear vessel, dashed upon the rocks_ _._ _A sudden squall of ferocious lightning the color of flames forced me aground on this damned rock._

_Unbridled, uninhabited… unworthy of my presence, let alone my grave. I will not perish here alone, forgotten in the wild, far from my beloved. Furthermore, the boys at the regatta would have quite a chuckle if I succumbed in such untoward fashion. I simply cannot abide that._

Wait a sec, he went through the same lightning storm we been in? This can’t be a coincidence. But we continue reading…

_1980 June 11,_

_A childhood hunting big game with my father at last pays it dues. Repair to my sailboat is impossible, but I’ve reconquered fire, shelter, and weaponry in the name of mankind. It grows ever more important to chronicle my experiences here, for they seem stranger by the day. My eyes betray me, offering impossible visions of great beasts of antiquity… Even the constellations play tricks. I see Aquila, Serpens, Hydra… yet Orion and Taurus hide from me. I must write to maintain my wits. For a man’s wits are all he has to confront the great evils of Nature._

‘Beasts of Antiquity’? Is he talking about the Watcher’s sabertooth friend? But with the constellations on how some aren’t there, sounds like what Taylor and Sean had found in the Observatory.

_1980 June 15,_

_A curse remade into blessing by sheer force of will. That is what this island will be for me. A vision came, bearing witness to this refuge’s true potential deep within its volcanic core, as if a voice from God._

_But God spoke in my voice, because here I shall be God._

Okay, now Rourke is starting to creep me out here. Thinking he’s a god? Great, what is he gonna be, Sauron? Voldemort? The Evil version of Archangel Michael? Or Agent Smith? No, focus Diego!

 

_1980 June 30,_

_Harnessing the island, I have achieved the impossible. My ship is repaired, and I ventured home to my beloved. But I will return. And when I do, I will tame this power to make and unmake mountains and men, who both rise and fall under the same awesome celestial forces. This island will be my legacy… it will be… my destiny._

_\- Everett Aleister Rourke_

_Caribbean Sea_

“Looks like Rourke was shipwrecked here almost forty years ago.” Taylor finally says, which Lila replies with “Of course! That’s no secret…” but she was cut off “But I don’t think he was telling people about what he found.” Taylor had a point there. “What power is he talking about?” I ask her, but I didn’t get an answer since. “He noticed the weird constellations too… I wonder what the stars have to do with all this…” but we had to get going since Isaac’s Winged Kuriboh came letting us know that the others made it to the hidden room, as well as warning us about the Watchers have almost found a way about Lila’s trap.

            “We have to hurry! Come, follow me!” as least Lila is helpful with getting us there. Along the way, we run into Isaac, Raj, Michelle and Craig. “Isaac warned us what was going on. So we kinda get what’s going on, guys.” Michelle told us. Then Isaac “Winged Kuriboh told me that everyone except us is at the room. So let’s move fast.” Whew, music to my ears.

 

_Isaac’s POV_

            I’m just glad everyone is together. Sure we had some close calls, but this? This is sure gonna convince GlaDOS to give us all cakes. “You’re alive. Nice.” I hear Zahra tell me. So I tell her “Glad you decide to stick around, Z.”

            “Well, if I’m wasn’t being honest and sappy, I would of ditched you guys, but I wanna see your Zefra deck in action. Just don’t make me regret not going ‘Every Woman for Herself’, got it, Buckalew?” I nod to her as I see Furball go up and lick Taylor in the face. “I missed you too, little guy.” She tells him. _Mrrrm…_ “Yo, Taylor, is that a straight-up pirate sword? Bad. Ass.” I see Craig say to her. “That along with Ryan’s arsenal will come in handy.” Estela comments. “Indeed. I’m guessing you could decapitate an opponent in two, maybe three chops.” Lila spoke up.

            And apparently, Furball and Winged Kuriboh seem to get along as the two were nuzzling each other. “Awwwww. Now that is cute.” Quinn said seeing that. Just then Iris, goes up to Taylor, saying to her **“Taylor, I completed your assignment. Downloading scouting report.”** So we the numbers and blueprints on the monitors in the rooms. As Jake was seeing this, he said “Nice work. This oughta help us figure out a way outta here.” but then we hear it, the pounding on the sealed doorway. Shit, the Watchers got here sooner than I figured.

            “Will it help us figure a way past that? They’re right outside.” Michelle says in despair. “What are we supposed to do? We’re safe for now, but we’re completely cornered in here.” Quinn, please don’t get discouraged. So Ryan says to us “Well, the only thing I can see is, since all of us are together, we regroup… and fight our way out.” This of course gotten people to freak out a bit. Mainly Craig. “Fight? With what?”

            “And to where?” Grace said as well. So Jake says “Not too many of the Watchers got in, thanks to Badger Boy locking down the resort and Boy Scout with Red sealing off that secret entrance. So we don’t have to face too many… and that gives us time.” And Aleister asks him “Time for what, pray tell?” that’s when we see him point to a certain area on the blueprint.

            “I was rummaging around here earlier in the week. They’re got a ton of parasailing gear in storage.” Oh boy, was he suggesting… “Um, is he saying what I think he’s saying?” Grace ask which Taylor answers with “We get the parasailing chutes… and jump off the roof.” Yeah I was afraid they say that. “That’s the long and short of it.” And when Jake said that, que the doubts and arguments. “Where ‘long’ is our fall, and ‘short’ is our remaining lifespan.” Aleister says in reply.

            “Hell no! Have you lost your mind!?” was Craig’s response. “Chill, Craig! I don’t see you coming up with any better ideas!” Raj counters with and the arguments begin. Oh, that’s just great. Zahra comes up to me asking “Hey, Isaac couldn’t we just use your dragons to get out of here?” I cringed at that as I answer “If only I could. The only problem is that I can’t have too many at once. Otherwise, I get weak and in turn….”

            “They get weak as well. Damn, talk about a huge drawback.” She answers with. During all this, Taylor was trying to get them to focus, and failing bad at it. “Guys, please….” When all of a sudden, we hear a shrill whistle, deafening all of us! Ouch, my ears are gonna be ringing. “HEY!!! Taylor is trying to talk! So listen up!” not bad Michelle. “I’m just saying…” Craig however was cut off by her. “Nothing. You’re saying nothing, because Taylor, along with Isaac and heck, even Ryan were the only ones who had their heads on straight since we got here! So ZIP IT!!!”

            This got everyone to shut-up rather quickly. “Go ahead, Taylor.” Michelle says smiling at her. “Wow, thanks Michelle. It’s simple, right now… We have a choice.” This got Aleister rather annoyed. “And how exactly do we have any choice at all?” go figure. So I help out as well “Well, since you ask, Aleister, might as well help fill you in. Like she said, we have a choice. We can choose to hold back, to hesitate, to be afraid.” Ryan took over as I had inserted my deck into the disk and he drew he arms out. “Or you take on these odds face-to-face. Give it your all, whatever comes be damned!”

            “Alright, I’m in. To the very end.” At least Craig is on this with us. “Let’s do this!” even Grace was too. That oughta be enough to convince Aleister. “Alright, I’m opening the door on three. When I do, everyone, full speed ahead.” Jake says to us. So we prepare… and I notice that Diego walked up to Taylor, whispering to her….

 

_Taylor’s POV_

“Hey, Taylor, I just wanna say before it all goes down… Thank you. For everything.” Huh? What did Diego mean by that? “What do you mean?”

_Three…_

“It probably sounds dumb, but I feel like you make my life special. Extraordinary.” Why is he saying this right now?

_Two…_

   “Maybe I was always cut out to be a sidekick, but if so, then I’m glad I was your sidekick. Because honestly, you’ve been my hero. So, even if I lose you right now, I wanna say thanks.”

_One…_

“You’re not going to lose me, Diego. That’s a promise.” And then Jake opens up the door… I tighten my grip on the cutlass, and we all charge. Watchers, better watch out, now it’s our turn. Our turn to fight back!!!

_RAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!!!!!!!_

 

* * *

 

 

           And thus, the book is almost over. Just one chapter and the epilogues for Act 3 and Book 1! R&R people, and stay tuned!


	18. Here's To Adventure

           The End of Act 3 is among us. This is where things are gonna be different. Because, to those that played this, you all know what happens. And you know who is not going to make it out of there, let’s just say, he’s gonna have company. And it’s not who you think it is.

            **Ryan: StarflareKnight owns only me, Isaac and this version of Taylor. Everything else is owned by Pixelberry, Nintendo and Konami. Because knowing this fool, he’d give Isaac Exodia if he wanted to. Or Horakhty, the Creator of Light. Or….**

I think they get the point Ryan….

 

* * *

 

 

**Act 3 Chapter 16: Here’s to Adventure**

**Third POV**

Inside the hidden security office, everyone inside was getting ready to charge, ready to confront the Watchers who were in the game room. “Alright, I’m opening the door. When I do, everyone, full speed ahead. On my count…” Jake told them. While he was counting down, Diego walks up to Taylor, whispering to her. “Hey, Taylor, I just wanna say before it all goes down… Thank you. For everything.”

            _Three…_

This got Taylor confused as she asked him “What do you mean?” so he replies with “It probably sounds dumb, but I feel like you made my life special. Extraordinary….”

            _Two…_

“Maybe I was always cut out to be a sidekick, but if so, then I’m glad I was _your_ sidekick. Because honestly, you’ve been my hero. So, even if I lose you right now, I just wanna say thanks.”

            _One….._

So after he finished, Taylor said to him “You’re not going to lose me, Diego. That’s a promise.” That was when she hears Jake unsealing the hatch. So she tightens the grip on the cutlass she found earlier… and with Ryan right next to her, they charged first! “ _Come on, people! Follow me! Let’s do this!”_ Taylor says to everyone. This got everyone encouraged as Raj says “Hell yeah!” and Jake comments “Damn. I’d follow Princess onto the battlefield any day.” This got Ryan to sweatdrop at that as they rush into the game room.

            But to their surprise, the Watchers were nowhere in sight. “Rraaaah…. Wait, what?” Taylor noticed. This got everyone confused. “Where could they have gone?” Aleister asks. But then suddenly, Estela eyes grow wide seeing what was on the ceiling! “They’re above us….”

            And all hell breaks loose as the Watchers drop down on them! “Lakshi naa!” “Shumati bwasun!” one had somehow manage to get Isaac in a headlock, seeing him as the biggest threat due to his cards. _‘Crap, I can’t get break free! Got to…’_ despite him trying his best, he can’t get out of the lock! “Raami kan jit et… Kff!” a fist came out of nowhere knocking out the Watcher that was holding Isaac. He turns seeing “Yeah, there’s more where that came from! All you can eat!”

            “Whoa, remind me not to piss you off Craig!” Isaac managed to say. “For sure. Ain’t nobody messin’ with my clique.” Craig says as he lifts Isaac up to his feet. Then they hear Sean saying “Keep pushing forward! We can cut through the ballroom!” this gotten them to get out of the game room, but unfortunately, in the ball room…

            A dozen more Watchers, these being more muscular, all led by the unmasked leader that crashed into Taylor’s room!

 

_Taylor’s POV_

Oh you got to be kidding… bad enough we have to deal with speedy Watchers, now muscle Watchers!? “…Surround them. Fan out.” I hear the leader say, as did Ryan and Isaac. So the two of them split out and faced in opposite directions, looking at ones flanking us. “Stay close, people! Watch each other’s backs!” Sean told us all. And then Michelle “Taylor, get down…” next thing I know, she was tackling me to the ground! Didn’t help much since we got caught in a net!

            “Agh! This is what I get for trying to help you!” but I remembered what I had on me! “Hold still, I can get us out of this!” after wriggling around, I manage to get the cutlass I found and use it to saw against the vines! “Oh my god, if you cut my hair, you are dead!” she says to me. But I had to focus! “Just… a little… further…” thankfully with how sharp it was, the cutlass slices through the net easy! “Whew, good thing I was there to save your ass…” but then all of a sudden, a round-tipped arrow grazes her arm!

            “Ow! What the hell? I can’t move my arm!” why couldn’t she… then Grace answers behind Ryan, who was blocking them with his shield “The arrow must be tipped with some sort of non-lethal paralytic so they can capture us! Look out!” that last part was said in shock as she pointed to an archer aiming his bow at me! Crap, won’t be able to dodge it… then I hear something blocking as I noticed Raj deflecting it with a frying pan!

            “Fifteen-love, chump!” wait was that the… “Raj! That frying pan with the symbol! You took it with you?” and he answers with “I just… felt like I was supposed to!” well, I’m glad he did! That’s when I spot Furball nearby! He was unleashing ice bolt after ice bolt at them, but he was slowing down. Oh no, the little guy is getting worn down. _Ffrmph! …Ffrmph…_ “Something’s wrong with Furball! He’s getting weaker!” Quinn noticed it too as did Isaac. “He’s using up too much water! We gotta get him hydrated and fast!”

            “One way to hydrate the little guy, coming up!”  I hear Ryan say, while running to something… and it was the fire alarm! He pulls the lever and it starts bleating! “Argh! Why in damnation would you…” Aleister was trying to say, but he was cut off as “Giving him the advantage again! Look!” Ryan comments as the sprinkler system turned on, drenching us in water! _Rrrmph?_ And Furball was starting to recover his strength! Especially since he unleash even bigger bolts of ice at the Watchers! Bullseye! One of them connects sending that one to the wall! “Wow! Quick thinking, Ryan!” _Rmph!_ “…Yes! And even better shooting, Furball!”

            But then, I see Diego getting knocked down to the floor! “Kff!” and the Watcher’s leader was heading towards him!

 

_Ryan’s POV_

As soon as I saw Diego was in trouble, I knew I had to act fast. No telling how tough the former Lion Mask was, but I had to help out Diego! “Not one more step, you.” I say glaring at him _“Why do you fight your destiny?”_ he asked me in my thoughts. I almost forgot I could hear them. “Because, it’s not up to others to decide someone’s destiny. It’s what the person decides on what to do.” I had to be careful, I noticed they were pretty fast. So when he charges, I’ll use the _Tsuka no Gedan: Hiza Hishigi_ on him. Might destroy the hilt of my sword, but better than…

            But he was faster and stronger than I excepted and next thing I know, the Royal sword is sent flying out of my hand, and my Knight’s Shield scatters into pieces from a powerful punch he let out! Shit!!! “Crap.” So, guess it’s hand to hand then! So I get in close and grab his arm to toss him over my shoulder! This must of surprise because it took 5 seconds for him to get up. _“Impressive. No one’s ever done that to me before. But it will be your last time.”_ Crap, he’s right, I can’t seem to get a grip on him! “Alright then, saw my mother’s style. Time for my father’s.”

            So I went at him again, this time keeping him a distance away, while landing quick long range punches! It wasn’t doing much against him, but it did caught him off guard again! “Hrk!” Okay, more one push! So I land a roundhouse kick at his torso, sending him staggering back, right at Diego who smashed a chair on his back! “Nnh…” that got him down for the count. “Damn, Ryan, I can’t believe you never told me you were secretly a badass superhero! Think you can be friends with me and Taylor?!”

            I just shrug as I get my sword back, but then I see Grace and Raj, somehow able to get away and to the doors! “C’mon, hurry!” Grace was able to get out before running out. We would of gladly followed had it not been for the Watchers blocking our path! “Dammit! More of ‘em!” I try along with Jake, Estela, Sean and Craig to lead the group forward, but were being pushed back! “It’s no use! These guys are crazy strong!” no, you thi…. I then felt something… I look down and noticed an arrow had bounce off of me. Oh….. cra….

 

_Isaac’s POV_

Crap! Ryan’s gone down! I had to duck to avoid the next volley of arrows, but I saw Quinn and Michelle get hit! No! “ _Kfff!_ I can’t… move…” oh no, Quinn! “Me… neither…” but I was having any of it! So I drew a card and shouted “Shadoll Zefracore! Keep us from getting hit!” the Watchers were startled by my monster, I can’t blame them, since half of its armor looked like a demon possessed it. “We can’t hold out much longer! We’ve gotta do something!” Taylor yells out. She’s right, despite Core being in defense, I was starting to get…. NO! Focus, Isaac! Just enough to find a way around them! And then, “Ah, to hell with _this!_ ” Jake shouted out as he pulled out of his waistband…

            A gun you would see from Portal? “Jake! I thought you said we shouldn’t play with that! We have no idea what it does!” wait, what did Taylor… “Well, friends, I guess it’s time to find out” and when he pulls the trigger, we all see a person sized bubble erupting from the tip and launching itself at the Watchers! I couldn’t sworn I saw a world refracting in it! “What the…” but before I could finish that sentence, I see two of the Watchers getting caught inside by it and vanishing before my eyes!  “Yweeeeeet!” and just like that, it pops. All of us, Watchers included were stunned seeing that. “Holy…”

            “Aragorn! Incoming!!” I yell at him! The Watchers were going to jump him, but he was quicker as he fires another shot at them! Two more vanish in the bubble, but the Leader of them quickly dodges it! Oh man, he sure was mad. Luckily though, the others were scattering for cover, giving us time to get out! “Everybody, go, now! We’ve cleared a path! Help Quinn, Michelle and Ryan!” Sean says as I help Quinn up. “I got you, Quinn.” I say to her while Jake gets Ryan and Craig picks up Michelle.

            After we leave the room, I use a Spellbinding Circle on the door, hopefully that will buy us some time. After making it to one of the halls, I ask Quinn “Are you gonna be okay, Quinn?” she nods as she says to me “The feeling in my legs is coming back. I think I can manage on my own.” I sure hope so. “I can walk again too. Thanks for asking, Isaac.” Michelle sounded mad, but I was more worried about Quinn. Ryan just shrugs, doing some quick stretches to get his blood flowing again. “What the hell… _hff, hff…_ is that gun?” I hear Craig ask. He actually had a good question.

            “For a second there, I thought I saw another world through the bubble…” Estela must of noticed it too. “It looked a lot like here, but not quite. I didn’t see any people, so it wasn’t a mirror.” So Taylor had a crazy theory about it “It’s like it was shooting some kind of portal.” And then Iris filled us in on what it might be **“Scanning. My information is dated, but I have some prototype schematics for a similar weapon. It is designated as a Tachyon Accelerator. Its objective is to move physical objects forward in time.”** Wait, did that mean…

            “Are you saying it sent the Watchers that got caught, _into the future!?”_ I ask her with Jake saying “Okay, so it’s a time travel gun. Why the hell not?” but then Aleister just made me remembered something as he was panicked. “Grace? Grace! Have any of you seen her?!” and then Quinn “We lost Raj too!” oh, shit… “Dammit, we have to find them!” no need to tell us, Sean. So he and Ryan run to the atrium, looking out to see if they can find them. And then…

            “I see Grace! The Watchers have her and are going to the lounge on the floor fifteen!” Ryan says spotting her. “And there’s Raj! They’ve cornered him in the restaurant on the thirteenth!” and then Jake says which I cut him out “There’s no way we can save th…”

            “YES, we can, Jake.” I say glaring at him. “Look, there’s fifteen of us right now, if you include Furball and Iris. If we split into three groups, one can go get Raj, the second can save Grace and the last one can go get the parasailing gear you mentioned. But we have to move fast.” This got him to reconsider and say “Okay, that actually might work. I’ll go get the gear, who’s comin’ with?” so Jake’s group had Lila, Furball, Craig and Zahra; I went with Taylor, Iris, Quinn and Sean; and Aleister had Ryan, Michelle, Estela and Diego.

            “Thank you, Isaac. This means a lot to me.” Aleister said to me. So I comment “Thank me after we rescue them…” I turn to my group and say “Okay, let’s move!”

 

 

    

_Sean’s POV_

Dang, I gotta admit, Isaac sure has the qualities of being a leader. So as we rush as fast as we can to the restaurant, I notice something. Despite Isaac only summoning 2 monsters (his Dragon and that ‘armor’ if you call it that) he seem to be getting exhausted. So when we were going to the stairs, since the elevator would make us sitting ducks, I ask him “Hey, Isaac are you alright?” he looks at me and say which I don’t believe “Yeah, I’m alright. Just a little winded.”

            “Yeah, I’m gonna have to call bull on that. We know that summoning monsters pushes you too much. And since you have brought out two, you must be…” then he cuts me off with “yeah, it wasn’t two. It was five so far.” Five! That’s gotta be a heavy toll! How is he even standing?! “Okay, that is not all right at all, Isaac. You gotta take it easy summoning them like that.” He just shakes his head, telling me “Look, I just got to have faith in my deck. As long as I do, I’m not gonna let the fatigue get to me. Only when everyone is safe and sound, I’ll get some rest. But for now, we gotta get to Raj.”

            He sure can be persistent, I’ll give him that. So we finally make it to the restaurant, and we find him corner by three Watchers. And surprisingly enough, he’s not letting himself get pinned down. “Hesh lafant!” “No! Bad! Bad!! Hands off!! No touchie!!” so Taylor asks “What do we do? Take ‘em all out?” if only, but since our numbers are divided, we might have some trouble. Then Iris suggested to us **“I might have a solution.”** Next thing we know, she floats ahead and changes into a demonic version of Isaac’s Blue-Eyes! **HRRRRAGGGRGGGH!!!** That definitely scared them silly.

            “Aaaaaaiiiii!!!” heck, even Raj freaked out! “Wait for me! Don’t leave me with that thing….” But Quinn thankfully got his attention by “Raj! It’s us!” and that stops him as he sees Iris return to her normal appearance. **“I frightened you. My apologies.”** He asks her, which not of been a good idea “Whoa, you can, like, change your looks and stuff?”

            **“I can alter my appearance as desired. Do you… not like my appearance?”** fortunately for her, Raj was more surprised and wowed by it. “What? No! I love it! I mean… Er, it’s chill, whatever.” Then, Isaac’s Winged Kuriboh came out again, speaking to him about something and then “Alright, Aleister’s group managed to save Grace. Mainly by Ryan and… wow even Aleister could fight with a sword?” wait, so we have two swordsman here? Talk about a lucky break. “And Jake’s group gotten the parasails. So let’s meet up with them.”

            So we head back to the atrium, reuniting with everyone else. And then I hear Craig say “Umm, guys?” we look down… and see two dozen more Watchers!!! “Crap, I can also see there leader down there! The trap card must of faded already!” Isaac warned us. “Oh my! There’s so many of them!” we hear Lila say. And Jake for once, said something I could agree on. “Go, go! We got the gear! Let’s get to the rooftop now!”

            So we make to the rooftop and Taylor says to Isaac “Wait, No! You’re too….” and then we see him cast his Swords of Revealing Light spell again. Isaac….

 

_Jake’s POV_

Boy Scout, he’s not looking too good. He’s taking deep breaths, just trying to stay on his feet. But he tells us “Stop worrying about me, I’ll pull through. Jake, we can get out of here with the parasail gear right?” so I look to see if it…. Oh no… no, no, no, No, NO!!! “Jake? What’s wrong?” I hear Princess ask me. Might as well tell them. “…We don’t have enough chutes for everyone.”

            “Wh… what does that mean?” Red was wondering. And Katniss could’ve said it better like me. “It means we have to leave some of us behind.”

            “Uh oh.” What’s gotten Petey and Shrillex… then we hear her say “Yeah, so they’re climbing up the goddamn tower walls. They’re gonna be here any minute.” Sonofa…. Well this sucks, but before I could give her my chute, Captain America beats me to it! “You go, Taylor. I’ll stay back.” And then Drax “Me too.” for crying out loud, I had to get this out. “Shut up, you idiots! Now’s not the time to act all noble.” But then Cap says to me “Jake… it’s exactly the time.”

            “…Goddammit. Fine. Guess I’m staying back too.” but then Taylor yells out “NO!! No one’s getting left behind! A lot of us have only known each other for a short time. But we’ve been through so much together. We’re all we can count on in this crazy place. So we’re not going to abandon each other now.” man, she sure can give the speeches like Boy Scout could. “Alright, peeps. Guess it’s ride together or die together.” Gigantor finally says, which Malfoy responds with “If possible, I recommend the former.”

            “Well, we’re running out of time for a miracle. They’re breaking through Isaac’s swords!” Hot Topic was right, they are breaking them. **“Indeed. You have approximately 90 seconds to escape.”** Then Petey says something that lights up an idea in Princess’s eyes. “Man, I do _not_ wanna go out like this. I just wanna close my eyes and wake up when it’s all over.” Shame we didn’t except we won’t hear from him for quite sometime….

            Or for that matter….

            Even his way of stopping us from fighting….

 

            _Taylor’s POV_

What Diego said just now clicked in my mind “’Wake up when it’s all over’… Wait a second!!” so the next thing I do is reach to Jake… and pull the time gun from his waistband! “We’ll use _this_.” Sean though tried to convince me “It won’t work, Taylor. There are too many of ‘em. You can’t shoot them all quickly enough.” But that wasn’t what I had in mind. “Who said anything about shooting _them?_ ”

            “Huh, what are you… Ohhhh.” Seems like Estela gets it. And even Craig “Hold on, you’re talking about going through a portal _ourselves!?_ ” and Michelle was showing doubt about it. “We’ve got no idea where it would send us! Or when!” and Iris was showing doubt as well **“Michelle is correct. I have no data suggesting where the portal would lead, or if you’d even survive. Thirty seconds.”** Then Isaac while standing up looking very wearily, “She’s right. It’s our only way to get away from them, together.” So we all get in a tight group hug as I point the gun to our feet and Furball clings to my legs. _Mmrrmk!_ “Everybody, think positive! Envision your goals!” Lila tells us and Raj also mentions “I’m just gonna say it, okay? I love you guys.”

            “Screw it! I love you all too!” wow never thought Michelle would say that. “No matter what happens, this was one dope-ass vacation, y’all.” even Craig was getting into it. But Zahra “Please, oh please, don’t let me die in a group hug. That’d be so embarrassing.” And Grace was looking to Aleister for support. “Aleister? …I’m scared” so he replies to her “I’m here, Grace. Just hold onto me.” And Jake? He said to me “Hang on a second, Princess…” in which he leans in and kisses me. “Alright, I can die happy now.” I saw that Isaac had a similar response to Quinn and Ryan shockingly with Estela! Whoa, the kid is growing up…

            **“Five seconds remaining.”**

 

            _Quinn’s POV_

I had to get this out to Isaac fast. So I pull him tight against my chest and say “Even if this is where my path ends… I’m so grateful it led me to you.”

            He nods and tells me. “And I’m truly grateful I was able to break out of my shell, to truly know you, Quinn.” And he kisses me.

            That was the last kiss I would get from him… for a while….

 

            _Estela’s POV_

Ryan comes up to me saying “Estela, listen… if this is the end…” but I cut him off with…

            “This _isn’t_ the end, Ryan. You and me, we’re may not gone far, but we’re just getting started.” And this kid, as it turns out…

            He’ll become something that even Rourke…

            Will find more threatening than me…

 

            _Taylor’s POV_

            “Do it.” Sean tells me. And Estela warning us to, “Hang on, everyone.” And Diego says to me “Here’s to adventure, eh, Taylor?” so I answer back while preparing to fire, “Here’s to adventure.” And so I squeeze the trigger, and the bubble is forming around our legs! Sorry Watchers, you’re not getting any one of….

            “Wha….!?” Then I see a lasso of vines wrapping around Diego! “Diego!” I can see beyond the bubble, and the Watcher’s leader was trying to pull him out! But before he could, not only me but also Isaac grabbed onto Diego’s arms! “Diego, hold on!”

            “We’ve got you! Just don’t let go!” and the two of us struggle to pull him back! _“Ahhh!”_

            “What’s happening….” Before Estela could anything else, the time bubble consumes her and everyone else one-by-one! Only the three of us were left! But no matter how hard we try Diego was pulling us out of the bubble! “They’re too strong!” but I couldn’t give up! And Isaac wasn’t either! “ _Diego Soto! Don’t you dare let go!”_ he yells at him. “They’ll just take you two with me!” oh no, please don’t even “Diego, no, don’t do it…”

             Then, I hear Isaac say which shocks me “Taylor… let Winged Kuriboh help you find me. Take this…” since he was holding onto Diego with his left arm that he had his duel disk on, he was able to detach it from his arm, giving it me! But not before drawing that one card he puts so much trust into… and then…. He says with a sad smile…

            “Make sure you keep Quinn safe, okay, Taylor?” and then Diego say to me “….Good-bye, Taylor.” and he let’s go of my arm, while Isaac gets dragged out with him…. and he summons his Blue-Eyes White Dragon… one more time…

            “ISAAACCCCCC!!!! DIEEEGOOOOOOO!!!!!”

 

            _Ryan’s POV_

I held onto everyone as hard as I could, I heard a commotion but I couldn’t do anything since I was drawn in by the time bubble. But then the light it gave out faded, and we were on the Rooftop still. “That light… it’s gone.” I hear Michelle say. “So are the Watchers. We made it through the portal.” Sean realizes. But I noticed something or rather someone missing.

            So did Craig as “Wait… Taylor… where’s Diego? And Isaac?” we see her trembling, unable to say anything. That’s when we noticed not only she had his Duel Disk, but Winged Kuriboh was on her shoulder.  And then “They… took them… pulled Diego out… and Isaac he tried to save him… with Blue-Eyes.” Oh no, even though he wasn’t showing it, summoning so many monsters was too taxing on him. He must of… but then I realized that someone was crying. I turn seeing Quinn being the one crying. “Oh no… “ _Mrrrm…._ Despite being sad about this, Furball was trying to comfort Isaac’s monster.

            That’s when I noticed Iris’ drone coming up to us. “Guys, isn’t that Iris?” I asked them. I get my answer straight from her as her hologram appeared. **“Welcome back, old friends. It has been some time since we last spoke.”** Wait, what did she mean by that?

            “Iris… when exactly did you last see us?” Taylor asked her. Iris’ answer, was not reassuring at all. **“Scanning records. Last interaction: on The Celestial’s rooftop, 204 days ago.”**

            “WHAAAAT?!?!” I said out loud in shock! “You’re telling us… we’ve been gone… for over six months!?” I wish Michelle wasn’t right about that. But Iris confirms my fears saying simply. **“That is correct.”**

            “So we left Diego and Isaac in the hands of those people for that whole time?” then Iris says to us **“While it was highly likely they might’ve been killed, Isaac’s Winged Kuriboh confirms they may still be alive.”** Okay, that’s at least a silver lining. And she’s right, since Winged Kuriboh was still here, they could be still out there.

            “Okay, so we just go back. Flip a switch on that gun thingy or whatever, and we’ll change what happened.” as much as I want to agree with Craig, I don’t think it was possible since Taylor looks down and sees that it’s shorted out and smoking. “I think it’s broken. Maybe something about sending it through its own portal fried it.” And Jake had to say “There’s no going back…”

            But while they were talking, I look at the forest and I see her again. “The Master Sword. It’s where my friends are at right now, isn’t it” all Princess Zelda does, is nod to me. And she vanishes again. Well I can’t always rely on her. I turned seeing the others, silent and sad over what happened. So I say to them… “We’ll find them. I know we will.” And for some odd reason,

            I knew I was right….

            Hang on, Diego, Isaac…

            We’re coming for you…..

 

* * *

 

            Act 3 has now come to an end. Diego and Isaac. Captured by the Watchers. Will Taylor and the others be able to save them? Can they? Stay tuned for both Epilogues, for Act 3 and Book 1… R&R

       


	19. Act 3 Epilogue

            It’s almost over, just two chapters involving Act 3 and Book 1. Hang on, people, Book 2 is almost among us!

            I own nothing except my OC’s and this version of Taylor

 

* * *

 

 

**Act 3 Epilogue**

**Third POV**

**Two hundred and four days ago…**

Dawn breaks as Diego was being taken through the rainforest. His hands were bound tight with vines **. _“_** _Welp, looks like I’m heading to the belly of the beast… but I wish I could help him out…”_ he was thinking as he sees up ahead, Isaac, in terrible shape. Not by injury, but by exhaustion from summoning too many monsters, using too many spells and traps, all in one day. After he held on to try to save Diego, Isaac immediately summoned Blue-Eyes White Dragon to scare them off…

            But it was his undoing, the strain was too much for him, and he collapses then and there. The Watchers quickly tied him up, but the Leader of them, surprisingly tells them not to. The only one they had to guard was Diego as he was still able to walk. _“No way I can outrun these guys. They mean business. And even if I wanted to, I’d never abandon Isaac to them.”_ But he wasn’t paying attention as he trips on tree root, skinning his knee on a rock…

            “Nnh!” he blurts out cringing in pain. But much to his surprise, the Leader offers him a hand up, his eyes, much to Diego’s confusion, were kind. Then he remembers something that Isaac said…

 

            _Flashback_

_“…Winged Kuriboh is a spirit that judges a person’s heart to tell if they are truly good or evil… Look, all I’m saying is that we should try to at least understand why they need us at all to begin with…”_

_End Flashback_

_“Guess he might be right after all. We really should of listened to him.”_ was what he was thinking as he grabs onto the hand to get up. “Thanks.” He says to him. “Tuun dominai.” The group then continues onward. As they do so, Diego looks to his surroundings and… _“As much as I don’t want to, I’m gonna have to leave Isaac. Don’t worry, I’ll come back for you, somehow, someway, I’ll rescue you from these Watchers. But this is my only chance to make a run of it. We’re coming up on a ridge close by. Maybe if I can beat them to it, I can slide down before they catch me.”_ But while he was thinking, he knew it wasn’t the only way.

He swallows hard, knowing that this will make him leave Isaac in their hands, but he had no choice. _“This is crazy, but it’s my only shot. And it’s probably the plan Taylor would com… no, not really like hers. I am so gonna regret this is this doesn’t work. But I’m not leaving him behind.”_ So he takes a deep breath, and bolts right at the Watcher carrying Isaac! “Vanaa tu’lechina!” thankfully for him, Ryan’s training prior to this help out, as not only he knock one guard into the others, but also grabs Isaac in the process. “Whoa! Come on, Isaac! Gonna get you outta here!”

            Despite being out cold and unconscious, Isaac nods slowly. But much to Diego’s surprise, the Leader doesn’t do anything, he just watches. But it didn’t matter at the moment as Diego scrambles up the trees, being careful not to drop his friend! _“The ridge is just the other side of these bushes! We’re almost there!”_ that’s when he hears Isaac muttering “…n…. w.y….ut.” He couldn’t catch that as he fights through the bushes into the sunshine… and skids to stop. “No…. way…. out…..” he hears Isaac say again. “Yeah, I see your point. That’s not good.” Diego replies as in his view, he sees the ridge goes down into a broad valley… with a village full of Watchers. And down below, the villagers were looking up, seeing the commotion. “Aw… crap….”

            Then he hears Isaac say before losing consciousness again “Don’t worry, if I can, I’ll try to….. reach an understanding…. With them…… just trust me…. Diego….” And all he could say was…

            “I hope you’re right, Isaac. I really hope you’re right.”

 

 

            **Earlier that night…**

During the siege of the Celestial, Lila was running on the fifteenth floor, trying to get away from the Watcher pursing her! “Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!” as the Watcher had a spear with him. “Pha’nuqqa!”

            Eventually, she runs into a room hoping to hide, but the Watcher breaks in before she could! “Oh no!” she says as she slowly corners herself with the large window leading to the balcony on her back. “Qa lutanii.” The Watcher was closing on her, as she cowers and tremble….

            But if this Watcher had a bad feeling about her like Ryan and Isaac did, he would of known the beast that he just unleashed upon himself. For as he drew near to tear her up, all of a sudden “HRAAH!!!!” Lila attacks him with an overwhelming flurry of punches, each strike connecting and brutally delivered! The Watcher had no chance to counter, as her attacks could easily rival even Jake, Estela and Ryan’s skills together!

            “Gff! Hrk! Kch!” the punches she let out pulverize his trachea, orbital bone and ribs, and all this made him drop his spear in the process! Lila grabs it and circles around the Watcher, now corner him to the window as she knows he is heavily wounded. “Now then…” she says while blowing the hair out of her face, staring down at her ‘prey’. “Where is Everett? What have you done with him?” the Watcher just looks at her, confused at the question he was given since he couldn’t speak her language.

            “Everett! Where is he!? Rourke! Tell me! Rourke, you understand!?” she says this with sorrow and rage in her voice. But still, the Watcher was confused. And then she says which he reacts with fear “… _The Hydra_!!!” and responds frantically at the name. “That’s right, now you know who I’m talking about. Where is he?”

            “Lok rii damal’nuun…” was all he could say while shaking his head. This made her realize even he doesn’t know, and she drops the spear, while covering her face with her hands. “You… you don’t know anything… do you?” and with a cold tone, “Then what good are you?”

            And without warning, she kicks the Watcher right at the chest! This sends him flying, shattering the window, and falling down to his death. “Aaaaaaaaaiiiiiii!” with that out of her way, Lila cracks her neck and looks at a mirror. She takes the time to fix her hair and walk out of the room.

            _“I’d better see if the students and the pilot are alright…”_

 

* * *

 

Just more one to go…. And then….

            Hey, you’re not supposed by here until near the end of Book 2! Get! R&…. Whoa!!!! *gets attacked by a shadowed figure*

 


	20. Book 1 Epilogue

**???: Sorry about that the commotion from the last chapter, the author is currently unavailable right now. But I can assure you, Book 2 will come after the final chapter. And he only owe…. GGGAAAKKK!!!**

***fighting and cursing heard in background, StarflareKnight appears battered but okay.***

Sorry, just this guest character wants to try to make an early appearance. But she will narrate at the end of this. But like she said, I owe nothing except this Taylor and my OCs. Without further ado, Allons-y!

 

* * *

 

 

            **Endless Summer Book 1 Epilogue**

  **Third POV**

After searching through the resort, the group reconvenes but at the lobby. “The Watchers must’ve spent a long time searching for us. A bunch of the suite doors have been kicked in.” Sean states out the obvious. “And they went through all my stuff! My suitcase was completely dumped out!” Michelle yelled very annoyed by it. “Mine too.” Quinn says rather absently, still strung about Isaac being taken. She was also holding onto his binder of cards, which thankfully remained safe in it’s hiding place.

            “So where are they? Did they just, like, give up?” Craig asked. Taylor answers him with “Seems like.” Zahra also comments with “Guess that means we’re safe.” but Ryan and Estela weren’t so convinced as “Don’t count on it.”

            “Estela’s right. We weren’t the only ones who went in a portal. We also sent some Watchers through them too.” this got Jake to realize “So if they went sent to this time too, they could already be on their way back to wherever the hell the others went.” And Iris adds in **“Correct. And upon their return, the rest will likely realize it likely means you have re-emerged in this time as well.”** so Ryan says to them “If that’s the case, we should be getting a little bit of rest. That should help us figure out what to do next. And also…” he looks at Quinn and Taylor with that next part.

            “…see if we can rescue Diego and Isaac.” So everyone splits up to do what they need to do. But before she leaves, Quinn hugs Ryan saying “Thank you for wanting to go save them.” He just nods and says “I meant what I said, Quinn. We WILL get them back.” And then she goes off, carrying the binder. That’s when he, Estela and Taylor noticed that Aleister and Iris were at looking at something on the concierge desk.

           

_Ryan’s POV_

Curiouser and Curiouser. So we head up to the two of them, wondering what they found. “What’ve they got over there?” Estela asked us while Taylor “Hey, guys, whatcha reading?” Iris answers with **“We seem to have found a note left behind by unknown persons.”**

“It wasn’t here before, was it?” Aleister asked confused as he gives us the scrap of notebook paper he found. And on it was….. actually, I was left clueless about what was written.

_‘12 letters = Hadean Zodiac!’_

_‘The Runes are the key!’_

_‘Month by Month by Month by Month’_

_‘Lupus’_ with L circled

            “Okay, this is beyond spooky and more like obsessed level you two.” I say giving it back to him. “We’ve been gone for six months. Anybody could’ve come in here.” Estela thought. But Iris **“I did not detect any entry to the resort after the intruders abandoned their search.”** There goes Estela’s theory. “What do all these scribbles mean?” Aleister might have had an idea, as he tells us “I… I believe it’s notes of someone who was trying to solve the password on my father’s office computer. That password was twelve letters long.”

            **“The note refers to twelve letters as well.”** Iris puts in. “This can’t be a coincidence. No doubt the note and Rourke’s computer were connected somehow.” I say in response. Estela tells me “I was thinking the same thing, Ryan.” So Taylor, our unofficial leader tells us “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s use these notes and try to get into Rourke’s computer. So the five of us (if you include Iris, of course) take the elevator to Rourke’s office. Wow, looks rather, empty.

            I then see Taylor trying interact with an interface of some sort and touches the glass. But nothing except it going red. “Why won’t it…” then Aleister goes up next to her and says “Allow me.” Next thing we seem the screen was flashing green saying **“DNA match confirmed. Enter password.’** How about that? “Whoa. You really are Rourke’s son.” I couldn’t help but sweatdrop at that comment. “Of course I am. Saying things that are not true is a waste of one’s breath.” That’s when I notice that on the screen the password spaces looked off. Like they were…

            “Why are some space different colors than the rest?” yeah, exactly what Estela said. “Not sure. Let’s take a look at that note again.” After getting a another look at it, Taylor says to us “’Twelve letters equals Hadean Zodiac’? Well, a zodiac is twelve signs, so that’s one letter for each sign. That makes enough sense.” It kinda does, but I was uncertain. “The zodiac? Like Sagittarius and stuff? Not like from Saint Seiya?” I looked at her confused. What the heck is Saint Seiya? I must of said it out loud because Estela looks at me in shock and then “That’s it. After we rescue Isaac and Diego, we are binge watching that anime.”

            “Focus, Estela. But I don’t believe so. This is referring to a ‘Hadean Zodiac’. In geology, the Hadean Era is the period when the Earth is first formed, 4.6 billion years ago.” but it still left questions as she asked him “And that’s different how?” and then the answer comes “Different constellations. Which ones appear in the sky over a given spot change little, year over year.”

            **“But over billions of years, very different stars may have been visible from La Huerta.”** Iris mentions. Okay, but where does that lead us then? So I slowly piece it in together. “Okay, so if the Hadean Era had different constellations, then by how you said it, Aleister, the zodiac based on the sky would have been different as well. Meaning different signs. Is that about right?” he nods at me, showing I was keeping up, while Taylor “Wait… could that be why the stars are different now? Are we somehow seeing the sky as it was billions of years ago?”

            **“Impossible to determine… but it is a possibility.”** Iris tells us. That’s also making me wonder, Isaac’s ability to use his cards, my Switch literally becoming the Sheikah Slate. Was there a connection to them as well?

 

            _Taylor’s POV_

“Okay, great. Twelve letters for a zodiac. Twelve constellations for twelve months.” I hear Estela say. But we were still left in the dark as Aleister asks “The question before us is, which constellations? And in which order?”

            “And what are these runes they’re talking about?” oh right the runes…. The runes. The Runes! That’s when it hits me! I remember back on the second day we were here, that Jake and I found a wolf rune embedded on that rock, and the dossier on him had the exact same symbol on it! “Hang on! Wait right here!” I say to them before rushing to my room. Oh god, it completely trashed. I sure hope the Watchers didn’t..

            But to my relief the dossier were still under the dresser where me and Isaac would leave them, along with the journal he found back in the hangar! “Yes! There still here!” afterwards I head back to Rourke’s office, showing them my findings. “Look… these symbols stamped on the pages. I think _those_ are the runes.” I show them my page. More specifically, at the rune. As well as Aleister’s too, to show mine wasn’t the only one. He wasn’t very amused of me hiding this from them.

            “So they were watching all of us… and you neglected to share?” so I say to him “I didn’t know who to trust. I still don’t.” thankfully, he accepts that. “A fair point.” And then Estela says “I’ve seen symbols like this before. Carved into spots on the island.”

            “Same here. And I think these are the key to figuring out the zodiac.” And then Aleister answers with “Fortunately, it appears you managed to collect dossier on all of us. however there is one small problem.” And then Ryan “He’s right the password is twelve letters and there are fourteen dossiers. We need to find out which ones aren’t part of the password.” Oh boy, they were right. Two of the files weren’t need in this. And just to be sure I don’t mess this up “I should grab a pen and paper. I think this is about to get complicated…”

            So what started with this is gonna work out, Estela reminds us “Okay, so we know that the twelve letters of the password relate to the twelve signs of something called the Hadean Zodiac… but two of them are not.” Then Ryan looking over the pages suggest to us “Let’s pull mine and Isaac’s out. They look more recent. As if just barely printed.” We nod and put them aside. **“And now with these twelve signs, they are connected to the rune symbols on the twelve dossiers.”** Iris puts in. So I look at one of them, Grace’s in particular. Aleister’s reaction was shock seeing her mugshot. “What is this!? A mugshot!? It must be a forgery.” I don’t think it is. Even Estela seemed to think so as well. “Hmm. Maybe Little Miss Bookish is tougher than I thought.”

            Next up was Diego’s and Estela’s. She had a comment on hers. As did Iris **“This file appears heavily redacted.”** “Doesn’t look like they found anything serious on me anyway. Good. They even got my birthday wrong.” wait, they did? “Really? “ I ask her. “Yup. I was born in June. Not January. Dumbasses.” Then after at everyone else’s, we come to my file. “Whoa, Taylor, what did you do to put them in a loop?” Ryan asks me seeing it.

            “Further proof that my father’s resources are nothing short of pathetic. And a threat assessment of _ten_?! How is Taylor more of a threat than I am?! I am his _son_ , for Christ’s sake!” Aleister brings up. The strange thing though was “Weirdly, they got my birthday right.” afterwards we manage to get the all of constellations and birthdays in order. So, I go for broke. “I’m gonna give it a shot.” So I type in: _ALCCADDSCCUP_ into the spaces. Please work, let it work.

            And then the computer chjmes! “We’re in!” I say to them “Oh my god, you did it!”

            “Finally! What is the password?” Aleister gets a closer and says seeing it “Gibberish.” Ryan, however “I don’t think so. Look at only the highlighted letters. It says ‘AL—ADDS—UP.” almost sounds like… “All adds up.”

            “My father cannot be serious.” I know, I’m getting annoyed by this as well. But this our only lead, so “Well, I hope he’s right. Because so far, _nothing_ on this island is adding up. Okay, let’s see what we can find on this thing. I’ll do a file search…” oh you can’t be serious. Really?! “Wait, what? I can only find one file!”

            “You’re joking!” was Aleister, Ryan was cursing in Japanese though. Glad I don’t understand it. “Dammit, the bastard must’ve wiped the drive. There’s nothing here but a single program.” Estela said pissed off. “ **‘Awaken.exe’…”** Iris said. “…Awaken what?”

            And then Ryan presses the enter button saying “Let’s find out right now.”

 

**Third POV**

No sooner than Ryan did that, they hear a soft hiss stream from somewhere. “Where is that coming from?” Aleister ask getting worried. Then Estela sees it “Look!” for one of the columns in the office was letting out the steam. Ryan and Taylor walk towards it, with Ryan ready to draw his sword.

            **“Taylor, Ryan, I must advise against any approach!”** Iris warns them. But they ignore her as they walk up close to it, with the steam coiling around their legs. Taylor then touches the pillar, and with a mechanical whirr, the pillar rises up, revealing what is inside! Within it, they see a strange green fluid, and within the fluid, a man floating inside, as if he were asleep. That’s when they realized they seen him before. Back when they saw his portrait at the lobby, when they first arrived. “No way… Aleister is that…..”

            “It is…. _Father…._ ”

 

* * *

 

 

            And Thus Book 1 has come to an end……. Okay fine now you can narrate, sheesh… before we move, here’s a peek of what’s to come for our heroes…

 

* * *

 

 

            **_Hope….. Trust…. Faith…… Love….._**

**_All of them meaningless against the Hydra…._ **

A shadowy figure is seen, with burning bright eyes blaring in the darkness…. One of them on her forehead

_**As Taylor and Ryan rally their friends to save Diego and Isaac, they meet someone along the way....** _

The man comes down the stone stairway, slowly clapping for them to know he has awaken...

            _ **But this man has ulterior motives..... one which could endanger them**_

"The Hydra must not be allowed to leave this with the idol!!" An elderly Watcher says as the Hydra was holding Diego who was carrying the said idol hostage. 

            _ **But he is not the only Danger among them.....**_

"Lundgren." Jake spat out seeing his old commander again. "Jacob. How long has it been?"

            "What the hell is that thing?!" Ryan said seeing the polar bear like monster approaching. "By the Endless, the Mountain Guardian!!"

             "Quinn! Please, what are talking about?!" Isaac yells trying to get through... whatever was using her body.  _"The other half... What have you done to the rest of ME?!?!"_

            _ **Can the Phoenix even hope to rescue Canis and Pegasus?**_

 ~~~~Ryan slowly approaches a sword that is standing on a pedestal, preparing the draw it out.

           _ **Or even he finds the Blade of Evil's Bane, won't be enough to save them all....?**_

 _BANG!!!_ Ryan looks down, seeing where the bullet had hit him, right at his chest, and falls facefirst. 

          "RYYAANNNN!!!!!" Estela yells in prue shock. 

           _ **Find out in StarflareKnight's next work: Shadows of the Past: Despair....**_

_**Despair... it's darkness will soon overcome the unknown......** _


End file.
